Dulces tentaciones
by MiniLeo
Summary: AU, donde Ren en un estudiante de un instituto y un día conoce sin saberlo la persona que siemrpe quiso estuviera a su lado, aun sabiendo que para esa persona es imposible estar con él. HoroXRen y viceversa... lemon. Terminado!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es segundo fic que escribo y aunque no he terminado el primero quería comenzar a enviarlo... pero en fin, espero que les guste y a nadie le moleste el tema del que trata, pero ahí si a alguien le esta interesando me dice OK.

Bueno, aclaro que por ahora es un poco... incomprensible y verdaderamente no tiene mucho sentido. la personalidad de los personajes como siemrpe esta totalmente cambiada...

Además es un Universo Alterno y es contado directamente por los personajes...

Y al igual que todos mi otro fic es Yaoi, supongo que sabran que pareja por el sumary... y bueno ahora...

El fic.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Nuevas perspectivas.**

- Escucharon lo del cambio de sacerdocio? – oh si, ese era el comentario del momento en mi salón de clase... y es que mis compañeros de colegio no tienen nada mas interesante que decir que eso, aunque sea una noticia estúpida y que a muy pocos realmente les importe, como a mi, por ejemplo. Mi pregunta sería ¿a quien le interesa si hay un nuevo sacerdote en el lugar? Por lo menos a mi me tiene sin cuidado y no es para menos, talvez si siguiera su religión me importaría un poco mas pero... soy ateo, para los que no saben no creo en Dios y sin embargo se mucho más que los que si lo hacen sobre esas cosas...

- Porque lo habrán cambiado? – bien, era una pregunta fácil de responderle en mi caso, ya que por error me había enterado que los motivos fueron "aparente violación por parte del clérigo a una niña" así salió en los periódicos de la semana pasada y desde ese momento hasta hoy no se ha comentado de otra cosa.

- Era una buena persona, por lo menos a mi me lo parecía – comento la compañera mas cercana a mi en ese instante... Tamao Tamamura, es una chica tímida, realmente cuesta mucho que converse tan abiertamente sin embargo la tiene preocupada este hecho, ella es muy creyente...

- Bien, basta de conversaciones – el profesor llegó en ese momento y fue bueno ya que me estaba fatigando escuchar a todos aquellos idiotas que no sabían decir nada mas, realmente no me caen muy bien mis compañeros, soy algo aparte de ellos y prefiero mi soledad así como esta. – quería informales que hoy iremos a la iglesia para dar gracias al señor, puesto que hay que darle la bienvenida al nuevo sacerdote del lugar – se escucho por parte de todos un murmullo... y se que yo lancé una maldición en protesta, pero este colegio privado tiene reglas demasiado estrictas... lo detesto por lo que pude escuchar al profesor dirigirse explícitamente a mi y otros cuantos muchachos – por su falta de respeto se sentarán en la primera banca: Diethel, Hao e Yoh Asakura y usted señor Tao.

- Pero... – traté de objetar... solo que el murmullo seguía así que eleve mi voz un poco – usted sabe que soy ateo. – todos me miraron inmediatamente y se hizo el silencio... ahora recuerdo porque era el único que no participaba de aquella conversación... soy el único ateo en todo el salón, en toda la escuela y mi familia es la única atea en todo el lugar... – no voy a ir en contra de mis creencias a hacer el ridículo en una iglesia.

- Señor Tao, considere que ese SERA su castigo, además... usted no tiene creencias es ateo, así que todos pónganse de pie, tomen sus cosas y suban al autobús, ya que la misa se oficiará en dos horas. – quise objetar algo mas, ya que aunque sea ateo no quiere decir que no tenga costumbres, respeto ALGO de su religión pero no SOY como ellos, aun así supuse que eso empeoraría el castigo y... bueno... no puede ser tan malo, al menos no me tocará sentarme en este asqueroso pupitre por cuatro horas luego de la salida llenando hojas con las palabras que me digan tendré que poner.

El autobús iba lleno a reventar, sin embargo yo gozaba de un privilegio algo extraño y el lugar en el que me encontraba estaba desierto a mi lado, donde atrás iban Hao y Lyserg, que aparentan no caerse bien pero esa no es la verdad, delante van Yoh y Anna que son novios y en los asientos de junto están Manta y Tamao

Al fin llegamos a la maldita iglesia... también estaba algo llena... y eso hizo que me avergonzara por tenerme que sentar justo enfrente de esa cosa que se conoce como altar, pasó un rato mientras que me encontraba ahí cuando todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron unos cantos algo raros, un poco lúgubres según mi gusto... supuse que todo daría inicio.

Y fue tan solo un momento que sentí aquello mientras el "sacerdote" llegaba al altar y hacía un ademán para que todos se sentaran; era joven, muy joven a mi parecer, si yo tengo diecisiete años el puede tener unos veintidós; no se porque me sonroje de sobre manera cuando el examinó a la multitud...

Aunque no podía verlo muy bien me di cuenta de que me gustaba, aunque solo pudiese verle el rostro, la sotana cubría todo en él y no podía saber que color de cabello tenía ya que llevaba una especie de sombrero algo extraño, pero aquella sensación no se me quitó en toda la ceremonia... y sentía unas ganas terribles de hablar con él, su voz sonaba profunda en todo el lugar por los alto parlantes, la ceremonia estaba finalizando sin que me enterara.

- Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a los muchachos del instituto por haber venido a este recibimiento, ahora bien, si alguno desea hablar conmigo de algo puede hacerlo, quiero realizar con los muchachos mis primeras confesiones, así que si lo desean pueden hacerlo.

Luego de eso mucha gente se levanto y comenzó a retirarse puesto que era una invitación exclusiva para nosotros... fue entonces cuando volví a la realidad gracias a un codazo que me propinó Hao Asakura; por cierto, no lo he descrito, es un muchacho alto que usa el cabello largo y lo amarra en una coleta generalmente, dejando sus mechones sueltos, de tez blanca y un mirada desconfiada como la mía propia, pero el no tenía mi frialdad y era mucho más burlón que yo... en el fondo se parecía bastante a Yoh, su gemelo el cual no tenía el cabello largo, lo llevaba siempre corto y con el también estaban sus inseparables audífonos naranja extra – grandes, es despreocupado... y siempre suelta esa risita tan molesta con todo.

- Estabas muy concentrado en el canónigo Ren – comento al propio Hao logrando que volteara a verlo algo enojado...

- Jijiji – es a esa risita la que me refería...

- Bueno, dejen a Ren y sus fantasías sexuales con el padre – Anna Kyouyama habló, es una muchacha rubia y fría como el hielo, no se como Yoh y ella llegaron a ser novios... estaba enojada, sus ojos negros lo demostraban.

- Creo que yo me quedaré para la confesión – dijo Lyserg Diethel, el muchacho de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color veía con reproche a Hao y a Anna, pero a ella todos le tenían miedo y entonces siguió viendo solo a Hao.

- Y usted que hará joven Tao – Tamao, ella tenía el cabello rosa, al igual que sus ojos, aunque estos eran un poco mas oscuros.

- Te apuesto a que no puedes ir ahí y decirle "tu pecados" al padre – me retó Hao mientras yo solo lo miraba...

- No creo en esas cosas – contesté con simplicidad.

- Hagamos una apuesta entre tu y yo y los demás – prosiguió.

- Que vaya a decirle "eso" a aquel hombre... no lo haré.

- No es eso, es algo para lo que vas a necesitar las agallas, se bien que sabes que fue lo que propicio que echaran a aquel viejo libidinoso... veamos que tanto resiste este o que tanto puedes hacer tu.

- A que te refieres? – esa forma de actuar de Hao no me inspiraba confianza, y no es que fuese malo, pero era algo masoquista.

- Apostemos – comenzó y se detuvo como dándole suspenso a la frase – a que no puedes ni tienes lo que se necesita para seducir al párroco.

- Sedu... cirlo? – pregunté algo incrédulo de aquello... ¿qué clase de apuesta era esa?

- Lo sabía, no tienes lo que se necesita... – eso me enojo, estaba mi orgullo en juego y si algo tenía alto en ese momento era mi orgullo.

- Hasta donde hay que llegar? – pregunté con la voz firme haciendo que su sonrisa se volviera a ensanchar.

- Creo que un simple beso con el padre nos bastará ¿te atreves? – pregunto y yo afirmé con la cabeza, todos nos miraban expectantes y Tamao estaba aterrorizada – hecho; comenzamos desde ahora y tienes hasta que termine el año para probarnos que lo lograste. – se fueron y sentaron adelante diciendo a todos que yo hablaría con el sacerdote al final... y así todos fueron pasando... esa forma de ver el tener que estar en la iglesia era un poco más interesante...

* * *

Bueno, ahí me dicen si les gustó y en todo caso si le sigo, porque aun no estoy muy segura de eso, ustedes opinan, entonces nos vemos.

Leo


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Bueno, este es el segundo capi de la historia, por ahora va a ir un poco lento pero… ya veremos después y atracción se siente pero bien… veremos que pasa

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Bien… no tengo mucho tiempo así que…

Advertencias: Yaoi (HoroxRen) Universo alterno, así que las edades están modificadas para el fic OK y tal vez me estén quedando las personalidades súper cambiadas… pero en fin…

El Fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Nuevas conversaciones...**

Esto se estaba tornando aburrido... todos duraban demasiado ahí, la parte buena era que iban saliendo de inmediato a sus casas, se suspendieron las clases gracias a ello... pero era casi una hora que no pasaba pronto, me estaba llevando el demonio...

Finalmente luego de un poco de tiempo vi salir a una muchacha, luego de ella seguía yo y me emocioné... finalmente hablaría con él pero... ¿qué le diría? Tendría que improvisar.

Caminé con firmeza hacia el lugar mientras el sacerdote decía "siguiente" y al no recibir contestación agrego un poco mas bajo – creo que no queda nadie... – fue entonces cuando entre en el lugar al tiempo que este se quitaba el "gorro" que llevaba y pude observar que su cabello tenía cierto tono azul, apenas perceptible entre la cortinilla que separaba una parte de la otra en el confesionario. – perdón! – dijo algo sobresaltado en cuanto cerré la puerta tras de mi.

El lugar era una especie de caja enorme de madera y parecía que estaba sellada con algo porque desde afuera costaba mucho oír, el se dio cuenta de mi presencia cuando yo cerré la puerta y por lo que vi tuve suerte de que las muchachas hubiesen dejado abierto el cubículo, sino no lo hubiese escuchado.

Trató de ponerse nuevamente el gorro pero no lo logró, la telilla que separaba el cubículo era blanca, era más como una puerta corrediza semitransparente.

- No hace falta que se lo ponga – le dije al ver que tenía dificultades con ello, escuche un suspiro aliviado y algo avergonzado... estaba muy nervioso.

- ¿Y bien? – me pegunto – porque no comienzas...

- Verdaderamente yo no se como, el caso es que soy ateo, solo quería hablar con usted. – la cortina se abrió de inmediato y el muchacho me miraba fijamente y digo "muchacho" porque eso era, el cabello celeste sujetado en una banda; lucía gracioso en juego con la sotana, tenía los ojos negros y la piel blanca... no cabía duda, era por eso que acepté la apuesta de Hao, el me gustaba...

- Y... – pareció dudar aquello pero se levanto y puso frente a mi - ¿qué se te ofrece entonces?

- Hablar, no creo que haya nada de malo en ello ¿o sí? – le sonreí de una forma que nunca le había hecho a nadie mas. - ¿qué te llevo a hacerte sacerdote? Es muy joven y verdaderamente es raro ver que alguien de su edad sea sacerdote.

- Disculpe pero no comprendo a que se refiere – me respondió, así que yo lo miré sonriendo, su voz era profunda y su rostro algo aniñado aun pero eso me gustaba.

- Me pregunto cuantos años tiene?

- Veintidós, y mi vida no ha sido tan afortunada como de seguro es la suya, pero no importa, soy fiel creyente de mi región y esta me reconforta – su respuesta me molestó un poco, pues sentía que estaba insinuando que mi vida era muy buena para que me quejara de ella.

- Bueno, si usted lo dice... ¿cómo se llama? – esta forma de hablar me perdía y no estaba llegando a nada... talvez solo debía actuar.

- Horokeu Usui, puede llamarme Horo-Horo si no le simpatiza llamarme padre – sonrió un poco tratando de parecer más calmado pero sin duda estaba nervioso, después de todo era su primer día en el lugar y ya estaba teniendo problemas.

- Mucho gusto, soy Ren Tao y tengo diecisiete años, pero llámeme Ren... usted si puede hacerlo; además deje de tratarme de usted, después de todo no hay porque.

- Entonces tu hazlo igual... Ren – me sonrió un poco mas relajado y eso me hizo sonrojar un poco pues me pareció que tenía una sonrisa algo pícara en su rostro ¿cómo alguien con esa sonrisa puede ser padre?

- Y entonces... ¿por qué decidiste ser sacerdote? Y ¿cómo lo eres si eres tan joven? – me miró dudando si darme la respuesta pero creo que confía en mi, siendo esto algo raro debido a que no tengo ninguna clase de creencias religiosa que me impidan descubrirlo.

- Bien... siempre me ha gustado, me ha llamado siempre la atención como una persona puede abstenerse de tantas cosas por su creencia en Dios... y lo segundo... en verdad aun no soy sacerdote completamente, hace apenas un año que empecé con mi ordenamiento y eso porque me dieron un permiso especial, no le digas a nadie pero no tenían un sacerdote para enviar a esta iglesia y... me escogieron para que empezara la práctica... espero poder hacer todo bien – me sentí algo mal por el, si algo sabía de los sacerdocios era que no podían permitirse gustarle nadie, tenían que tener su "juguete" muerto y los pensamientos de ese tipo en lo que fuese posible lejos de su cabeza... y yo... iba a... bueno, iba a cumplir con mi apuesta. – la verdad estaba muy nervioso cuando esta mañana me pidieron oficiar una misa para bienvenida, cuando hace tan solo unas horas acababa de llegar – y hablaba mucho para ser un padre también... era muy amigable... – mi hermana me advirtió ayer por teléfono cuando me vine que estuviera calmado, que nada pasaría el primer día, pero se equivoco, Pilika puede llegar a ser bastante molesta, pero la quiero como mi hermana que es; ella no esta muy de acuerdo con lo de empezar a ejercer sin ser completamente sacerdote, pero de todos modos le gusta que haya escogido ser alguien puro... – de pronto se detuvo y me miró, dándome cuenta que estaba como embobado mirándole hablar, se sonrojo un poco no se porque y volvió la vista a otro lugar sonriendo avergonzado – mas bien parezco yo quien me estoy confesando contigo – dijo.

- No hay nada malo en eso – le respondí y continué mirándolo... ¿qué táctica tendría que utilizar para mi objetivo?

- Bueno yo... – sus palabras no parecían querer salir y no se porque le sucedió, por momentos hasta siento remordimientos de estar haciendo eso, y verdaderamente fui un tonto al aceptar la apuesta, pero me gusta...

- Si, lo se – le dije como si mi subconsciente supiese que trataba de decirme y por alguna razón puse mi mano en su mejilla –todo va a estar bien, solo has lo que te dicte tu corazón...

- Gracias – respondió con simplicidad agachando su cabeza... y me di cuenta que apenas es un muchacho, aun es muy joven y tomó una decisión demasiado grande.

- Bueno yo... fue un gusto conocerte, espero verte pronto pero me debo ir ya, mis padres... mis padres me deben estar esperando – no se porque, pero en el momento que toque su piel sentí un toque eléctrico recorrerme y se que es estúpido pero me agradó ese contacto tan cercano que logramos tener.

- Nos vemos – dijo levantándose y estrechando mi mano, yo le imité y ambos salimos del lugar pero no me fui directamente a mi casa, me quedé un rato en la iglesia, me sentía un tanto extraño.

--Horo--

El chico se despidió y yo volví a sentarme... me gusto mucho, tenía unos lindos ojos... ¡pero que estoy pensando? Por Dios, es un niño aun y yo... también soy un muchacho, además, no quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar, no más.

Es por eso que estoy aquí... es por eso que decidí no volverme a enamorar, por el dolor que provoca cuando se acaba, volver a sufrir sería terrible, después de aquello quedé destrozado y no pienso volver a quedar igual, prometí volver a ser el Horokeu alegre que todos conocían, que todos admiraban y que agradaba a todos, y lo logré, pero nunca pude olvidar eso.

Y ahora... Dios, por favor, desde que empecé con esto no había tenido esa clase de pensamientos con nadie, y viene este muchacho ¡muchacho! Y desde que entró me empecé a sentir de esa manera que hace mucho no lo hacía, tengo miedo, miedo de tenerlo cerca y hacer algo de lo que me podría arrepentir.

--Ren--

Creo que no se dio cuenta que seguía aquí, pues entró a una especia de bodega que estaba detrás de la iglesia y sin cerrar la puerta se levantó la sotana... y desabotonó la camisa... Era una vista gloriosa... algo de otro lugar.

Y de alguna forma haré que me desee como yo lo estoy haciendo, cueste lo que cueste; luego de eso ya no lo vi más, así que decidí irme a casa... a mi pequeño mundo en mi hogar...

--Horo--

Ya se fue... verdaderamente no se que pensar ¿desde cuando me exhibo ante otro chico? Y lo digo porque sabía que estaba allí... desearía saber si me vio, desearía mucho saber si se dio cuenta de lo que hacía... ¡Pero que demonios me esta pasando¿acaso estoy flaqueando en mi objetivo? Siempre he querido ser sacerdote pero... debo aceptar que requiere mucha fuerza de voluntad ¿acaso no soy capaz? Bien, mejor ya no pienso en eso, posiblemente nunca mas vuelva a ver por aquí a ese chico de nombre Ren... pues el es ateo y no creo que quiera venir a la iglesia...

* * *

Bien, eso sería todo… ya hablaron y bueno… ¿desde cuando Ren es comprensivo? Bien pues aclaro… todo porque le gusta (o mejor dicho, todo por cumplir la apuesta) 

Y bueno…

Tengo que pedir disculpas por no poder contestar review pero el tiempo me es limitado (y en un cyber se paga, así que el limitado no es el tiempo sino el dinero) y entonces bueno, dejen reviews que en la próxima contesto los de este capitulo y los del anterior.

Entonces nos vemos

Leo


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! este es el tercer capitulo de el fic Dulces tentaciones (porque se llamará así? Bueno, en verdad no se pero creo que me gustó el nombre... talvez el título tenga algo que ver, talvez no ¬/u/¬)

Pero en fin, este fin esta contado desde el punto de vista de Ren y es un Universo Alterno donde las personalidades de los personajes pueden encontrarse bastante cambiadas...

Además de que es Yaoi (como dice en el sumary) HoroXRen y RenXHoro... entonces no es apto para homofóbicos, leen bajo su propia responsabilidad y no me hago responsable si leen y no les gusta eso...

También aclararé que no habrá mas parejas posibles ni intervenciones... transcendentales en el fic de los otros personajes, así que plis... no me pongan en aprietos pensando que poner de parejas extras... que aunque me gustan algunas otras no creo que sea buena (aunque con esta tampoco lo soy (escribiendo de ellas)

Y Bueno, ahora el Fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Nuevos conocidos...**

Ha pasado una semana, una larga semana desde que estoy castigado por haber llegado tarde aquel día sin siquiera avisarles que me retrasaría, y aunque no lo parezca estuve fuera dos horas mas de las que tenía planeadas, por este motivo no he podido verle...

En ocasiones me pregunto que opinión tendrá de mi, después de todo solo hemos hablado una vez y en ese momento le dije que era ateo; desde entonces no me ha visto y me gustaría saber si por lo menos se pregunta donde me metí, aunque sabiendo lo que soy debe suponer que es ese el motivo. Y ahora, estoy sintiéndome algo ¿mal? No, talvez solo preocupado ya que se ha hecho muy popular; no hay quien no asista a sus misas, tanto las personas que van por verdadero gusto a la religión como las que van por verle, y es que no hay quien se abstenga de comentar algo sobre él. Talvez sea por ello que siento miedo, no de perderlo, por supuesto, casi no lo conozco siquiera solo tiene para mi una inevitable atracción física, el miedo es de perder la apuesta que hice con quienes ahora son "mis amigos", desde ese momento nos hemos vuelto más cercanos, seguro porque están intrigados de mis avances, pero nunca suelto nada, de todos modos, no tengo nada que contarles si no avanzo.

Pero hoy creo que iré a verle, ya pedí permiso en mi casa para que no ocurra lo mismo que antes, de seguro iré después de la escuela.

Horo

Desde el primer día no he vuelto a ver a aquel muchacho de nombre Ren, supongo que tenía razón, no quería venir a la iglesia.

Este lugar es verdaderamente hermoso, creo que es un lugar con balance entre el medio ambiente y modernización, siempre me ha gustado la naturaleza, creo que es hermoso como algo natural puede llegar a ser tan perfecto. Las personas del lugar me hablan de forma muy animada, claro que con ninguna (a excepción de aquel chico) he comentado todo lo que soy (y no soy) pero en fin... talvez nunca lo vuelva a ver, así que... hasta nunca Ren...

Todos los días la iglesia se llena, es muy bella, con miles de retratos, figuras, imágenes... además de ser bastante amplia, me encanta este lugar, creo que me quedaré aquí después de que me ordenen sacerdote de forma oficial.

Ren

Es tan reconfortante salir del colegio, es estresante darte cuenta que tendrás un examen del cual no recordabas ni la materia en la que lo harías, pero por fortuna soy de los mejores estudiantes de la institución... además, ahora voy a ver a mi "amigo – apuesta" el problema... es que no voy solo.

Vengo con "mis amigos" los cuales insistieron en que también querían venir, Tamao, para su confesión semanal, Manta por curiosidad, Yoh y Hao porque Hao vendría e Yoh tenía que hacerlo también y Anna que no puede dejar solo a Yoh un segundo, además de que también viene con nosotros Lyserg, que no dio motivos y nada más se unió a la colorida comitiva...

No se que diablos quieren ver, o comprobar si a ellos no les interesa en lo absoluto que haga con mi vida. Ya nos estamos acercando a la iglesia, debo aceptar que es más cómodo venir en el autobús de la escuela, ya que se encuentra algo lejos de esta...

- No te cansa tener que recorrer esto para venir a verle todos los días? – comento Hao quien ya estaba mas que cansado, debido a que veníamos caminando algo rápido y su cabello se estaba mojando con su sudor. – deberías aceptar tu derrota Ren, no vas a aguantar tanto tiempo con esto.

- Quien te dice que vengo todos los días? – refuté ante lo cual se calló, luego todos, que se habían quedado en silencio volvieron a hablar nuevamente. – solo lo vi el día de la misa con el colegio.

- Oye Ren... jijiji... y ¿te gustó? – que clase de pregunta era la que me hacía Yoh... bueno, debo de aceptar que si me gustaba pero ninguno de ellos era el indicado para saber que todo iba mas allá de la apuesta, además de que se supone, soy frío, prepotente y hasta cierto punto antisocial con las demás personas.

- No. – fui cortante, como debía ser con todos ellos, aunque me están empezando a agradar un poco.

- Solo hace falta ver la cara de embobamiento que tenía durante el rato que estuvimos en la iglesia para darse cuenta que esta "babeando" por el sacerdote. – siempre Anna y sus comentarios acertados, y aunque me sonroje un poco seguí indiferente a la conversación que se desató hasta que Tamao abrió la boca para decir algunas palabras en defensa de Horokeu...

- Son crueles al hacerle eso, en especial tu Ren.

- Porque lo dices? – pregunté como si me interesara lo que esta niña decía pero, luego de que habló hubiese preferido seguir solo con el inicio.

- Va en contra de la religión. Él va a tener muchos problemas por hacer lo que tu quieres, si es que lo consigues, puede perder su lugar dentro de la iglesia y hasta ir a la cárcel...

- Pero que demonios crees que voy a hacer? – me sentí ofendido ante las palabras de la muchacha y acepto que me había pasado ya por la cabeza que si me gustaba demasiado no se que podría pasar...

- No importa lo que hagas, la situación la empeora el hecho de que seas hombre y el también, la iglesia repudia las relaciones homosexuales.

- No me interesa lo que la iglesia piense ¿sabes? – dicho esto vi como la muchacha cerró los ojos, respiró con profundidad y cambio su camino... seguida de Manta que junto con Lyserg fueron a buscarle... y así, con el silencio que se estableció llegamos a la iglesia, estaba terminando la misa, no sabía ni tenía la menor idea de que se oficiaba una a esa hora, pero no me importaba.

Poco a poco la iglesia comenzó a quedar vacía y muchas de las personas que salían del lugar se les quedaban mirando y no era para menos puesto que ya todo el lugar sabía de mi familia; y cuando decidí entrar no vi al joven por ningún lugar.

- Es una perdida de tiempo – se quejó Hao.

/Pero sin escucharlo Ren comenzó a avanzar hasta el altar y al llegar frente a este miró con atención y pudo ver con claridad una pequeña alarma colocada en el lugar que se guardaban las ostias... estaba encendida, de seguro la ponía justo después de terminar la misa, así que con cuidado se aproximó y tocó con su mano la puertilla jalándola ligeramente.

Inmediatamente una alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar, no era muy fuerte pero aun así era sonora para los que se encontraban dentro de las instalaciones./

- Que demonios hiciste? – oí a Hao gritar e inmediatamente vi como Anna le golpeaba en la cabeza...

- Estamos en un lugar sagrado, no se maldice aquí! – exclamó esta.

Pero la alarma no se silenciaba, luego de unos momentos mas vi salir por la puerta a Horo-Horo quien tenía el cabellos libre de ese gorrito estúpido y sujeto con su banda, además vestido como una persona normal. Tengo que aceptar que lucía muy bien, llevaba un pantalón negro bastante elegante y una camisa blanca de botones, como si fuese una especie de ejecutivo y, aunque no le he visto nunca de otra forma creo que se vería mejor con ropa deportiva.

Me miró algo sorprendido por unos momentos, parecía seriamente preocupado cuando salió pero en cuanto me vio dio un suspiro de tranquilidad. Camino despacio y con una especie de control remoto apagó ese aparato; luego se giró para poder verme y sonrió un poco, estaba feliz de verme y eso era un buen inicio.

- Creí que no volverías. – comentó como quien habla del tiempo y yo solo lo miré un poco serio, decidí que si le gusto es con mi verdadera forma de ser.

- Creo que me estas subestimando – seguí mirándole y volví mi rostro en unos segundos hacia mis compañeros – ellos son de mi colegio, querían acompañarme. – volví a verle a los ojos y sin pensarlo solté con el mismo tono frío – siento lo de la alarma, no lo sabía.

- Ya no importa, pero es obvio que tenga alarma porque lo que hay dentro esta hecho totalmente de oro... ¿por qué no habías vuelto?

- Me castigaron por llegar tan tarde aquel día.

- Lo siento, creo que me emocioné muchísimo hablando contigo – los otros tenían unas caras de no comprender nada, sin embargo me importaba poco pues sabía que era amistoso con todos los del pueblo pero, era algo diferente conmigo... era como otro joven, dejaba de ser un poco sacerdote para volverse mas ¿humano? Si, podría definirse que volvía a ser un muchacho normal. – y ¿qué te trae por estos rumbos nuevamente? Digo, si no te molesta responder Ren.

- Bien... me agradas y... creí que podríamos hablar nuevamente ¿no importa?

- Claro que no – miró a los otros como por tercera vez en lo que hablábamos y agregó – te parece ir a comer algo? – negué con la cabeza para darle a entender que estaba bien - ¿podrían ser espaguetis en mi casa? queda por aquí, hay una forma de conectar la iglesia con el lugar, si quieren pueden venir con nosotros. – dijo a los otros y Anna (que es algo tacaña) arrastró de inmediato a Yoh y a Hao dentro del lugar.

Bien... su 'casa' no era exactamente lo que yo llamaría de sacerdote, le gustaban varios deportes y tenía algunos cuadros de montañas llenas de blanca nieve con alguien en un snowboard bajando temerariamente por ellas, analicé cada cuadro mientras él hacía la comida y los otros muchachos conversaban entre ellos de la casa del sacerdote y su estilo, tenía dos pisos o cuatro y era muy amplia, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color blanco hueso y la parte baja era de madera (desde el piso a un metro de alto) el tejado era artesanado también, con lámparas colgantes... y estando en la sala pude ver que tenía sillones cómodos, un televisor enorme y lo que yo llamaría mini-componente, tenía TODAS las comodidades de una persona cualquiera, en el estatus social de clase ALTA.

Miré por encima de mi hombro y vi a Yoh y Hao ayudándole a servir lo que podría llamarse 'cena', espagueti cubierto de salsa de tomate con albóndigas, creo que le gusta bastante comer porque parece feliz de lo que hizo...

- Ya esta lista la comida Ren – me llamó a la mesa y simplemente me aproximé en silencio a ella y senté en un lugar que estaba junto a él. – anda que no te de pena, come – dijo sonriendo, siempre se mantenía sonriente... el mismo comenzó a comer y como lo dije, parecía muy feliz.

Ya casi terminando la comida volví a fijar mi atención en los cuadros y notó que los veía, dio un suspiró y con algo de nostalgia comentó – Mi hermana me obligó a traerlos, me dijo que los colocara para que siempre recordara aquello; constantemente me dice que fueron mis épocas de gloria.

- Eres tu? – pregunté ya sin poder contenerme.

- Si – volvió a suspirar – pero ya quedó atrás. – miró mis ojos llenos de preguntas y comenzó a responderlas sin que las formulase – siempre me gustaron los deportes, en especial los extremos... el snowboard es mi favorito, es increíble la adrenalina que puede hacerte sentir... – señaló unos especialmente impresionantes por los "trucos" que aparecían – esos fueron tomados hace unos cuatro años, luego de eso me dedique a estudiar y luego a esto. Nunca olvidare esos momentos; mis padres me pagaron el pase a Canadá con el equipo que formamos en el colegio, lo que bajo ninguna circunstancia fue fácil, éramos una familia de bajos recursos económicos pero hicieron lo posible y creo que les di la recompensa que querían, y ganamos ese torneo, todos dicen que fue gracias a mi pero tuve el apoyo de todos... eso fue lo más importante, cada día me motivaba a levantarme mientras que duró aquello y cuando levantamos la copa en nuestras manos, les dije que me retiraba de eso, luego fueron pocas las veces que volví a verles... pero será una época que siempre recordaré feliz.

Solo me quedé en silencio, en sus ojos podía notarse perfectamente que añoraba aun aquello, que aun le gustaba... él no es para esta vida, creo que tiene algo de locura en su cerebro, en especial por decir frente a todos aquello, nadie abrió la boca para comentar una palabra pero mirábamos hacia el cuadro mas grande...

Rápidamente Yoh cambio de tema, eso es algo que me agrada de ese idiota, siempre esta allí para alivianar los momentos llenos de tensión y así continuamos hasta que se hizo muy tarde ya; Horo aun no estaba acostumbrado por completo al estilo de vida de este lugar y por el momento solo daba una misa en la mañana y la de la tarde, luego no mas, aun no tenía planeado en donde meter tiempo para la nocturna, y que esta no incomodara a nadie.

Salimos del lugar y el ofreció irnos a dejar a nuestras casas, tiene un auto muy bonito y yo, fui el último en bajarme, debido a que soy el que vive mas lejos.

- Fue un placer volverte a ver – me dijo cuando llegamos frente a mi casa – verdaderamente me la pasé de maravilla.

Me sentí bien al escuchar aquello, era un punto a mi favor que al menos la pasemos bien juntos, porque aunque he de aceptar que no lo demostré mucho lo hice y fue gratificante enterarme que el se sintiese igual. No se que expresión hice que lentamente un sonrojo fue cubriendo sus pálidas mejillas, eso debe significar algo, al menos para mi lo sería. Simplemente guardé silencio. Nos quedamos así unos momentos hasta que decidí que ya era hora de entrar a mi casa.

- Bueno, nos vemos entonces – le dije y me miró sonriendo.

- Vuelve cuando quieras, me gusta estar contigo – ahora es a mi a quien se le suben los colores al rostro... – entonces, hasta pronto.

Bajé del auto y entré a casa... donde algo desagradable pero que cambiaría mucho mi forma de sentir las cosas ocurrió...

* * *

Bien, ese es el capi, de verdad no tengo muchos comentarios al respecto solo pedirles disculpas por el cambio en las personalidades, pero en fin, aunque se que es mucho pedir, espero que les haya gustado y si así fue si pueden dejar un review...

Y bueno, como no tengo mucho tiempo (es solo que actualizo primero el otro fic que tengo y cuando me doy cuenta ya no tengo tiempo) voy a hacer lo que prometí la actualización anterior, contesto los reviews del capi uno y luego los del dos... así que muchísimas gracias.

Reviews del primer capi:

Hitomy miwa Akimoto: Hi! De verdad gracias y que bueno que te gustara la idea… me alegra muchísimo que te guste y hablando de ello, tranquila, le hice caso al mensaje que decía lee antes del review… pero tranquila, de todos modos se entendía (bueno…) y bien, espero te guste este capi y te haya gustado el anterior Bye!

Krmn sk: muchas gracias por el review… ¿en verdad sufrías ese suplicio? Me imagino lo feo que era, talvez por eso me gusta mi colegio público, no obligan a nadie a creer en lo que no quiere… pero en fin, me alegra que te guste Chao!

Nekita: Gracias por el fic… y yo creo que si mi abuela (porque mi mamá es casi como yo) se da cuenta no solo se muere ella sino que me mata a mi XD pero en fin… habrá que ver si cumple la apuesta y como le hace… Bye!

Armys: Hi! Muchas gracias y creo que me sucede como a ti… no se que soy… no se si soy de alguna religión en especial… n-un pero bueno, espero que ye guste Chao!

Zahia vlc: Me encanta que te guste y me divierte mucho leer de tu otra personalidad… de verdad me fascinan y entretienen tus reviews… y bien, no se si seguirlo… (es mentira ¡no quiero morir! Pero en fin… ¿te sigue gustando? Bueno, ahí me dices Chao!

Horitazoldick: bien… que bueno que te guste….espero que te siga gustando y ya ves… si era cierto peli-azulado… acertaste! Y que bueno que seas fan de Hoto y Ren, porque a mi me gustan mucho… me fascinan son divinos! Bueno, espero te guste el capi Bye!

Godfather's sweetheart: hi! Bueno, si va a estar un poquito fuerte no se, de verdad que no he pensado que sigue muy bien… pero en fin… tengo que ver, talvez no sea muy bueno, pero haré lo posible, me alegra que te haya gustado mas o menos la trama… y bueno… nos vemos.

Y ahora capitulo 2:

Armys: Sip, hablaron y en este capi lo invito a la casa a comer algo y todo (aunque con ciertos… impedimentos para hablar correctamente) pero ya veremos que sucede porque con eso de que Horo sea tan joven y también le guste Ren no creo que la apuesta se le haga tan difícil… pero bueno, ahí nos vemos, Chao!

Zahia vlc: Bien, aquí tienes la continuación espero que te haya gustado y no te moleste el cambio de personalidades… es solo que me cuesta un poco mantener la de Ren… pero en fin, tu decides ¿Qué tal?

Lena: Muchas gracias por el review! De verdad que bueno que encuentres el tema interesante porque no sabía si les gustaría, pero con que a unas pocas personas les guste el fic estoy bien… y bueno, he aquí la continuación… nos vemos Chaos!

Bueno, eso sería todo, así que nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo

Leo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Nuevos planes...**

Entre a mi casa deprisa por el hecho que ya era un "poco" tarde y creí indebido retrasarme mas, pude ver como su auto se alejaba desde la puerta y me voltee esperando ver a mi madre o en especial a mi padre furioso, pero no, por una vez nada ocurrió. Subí las escaleras y entré a mi cuarto, pero tampoco vi a nadie por ahí.

Sentí algo de sed y decidí bajar por un poco de leche y bien, hasta ahí todo fue bueno para mi pues cuando entre a la cocina me encontré a "mi familia" teniendo una cena con mi profesor del colegio.

- OH! Hola Ren ¿cómo estas? – él es un hombre alto, de piel blanca y ojos oscuros, usa el cabello largo y suelto y tiene un gusto para vestir que a mi parecer es anticuado y tonto.

Su nombre es Sylver y, aunque no nos llevamos de las mil maravillas tampoco es del todo mal. Se que tiene preferencias en el grupo, especialmente con Yoh, que es pariente suyo o algo así mas a pesar de eso no soporta a Hao y viceversa.

Me pregunto ¿qué demonios estará haciendo aquí?

Mis padres voltearon hasta donde estaba aun de pie, mi madre preocupada, mi padre enojado - ¿dónde estabas? – pregunto con el tono colérico muy mal disimulado.

- Me dieron permiso de salir hoy, ¿recuerdan? Salí con unos amigos.

- Pero es tarde Ren ¿qué hubiéramos hecho si te pasa algo malo? es tardísimo – mi madre estaba muy preocupada y no era para menos, no estaba acostumbrada a que me ausentara por tanto tiempo.

- Si, estoy cortado en pedacitos frente a la puerta – solté con sarcasmo, me encanta hacer eso, pero solo me gané una mirada asesina de mi padre.

- Bien, creo que ahora que Ren esta aquí podemos comentarle acerca de aquello.

- Esa no es una situación que deba interesarle a él, somos nosotros quienes decidimos.

- Quiero saber de que hablan. – interrumpí, pues me parece injusto que no me digan que mi profesor va a venir.

- Lo que sucede es que comentaba con tus padres que siempre has sido demasiado aparte de las personas del grupo, y quería saber si existe algún motivo explicito, o trauma de pequeño para que esto suceda.

- No pasa nada, me gusta ser como soy.

- Bien, lo que sucede es que siempre has sido de esa forma desde que entraste a la institución, y como es tu último año en ella sería una buena forma de pasarlo con tus amigos.

- No me agradan esos idiotas.

- Pero ellos no opinan lo mismo de ti – suspiré algo cansado de la tediosa conversación que teníamos en ese momento – y es por ello que me sorprende el que digas que hubieses salido con unos amigos.

- Es mi forma de ser, estaba además con Yoh, Hao y Anna, no veo nada de malo en ello; además, estaba en la casa del nuevo 'sacerdote'.

- Creí que su familia era atea.

- Y lo es, pero es una persona joven y me agrada bastante su forma de ser, no lo trato como sacerdote, sino como un igual.

- Es un buen inicio que te intereses por la religión.

- No, solo hablamos de deportes.

- Bien, el punto es que quería discutir el tema contigo y tus padres, el caso de que seas tan aparte del grupo...

Mientras que este hombre mas hablaba mas cansado me sentía, ¿cómo venía aquí de buenas a primeras a decirme como diablos es que tengo que vivir mi vida? En parte lo que dice es cierto, me gusta bastante mi soledad... y mi carácter no es el mejor.

Si me pongo a pensar en todo lo que me han dicho las demás personas no pueden tomarse ni como insultos o halagos; prepotente, presuntuoso, orgulloso, sarcástico, cínico, insolente, que me encuentro absorto en mi mismo y no me interesan los demás, completamente frío y muy cerrado para tener una conversación, y eso es solo para empezar, podría enumerar todo el día las cosas que soy... y los defectos que me han dicho que tengo...

Es por eso que prefiero estar solo, porque mi carácter es demasiado fuerte para que las demás personas puedan manejarlo como se debe.

- ... Y bien, ¿qué opinas? – me preguntó cuando supongo termino de contar todo lo que debía; mi padre tenía una cara de fastidio enorme y mi madre se veía cansada de la tediosa conversación.

- ¿De que?

- Pues del paseo, muchacho.

- Creo que no entendí...

- El grupo organizó una excursión a la playa y luego a Canadá, y quería saber si tus padres te otorgaban el permiso, por si te interesa la idea... – medité un poco y cuando estaba punto de decir que no... – parece que todo los muchachos quieren que vaya el nuevo sacerdote y me sorprende que te lleves bien con él, así que le preguntaremos si desea y puede venir con nosotros.

- Si quiero ir – no dudé un segundo en responder a la pregunta debido a la cercanía que tendrá con 'él' y el profesor me miró satisfecho. Terminó la cena y se retiro pero en ese momento yo solo pensaba en la oportunidad que me estaba dando la suerte, jamás pensé que sería era causa de eso que llaman destino...


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, como podrán ver subí los dos capis de un solo golpe, pero es que tenía prisa y los terminé y como se supone tenía que mandarlos el viernes y no pude terminé este otro... espero que les guste, a mi en lo personal me agradó.

Muchas gracias por los reviews!

Advertencia: Yaoi... y personalidades cambiadas, creo que sería todo. Bueno, ahora los dejo en el fin.

* * *

**Capitulo 5 : Nuevos acercamientos...**

Ya ha pasado cerca de tres semanas desde que empecé a ir muy seguido a casa de Horokeu; hemos discutido bastante en ese tiempo y la verdad es que no me molesta, siento que se muestra esa parte de mi que nadie conoce y esa parte de él que no quiere dejar salir.

Es muy activo, y le agradan varios deportes, pasamos toda una tarde practicando distintos tipos de ellos ambos, son pocas las veces que me han vuelto a acompañar Yoh y Hao a visitarlo y como Anna no descuida ni cuida a nada mas que no sea su novio tampoco; Lyserg se la pasa con Hao y Tamao no ha vuelto a dirigirme la palabra, pues sigue con aquellas creencias de que lo que le estoy haciendo es malo.

También he tenido algunos problemas en casa por aceptar de buenas a primeras el viaje con mi aula, pero son mínimos, además el paseo será a un mes de que las clases finalicen y sepamos de antemano quienes serán los reprobados, entre los cuales en obvio que no estaré.

Mi amistad con ellos no ha avanzado en nada, solo somos conocidos, que tienen una apuesta, eso es lo que vuelve interesante esta situación, las circunstancias en las que se esta dando. Lo peor del caso es que si sigo yendo a su casa, todos van a empezar a pensar cosas que no son para nada ciertas... al menos no de ese tipo.

- Señor Tao, podría leer el siguiente fragmento... – eso me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y me di cuenta que no había leído nada y mucho menos sabía por que lugar en todo el texto íbamos.

- Es solo que... – todos rieron con un poco de burla cosa que me molesto bastante... pero tenían sus razones para hacerlo y dicho sea de paso Sylver se molestó bastante.

- Salga del salón y quédese de pie afuera hasta que haya terminado la lección de Psicología. – dijo la señorita que impartía esta clase una vez por semana, estoy empezando el colegio y ya estoy teniendo problemas...

Simplemente me levanté de mi asiento y abriendo la puerta salí cerrándola nuevamente tras de mi, estuve un aproximado de hora y media allí, la clase apenas estaba comenzando y no pude escuchar nada de lo que hablaron. Siempre me ha gustado esta clase, generalmente me divierte ver como esa mujer trata de entender a las personas cuando no puede siquiera entenderse ella misma.

Mucho menos entiende lo que trato de explicarle cada vez que toca el tema de mi personalidad, porque le gusta ponerme a mi como ejemplo de las personalidades complejas y difíciles; siempre esta diciendo que me falta mas ser abierto y hasta el año anterior tuve algunas citas con ella en su consultorio privado para tratarme, pero no logró nada.

Soy de las personas que piensan que esa clase de trabajos son inservibles, de nada sirve que traten de engañar a tu mente cuando esta está clara ante ti, y ellos solo logran confundirte mas de lo que te encuentras. Todos los psicólogos son iguales, no importa los métodos que traten de utilizar, ellos no pueden entenderte porque jamás han estado en tu situación.

- Ya puede volver a entrar señor Tao – me informó la mujer al salir del salón y mirarme con el rostro lleno de compasión ¿quién se cree? Ni siquiera tiene una posición como la mía, que esta socialmente sobre cualquiera de este salón...

Le volví el rostro y continué mi camino, me senté y traté de prestar atención durante el resto del día, mas me fue imposible hacerlo, mi mente divagaba por todos los lugares que podía y no se de que modo siempre tenía que llegar a Horo-Horo.

Las clases terminaron y como tantas veces me dirigí hoy a casa de Horo, la misa ya había terminado y se que estará allí, le gusta esperarme después de clases, al menos, se divierte, aunque sea fastidiándome.

- Ren! – me saluda de forma efusiva cuando me lo encuentro en el camino... ¿en el camino?

- Iba a verte. – le dije de forma algo resentida... y solo me sonrió. - ¿a dónde vas?

- Mi hermana me llamó esta mañana y va a venir a visitarme – respondió – tengo que ir a recogerla al aeropuerto ¿quieres venir? – dudé un segundo pero cuando me di cuenta ya me estaba arrastrando a su auto y me subió en él, parece que nunca se cansa de hablar, a pesar de que yo me mantenga en silencio sigue conversándome...

Debo aceptar que se ve bastante lindo mientras habla, su simpatía sale a relucir, es la primera vez que conozco a alguien tan hablador...

- Falta mucho? – pregunté después de un rato, debo aceptar que casi siempre que voy a viajar fuera del país voy oyendo música o algo por el estilo, sin embargo en este momento no tengo nada por el estilo...

- No tanto... como una hora – dijo mirando su reloj y yo suspiré cansado y aburrido, quería escuchar algo, alguna clase de música, lo que sea...

- Puedo poner el radio? – y sin pedir permiso alguno lo encendí, me gusta la música variada que va desde las clásicas románticas hasta el rock...

- Ren, esa canción dice cosas raras... – comento el frunciendo un poco el ceño...

- Hace cuanto no escuchas música¿no te gusta el rock?

- Si, me gusta, pero... esa esta diciendo cosas contra... lo que creo y...

- Bueno ¿cambio? – pregunté, la verdad no es tan rara, no tan elevada de tono... pero quise complacerlo - ¿qué quieres que ponga?

- Lo que sea menos eso. – rápidamente comencé a cambiar y cuando llegué a una determinada canción que apenas si comenzaba me pidió que la dejase... de pronto comenzó a cantar la tonada, no es que me moleste mucho lo que hace, pero la letra de la canción, hizo que me sonrojara por lo que decía... ya que yo era el único que estaba junto a él en ese momento y la situación era algo parecida a la que vivimos diariamente... y lo peor es que me miró por unos instantes...

("La fuerza del corazón", Alejandro Sanz)

Mírame, en nada me consigo concentrar

Ando despistado todo lo hago mal

Soy un desastre y no se

Que esta pasando

Esto si era un problema mientras que Horo-Horo cantaba estaba mirándome por el rabillo del ojo, y por ahora no se que canción es la que esta cantando, es desesperante... mas por el hecho de que me estoy sonrojando y eso no me gusta.

Me gustas a rabiar yo te deseo,

me llegas a desesperar

Oh no, eso es imposible... ¿me estará diciendo eso a mi? Esta diciendo que me desea... es imposible, debo estar imaginando cosas, es solo la letra de la canción nada de eso pasa, si alguien desespera aquí a alguien es él.

Es tan grande lo que siento por ti

que tenerte no bastará

Me cansé, mi mente no funciona bien últimamente cuando me encuentro con él e inmediatamente tuve que hacer algo para que no notara que aquel sonrojo se estaba volviendo un tomate en mi cabeza...

- Y acaso esa no dice cosas que atenten contra tu creencia? – pregunté ocasionando que me mirara algo confundido.

- No que sepa, esa habla sobre amor...

Que es esto que me invita a vivir

que me da la ilusión

que será esa fuerza que a todos

nos une de dos en dos

- Si claro, esa canción solo dice deseo... no veo nada de amor en lo que dice.

- Pensamos muy diferente Ren.

Será la fuerza del corazón.

- Ves te lo dije, lo acaba de decir – señaló un momento después de que aquella estrofa fuese dicha.

- No es lo mismo.

- Si lo es... es un sinónimo.

- Por lo menos sabes lo que es un sinónimo...

- No soy tonto Ren. – bien, ya comenzamos a discutir y es que siempre me desespera... retiro lo dicho, me fastidia, no me desespera.

Hasta que

Te abrace y los cuerpos lleguen a estorbar

Tiemblo solo con la idea de rozar

Tus labios llenos, de besos nuevos

- Ves, a mí parecer esa canción solamente habla de tener sexo, el atractivo que aquella persona tiene es solo de índole sexual, lo acaba de decir.

- Volvemos a diferir... no lo pienso así.

No puedo dormir, tu robas mi tranquilidad

Alguien ha bordado tu cuerpo con hilos de mi ansiedad

De cinturón tus piernas cruzadas

En mi espalda un reloj

Donde tus dedos don las agujas que dan cuerda a este motor

Que es la fuerza del corazón

- ¿Y que demonios piensas entonces?

- Pienso en la posibilidad de que ese deseo sea algo más fuerte, que realmente su corazón sea quien esta mandando...

Y es la fuerza que lleva, que te embruja y que te llena

Que arrastra y que te acerca a Dios, es un sentimiento 

Casi una obsesión, si la fuerza es del corazón

- Y realmente eso quisieras?

- Ren, no todas las cosas son fáciles cuando se esta enamorado...

- Y acaso alguna vez lo has estado?

- Pues si, y es por eso que no quiero volver a pasar por ello – me sorprendió esta respuesta y me subió un poco el coraje ¿entonces porque se quería hacer sacerdote?

- No sabes de lo que hablas – le dije, y no se porque lo hice, solo sentí que me hirió diciendo que se había enamorado de otra persona... me dolió saber eso... inmediatamente comencé a subir el tono con el que conversábamos a mas de lo normal...

Es algo que te envía una descarga de energía

Que te va quitando la razón

Te hace tropezar, te crea confusión

Seguro que es la fuerza del corazón

Es la fuerza que te llena...

Me sentía tan lleno de rabia, no sabía porque, solo lo sentía, me levante un poco del asiento soltándome el cinturón, era una suerte que la auto pista estuviese despejada...

No puedo pensar, tendría que cuidarme mas...

No aguanté, cambié de inmediato la emisora y Horo me dirigió una mirada enojada desde su lugar, volví a poner música fuerte, me agradaba más que esas, al menos cuando estaba con él, pues me confundían pero el disgusto de Horo fue demasiado esta vez.

- Se podría saber que demonios estas haciendo? – vaya, un sacerdote maldiciendo, me hubiera gustado decírselo pero se enojaría más, así que me levanté de mi asiento.

- Quiero bajar. – dije pero no me escuchó, solo aceleró el auto mucho mas.

- Estamos a Kilómetros de tu casa, espérate a que regresemos.

- No quiero, voy a volver.

- Vuelve a sentarte y ponerte eso, es peligroso que vayas así.

- Tu no me mandas. –me tomó del brazo y comenzamos a forcejear, por minutos quitaba la vista del frente del auto para poner mas presión, tiene bastante fuerza pero tampoco soy un debilucho.

No dejaba de acelerar y para poderme manejar mejor también se quitó el cinturón y soltó el volante, eso me asustó bastante por lo me senté ligeramente y volví mi vista al frente...

- Horo-Horo! Cuidado!

Bien, no fue muy responsable por su parte soltar el volante y acelerar tanto, por lo que íbamos directo a otro auto que estaba bastante cerca, aquel comenzó a acelerar mas, como denotando que no teníamos control sobre el vehículo, lo que nos dio oportunidad para reaccionar, Horo me soltó y aun inclinado en mi dirección tomó el freno de mano y lo jaló, el auto chirrió las llantas y luego de varios metros logramos frenar de forma violenta...

El impactó de freno me envió hacia atrás y mi cabeza dio contra la puerta causándome algo de dolor pero, lo que mas me sorprendió fue lo que sucedió luego; el impacto no solo me empujo a mi, sino también a Horo quien ahora se encontraba encima mío... cabe mencionar que era una posición en la que cualquiera podría pensar lo que quisiera.

Me miró sorprendido y clavó su penetrante mirada en la mía, la desvió unos momentos al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice para ver la situación en la que quedamos... calló entre mis piernas, le amortigüe la caída, y aun está entre ellas... demasiado cerca uno del otro para nuestro gusto. Me volvió a mirar, deseaba que hiciese algo, no solo que se quedara así, quieto y asustado como un conejito, deseaba que me besara con pasión...

Podía sentir su respiración abanicar mi piel, estábamos a solo centímetros, y para ese entonces todo desapareció de mi mente... la apuesta, todo, no pensaba en nada que no fuese la sensación que podrían tener sus labios sobre los míos...

Pero no... justo cuando yo iba a aproximarme se apartó y me miró de forma divertida... que al inicio no entendí.

- ¿Vaya viaje? – dijo desconcertado, levantándose y volviendo a su asiento, luego esbozó una sonrisa y me dijo... – hay que repetirlo algún día.

Me volví a sentar, mas calmado y abroche mi cinturón... verdaderamente es peligroso ir sin estas cosas.

Pero desde ese momento algo me hizo sentir diferente el resto del tiempo que estuve con él; por primera vez en mi vida estaba experimentando lo que podía llamar celos, a pesar de que no lo aceptase.

Seguimos el camino al aeropuerto, otra cosa que me estaba consternando fue el porque me miraba de aquella manera, no solo mientras que íbamos en el automóvil y el cantaba sino mientras que se encontraba sobre mi, y por un momento juraría que sentí que le había despertado las hormonas al peli-azul...

* * *

Bien, es todo, espero no les moleste la canción, pero en lo personal a mi me gusta mucho... y si vemos las cosas entre esos dos uno siempre desespera al otro y así, entonces me pareció linda...

Bueno como no tengo tiempo no contesto reviews, pero que se sepa que los agradezco...

Gracias a: Zahia vlc, Armys, Horitazoldick…

Que me dejaron uno con su apoyo y otras cosas... pero en fin. Muchas gracias y ahí nos estamos viendo

Leo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Volví! Aunque creo que a nadie le importaría si me desapareciera, pero en fin… de este fic no se libran ni en mil años! Porque a mi me gusta… sin embargo he estado algo falta de inspiración, así que por eso no habrá actualización esta vez de "cosas dentro del corazón". Entonces gracias por el review y a lo que vinimos…

Advertencias: Yaoi… HoroXRen, así que homo fóbicos no venir…

Y Sobre todo… personalidades cambiadas en su totalidad, así que no me culpen pero me cuesta un poco mantener las personalidades de todos.

Shaman King no m pertenece… solo me divierto un rato con este fic!

Y ahora…

El fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Nuevos problemas...**

Luego de que aquello hubiese ocurrido, recogimos a su hermana, que a mi parecer es una escandalosa y adivinen que... es psicóloga.

Llegamos al aeropuerto con algo de retraso por lo que el sacerdote parecía preocupado, sin embargo no le vi ninguna razón a aquello, solo se estaba comportando como un niño. Buscamos por todo el aeropuerto, pero no dimos con ella o por lo menos el despistado de Horo no pudo porque en cuanto la vi, supuse que esa sería la chica a la que buscábamos...

Era imposible no reconocerla, verdaderamente Horo y ella se parecen en el cabello. Además de que desde hacía siete minutos o mas estaba haciendo señales en nuestra dirección.

- Horo-Horo... ¿cómo es tu hermana? – el sonrió, pareció divertirse al recordarla.

- Hace un poco que no la veo, pero era una chica bastante activa, de voz chillona, impulsiva con cabello azul y un extravagante gusto por el rosa., también tiene los ojos azules y es bastante bonita... – la muchacha de la que hablaba yo había llegado a nuestro lado y se quedó escuchando la descripción que su hermano me estaba realizando – pero de eso hace ya un año o mas, ahora debe de estar hecha una solterona...

Lo siguiente que vi fue a un Horokeu tirado en el suelo noqueado por el golpe que le fue propinado en la cabeza por parte de su hermana.

- A quien le dices solterona? – si, lo de la voz chillona no podía ser mas cierto...

- Lo siento Pili... – sus disculpas fueron correspondidas por un abrazo que lo volvió a tirar al suelo cuando ya estaba incorporándose pero en esta ocasión con una alegre muchacha sobre él, la cual se notaba emocionada por el reencuentro...

Cuando logramos cargar todas sus valijas en el auto nos dispusimos a regresar, pero muy frescamente ella se invito a comer sola, y tuvimos que pasar a un restaurante donde, después de haber estado cerca de media hora conmigo entre el aeropuerto y el viaje se percató de que existía.

- Hermano... ¿quién es ese niño? – un momento ¿me llamo niño¿se atrevió a decirme niño?

- Disculpa, el es Ren. – respondió de forma desinteresada y me sentí algo dolido... le estaba prestando más atención a su hermana que a mí.

- ¿Y que hace contigo? – acaso nunca se calla... ya me estaba cansando de tanto que hablaba; si Horokeu hablaba no se comparaba con ella, parecía una lora.

- Soy un amigo suyo – interrumpí antes de que Horo comenzara darle muchas vueltas al asunto y rehuir del tema, si el fue quien me invitó a venir aquí porque ahora simplemente me esta ignorando?

- Vaya, que bueno que te adaptaras rápido a la iglesia de allá, me alegra que por una vez no estés metido en problemas por tu carácter.

- No es tan malo Pili...

- Has hecho ejercicio? – dijo mirándolo y el ojinegro solo comenzó a sudar frío... ¿ejercicio? – porque dejaste tu rutina? – el muchacho nuevamente se quedó callado... – tenías que seguirla, mira como estas, has perdido mucho la forma.

- Pero soy sacerdote Pilika, no modelo ni sex-symbol, como quieres que me este entrenando si no estaré en ninguna competencia de nada!

- Horo-Horo! Modera tu lenguaje¿qué va a pensar el muchacho de tus modales?

- No dije nada malo!

- No tienes porque enojarte, eres sacerdote y debes de tener cuidado y medir tu carácter.

- Pilika por favor!

- Nada de "Pilika por favor" – esto si era una pelea, ella trató de imitar el tono de voz que había utilizado logrando que mi peli-azulado frunciera el entrecejo – mañana mismo volvemos con tu entrenamiento aunque sea durante la mañana.

- Tengo una misa en la mañana.

- Que sea en la tarde.

- También tengo misa.

- Hay alguna hora a la que no este dando misa? – la pregunta fue dirigida a mi y no supe que contestar más que con la verdad.

- Después de las dos de la tarde ya no tiene mas- respondí y cuando por fin miré a Horo este me estaba viendo con cara de asesino en serie.

- Bien, será a esa hora.

- Pero Ren siempre va a esa hora! – trató de argumentar mas esta chica sabe como callar completamente al peli-azul.

- Puede seguir yendo y que te mire entrenar, además no es como si fuese tu novia para que no le puedas dejar de poner atención durante unos minutos. – hubo un rato de silencio mientras que comíamos y cuando los postres llegaron la conversación se centró un poco en mi. Me preguntó donde estudiaba, cuantos años tenía, hasta si era vegetariano, diabético o cualquier enfermedad existente.

Conversé poco, verdaderamente no me agradaba mucho esta muchacha, pero después se metió con un tema algo delicado... precisamente cuando a Horo se le ocurrió ir al baño...

- ¿Cómo son las misas que da Horo?

No supe que responder, y verdaderamente no tenía mucho de donde escoger... – solo he visto una.

- Pero se supone que pasas mucho tiempo con él¿acaso nunca vas a la iglesia?

- Soy ateo. – respondí con seguridad y ella me miró algo sorprendida.

- Sabes que el ateismo se puede definir como una conducta psicológica... soy psicóloga y una vez traté a alguien que su falta de creencias le causaba daños de forma subconsciente.

- No es mi caso.

- No se que demonios piensa mi hermano pero no debería estar hablando tanto contigo, podrías confundirlo...

- Mira, no me importa lo que tu pienses, el Hoto me agrada y no pienso separarme de él por simples creencias tuyas ni de nadie, siquiera las suyas.

Dicho esto me levante y fui a sentarme en el auto donde extrañamente encontré a mi "amigo"

- Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo aquí?

- Descansando de estar escuchando a Pilika hablar, me tiene mareado con sus recriminaciones y comentarios... cree que es la máxima autoridad sobre la gente solo por ser psicóloga pero...

- Ni puede entenderse a ella misma. – completé la frase haciéndolo sonreír, nos quedamos un rato en silencio mientras que yo me sentaba y comenzaba a revisar mis libros... – estuve un tiempo con una psicóloga – dije pero el lo iba a interpretar de otra manera, lo supe por su expresión – creían que tenía problemas psicológicos por mi forma de ser.

- Por lo menos la psicóloga no es tu hermana y no tendrás que vivir con ella por los próximos dos meses... – suspiró – bien, iré por la loca, es decir, por mi hermana...

Se levantó y salió del auto caminando lento, yo me recosté al asiento del auto y me miré en el espejo retrovisor... tenía una mirada de embobamiento que pocas veces me había visto y rápidamente la quité... Horo me estaba gustando demasiado...

* * *

Bien, capitulo horrible, pero no me culpen… mi inspiración voló en cuanto me entere de la fecha en la que entro a clases T-T… y no quiero T0T… se acabó despertar hasta las once de la mañana… nuuuu!

Pero bien, dejando de lado eso… mejor contesto a las personas que se apiadaron de mi y me dejaron un lindo review!

Zahia vlc: Gracias por el review! Y por apiadarte de mi… y dejarlo… ¡Gracias!

Princess Nausicca: Ok, muchas gracias por decir que la idea esta original! Y supongo que lo del riesgo siempre esta presente en todo fic, pero no importa… además que creo que suena algo… fuerte y no lo considero así, así que no hay problema… muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y te agradezco de todo corazón por el review!

Hitomy miwa Akimoto: HITO-CHAN! Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti… pensaba que ya no gustarte el fic T0T… que bueno que aun te guste n-nUUU lo siento pero me puse efusiva! Y si… bueno… no exactamente esta para el capi 10 pero por ahí… no es tanto… sin embargo no me gusta nunca apresurar las cosas… por lo que es en el capi 8… beso, beso! Y chao… no dejes de escribirme que si te desapareces por mucho tiempo me pongo triste… y mas ahora que necesito apoyo moral! no quiero entrar a clases! Pero es inevitable… bueno… Nos vemos!

Y en fin, sería eso no mas… ahí nos estamos viendo…

Y dejen reviews para poderme inspirar…

Nos vemos…

Chao!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Bien, otra vez yo, bueno, la verdad es que no he podido recuperar debidamente la inspiración... Retorno a clases el 6 o 7 de febrero y no quiero... pero no hay nada que pueda hacer a menos que se descubra la manera de hacer que el tiempo transcurra mas lento... o que los encargados del ministerio de educación tengan la idea de que las vacaciones son muy cortas...

Pero dudo que eso suceda... entonces solo queda esperar lentamente mi destino...

Bueno, también quería decir que las personas que leen 'cosas dentro del corazón' deberán esperar un poco mas... es solo que ese es el primer fic que empecé y entonces me da cosa escribir sin inspiración dentro de él, así que lo siento, pero no piensen que lo he abandonado... al contrario estoy esperando ansiosamente que regrese mi musa para continuar...

Pero volviendo a este fic mejor no les atraso la lectura y muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, de verdad me hicieron sentir muy bien...

Y Bien, las típicas advertencias (que no se porque pongo si la gente que leyó el primer capi ya se las debe saber)...

Yaoi HoroXRen, que hasta el momento no se ha presentado nada del otro mundo pero bueno... la inspiración ya saben...

También es un Universo alterno (eso también lo saben) y esta contado desde el punto de vista de Ren y ocasionalmente de otros personajes... (traducción... Horo-Horo) así que espero que les agrade (aunque no haga muy bien eso y de pronto se me corra escribir en tercera persona)

Bien, creo que sería todo y por supuesto nuevamente GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS en verdad los adoro...

Y ahora

El Fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Nuevas formas de salir.**

Verdaderamente no me agradaba para nada su hermana... desde ese momento supe que iba a ser un problema y no me equivoque; esta semana eran los exámenes del colegio y no pude verlo ¡por mas de una semana!

Finalmente el viernes pude ir a su casa, pero quien me recibió no fue él sino aquella antipática chillona.

- Si? – esa fue una pregunta tonta, me conocía y era obvio para que iba allí, al menos una parte de ello.

- Donde está Horo?

- Ocupado.

- Quiero verlo.

- Pensé que te quedó claro lo que te dije niñito.

- Sí, pero no eres su madre, y el ya está bastante grandecito como para que sepa que es lo que quiere, ahora, si me permites, voy a buscarlo – dicho esto la aparté con un 'ligero' empujón y le dirigí la mejor mirada fulminante que tengo.

- Está en la habitación que estaba vacía – me dijo, creo que entendió que no sería tan fácil dejarme 'a un lado'.

Subí rápidamente, recuerdo que aquella habitación estaba en el cuarto piso. Horo me había dicho que es casa era del anterior padre y por eso estaba tan bien amueblada y que no importaba que tan bueno fuera lo que había dentro, 'eso' no era suyo, pero me llevé una enorme sorpresa cuando entre.

La enorme habitación estaba llena de máquinas diversas de esas que hay en los gimnasios, desde las clásicas caminadoras estacionarías y bicicletas hasta esas 'modernas' que trabajan con electricidad y no tienes que mover un músculo para ejercitarte...

- Horo-Horo? – pregunté algo dudoso de que fuese verdad el que estuviese en esa habitación y solo fuera una trampa de Pilika para alejarlo, pero al poco rato pude sentir como alguien me tocó el hombro y al voltearme me sonroje de sobremanera por como lo vi... nunca creí que aquello me importara tanto...

Tenía puesta una camiseta blanca sin mangas y bastante ligera, o por lo menos lo parecía ya que el sudor hacia que la tela se pegara a su cuerpo demarcando su físico, que hasta ahora nunca había notado... estaba ligeramente sudado en la parte de los brazos y eso me hizo seguir con la vista a una pequeña gota que estaba de intrusa en su piel, suavemente se deslizó por su brazo hasta la punta de sus dedos y me di cuenta que estaba con tan solo una pantaloneta negra con rayas blancas en los costados... era magnífico.

- Que bueno que viniste, pensé que Pilika ya te había ahuyentado... – me dijo y sonrió de manera feliz.

- Ya vez que no fue así, es solo que tenía exámenes... a ella le desagrada que sea ateo ¿cierto?

- Si, pero tu lo has dicho, a ella.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio... entonces le agrado, pero me gustaría saber si puede ser una manera mas allá que la de un simple amigo.

- Como conseguiste todo esto? – no tenía nada mas que decir, y la verdad me intrigaba bastante...

- Ella ha tenido una buena carrera, su nuevo libro le ha causado mucho dinero... – imitó una graciosa voz – "la rebeldía de los adolescentes y su influencia en la desintegración familiar"

- Entonces escribe.

- Si, pero es como cualquier otro tipo de libro de Psicología... ella las compro – se refería a las máquinas – me ha tenido haciendo ejercicio como nunca, de verdad que ya estoy harto de todo esto... y sobre todo no he tenido con quien hablar en esos momentos...

- Te luce vestirte así. – le dije logrando que se sonrojara y me aproximé un poco logrando ponerlo algo nervioso, pero no retrocedió... – tenía ganas de verte.

- Yo también – sus palabras fueron dichas en un susurro que a mi parecer le salió algo... insinuante – me estaba volviendo loco pensando en que estabas haciendo que no venías a verme...

- Lo siento... pero podemos... – no pude terminar la frase y no por los motivos que yo hubiese querido sino que su hermana se metió en el cuarto a ver porque no escuchaba a su hermano quejarse de tener que hacer tantos ejercicios.

- Horo... deberías estar haciendo ejercicio, perdiste mucho la condición en el último año... – me miró de forma enojada debido a que era yo la distracción de su hermanito... – quiero que vayas a comprar las cosas para la cena.

- Pero soy yo quien cocina, sería justo que vayas tu a comprar las cosas para comer...

- No puedo, estoy esperando una llamada internacional por lo del libro y no puedo perder esta oportunidad, así que vas a ir tu allí ahora mismo.

Horo quiso objetar algo pero no pudo, entonces se levantó la playera y se abrió los shorts con lo que yo salí de inmediato de la habitación antes de que pudiera ponerme mas rojo de lo que estaba – sal, me voy a cambiar – dijo y acto seguido con un volteo de rostro elegante que provoco que la cola de su cabello golpeara el rostro de Horokeu la chica salió.

La muchacha simplemente se quedó afuera esperando para darle la lista de cosas que necesitaba para lo que quería comer pero luego de unos momentos me dijo que bajáramos, que lo mas probable era que se estuviera duchando. Un vez abajo me ofreció algo de comer...

Sirvió unas galletas con jugo y me miró bastante seria para luego hablar.

- Te gusta ¿verdad?

- Que?- dije esperando que no hablara de lo que creía, pero lastimosamente era ese el motivo.

- Mi hermano – no respondí ante lo que ella sonrió... no es tan tonta como parece – no pude evitar ver como te pusiste cuando se levanto la camisa en la habitación y cuando se abrió el pantalón te pusiste como un tomate, le hubieras hecho un buen desafío a una manzana navideña. – su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más al notar como yo solo tomaba el fresco que sirvió – él siempre ha sido muy cotizado por la gente, no eres el primero que se acerca a él de esa forma, sin embargo es algo distraído y nunca lo nota, pero él ya no puede hacer eso.

Suspiré restándole importancia al asunto, y es que en verdad los motivos por los que no podía eran a mi parecer injustos – no te incumbe si me gusta Horo.

- Lo hago porque soy su hermana, y no me opongo a lo suyo por su sacerdocio – eso si me sorprendió, tengo que admitirlo – ya vi a Horo caer una vez por enamorarse de alguien como tu, y no quiero repetir esos días ahora que es tan feliz.

- Yo siquiera le gusto – dije, y me dolió un poco decirlo... pero no tenía otra opción.

- No lo se, pero no quiero saber que estabas equivocado... aléjate de Horo por su bien, no por el tuyo.

- Yo no le hago ningún mal.

- Por ahora, pero él es muy sensible... si ve que te deprimes si te rechaza en algún momento tratará de enmendar ese error y solo se equivocará como antes...

- No lo haré... no me alejaré de él solo porque a ti no te parece que me atraiga...

Ella iba a objetar algo pero escuchamos los pasos en las escaleras y supusimos que estaba a punto de llegar abajo; en menos de diez segundos llegó a la puerta y nos miró serio – no discutan... – dijo y por un momento se nos heló la sangre a ambos – no importa lo que sea motivo de discusión no deben de enojarse por ello. – eso me dio confianza, no lo sabía.

- Tranquilo hermano, solo diferimos en algo.

- Bien, Ren ¿quieres venir conmigo al supermercado? – me dijo de forma amistosa, nuevamente llevaba esa ropa elegante que solía usar cuando iba a dar alguna vuelta. Me limité a asentir y me tomo de la mano, sujetó la lista de Pilika y me arrastró hasta la salida.

De inmediato salimos y subimos a su auto antes de que su hermana dijera que debíamos ir caminando. Su auto siempre causa gran impresión en la gente y es parecido a lo que yo llamaría deportivo negro, parecía algo enojado...

- Sucede algo?

- No. – lo miré con escepticismo levantando mi ceja izquierda, pasaron unos minutos hasta que - ¿A quien engaño? – estalló de pronto – ya estoy cansado de ella siempre quiere que todo se haga a su manera y las cosas no son así; cree que lo sabe todo y nunca comprende nada de lo que trato de decirle... dice que soy un ciego y no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor...

- Tranquilo... – le dije – no te gustaría ir a algún lugar y dejarla sola por un día para que vea que no es nada sin ti...

- Si.

- Por que no hoy... de todos modos es viernes

- Y de que estaríamos hablando? – sonreí con malicia y lo miré... eso sería divertido.

- Vamos a un lugar entretenido...

- Donde?

- Es una sorpresa, lo abrieron hace poco, está a unas horas de aquí.

- Cuantas?

- Cinco o seis, es cerca de la playa por la autopista...

- Esta demasiado lejos de aquí ¿cuánto combustible o dinero crees que tengo?

- Yo... tengo aquí mi tarjeta de crédito... puedo comprar lo que quiera y tengo algo de efectivo – dije buscando en mi mochila y sacando una cantidad considerable de ella – pasemos a llenar el tanque.

- Pero mañana tengo misa a las 11:00 de la mañana y... – lo miré cortante y se calló – está bien, pero llama a tus padres y debemos llegar temprano – luego de eso comenzó a acelerar... eso era algo loco, pero me encantaba el espíritu aventurero de Horo-Horo...

* * *

Bien, eso sería todo... se escaparon... Chaca, Chaca! Y ahora ¿qué pasar? Veremos luego... ya que ese pequeño escape les traerá algunas nuevas emociones... ya tengo el capi listo... entonces...

Contesto sus hermosos reviews:

Hitomy miwa Akimoto: BORRARON TUS FICS? NO SER JUSTO... A MI GUSTAR TU FIC MUCHO! Pero bueno... que se va a hacer, solo queda que escribir otra vez todo nuevamente... o que hagas otro, pero quiero leer algo tuyo otra vez... bien. Gracias por el review y espero te agrade este capi.

Lady Tao: Hi¿podrías creer que estabas en lo cierto?... me refiero a las sugerencias, adivinaste mucho de lo que pensaba hacer con Hao, pero otras cosas no tanto... por lo pronto muchas gracias por la sugerencia de los celos y veré si puedo ponerla en práctica mas adelante... pero es lógico que si Hao hace algo a Ren se le va a subir todo... y mejor no digo mas porque si no me quedo sin fic demasiado rápido, pero bueno... muchas gracias por el review! Y espero que te este haya gustado este capi! Muchas gracias por el review!

Armys: Gracias por el review y ya ves, aun con la corta inspiración que tengo últimamente esta este capi y ya veras mas adelante miel... por ahora todo esta apenas empezando...

Elian: Creo que para tu bienestar Pilika tendrá solo apariciones ocasionales y no serán muchas, así que por eso no te preocupes y en fin... gracias por el review!

De verdad muchas gracias a todos porque verdaderamente ya me esta agarrando tare y es que ando algo corta de dinero, pero bueno... nos vemos hasta la próxima

Leo.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Bueno, este es el octavo capitulo y no si alguien lo ha notado pero me gusta hacer los fics largos... en verdad es fascinante, así que ya saben que esperar...

Tengo que decirles que en este capi hay cierta cantidad de música... y voy a serles sinceros, yo DETESTO esa música pero... simplemente pregunté por todos lados a la gente ¿qué clase de música es la mejor actualmente para bailar? Y me dieron la respuesta y lo pensé muchísimo pero al final no me quedó de otra y espero que eso no les moleste... las canciones las saqué todas del mismo disco y era de una amiga... y ya saben, cuando lean el titulo de las canciones (si las conocen) no me maten solo... imagínenselos haciendo lo que se hace con esa música... y tranquilos...

Bueno... Yaoi, ya saben HoroXRen y universo alterno... con personalidades totalmente cambiadas...

El Fic...

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Nuevos sitios de diversión...**

Después de unos minutos de estar en su auto pusimos algo de música... la cual esta vez yo elegí y parece que se esta acostumbrando a ella pues subió el volumen...

Me encanta la alta velocidad y la autopista lo permitía... 120 Km/h, era grandioso el nivel de velocidad al que nos veíamos obligados a ir viajando y por momentos subía.

Dejamos que el combustible bajara casi totalmente y llenamos el taque cerca de la mitad del camino... hoy solos seríamos nosotros dos...

Teníamos ya 4 horas de viaje y comenzó a atardecer, todo estaba saliendo perfecto y hacía algo de calor... Horo se soltó la banda y abrió su camisa blanca... sus cabellos cayeron de una forma desordenada sobre su rostro haciéndole lucir muy sensual; y cuando el frescor del aire acaricio su piel esta se erizó ligeramente, justo en el momento que comenzamos a salir a la costa.

El mar se veía grandioso mientras anochecía y sol daba reflejos dorador en el agua, cuando en el horizonte los tonos se tornaban anaranjados y el cielo mostraba un hermoso matiz de rosos, violetas y celestes, combinándose con el reflejo que producía el agua en las nubes.

Nos detuvimos a comer algo en un restaurante y fue por insistencia mía. Yo pedí langosta, y el tuvo que comer camarones al ajillo, aunque no pensaba comer nada...

- En serio Ren.. me da algo de pena que me invites a todo, yo tengo dinero, poco, pero tengo... y debí traerlo... – se disculpó como por sétima vez en 15 minutos y lo miré como cada vez que lo hacía, pareció darse por vencido y no dijo mas de eso... cuando volvimos a subir al auto ya había anochecido y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas... ya estábamos cerca, tenía la dirección en un libro de texto...

Horo me miró... - ¿cuánto falta? – me pregunto lo que parecía muy serio.

- Poco... cinco minutos en el auto.

- Caminando? – pensé un poco y sin dudar respondí.

- 20 o 30 minutos.

- Dejemos aquí el auto... – dicho esto bajamos de el auto y comenzamos a caminar – por cierto ¿qué clase de lugar es?

- Ya no importa, no puedes retractarte – permanecimos en silencio un rato.

- Nunca había hecho una locura así... Pilika me va a matar... llamaste a tus padres en la estación de servicio – asentí – y que les dijiste?

- Que me quedaría esta noche en tu casa y colgué el teléfono.

- Y si llaman?

- Horo, no tienes teléfono, solo celular y yo no tengo tu número – contesté. Horo iba a decir algo cuando – ya llegamos – el tipo me miró perplejo, era una discoteca frente a la playa y volvió a verla.

- Ren yo... no puedo hacer eso, no puedo entrar allí!

- Estamos lejos, nadie te reconocería con el cabello así – no esperé a que dijera nada mas y caminé con decisión hacia el guardia que detenía mucha gente la cual trataba de entrar, me detuve frente a él con determinación – puedo entrar? – pregunté ignorando a la gente que en la fila se quejaba, solo saque mi mochila del auto y estaba con ella, eso era un punto a mi favor. El hombre me miró con un poco de burla – hablemos en privado – llevé al hombre a la parte de atrás del establecimiento, eran las 7:30, hace 30 minutos habían abierto.

- Mira niño, no estoy para juegos – el tipo era enorme y podía sacarme fácilmente del lugar, por lo que decidí controlarme – iré a trabajar.

- Es negociable la entrada para mi y un amigo.

- Necesitas reservación pero... ¿de que estaríamos hablando? – saqué un fajo de billetes de mi mochila y se los mostré, sus ojos se iluminaron con la codicia, y, supongo que era debido a que esa cantidad posiblemente era mucho más de lo que ganaría él en un día e incluso en un mes.

- Entonces ¿es negociable? – si Horo estuviera aquí me miraría con desaprobación por intentar sobornar a alguien... sin embargo ese tipo asintió y me dijo que fuera por mi amigo.

Horo me estaba esperando... no se que cara describir que tenía porque era una mezcla de emociones que no podría descifrar, sin embargo, no me disgustó en lo absoluto, al contrario me daba gracia no saber que estaba haciendo o siquiera pensando, porque debo aceptar que para mi era muy fácil leerlo, a excepción de algunas cosas que me negaba a ver.

- No piensas venir? – pregunté y pareció reaccionar.

- No puedo. – su tono era cortante; el guardia me miraba impaciente pues para dejarme entrar tenía que borrar a alguien de la lista, así que decidí tomar un porte que inspirara lástima pero que a la vez seguía siendo frío y prepotente, con ello lo obligaría a sentir remordimiento.

- Pensé que veníamos juntos – le encaré – y ahora resulta que "no puedes ni entrar" – el tono frío denotaba que estaba en parte enojado – porque¿arderás en llamas en cuento pongas un pie adentro¡Por favor! – adivinen que... sarcasmo, una de mis cosas favoritas en toda la tierra – o te da miedo hacer alguna estupidez allí dentro – frase retadora, ya estaba haciendo que perdiera la paciencia y cuando esto pasa no sabe lo que dice – cobarde – terminé con todo...

- No soy cobarde ni nada de lo que has dicho! Si quieres que entre por puro capricho tuyo¡esta bien! Voy a entrar solo para que te dignes a callarte – sonreí con malicia en cuanto lo vi avanzar con firmeza hacia la entrada. El guardia nos asignó un mesa justo a la entrada de la pista de baile, que quedaba bajando unas cuantas gradas; quedamos justamente en una de las esquinas antes de ella.

Nos sentamos y vimos como el lugar ya estaba bastante lleno y como varias de las parejas bailaban, pero según se, lo mejor comienza hasta las 8:45, momento en el cual se puede disfrutar de un espectáculo brindado por las mismas personas que asisten al lugar, donde eligen al azar parejas para bailar...

El lugar era algo novedoso... un bar-discoteque donde no importaba que clase de parejas llegaran; era algo así como bisexual ya que iban tanto personas normales, como homosexuales. Estaba muy animado el sitio y he de aceptar que en ocasiones es bueno estar en esta clase de lugares.

Horo me miró perplejo y miró a una pareja que estaba junto a nosotros, eran dos hombres un poco mayores que él pero no tan adultos... y el me miró y volvió a verles... se estaban besando de forma apasionada y parecían felices... nuevamente me miró.

- Ren... ¿es un bar Gay? – me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza. Comenzamos a conversar...

- Tienes algún problema con el... homosexualismo? – pregunté, esperando que no fuese afirmativa su respuesta.

- Debería por ser... ya sabes – evito evidentemente la palabra sacerdote – pero nunca me ha molestado, y por ser esto no va a empezar a hacerlo... – suspiré de forma aliviada pero apenas perceptible, me miró y siguió hablando de aquello hasta que se puso algo... ¿animado? Si, creo que eso describiría su comportamiento y me gustaba que estuviese así... lo invité a tomar algo y pidió una bebida de nombre extraño con sabor a fresa que aunque no lo percibiera tenía licor... bebió un poco más de lo que debía, debido al dulzor de esta y cuando nos enteramos comenzó el show.

- "Damas, caballeros, parejas y cualquier tipo de ser vivo aquí presente, muy buenas noches; supongo que sabrán que ahora comienza el concurso de baile en parejas, no importa género, estatura, color ni gustos en la cama, todos participan! – el animador comenzó con su discurso... todos ansiaban ese momento pero NADIE quería ser quien se exhibiría frente a unas mil personas... – y como también deben de saber la ficha en sus mesas dirá quienes serán los afortunados y afortunadas en venir a demostrar sus cualidades con el baile y la habilidad con los pies... así que sin más preámbulos comencemos.

Eso no lo sabía... ¿ficha? Mire la mesa y vi como un número 75 estaba impreso en ella. El tipo comenzó a sacar números y las personas se dirigían a la pista, unas más animadas que otras, y allí les eran colocados unos números en la espalda. La selección duraba cuando mínimo una hora, debido a que siempre hacía algún comentario acerca de los participantes "voluntarios"... y mientras acomodaban y daban instrucciones se podían contar 30 minutos más...

Estaba rogando que no saliéramos nosotros escogidos, ya que no sabía como era Horo bailando y no me quería arriesgar a hacer el ridículo junto a él... pero nada sale nunca como uno quiere y para mi desgracia...

- Mesa número 75... por favor pasé – se hizo silencio un momento, donde no supe porque Horo me tomó de la mano y me hizo bajar las gradas... – y podemos ver que los participantes de esta mesa son personas relativamente demasiado jóvenes, estos dos apuestos muchachos están rumbo al estrellato si bailan bien! – Hn, vaya cumplido se le ocurre darnos... – podrían aproximarse? – nuevamente Horo me arrastró hasta allí y yo solo me quedé viéndole fijamente – ahora, como son lindos vamos a describirlos por si alguien interesado o interesada en ellos no alcanza a verles bien... el mas bajito tiene el cabello violeta y lo lleva corto y tiene los ojos dorados... el otro es de cabello celeste, parece mayor que el oji-dorado y su respectivo mirar es de color negro... y vaya que si hacen pareja!

Este tipo me estaba sacando de mis casillas, mas bien sonaba como si fuésemos fenómenos de circo, pero por los múltiples silbidos de las personas creo que les agrado la idea...

- Primero dígannos... ¿son pareja? – juró que me sonroje y pensé que Horo lo desmentiría de inmediato debido a lo que "ya saben" pero no, hoy andaba en plan de diversión y respondió algo que me hizo sonrojar...

- Lo lamento, pero el gatito ya tiene dueño... – juró que si me sonroje fue poco... desde cuando yo era un "gatito" y de cuando acá el era mi dueño... al menos eso entendí y me lo confirmó...

- Es una lástima, eso decepciona a mucha gente... no se acercan muchas personas a él con intereses elevados en su persona...

- Si, pero su dueño no lo deja divertirse con nadie más... – Horo sonrió de manera pícara y lo que siguió logró que "muriera de vergüenza por dentro" – nunca lo he visto bailando pero si se mueve como lo hace en la cama será un deleite hasta verlo. – dicho esto (con lo cual yo quedé perplejo) me abrazó y caminamos para que nos pusieran el número en nuestras espalda... lo siguiente que escuché fue como dijo aquel hombre "ahora mesa número 103".

Sin duda alguna haríamos el ridículo, pero al menos no seríamos lo únicos del mismo sexo que bailaríamos juntos... Horo parecía haber olvidado sus presiones... el sacerdocio... su sexo... él nunca se comportaba sí.

Éramos la pareja número 7 de 25; terminaron con la selección y nos llamaron para darnos instrucciones, desde aquel momento no habíamos hablado nada... luego de que nos dijeron como calificarían nos colocaron en la pista de baile y comenzaron a explicarle todo al público... era un concurso corto... pero divertido.

Mientras que le explicaban todos aquellos aspectos a la gente y hacían la presentación de los jueces que eran gente del mismo público decidí que hablaría con Horokeu sobre todo aquello que había dicho.

- Porque lo hiciste? – pregunté fingiendo algo de enojo, pero en parte me sentí bien de que me llamara suyo...

- Me pareció divertido... debiste ver la cara de...

- No me interesa Horo, estas jugando conmigo...

- Te gustaría que fuese real? – me preguntó y solo pude sonrojarme, creo que el peli-azul estaba algo ebrio pero eso hacía que me dijese la verdad.

- No hablamos de eso.

- Si... hablamos del caso que yo dijera que eras mi propiedad y que eso te gustara.

- No sabes si me gustó!

- Si, lo hizo, así como te gusto yo... ¿cierto? – no me dio tiempo de contestar... solo me voltee y agaché la mirada algo avergonzado... ¿desde cuando lo ha notado¿o solo jugaba conmigo como cuando dijo eso? Debido a eso era mejor no confiarme y mantenerme en la postura de hasta ahora... no me gusto que dijera eso... al menos no enfrente de todo el mundo... ni siquiera nos hemos dado un maldito beso y bromea con que soy bueno en la cama...

Dejé de pensar en eso un momento... y me concentré en la música que parecía nos tocaría bailar y aunque no me gusta como aquella es la más movida del momento nos tocaría... trataría de hacerlo lo mejor posible...

- Comienzan en 3, 2, 1... ahora! – las parejas iban siendo eliminadas por errores al bailar y si no se veían bien juntas... y por lo visto él y yo nos veíamos bien, aunque yo fingiera estar verdaderamente molesto.

La música comenzó a sonar y a cierta distancia me puse d espaldas... no veía lo que hacía y no tenía ni idea de si siquiera el también se movía, pero yo lo hacía y eso me daba animo, el pensar que él...

Pero todo pensamiento fue interrumpido en aquel momento...

(Pobre Diabla, Don Omar)

Miré un momento hacía atrás... si, estaba bailando y me veía como nunca se había atrevido, era una mirada que no comprendía... estábamos a unos 10 o 15 cm de distancia y por ahora no me importo pero teníamos un contacto nulo... tenía que admitir que no bailaba mal... y para mi solo era el inicio.

(La Gasolina, Daddy Yankee)

- Creí que bailabas conmigo – escuché luego de que la primera canción hubiera terminado; su susurro en mi oído me logró estremecer... era tan sensual... tan insinuador...

Quise no hacer caso a eso pero me di cuenta que no podría... él espero a que esta otra canción terminara para "tomar cartas en el asunto"...

(Tu Príncipe, Daddy Yankee)

Esto era extraño... pero hasta ahora no cambiamos de posición y no nos habían sacado... supongo que estábamos bailando bien así... pero a esta distancia muy pronto nos harían salir...

Pero de un momento a otro sentí un roce de su cadera en la mía, el cual hasta ahora no se había dado por lo lejos que estábamos... miré hacia atrás y vi como se había aproximado; sus manos tomaron mi cintura y como un acto reflejo me detuve y traté de quitar.

- Si te detienes vamos a perder – me volvió a susurrar y sujeto mas fuerte mi cuerpo... volví a bailar... no quería perder pero al hacerlo comencé sentir que estaba tocando "cierto" lugar de él con mis movimientos...

(Lo que pasó, pasó, Daddy Yankee)

- Horo, aléjate un poco – le pedí pero me ignoró, di cierto tiempo para volver a insistir – No te pegues así... – Mi insistencia hizo que me respondiera algo que no deseaba escuchar... al menos no en ese momento.

- Pero me gusta como se siente; no dejes de bailar. – dijo moviéndose un poco mas rápido... no volví a insistir por el momento... estaba agitado y no podía hablar mucho... pero hasta ahora no nos habían sacado...

- Pero... – traté de articular luego de algunos momentos...

(AL Natural, Tego Calderón)

- Se siente bien... – su susurro ronco en mi oído me gusto mucho y puse un poco mas de presión en mis movimientos.

- Así? – pregunté en el mismo tono... no pensé llegar a esto con Horo; había apostado un maldito beso con él, no esta clase de acciones y yo mismo no me podía controlar...

(Tuya soy, Ivi Queen)

- No – respondió y bajo sus manos a mis caderas presionándolas DEMASIADO a su cuerpo; me estremecí ante esa forma de tocarme; Horo no estaba BAILANDO estaba imitando los movimientos de si estuviera realizando OTRA acción. Pudo notar que me agité – tranquilo – me dijo – solo bailamos, no hacemos nada – y se siguió moviendo.

Nunca se me pasó por la mente que Horo bailara así, verdaderamente Horo debió ser de esos muchachos que a mi edad andaban en todas las fiestas que habían...

- Horo... – gemí, me era imposible no hacerlo porque él se movía de una forma demasiado atrevida...

(Pa' la cama voy, Ivi Queen)

Mi mente creaba imágenes que nunca pensé llegar a tener con un hombre. Es obvio que ya lo había hecho con alguna chica, a mi edad si no sería anormal, pero ¿con otro hombre? Y lo peor era que me fascinaba la forma en que Horo empujaba contra mi cuerpo, a mis espaldas. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por todo mi cuerpo y aquello era increíble, solo quedaban cinco parejas con nosotros...

- Ren... date vuelta. – me susurró pero no quería hacerlo... ¿cómo explicaba que estuviera excitado? Y mas por aquel motivo - ¿Ren?

- Aun no – respondí. Aunque no se que trataba de ocultar porque él también lo estaba, pero los motivos eran muy diferentes, y era lógico que si yo me estaba "restregando" descaradamente sobre su "animalito" este se iba a "despertar"y mas "arriba" creo que era imposible que estuviera...

Sentí sus manos en mi pantalón (que me quedaba algo flojo) y vi como lo bajó ligeramente dejando que tapara lo primordial pero dejando descubierta una gran parte de mi cadera.

(Dale Don Dale, Don Omar)

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el territorio que acababa de desnudar, tocando la piel... disfrutándola...

Había que aceptarlo, las manos de el ojinegro eran inquietas, sus extremidades exploraban todo el territorio que podía y que yo le permitía pues mas de una ocasión tuve que apartarlas de mi "juguetito".

- Date la vuelta – volvió a repetir luego de que la canción casi terminara y esta vez le hice caso...

(Rakata, Wisin y Yandel)

Tomó mi cintura y volvió a acercarme, colocando una de sus piernas entre las mías. Cuando hicimos esto pude escuchar como muchos silbidos y otras cosas que nos animaban a seguir sonaban... ¿acaso esa gente estuvo esperando eso?

Para ese momento solo estábamos nosotros y otra pareja que por casualidad eran los hombres que estaban sentados a nuestro lado.

- Muévete como si lo estuviésemos haciendo – me aconsejó y no pude evitar gemir por aquel contacto... yo solo pensaba en ganar sin importar como vieren la forma en que Horo y yo nos movíamos, con sensualidad, con suavidad... como cuando era necesario acelerábamos el movimiento...

(Mayor que yo)

No pensaba muy bien, sin embargo esa canción, cuando comenzó a sonar y puse atención a su letra hizo que me detuviese ¿Qué estaba yo haciendo con Horo? Yo... yo... ¿qué sentía por Horo?

- Ren no te detengas...

- Pero yo... no se que estoy... pensando, que...

- No pares, quiero seguir imaginando como serías en la cama.

- Horo...

- Muévete o además vamos a perder... no sabes como me excitas.

- No es... correcto...

- Me gustas Ren... me atraes de forma increíble... te deseo...

- Pero... tu sacerdocio...

- No me importa cuando estoy contigo...

- Horo... tu eres mayor... yo... – escuché la canción y me detuve – no me importa... vámonos, estas demasiado tomado.

Tomé a Horo de una mano, subimos a la parte de mesas, tomé mi mochila y nos fuimos.

Horo caminaba lento y un poco desorientado. Salimos de la playa para adentrarnos en las solitarias calles, sin darnos cuenta eran las 11 o 12 de la noche.

En ese momento el trayecto se me estaba haciendo largo, era un sitio solitario y lleno se matorrales a nuestro lado donde se nos ocurrió dejar el auto pero ya estábamos cerca... creo que me tocará manejar, no me di cuenta en que momento se calló mi reloj pero lo que yo quería era llegar antes de las 6:00 a su casa; cuando estábamos cerca vi a alguien muy próximo al auto, era una pareja de novios besándose... ¡Y EN LA TAPA DEL AUTO¡QUE DESCARO!... voy a hacer que pasen la vergüenza de su vida...

Solo que no fue posible, ya que unas manos me tomaron de la cintura y me metieron al matorral o mejor dicho me tiraron allí.

Sabía quien fue y no me importó, al menos en ese momento no podía reprocharle, yo lo había dejado ebrio, ahora debía de aguantarme... al menos eso, no lo siguiente...

Sentí como afianzó su cuerpo sobre el mío y unos brazos se colocaron a cada lado de mi cabeza; comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y podía sentir la suavidad y calidez de su respiración en mi rostro... sobre mis labios...

- Ssshhhhttt... – un dedo sobre mis labios me silencio cuando me disponía a preguntarle el porque de su comportamiento – a ti no te gustaría que te interrumpieran cuando estas besando a alguien – abrí los ojos en sorpresa cuando sentí la cercanía que tenía con mi boca – guarda silencio, tu tampoco querrás que nos escuchen. – y dicho aquello se aproximó a mis labios y me comenzó a besar de una forma en la que nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Sus labios estaba dulces por el licor y eran suaves; el beso era apasionado y hasta cierto punto recaía en lo salvaje motivo por el cual me estaba quedando sin aire...

Al parecer él también estaba en esa misma situación, por lo que luego de unos momentos se separó de mi, tomó aire y volvió a su anterior trabajo, esta vez con un poco mas de suavidad pero pidiendo por profundizar en beso y con ello embriagarme de él... no lo dudé y me di cuenta que no lo estaba haciendo por la apuesta, era lo que en verdad deseaba. Sus delicados labios encajaron perfectamente con los míos y comenzó a explorar el interior de mi boca, me enloquecía... nada importaba en aquel momento, solo el roce de nuestros labios y nuestros cuerpo al besarnos.

Crucé mis brazos tras su cuello, aproximándole más, y sentí como sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura... comenzó a acariciarme y yo sentí un placer que nunca antes tuve... era magnífico...

Hasta que se pronto Horo se dejó de mover y luego de unos minutos me di por enterado que se había quedado dormido; suavemente me incorporé y el cayó acostado a mi lado... ahora tendría que despertarlo y llevarlo al auto no se como...

Me incorporé, pedí permiso a las personas que estaban allí, abrí las puertas del auto, bajé por Horo, lo metí al auto, eran las 12:00, así que teníamos tiempo, él parecía un niño dormido a mi lado.

Llegamos a su casa a las 5:00 y con cuidado lo metí a la cama, no sin antes dejar que EL MISMO se desvistiera... tendría que dormir en ropa interior; yo no lo desvestiría ni le pondría el pijama, eso lo debería hacer él y no me importa si lo hace o no, aun más después de que se durmió besándome... eso me ofendió... no beso tan mal como para que haga eso.

Me recosté a su lado y dormimos así... sentía una calidez que nunca había experimentado cada vez que estaba a su lado y era algo que no entendí hasta que me era imposible detener ese sentimiento.

* * *

Hi¿Creo que ahora si me pase? º/º pero ustedes son los que deciden u/u ¿Cómo me quedó el capi n/n, espero que no les haya molestado, pero en fin, no hay nada que se me ocurriera, de verdad y el beso... espero les gustara la verdad a mi me llamó la atención la idea (aunque escuchar esas canciones fue desesperante y horrible) pero en fin...

Contesto sus hermosos, preciosos y todo lo lindo que se le pueda decir a un review!

Lady Tao: Hi! No importa, tu deja cuantas sugerencias quieras pues en verdad logras dar una ayudita, muchas gracias y no te preocupes ya que me encantan los reviews largos, por cierto ¿cómo me quedó este capi? Tu dime entonces ahí nos estamos leyendo, Chao!

Armys: Hi, que bueno que te guste esto y ya ves, todas las respuestas a tus preguntas fueron dadas... ¡Acercamiento¿cómo me quedó¿me pase mucho de la raya? Necesito saberlo, porque eso fue culpa de la música... pero en fin, ya que, ahí me dices que tal me quedó. Bye!

Zahia vlc: Hello! Espero que te haya gustado este capi (aunque dudo que a alguien le agrade lo que hice) pero en fin, ahí me dices, Nos vemos!

Miguel: Hi! Bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo, aunque necesito que me aclares una cosa que no entendí en tu review (si, es que me cuesta, creo que tengo algún tipo de retardo oculto) este... ¿qué quisiste decir con lo de que aparezca de esa manera? Podrías decírmelo? Bueno, ahí si tienes tiempo me explicas ¿si? Y ya vez, Horo es muy lindo y tierno pero se nos descarrió en este capi (espero que no me moleste) pero en todo caso si te desagrada me lo dices y prometo no volverlo a hacer (pero necesito que me lo digas ¿si?) y Gracias por decir que tengo talento o aunque en lo personal yo no lo creo ToT a veces creo que padezco de autoestima baja, pero de todos modos gracias, me ayudas a reponerme con eso non, bueno Chao!

Tania: Hi! GANE! GANE! GANE! LEISTE MI FIC! SI! Este... bueno... pasando de la felicidad que me da muchas gracias! Y si¡SOS GRANDE! Porque yo leo lento, lento, lento... pero en fin ¡Gracias por el review de todo corazón! Nos vemos!

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado el fic y saben que me dejan un mensajito si les agradó o si algo les disgusto, bueno, nos vemos, Bye!

Leo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Nuevas formas de vivir...**

Hace unas tres semanas que ocurrió aquello... su hermana realmente parecía el demonio en la mañana (es que Pilika tiene el sueño pesado) y me dijo que había sido un desconsiderado al hacer aquello y además de todo una descarado... esto no se porque.

Pero ya cumplida mi apuesta no me importaba... solo que me di cuenta que Horo no era una simple jugada... se había vuelto una obsesión para mi, él era más que un capricho y no entendí porque, después de la primera semana que traté de no verle más, no pude evitar seguir yendo a visitarle.

También me di cuenta que no quería arruinarle la vida... y no comenté nada de nuestro beso, además el no lo recordaba y yo no era nadie en su vida como para causarle un problema de esa magnitud... pude ver como él no lo deseaba y como se hubiera arrepentido de ello si lo supiera...

Y eso me hizo darme cuenta que nunca ganaría la apuesta que hice, pues para ello el beso debería ser frente a ellos... y no lo iba a hacer, puedo ser frío y orgulloso pero nunca le haría daño, por algo tan simple, a alguien que aprecio tanto como Horo.

Horo

Me pregunto si hoy vendrá... ya ha pasado mucho desde aquello y de alguna forma se, que no me arrepiento de eso tanto como debería, fingí no recordarlo pues creí que sería lo mejor... y si él no me lo dijo significa que no le gustó, aunque eso no explica porque me respondió DE ESA MANERA... aun recuerdo su olor, su sedoso cabello, sus labios suaves... húmedos por la intensidad de nuestro beso que hacía que nuestras esencias se fundieran...

- Ya basta Horo, deja de pensar eso – Me dije a mi mismo y es porque pensar eso cuando se toma un baño no es bueno... y en ese momento ¿dónde quedó lo mucho que me ha costado mantenerme casto para mi sacerdocio? Todo a la basura...

Ren me gusta, me enloquece... su forma de ser dulce que trata de ocultar bajo toda esa frialdad y prepotencia... su cuerpo... si lo pienso es muy lindo y me logra descontrolar como nadie; tengo mucha paciencia pero el logra que la pierda por completo.

Lo peor es que no se que siente por mi... no me respondió si le gustaba... no me dijo que le desagradaba, ¡no me dijo nada en aquella ocasión!... y yo mismo no entiendo que siento por él...

- ¿Hermano? – escuché la voz de Pili al otro lado de la puerta...

- Si?

- Tengo que salir de viaje... será solo una o dos semanas... pero volveré a pasar la última contigo antes de irme a una gira por Inglaterra, espero que te cuides... ¡hasta pronto!

No me dio tiempo de decir nada... Pilika siempre me deja en los peores momentos...

Ren

Acaban de informar que adelantaron el paseo... será una semana después de vacaciones de Navidad... y Horo irá con nosotros, aceptó el viaje, pero se que si supiera que es con mi grupo con el que irá al viaje se hubiera negado poniendo cualquier pretexto.

Últimamente trata de evitar hasta inconscientemente estar solo conmigo y siempre que me encuentro con él trata que Pilika también este, dando sus consejos de Psicología.

- ¡¡¡Señor Tao! – esa es la voz de mi profesor de educación física, el señor Karim y por su mirada hace mucho que me está llamando y no le he prestado atención...

------------------------------------------

Salí de mi clase de educación física con un reporte... de Biología con otro, de estudio del idioma... de Química... de Física Matemática... ¡hasta de Psicología! Y eso es el colmo porque para que un psicólogo te mande un reporte ya tienen que estar demasiado cansados de ti pues se supone que ellos deben ser los señores paciencia.

Hoy no tenía ánimos para ir donde Horokeu... por lo menos no por el momento... por lo menos no hasta que llegue a casa...

Horo

Vaya... son las seis, creo que no vendrá; me hace falta que venga a verme, aunque sin Pilika para que me controle me da muchísimo miedo, miedo de hacer una locura como la vez anterior y esta vez pasarme de la raya...

Me disponía a prepararme algo de comer cuando escuché que el timbre sonaba... debía ser algún vendedor, un mendigo, una de las señoras mayores que a veces vienen para que les haga una oración... hay tantas cosas que pueden ser, pero de todas las que analicé cuidadosamente nunca pensé encontrarme con aquella opción...

Abrí cuidadosamente la puerta con una sonrisa igual que siempre, pero en cuanto vi allí a Ren, a esta hora y con una maleta algo GRANDE para ser material del colegio se me borró...

- Ren? – si, una pregunta bastante tonta teniendo en cuenta que es inconfundible...

- Bueno... – parecía seriamente nervioso aunque se notara que trataba de evitarlo – es solo que quería saber si podía pasar unos cuantos días aquí...

- Porque? ¿sucedió algo malo? – pregunté... otra pregunta estúpida, era obvio que si necesitaba pasar unos días conmigo era porque había tenido problemas en su casa.

- Bien... creo que estas ocupado, mejor me iré a un hotel.

- Espera – dije deteniéndolo de una mano cuando estaba por marcharse – no he dicho que no; pasa, adentró me explicarás mejor las cosas...

- Bien. – Ren no agradece muy seguido, pero tiene palabras que completan esa forma de ser suya, ese bien, quiso agradecer que le dejara entrar.

Una vez adentro le hice sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala y entré a la cocina... la apagué y me senté frente a él para hablar un poco, quería saber los motivos de que me pidiera aquello.

- Y... – no supe por donde empezar y es que nada coherente me salía junto a él - ¿Por qué necesitas pasar unos días aquí?

- Me fui de casa... al menos por un tiempo. – me pareció que era algo demasiado obvio que se había ido de su casa pero quería saber los motivos que le llevaron a tomar tal decisión.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tuve una discusión con mi padre... y estaba tan enfadado que cogí algunas de mis pertenencias y me fui de ahí, supongo que esperan que regrese, pero les demostraré que no los necesito para sobrevivir, que hay mas personas con las que puedo contar que ellos.

- Deberías haber arreglado el problema – opiné y me arrepentí de ello.

- Si no quieres que esté aquí simplemente dímelo – sus palabras estaban algo dolidas y se que yo también me hubiera puesto así, además de que seguramente venía sensible de aquella discusión.

- Ren yo no me refería a eso yo...

- Eres igual que las demás personas... soy un estorbo para ti y tus intereses pero no te preocupes, ya me voy... – tomó sus cosas y se levantó, y no se porque me levanté y avancé hasta él, le quité la maleta de forma rápida... – dámela, es mía, además, aquí estoy de mas – volvió a insistir, se había dado vuelta y no soportaba que me diera la espalda mientras hablábamos de cosas como estas, lo tomé de la cintura y le voltee para que me mirara – Horo, no quiero que te sientas incomodo por mi, tengo dinero, puedo irme a vivir a un hotel... solo estaré fuera de casa el tiempo suficiente para que me extrañen... no quiero estorbarte.

- Tu no me estorbas Ren – le dije de modo suave... pude observar que no quería hablar de los motivos por los cuales había discutido, pero de seguro lastimaron sus sentimientos con ello – puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras...

- Pero la gente empezará a hablar... – me dijo con desesperación... parece que no había pensado en ellos cuando vino aquí, pero me agrada que fuera la primera persona en la que pensara en un momento en el cual necesitaba un sostén – No se porque no pensé en eso antes...

- Ren, tranquilo... – sentí como tembló ligeramente... ¿tan fuerte fue su discusión? El nunca se dejaba ver por nadie así, me di cuenta de ello desde el primer momento – mi deber es ayudar a las personas, puedes quedarte, además me sentiré solo sin la escandalosa de Pilika... – él bajo su mirada... estaba avergonzado pero triste y eran tantas las emociones que una lágrima cayó de sus ojos. Sin pensarlo mucho le abrace, vi como se tenso pero después me correspondió el abrazo, acurrucando su cabeza en mi pecho... Ren es un poco mas bajito que yo, al menos por una cabeza y eso ayudó mucho a que tomáramos esa posición...

- Gracias – articuló con dificultad una vez se hubo tranquilizado, lloró unos momentos... eso era evidente por el tono quebradizo de su voz y que dejó mi camisa ligeramente mojada, pero se que nunca dejaría que le mirara así. Lo atraje mas hacia mi, era demasiado perfecto para existir...

- No tienes porque agradecerme – mi voz era decidida, pero creo que por esta ocasión hablé demasiado de mas – Te quiero... nunca te abandonaría si me necesitas... – Ren levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos, mi nerviosismo no se hizo de esperar y comencé a darle excusas sin que él me las solicitara – ya sabes... como somos amigos... no pienses que es por nada más... – él esbozó una sonrisa algo triste...

- Me alegra tener un amigo que me quiera tanto en tan poco tiempo – respondió y nos separamos... evitaba mirarlo a los ojos... – podías empezar por decirme donde me quedaré... ya que no está Pilika creo que...

- Estas loco! Si quieres que te mate duerme en su habitación – le dije y el sonrió – además está pintara de rosado y tiene estrellas de neón por todo el techo...

- Y se hace llamar psicóloga?

- Bueno... ya ves como son las cosas... ven, dormirás en una habitación al lado de la mía.

Mi habitación estaba en el cuarto piso, junto al baño de ese piso, por lo que Ren se quedaría en el cuarto adjunto... esta casa es tan grande que parece un hotel... ¡hasta tiene ascensor!

Dejamos sus cosas y bajamos en total silencio, pero la preparación de la comida es otra cosa... me divertía ver a Ren cocinando, supongo que en su casa tienen empleada o algo por el estilo, pues siquiera sabía como lavar una lechuga...

Luego se un rato de estar en esas, enseñándole a cocinar, contemplamos nuestra "obra de arte" (bistec encebollado, arroz, ensalada, puré...) hace mucho no cocino tanto... pero cuando nos fuimos a comer... se fue la luz...

- Ren? – dije al sentir unas manos palpar mi piel en busca de apoyo... o quizás buscándome.

- Porque se fue? – negué con la cabeza, pero él, por razones obvias no me vio. – Tienes velas?

- Solo... sirios... y velas para los santos.

- Podemos...

- Es una emergencia, supongo que si – rápidamente subí y saque unas cuantas velas... encendí algunas en mi habitación, en la de Ren, el baño... mientras que le di otras a él para que pusiera en el comedor... mi sorpresa fue enorme...

Ya había sacado la mesa y sacó (no se de donde, supongo que él mismo la traía) una botella de vino tinto... parecía más una cena romántica a la luz de las velas que nada y me pareció una buena idea... en ese momento nada me disgustaba, ni él con sus comentarios sarcásticos... nada...

A pesar de lo "romántica" que parecía era una cena normal, no pensé en lo difícil que sería tener que vivir con Ren por ahora...

Ren

Justo después de la cena nos fuimos a dormir, o al menos a intentarlo debido a que la luz aun no había llagado... y ¿de donde saqué la 'maravillosa' idea de que venir aquí como primer recurso? Debo admitir que en cuanto salí a la calle y me pregunté ¿y ahora que? La primera palabra que cruzo mi mente fue 'Horo-Horo' y aquí estoy...

Además está esa postura tan quebrantable que según yo tuve... ¡¿me puse a llorar! Y ¡frente a él! Dejé que me abrazara y me confortara y lo sentí bien, en ese instante no me pareció malo, menos aun cuando me dijo que me quería... me hubiese gustado que no me explicara el porque dijo aquello, de todos modos no había malinterpretado nada.

Pero no se que hacer... esa maldita luz no llega, se que es una actitud algo infantil pero me da terror la oscuridad... me da miedo que pueda atraparme, que me envuelva y nunca mas pueda ver la luz... y las velas hace rato que se apagaron.

Cuando estaba en casa y se iba la luz, Jun siempre llegaba...

Ella es mi hermana y tiene 19 años, es muy bonita y esta estudiando modelaje; desde pequeño me acostumbre que cuando tenía miedo ella trataba de protegerme, es una actitud que siempre me gusto... aunque no se lo pidiera ni agradeciera supongo que ella conocía perfectamente que lo hacía.

Ahora, esa es la única opción, son como las 11:00 de la noche, y desde hace 2 horas estoy tratando de dormir y no lo logro por el miedo...

Me levanté y abrí la puerta... todo estaba oscuro...

Horo

La puerta de la habitación se abrió... supongo que Pilika quiere decirme algo... un momento... ¿Pilika no salió de viaje?

Sentí como alguien de pronto se recostó a mi lado... y me di vuelta rápidamente... esa persona se acurrucó como un gatito bajo mi cuerpo... ¿gatito?... ¿Ren?... Dios!

Me sonrojé... creo que había olvidado que Ren estaba en la casa por no se que motivo... y ¿qué le sucede? ¿por qué viene y se acuesta a mi lado como si quisiera que lo protegiera?

- Ren... ¿sucede algo?

- No – me respondió y se pegó más a mi... ¿era mi impresión o estaba hablando con un tono caprichoso pero consentido?

- Entonces porque no estas en tu habitación?

- Te molesta?

- No, pero no me devuelvas la pregunta con otra, quiero saber que sucede para que vengas y te acuestes a mi lado. – le dije utilizando un tono algo duro para venir de mi... pero el que se pegue tanto NO es para nada bueno en mi actual situación...

- Me da miedo la oscuridad... y las velas se deshicieron... – fue un acto reflejo, pero rodee su delgada cintura con mis manos... y lo aproximé... me encantaba el olor que tenía su cabello, me encantaba su todo...

- Tranquilo... – dije de modo que sonara seguro y cariñoso – nada pasará si estamos juntos.

- Si... – luego de eso se quedó dormido y solo pude darle un ligero beso en el cuello que no notó... tenerlo cerca, por dos semanas, sin Pilika aquí sería mas peligroso de lo que creía en un inicio...


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! Espero que no les moleste mi tardanza, pero es que en verdad el colegio me tiene mal, tanto así que aprovecho para enviar esto al tiempo que realizo una tarea de física.

Pero en fin, supongo que se dieron cuenta que subí los dos capis seguidos, pero es que así los hice, la verdad es que creo que si los hacía juntos, quedaba raro, y si los separaba se enfriaba demasiado en fic, porque el próximo capi (la próxima actualización mejor dicho) hay acercamiento importante (o eso espero lograr) Pero en fin...

Yaoi HoroXRen así que homofóbicos (no creo que ningún homo fóbico haya llegado aquí n-nU)

Universo Alterno, con personalidades cambiadísimas (eso es poco, parecieran otros)

Bueno, sería todo, así que espero les guste.

El Fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Nuevos descubrimientos**

No había tenido una semana así. En casa nunca he tenido que hacer nada, en cambio aquí... Horo puso las reglas desde el primer momento en la mañana del sábado; debo dejar limpia mi habitación antes de irme al colegio, en la tarde lavar los platos, en ocasiones barrer la casa... cocinar con él y durante la tarde del domingo limpiamos ventanas, muebles... supongo que no ha notado que su 'casa' es ENORME... o la otra opción es que aprovechó que yo estaba aquí.

Pero en fin, ya es miércoles y tengo suerte de que por ahora nadie esté enterado de que vivo con él aunque sea por unos días... al menos no hasta hoy...

- Buenos días clase – mi profesor entró saludando a todos – debo decir que no me agradan mucho los resultados de las últimas pruebas... incluyendo las materias especiales por lo que he decidido dejar un trabajo que les asignará puntos extras en sus materias bajas.

Hasta ese momento era todo era normal y nada me perjudicaba... no me importaba que me tocara hacer un trabajo en grupo... hasta que recordé que no estoy viviendo en mi casa... uno por uno comenzó a hacer las parejas y entregar el respectivo trabajo...

- Señor Tao, ayudará al señor Asakura Hao en su trabajo de estudio del idioma y física-matemática y señor Asakura, usted le ayudará a su compañero en su trabajo de Psicología. – toda el aula se rió y se que fue precisamente de mi, pero permanecí inmutable y es que en parte les comprendo, porque ¿quién demonios va excelente en todo y no en Psicología? Se supone que con mi orgullo debería tener un sobre cien, pero no, tengo la nota mínima para no reprobar y eso podría cambiar... para mal...

Las clases después de esto fueron como todos los días, transcurrieron de manera normal como si nada hubiera pasado... pero yo no podía concentrarme y lo peor es que no encontraba ninguna manera de salir de esto, en verdad no quiero que nadie se entere de que estoy en su casa...

Pero a pesar de todo, no hubo manera... así que a la salida no tuve mas remedio que comenzar a caminar con Hao directo a la casa de 'cierta personita'.

- Oye ¿no que íbamos a hacer el trabajo' – preguntó mirando la dirección del camino que llevábamos...

- Si. – fui cortante y frío, aun buscando la manera de no hacerlo.

- Entonces ¿por qué vamos por aquí? – volvió a insistir, en esta ocasión de forma mas directa.

- Porque voy hacia la casa de Horo?

- Porque?

- No te debo ninguna explicación.

- Se suponía que debíamos hacer el trabajo... no voy a aguantar que vayamos a hacerle una visita a tu 'proyecto' y por ello estemos atrasándonos en el trabajo – me dijo. La verdad desde que salimos del lugar nos se ha callado ¿acaso nunca deja de hablar? - ¿por qué no te das por vencido? Nunca te va hacer caso, al menos no de esa manera – sonreí con algo de malicia, por lo que sabía había pasado aquel día en el matorral y creo que lo notó, pero no lo interpretó de forma correcta – no quiero que te rebajes tampoco a tanto... además te vas a aburrir.

- Talvez – respondí nuevamente, se que esta tratando que le diga algo pero no soy tan tonto.

- Y bien ¿rumbo a tu casa? – dijo, pero seguí mi rumbo sin alterarlo – ¡Oye¿no que no?

- Vamos a ella... por lo menos donde estoy viviendo desde el viernes.

Pude ver como se consternó con esta declaración... y fue una gran manera de hacer que se callara por la expectativa.

Al final llegamos a 'su casa' y llamé a la puerta. Horo nos abrió y miró a Hao con sorpresa.

- Nos asignaron un trabajo – contesté antes de que me preguntara que hacía 'este' aquí, y solo nos dejo pasar.

- Comerán antes?

- No, entre más pronto comencemos, mas pronto va a poder Hao regresar a su casa... – me volví al chico de cabello largo – vamos arriba, ahí esta mi habitación momentánea – luego de decir esto me siguió y cuando íbamos a subir por las escaleras...

- Me retracto, que rápido eres – no pude mas que proporcionarle un merecido codazo por las costillas y el peli-azul se nos quedó mirando con cara de ¿qué hizo? Pero lo ignoré y solo seguí subiendo las gradas tranquilamente como si nada hubiese ocurrido; una vez hubiésemos subido y estando en la seguridad de 'mi habitación' lo miré con la peor frialdad que pude.

- Debo advertirte que estoy AQUÍ porque me fui de casa y NO quiero que nadie se entere ¿entendido? – él solo asintió con una sonrisa que podría catalogarse como... pervertida y levantó una ceja – esta bien, me rindo, perdí, no voy a poder cumplir mi apuesta.

- Se puede saber ¿por qué? Porque hasta donde acabo de ver vas muy bien

- Pues no, además, no soy quien para arruinar la vida de una persona... menos la suya – respondí y no porque le deba una explicación, pero no puedo retirarme de la apuesta porque si.

- Oye, oye... ¿y que paso con todo tu supuesto 'orgullo'?

- Me rendí, es lo que importa ¿no?

- Pero porque?

- Ya basta! No trates de psicoanalizarme!

- No lo estoy haciendo!

- SI!

- Y si lo hago ¿qué? De todas formas no crees en eso ¿qué mas te da responder?

- No te debo una explicación.

- Mira, si me pusieron aquí es porque eres pésimo en Psicología. Sus mentes son débiles y puedo hacer lo que quiera, pero en este momento no te entiendo a ti ¡Y menos en este momento?

- No hay nada que entender.

- La negación solo lleva a una respuesta incorrecta, incluso para ti mismo – Hao me miró y traté de mantenerme firme en mis convicciones – tienes miedo de salir lastimado tu ¿verdad?

- ¡Estas loco!

- No Ren, es Psicología; tienes miedo, por ello eres tan frío con todos, pero por lo que he podido ver el te pierde... te deja descubierto ¿me equivoco? Y por ello no quieres seguir la apuesta, porque... – me miró como cerciorándose de algo y lo peor es que me costaba reconocerlo pero todo era cierto, cada maldita palabra era verdad – ya la cumpliste.

- ¡Perdón? – me alteré con aquello y él lo notó.

- Si, lo veo en tu mirada – tomó aire – tu decides quitar la apuesta y no te afecta porque ya la cumpliste y tu orgullo está satisfecho ¿me equivoco? – nuevamente guardé silencio y el no pudo mas que sonreír – y supongo que no será uno por casualidad debido a que estas conforme con ello.

- Y que mas? – pregunté retándolo al verlo

- Y estas en parte asustado, porque no comprendes muchas cosas que están pasando por tu mente... – le miré de forma despectiva y él pareció mas seguro que antes; ya que antes de seguir me sonrió con algo entre la burla y la seriedad, dos cosas bastante contradictorias... - y no nos dijiste porque no quieres dañarlo, según tu porque le has tomado cariño, claro, según tu...

- Y que es según tu?

- Que te enamoraste, y no contabas con ello.

- Ahora te crees no solo mi psicólogo personal sino que también adivino. – solté con sarcasmo y vi que no dejaba de analizarme...

En eso escuché como se abría la puerta y Horo muy sonriente asomaba por ella con un tazón lleno de galletas y tres vasos ENORMES de leche. Me miró y luego a Hao.

- Espero no interrumpir – comento – pero pensé que sería descortés que Hao se fuera sin comer nada y como tu ADORAS literalmente las bebidas lácteas les traje esto – pasó con la bandeja en sus manos y la puso sobre la cama – y ¿de que es el trabajo?

- De Estudio del Idioma y física matemática el mío y el de Ren de Psicología.

- Psicología?

- Sí¿algún problema? – dije al ver cierto asomo de risita en sus labios. ¿Por qué todos piensan que es divertido que alguien no entienda Psicología?

- No, solo que si Pili hubiera estado aquí te podría ayudar – me dijo mirándome mas serio.

- Horo, si 'Pili' estuviera yo no estaría aquí, seamos francos, tu 'hermanita' simplemente me detesta.

- Bueno, en parte no se llevan pero Pili no es así... además de que es psicóloga y por ello se supone que debería tratar de aceptarte.

- Ni te acepta a ti...

- Ren, no hables así de ella.

- Vamos, solo hace falta ver como te trata para darse cuenta de ello; talvez le interesas, pero no tanto como quisieras ni de esa manera, seguro es solo un interés superficial.

- ¿Por qué la detestas tanto?

- No es que yo simplemente la deteste, puede que no me cayera bien al inicio pero ella se ha encargado de que la odie.

- Es mi hermana, así que mejor cállate.

- Eres una persona ilógica Horo.

- No eres quien para decir eso.

- Bueno, es lo que pienso ¿no?

- No me interesa tu opinión.

- Si no te interesara, no me estarías escuchando, es mas, ni me pondrías atención.

- Miren al chico malo en Psicología haciendo un análisis perfecto del individuo X – soltó con sarcasmo Hao y lo miré de forma fulminante, dejando muy en claro que no tenía que meterse en una conversación que no le correspondía. – mejor cambiemos de tema – dijo ahora con muchísima mas seriedad al ver que una discusión bastante fuerte de podía venir.

Supongo que hubiese considerado aquello un acto muy impropio de un sacerdote.

- Si – asintió el peli-azul, soltando un suspiro de tranquilidad al ver que en ese momento había alguien quien nos calmara – talvez pueda ayudar... – me miró un poco cortante - ¿me puedo quedar aquí? – la pregunta iba mas dirigida hacia Hao que a mi – es solo que me aburro...

Horo

Me pregunto ¿qué estarían hablando para que Ren dijera aquello? Además de que cuando comencé a hablar con él estaba bastante alterado.

Por lo que he podido ver Hao es muy bueno en Psicología pero... Ren seguía muy enojado, lo conozco, aun en lo poco que llevamos de conocernos y he llegado a entender un poco su carácter, y se que entre otras emociones, el enojo es de las pocas que no se empeña en ocultar.

Hao se fue y nosotros cenamos, esta vez preferí mandar a comprar algo... de comida china, a Ren le gusta mucho, recuerdo que una vez me lo había mencionado y era una forma de comenzar a hacer las paces con él... después de todo detesto enojarme con él...

Verdaderamente aun no se bien que es lo que siento por él... me he dado cuenta que me atrae de una forma increíble y he usado mucho autocontrol, porque aunque tiene su propia habitación duerme conmigo... parece que le cuesta conciliar el sueño en una casa ajena...

También me he enterado que no es la primera vez que pelea con su padre, pero si la primera que se va de casa, y supongo que fue algo que su subconsciente le dicto, después de todo, antes no lo había hecho porque no tenía amigos, en verdad no es muy sociable, pero ahora creo que inconscientemente pensó en mi cuando se escapó.

Talvez sea una idiotez, pero me encanta cuando en la noche se acurruca en mi pecho y duerme, en el fondo es bastante tierno...

Me fascina sentir su piel contra mi y su respiración abanicándome, el suave olor de su cabello y su cutis... el me fascina...

El viernes de esa misma semana Ren regreso a su casa, ya que su hermana le vino a buscar... no se que me pasa con él...

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo, espero no lo hayan notado muy malo, pero así salió. Por cierto quiero (y debo) agradecer los reviews que me llegaron ¡Muchas gracias! Y decirles que esperen la siguiente actualización, espero poder hacerla rápido, pero a como estoy con los trabajos esta difícil que sea antes de quince días, aunque haré lo posible.

Y Ahora¡Contesto reviews!

Ran Tao: Gracias con todo el corazón! De verdad que tus reviews siempre logran subirme el animo, en verdad muchas gracias, y espero que te guste la actualización (aunque esta re-mala) Bueno, Chao!

Armys: Hi! Tienes razón, tan santo que se veía, pero ya ves se le subió el alcohol... (y yo diría que no solo eso ¬/u/¬) en fin, que bueno que te gustara el capi, aunque estos están muy flojos (a cual mas de los dos) sin embargo espero que el siguiente sea mejor. Muchas gracias por el review! Nos vemos!

Itachi-Chan: Que bueno que te gusto el capi, y como tu dices, eso es lo que se baila ahora y a mi amiga le gusto mucho la idea (a mi al inicio no me convencía) pero en fin, que bueno que no te desagrado y espero que no te desagrade esto tampoco, pero en fin, espero que te guste. Bye!

Princess Nausicaa: Pues ya ves... Horo recuerda todo pero al probar que le diría Ren este metió la pata y todo sigue igual (bueno, ahora no tanto) Sin embargo ahí van. Tienes razón, estaba mal porque tuve que oír todas esas canciones y ponerle atención a la letra (la gran mayoría puras incoherencias, según mi parecer) ¡Pero lo logré! Y así salió ese capi. Bueno, espero que te guste este que, aunque no tiene tanta "acción" creo que salió bastante dulce n-n. Bien, Nos vemos! Chao!

Miguel: Muchísimas gracias por el review (y por la aclaración n-nU) Y ya ves... Ren va a tener que golpearlo, porque no le quizo decir nada! Pero tiene sus motivos, lo juro por lo que pasará después ¿si? Necesitaba eso... bueno, muchas gracias y ya tienes la explicación del porque Pilika "no estaba" cuando llegaron... es que me da que en verdad debe ser dormilona, pero bueno, así son las cosas. Además muchas gracias, pues con lo que dijiste al final del review me subiste los ánimos (he andado deprimida U.U) así que muchas gracias! Bye!

Zahia vlc: Te comprendo, eso de estudiar quita tiempo para las cosas que te gusta hacer (en mi caso escribir) pero en fin, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero te guste este par de capis ¡Chao!

Seinko: Hi! Gracias por el review, y ahora con lo de las preguntas, ya viste algunas respuestas en este capitulo y el resto se irá mostrando a través del fic, así que tranquilo, porque pase lo que pase este fic sigue hasta el final, aunque me tarde tiempo en actualizar no pienso dejarlo. Bueno, muchas gracias, nos vemos, chao!

Hitomy miwa Akimoto: Aquí esta¡no quiero morir tan joven!... jeje era mentira, espero que te guste este capi Hito-chan (puedo llamarte así ¿verdad? es que no había preguntado y ya van varias veces que te digo así n-nU) y bueno... me disculpo eso si por la tardanza, pero igual que en el otro le atribuyo la culpa al colegio. Bueno, sería todo por ahora, Nos vemos! Y continua tus fics porque me encantan!

Faye-BurningDeep: Me dejaste un review! Alguien que me de aire! Dios, no sabes lo mucho que siempre me han gustado tus fics, de verdad los he leído todos y los sigo todos también (incluyendo el mas reciente que es el de las carreras), aunque no en todos te he dejado reviews, que sepas que me encantan. En verdad no sabes lo feliz que me hizo ver tu review. En fin, muchas gracias por el mensajito. Chao!

Bueno, creo que sería todo, muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, en verdad sin ellos mi autoestima estaría por el suelo, así que se los agradezco de todo corazón, son muy importantes para mi!

Bueno, eso sería todo... y como creo que me tardaré un poco les adelantaré algo... como por ejemplo... celos en el aire, navidad, promesas a media noche, recuerdos de 'cierto momento', reclamos... y formas de compartir momentos...

Bueno, eso sería todo, trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, así que voy a seguir con mi trabajo, nos vemos!

Leo.


	11. Chapter 11

En verdad que ha pasado tiempo desde que actualice por ultima vez el fic…

Espero no les haya molestado la espera pero, si no se han enterado acabo de terminar mis exámenes… y como en veintidós días tengo los otros… esto es horrible… TToTT

No me había quedado mucho tiempo para escribir ni este ni mis otros fics, y por escribir Cosas dentro del Corazón me saque un… 55 en estudio del idioma… lo bueno es que parece que todos en el colegio nos pusimos de acuerdo y salimos mal y me lo van a repetir! Y bueno… este capi es… largo… bastante creo yo, pero es como disculpa por demorarme tanto en actualizar, así que no se haga costumbre, solo si tardo mucho OK?

Bueno, Yaoi… como ya saben HoroXRen y es según el punto de visión de lo personajes, no digo que solo de uno, porque, aunque la mayoría son de Ren hay de Horo…

Además es un Universo alterno… ya saben, Horo es sacerdote y todo lo demás, así que bueno, no creo que deba especificar mucho…

Por cierto, cuando cambie de Pov, aparece esto -/- con el nombre del personaje -/- justo en medio, para que no se pierdan (no creo que a nadie le pase, pero por si las moscas)

;-;-;-;-;-;-; cambio de días

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ cambio de escena

**Capitulo 11: Nueva costumbre llamada Navidad...**

Las vacaciones están próximas, al menos la semana que siempre nos dan desde unos días antes de algo llamado 'Navidad' hasta pasado el año nuevo.

Debo admitir que no entiendo como una fecha cualquiera puede emocionar a una persona de esa manera... 'navidad'... que de importante tiene y más aun para alguien como yo.

Desde hace una semana oigo a todos hablar de ello... Kyouyama irá a la playa porque está nevando y detesta la nieve, al contrario de los Asakura y Oyamada que irán seguramente a Canadá o lugares por el estilo; seguro Tamamura se sumará... debido a la idolatría que tiene con Yoh.

El resto seguro se quedará aquí... pero eso tampoco me interesa.

Últimamente había estado un poco estresado por el hecho de que Hao sepa que ya cumplí mi apuesta, pero hay algo que me dice, no se porque motivo, que no ha comentado nada, aunque posiblemente por orgullo les haya dicho o algún día les diga que gané; puede que sea orgulloso, si, pero ese mismo orgullo no lo deja mentir… sería como traicionarse a si mismo.

También he pensado en que es lo que siento… y no puedo dar con la respuesta. El tiempo a su lado pasa a una velocidad espeluznante y en ocasiones, hasta le espero para que termine la misa… solo para estar a su lado… y cuando salgo después de un rato del colegio me apresuro para llegar a su casa…

Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, m he dado cuenta de que al verlo tanto me volví dependiente de él, es como algo que nos ata y se, que cuando no voy el también se preocupa y me extraña, aunque casi todas nuestras conversaciones desembocan en pequeñas discusiones entre sus creencias y las mías, disfruto el tiempo que pasamos ambos…

Sin darme cuenta mis pasos ya no van a casa al salir del colegio y me llevan a la suya, por inercia, como en este momento.

- ¡Hola! – Me saluda con efusividad en el instante en que me ve – pasa – agregó haciéndose a un lado permitiéndome así entrar. Es algo difícil de explicar pero cuando hace eso no puedo negarme y generalmente inconcientemente espero a que lo haga, me he acostumbrado a él… tanto como él a mí… - ¿Y como te fue en el colegio? – si, siempre me pregunta eso, mas bien él parece mi padre… o mi madre… familia si así desean llamarlo, y eso me agrada, me siento bien al ver que se preocupa por mi.

Creo que antes solo mi hermana se preocupaba por preguntarme como estaba, como me sentía o cosas que nadie pensaría después de un tiempo te hace tan bien escuchar… y ella generalmente no estaba, aun ahora no lo esta. Sin embargo ahora tengo a alguien que le interesa todo eso de mí…

Talvez sea de las pocas personas a las que en realidad les importo…

- ¡Oye¿Me prestas atención?

Su pregunta tenía una respuesta más que obvia: 'no'; estaba pensando tanto que no tengo la menor idea de si hay alguien de quien me contara o hablase, o si comentaba algún problema suyo…

- ¿Disculpa? – pregunté y pareció sinceramente molesto por eso.

- ¡Ves¡NUNCA ME PRESTAS ATENCION!

- Si, es solo que pensaba en algo… - en su reclamo se vio muy divertido, me encanta como se ve cuando se pone así, aunque no pueda decírselo, probablemente nunca.

- ¡Pero te decía algo importante!

- ¡Y yo pensaba en algo importante para mi! – OK, se que ese reclamo no debió salírseme, pero no hubo manera de que pudiera evitarlo… simplemente él me resulta… bueno, me es difícil no pelear con él… es por eso que no podía evitar responderle, pero con cada palabra suya algo nuevo se me va a escapar… lo se y es inevitable

- ¡Si claro!

- ¡No seas idiota!

- No hago nada.

- Ese tono m molesta.

- ¡Y a mi me molesta que no me pongas atención!

- Ya te dije ¡que pensaba algo importante!

- ¡Y QUE DIABLOS ES TAN IMPORTANTE!

- ¡TU! – se me salió, sabía que eso me iba a pasar… siempre es así en cualquier discusión, y no siempre lo que digo es importante pero en otras (como esta)… demasiado. Abrió los ojos al doble de su tamaño normal lo que hacia parecer (y seguramente así era) que le había sorprendido.

- ¿Yo? – pregunto totalmente desconcertado y me reprendí mentalmente por mi descuido - ¿pensabas en mi? – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y no se porque me provocó un sonrojo – y… ¿Qué pensabas?

- En lo tonto que te ves haciendo preguntas tontas – me defendí y el frunció el ceño… creo que estaba ligeramente enfadado y no creo que sea porque le conteste así, creo que mas bien fue porque lo ignoré.

- Y bien… desde cuando no me ponías atención por 'pensar' soltó con sarcasmo, algo que muy pocas veces hace y solo mientras estamos juntos, o al menos solo conmigo.

- No escuche nada – me miro con una cara que claramente decía '¡que descaro!' y sonreí de forma burlona ante su frustración.

- Bueno, te decía que si conocías lo que era navidad y me negaste con la cabeza, no se que pensabas y te comencé, en vano, a explicar lo que era.

- Y ¿Qué es?

- Bueno, es la época en la que se celebra el nacimiento de Jesús ¿supongo que sabes quien es?

- No soy un inculto ¿sabes? Soy ateo no idiota.

- Bien, y te decía que si alguna vez habías celebrado una navidad…

- Esa respuesta es muy obvia ¿no?

- Creo… y ¿no te gustaría pasar una?... solo por experimentarlo... Quizás te agrade.

- Y ¿Qué propones?

- Que vengas a vivir una semana nuevamente conmigo…

- No se si pueda

- Solo pide permiso, veras que si puedes, y en último caso… puedes pelear otra vez con tu padre – acto seguido comenzó a reír y yo solo mire hacia otro lado un poco avergonzado… ¿ese concepto tenia de mí¿Ese concepto de niño mimado que pelea con papi cuando no le deja hacer lo que quiere? Pues le tengo noticias, no soy un niño mimado y mis problemas son realmente grandes. – Y bien ¿Qué dices?

- No se – me limite a responder en un tono algo frío y cortante – además ¿para que?

Un pálido sonrojo que no pudo disimular apareció en sus mejillas y miro hacia la pared, con tal de no mirarme… creo que di en el blanco… ¿Por qué quiere que este ese tiempo con él?

- Bueno… es solo que… - suspiró – yo nunca he pasado un navidad solo y esta seria la primera. Pili no esta conmigo y eso hace que todo sea mas difícil. No quiero estar solo en navidad… - cuando me miro tenia los ojos ligeramente llorosos… creo que en verdad no le agrada la idea de pasar esta fecha sin nadie – en navidad siempre estoy con alguien especial para mi… y aquí tu eres el único que…

Dicho eso se quedo callado y no pude evitar sonrojarme… ¿alguien especial¿Entonces yo era alguien especial?

-/-Horo-/-

Bien hecho Horo, siempre tienes que hacer una estupidez cuando lo tienes de frente… es una verdadera estupidez que quiera pasar navidad con él si ni siquiera tiene tus mismas costumbres… pero… es que no puedo evitar que Ren… que Ren me guste, aunque no deba… porque si, aunque se que es… imposible ese idiota orgulloso me gusta muchísimo… demasiado diría yo…

Si Pili se diera cuenta de esto… me mata…

Porque bien que me lo dijo el día en que vino…

:Flash Back:

- Horo… - eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche y hacia un rato que Ren se había ido. La única vez que Pilika me había hablado en ese tono era por algo en verdad serio… y ahora la verdad es que la chica se veía igual…

- ¿Que sucede? – pregunte preocupado y bastante consternado al mismo tiempo… pero la verdad es que nunca me espere 'esa' respuesta…

- Tienes que dejar de ver a ese muchacho de nombre Ren.

- ¿Por qué? - Era obvio que iba a preguntar, y pensé que ella ya tenia algo preparado, pero adivinemos que… no. Me miro como diciendo 'tienes que hacer todo lo que digo y eso me molesto. No iba a dejar de hablarle solo porque a ella se le pegaba la gana, a mi me agradaba y era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

- Talvez así sea para ti, me refiero a que te agrade, pero ya conoces a su tipo de persona…

- No se a que te refieres. – por supuesto que si lo sabia… pero se que Ren no es así… y de todos modos Pilika solo sabia la parte que habían inventado… nada de la realidad, no permitiría que comparara a Ren con Kasiel pues son totalmente diferentes y lo iba a defender, ella no es nadie para venir y decir como es, si apenas hace unas horas que ha tratado con él…

- Se que lo sabes y no lo quieres aceptar… que no te das cuenta que al final de todo, el es como Kasiel… - mi hermana estaba enojándose y lo sabia… y me estaba enojando a mi ya que no tenia ningún derecho a sacarme en cara cosas que se suponían enterradas… y no quería recordar, y se lo hice saber.

- Creí que había quedado claro en que no debía salir el nunca mas en una conversación a la que es totalmente ajeno…

- Solo lo comparo con…

- No quiero que lo compares con él! Siquiera lo conoces ¿Cómo le puedes juzgar con solo tres horas o un poco mas de conversación con el? Además siquiera sabes como era Kasiel… estas muy equivocada.

- Solo observo los hechos, hermano; observo como lo miras y como te comportas cuando están juntos.

- Eso no te interesa.

- No, si me interesa, sabía que sería un problema que te enviaran sin haber sido oficialmente ordenado.

- Pili, por favor, no te metas en mi vida. – dicho aquello subí por las escaleras hasta mi habitación… sabia que me conocía, y sabia que tenia razón… pero tampoco por ello dejaría que volviera a recordármelos a ambos…

…Metzely y Kasiel fueron dos personas importantes para mi…

…En especial Kasiel…

…Y por ellos se destrozó mi vida…

:End Flash Back:

- Bueno y… ¿Qué dices? – ya me estaba desesperando y es que es muy especial, en verdad esta fecha antes no significaba nada para mi, pero después del torneo y de sentir lo que era estar verdaderamente solo, se volvió importante para mi… nunca me había sentido tan unido a alguien como en esa fecha… aunque fue cuando cometí el peor error de mi vida…

- Lo intentaré…

-/-Ren-/-

'¿Lo intentaré?' por supuesto que lo haré… me acaba de decir que soy importante para él ¿Cómo no voy a decirle que si?

Ese día quedamos en que haría lo posible para estar con él en la semana de navidad y unos cuantos días después…podría ser una linda semana y creo que me esforzaré por ello…

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

A mis padres les pareció extraño que les pidiera quedarme en la casa de Horo, pero aunque pusieron sus trabas… al final los convencí con pretextos de que era para aprender algo de cultura general… la verdad no sabia exactamente yo mismo ni porque lo hacia pero lo único que para aquel momento me importaba era poder pasar algo de tiempo con el peliazul…

Y de eso, de estar en su casa, hace ya como… una semana, una linda semana a mi parecer, una semana en la cual hemos peleado… perdonado, divertido y aburrido juntos… solo los dos y hoy…

…Hoy es navidad…

La verdad Horo me hizo una explicación rápida de que era lo que aquello significaba en el ámbito religioso, y en social mientras armábamos un lindo árbol de navidad que compramos a medias… ese día la pase muy bien, de verdad, mientras escogíamos el árbol que mas me gustase y adornos para ponerle… y nos quedo muy lindo…

Y gracias a eso descubrí que según lo social debía entregarle un regalo, como simbolismo de los regalos que le habían llevado a Jesús cuando nació… la verdad es que estoy aprendiendo mucho con él…

Y él regalo, ya lo tengo… aunque la verdad me costó bastante escogerlo. Mi primera idea de regalarle era una caja de chocolates, lo se, demasiado cursi, pero se que encantan los chocolates y es muy goloso, pero después de pensarlo mejor me di cuenta que además de cursi se vería raro y yo me pondría rojo pues sería como si le estuviera cortejando, así que la idea de los chocolates quedo en segundo plano pero no desechada; mientras que estaba pensando que otra cosa regalarle fui a tomar un helado, no se porque las cosas referentes con hielo o frío me recuerdan a él, sin embargo no fue la mejor idea, ya que como ha estado nevando últimamente hace un frío endemoniado y así, después de eso entre en la primera tienda que vi… y resulto ser una tienda de artículos deportivos, y para conmemorar la fecha la habían llenado de cosas para nieve…

Comencé a recorrerla, la verdad es que no era una tienda muy grande, pero justo detrás de una vitrina de cristal encontré el regalo perfecto para él, al menos eso pensé en aquel instante…

Era una tabla de snowboard preciosa (y eso que a mi no me gusta mucho el deporte que digamos) y me hizo pensar que sin duda le gustaría; sin dudarlo me la llevé… debo aceptar que no fue barata, la verdad para mi no estaba cara, pero vi como la gente se me quedo mirando en el momento que les dije 'dénmela'… después de eso, aun así le compré los chocolates… ya no en la cantidad que pensaba al inicio pero si algunos, es que me encanta como se ve cuando come dulces…

Bueno… eso es todo… me prometió que íbamos a comer algo fuera y luego… el haría su famosa 'misa del gallo' que es hasta las doce de la noche para luego regresar a abrir los regalos… o al menos esa era la idea hasta las cinco de la tarde cuando de forma inesperada sonó el timbre…

Me sorprendió aquello mas aun cuando el peliazul abrió la puerta para encontrarme nada mas y nada menos que con Hao… ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo aquí si se supone que su familia viajo a Canadá?

La verdad eso me sorprendió pero lo que hizo que en verdad me enfadara fue ese momento cuando el castaño miró hacia aquí y así nada mas al verme abrazo al peliazul… y no iba a soportar eso, porque se que lo hizo a propósito…

¡Se suponía que íbamos a salir a comer juntos! Los dos… eso quiere decir sin Hao.

- ¡Que sorpresa! – Dije con una demasiado fingida amabilidad y un demasiado notable sarcasmo – no sabia que ibas a venir ¿Qué no estaba tu familia de vacaciones?

- Si, pero a mi no me agrada el exceso de nieve – respondió sonriendo de forma hipócrita mientras volvía su mirada al peliazul y en aquel instante algo estuvo claro para mi…

El había aceptado que yo rompiera con la apuesta porque se le estaba metiendo por los ojos a Horo… y por eso seguramente fue que se invento alguna buena excusa para justificar el que yo haya querido romperla.

Y yo de idiota pensando que era mi amigo…

¡Maldito descarado!

- Podrías haberte ido con Kyouyama, no creo que a ella le disgustara tanto ¿sabes?

- No me gustaría incomodarla – se estaba haciendo el niño bueno solo para agradarle a Horo, podía notar eso a leguas de distancia; ¡Es un hipócrita descarado! Si todo el mundo sabe que a última hora Lyserg le pidió permiso para viajar con ella y el idiota este también andaba detrás del verdecito.

- Bueno, supongo; entonces – dije dirigiéndome a Horo - ¿ya no iremos a comer?

- Podemos ir con Hao ya que no tiene nada mas que hacer.

- Si claro… no podía hacer nada mas – el peliazul me miro con reproche y eso me enfadó aun mas… detesto que haga eso ¿Qué no ve que lo que siento? Sin más me di vuelta intentando irme pero el imbécil de Hao soltó una frase…

- No hay porque ponerse celoso, Reny – se que lo hizo a propósito, lo sé, se que quería que dijera algo comprometedor pero no lo lograría… y ¡no estaba celoso!

- No tengo porque estarlo, ni que Horo fuera algo mas para mi que un amigo; lo que sucede es que no me gustaría que una persona como él estuviera junto a alguien tan deprimente e idiota como tu.

- Mmmm… el concepto que tenga lo debe decidir él, no tu y no creo que él piense que soy esa clase de persona ¿verdad Horo? – pude ver que el peliazul estaba a punto de responder pero no me importaba, aquí lo único que importaba es que a ese idiota de Hao le quede muy claro que no se puede meter en mi territorio.

- Hao, Horo no diría nada que te ponga mal, es demasiado buena persona como para hacerlo, así que mira tu lo que estas haciendo… además el nunca se fijaría en ti. – lo sé, estaba tratando a Hao (y frente a Horo, o sea, sacerdote, todos somos iguales y bla, bla, bla) como si fuera una basura y no podía controlarme… no se porque… me dolía en el alma tan solo pensar que el peliazul estuviera interesado en el pelilargo, o por lo menos que lo estuviese mas que en mi… y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que talvez si estaba un poco celoso… y talvez asustado…

El silencio se formo durante unos minutos en los cuales nuestras miradas chocaban y creo que de ser posible por las leyes de la ciencia hubieran saltado chispas… aunque Hao no se veía tan enojado ni mucho menos, a veces no entiendo que le pasa…

- Res… estas siendo muy grosero ¿Qué te pasa? – la voz de Horo se dejo escuchar… 'grosero'… podría estar siendo peor y el al menos podría apoyarme un poco, no he dicho mas que l verdad de lo que pienso… pero nunca lo hace… en ocasiones pienso que no significo nada para él…

. Ah claro… - solté con sarcasmo – ahora soy yo el que viene a arruinar la vida y los planes de otras personas…

- Ren, deja de ponerte así, yo solo digo…

- ¡No Horo! Lo que pasa, es que acabo de darme cuenta que soy el ser menos importante para ti y el que menos tomas en cuenta… y que al parecer solo me tienes lastima… pero sabes que ¡puedes irte mucho al demonio! – dicho aquello salí corriendo hacia las escaleras y subía la que era mi habitación, la verdad no quería saber nada de Horo, no en ese momento…

Y no es que yo sea de las personas que huyen de sus problemas, pero me lastimo…

Y nadie lo había logrado nunca de aquella manera…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Podían haber pasado unas dos horas desde esa discusión y Horo no ha subido a hablarme… o por lo menos no ha tenido el valor pues he podido notar sus pasos indecisos frente a la puerta… aunque no se que diablos quiere decirme, creo que ya todo quedó claro…

Sin embargo aun ahora he notado como esta afuera… indeciso obre si tocar y entrar o dejar todo tal y como ahora… y desearía que haga eso, que entrara y me abrazara y me dijera que soy mas importante para él que cualquier cosa y después me besara y…

¡Basta Ren! Deja de estar soñando, nunca has sido del tipo de personas que sueñan despiertos cosas que nunca vana a ocurrir…

Entre tanto pensamiento no me había dado cuenta que estaba toco mi puerta y volvió a hacerlo… mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando me di cuenta, se que no soy una persona muy emotiva ni lo fui nunca, pero no puedo evitar que él me haga sentirlo… me he vuelto un cursi…

No dude en ir y abrirle… la verdad es que lo hice de forma inconciente…

Me le quedé mirando fijamente… se veía nervioso ero a pesar de eso no me importo; si se quería disculpar tendría que esforzarse un poco… no soy de las personas que aceptan algo si no hay un esfuerzo.

- Ren yo… la verdad es que no… no quería que te molestaras… yo no sabia que Hao iba a venir, pero… - suspiró y desvió por un momento la mirada – perdón – dijo un vez que me volvió a mirar, no se porque me dio la impresión de que sin quererlo me estaba sonrojando así que me di la vuelta para que no lo notara, un acto que él tomó como que no le creía – de verdad… no se que decir pero yo… yo no sabía, si no… no…

- Si no me hubieras dicho que no saldríamos porque prefieres pasar el tiempo con él ¿no?

- ¡No! De verdad yo quiero estar contigo – se quedo un momento en silencio – en serio me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo pero… no podía ser descortés con él – yo solo me aproxime a la ventana y me recosté en ella…

No creo haber mencionado antes que duermo a un habitación al lado de la de Horo… y de ella hay una hermosa vista al pueblo y las montañas y entonces se ve como si un mar de estrellas se extendiera al horizonte. No se cuanto tiempo pasó desde la ultima palabra de Horo… lo único que se es que luego de un momento sentí sus manos n mi cintura y su cuerpo junto al mío, no de una forma sucia… pero me gustaba mucho… me estaba abrazando como nunca lo había hecho…

- Perdón – susurro dulcemente en mi oído – para que veas que te recompenso vamos a ir a cenar al lugar que quieras… pero perdóname por favor… perdóname… - asentí levemente… no pude evitar estremecerme pues sus labios rozaron ligeramente mi piel cuando habló y su aliento también lo hizo… y se que no debió pasar porque el lo noto…

Permanecimos un momento así, me sentía bien con sus brazos envueltos en mi cintura, ambos mirando por la ventana… viendo las luces y la luna que, aunque esa noche no estaba llena, estaba hermosa… siempre me han gustado la luna y las estrellas y a su lado, todo es mejor…

Sin embargo su voz sonó indecisa en el instante que hablo, y pude percibir como se tensaba un poco…

- Ren… ¿Qué no esta pasando?

- No se… - dije con la voz apenas audible – pero… se siente bien…

No me respondió sin embargo algo m dijo que se reprendía mentalmente por haberme dicho eso… sabe que no debió y yo… tampoco…

- Vamos a comer. – después de eso me soltó y salió de la habitación… de alguna forma Horo… ya no solo me atrae de forma física y eso… aunque me cueste aceptarlo, me asusta…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Llegamos a la casa como las once… fue una salida estupenda, la verdad creo que se sentía algo incomodo, pues en aquel lugar varia gente lo miraba…

Para explicar un poco, le pedí que fuéramos a un restaurante de comida oriental que esta en la ciudad vecina, en un barrio dedicado exclusivamente a este tipo de cosas, y creo que se sentía extraño allí mas que nada por el hecho de que algunas personas lo miraban… bueno, de la única forma que puede llamar la atención si no le conocen… en pocas palabras con deseo…

Y no voy a mentir, me sentía envidiado, sentía las miradas sobre nosotros y me agradaba saber que él estaba conmigo en aquel instante.

La comida fue exquisita pero no más que su compañía y salimos de ahí (al menos yo) complacidos. Además me sentía bien por un único hecho…

…sabía que él tenía que dar una misa mas sin embargo parecía que no quería separarse de mí…

- Bueno… creo que tengo que alistar las cosas – sin decir mas solo subió las gradas… si he de serlo sincero no me gusta verlo con la 'sotana', prefiero que este así, con ropa 'normal', pues se ve mas libre… al contrario de cuando esta con ese atuendo… parece qu le recuerda la clase de persona que supuestamente debe ser y lo que verdaderamente es no debe importar…

Bajo luego de unos momentos, por suerte aun estaba con la ropa que usaba ese día; me sonrió.

- Creo que nadie se molestara si comienzo un poco mas tarde – dijo y me sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que es dulce y linda, y a la vez algo pícara.

- ¿Y eso? – le pregunte fingiendo que no me interesaba.

- Quiero… ¡mi regalo! – se que sonara extraño, pero se ve muy lindo cuando pone esa cara y esa sonrisa.

La verdad nunca había pensado eso de ver lindo a alguien… sin embargo a él si… no se porque me causa ese sentimiento de estar lleno… completo, de no necesitar nada mas…

-/-Horo-/-

Se que es tonto, pero ni yo mismo se como se ha ganado de esa manera tan rápida mi corazón. Seguro que es por esa manera de ser suya, pero se que lo hace solo para defenderse… sin embargo lo hace aun mas cautivante… hay tantas cosas que hacen que me sienta bien cuando estoy a su lado…

Estar a su lado es como volver por el tiempo… hay tantas cosas que aun m duelen, que aun me lastiman y a las que aun ahora tengo miedo…

En ocasiones me he puesto a pensar, si es solo por 'aquello' que tomé esta decisión, solo para huir y ahora… otra vez siento que tengo la oportunidad de volver a querer… de ser ese alguien que perdí por el sufrimiento… y pensar que no puedo…

- Lo tengo arriba, voy por él – él rompió el silencio al que él mismo me había llevado y cuando volví a verle ya estaba en camino a su habitación…

Ciertamente no… no me quiero quedar solo por mi regalo, es mas que obvio, pero no supe que decirle, yo solo… quiero estar un rato mas junto a él.

-/-Ren-/-

Subí y baje lo mas deprisa que el arte del disimulo me permitía… ya son casi las doce y se veía ansioso, sin duda deseaba abrir su regalo, podía notar que incluso contaba los segundos que faltaban…

- Ren… - y ahora ¿que sucede? La verdad estaba muy contento viéndole sentado bajo el árbol de navidad… por lo que él supuso que estaba prestándole mucha atención y continuo hablando – Ren, prométeme que pase lo que pase… nunca dejaras que te lastime… y tu no te empeñaras en lastimarme a mi.

- Horo yo… - no se como pero se levanto y puso su dedo índice sobre mi labios.

- Cuando de la media noche… será nuestra promesa de navidad – lo miré a los ojos… un minuto y serían las doce… me sentía mal pues al inicio eso era lo que haría, hasta que me di cuenta de la maravillosa persona que es… no quiero… no quiero prometerle algo que no se si cumpliré, no quiero prometerle algo que talvez… me impida estar con él… algo que me impida algún día decirle lo que siento, aunque aun no tenga claro lo que es… (30 segundos…) pero… no quería dañarlo y si eso es lo que quería que prometiera (15 segundos) talvez… no tenga que verlo nunca mas… (10 segundos) o para no lastimarle tenga que alejarme lenta y dolorosamente de él… (5 segundos) pero… si es por su felicidad…

- ¿Ren? – escuché que me llamaba… sabia que era hora de responderle… aunque me doliera pensar que por eso… podrían pasar tanto cosas buenas como malas…

- Lo prometo… - no pude evitarlo y luego de eso bajé la mirada… espero que las cosas salgan bien…

Luego de aquello simplemente me sonrió y se sentó nuevamente y tomando el paquete que le había llevado entre sus manos, lo abrió de forma rápida y su vista se ilumino mientras yo estaba atento a cada una de sus reacciones… alegre de que, según su mirada, le hubiese gustado.

- Espero que me enseñes a deslizarme en el paseo – tomé un chocolate que en aquel momento el me ofrecía (mientras él tenia en su boca, claro esta, por lo menos tres de ellos ya) – y ahora soy yo quien quiere su regalo…

Pude ver como se hincaba y debajo del árbol sacaba una caja algo grande, que note había puesto esa noche antes de irnos a comer. Dentro se escuchaban multitud de sonidos, algo que sinceramente me preocupo… la verdad no tenia experiencia con los regalos de Horo…

- Espero que te guste – tomé la caja y comencé a soltar el gran lazo rojo que tenia… y lentamente la abrí…

'Miau… miau…'

Tomé con suavidad esa cosa que sonaba y la levanté lentamente¿Cómo se le ocurrió? Pero… esta muy lindo…

- Se parece a ti – me dijo divertido. La verdad es que aun estaba analizándolo y no le respondí nada… acción que hizo que se pusiera un poco nervioso – bueno… se que no es la gran cosa, pero recuerdo que una vez me comentaste que no habías tenido nunca animales… y cuando iba a comprarte el regalo no sabia que comprar y lo vi y… me acordé de ti… se que no es la gran cosa, en serio… pero… - suspiro suavemente. – sabía que no te gustaría…

- Esta muy lindo… - le dije suavemente, mientras me sonrojaba, pero eso no impidió que lo aferrara contra mi, sintiendo su corazón latir y acurrucarse en mi pecho… en verdad estaba precioso… pero… - pero sabes que no me dejan tener animales… - un ligero sonrojo se extendió por su rostro y volteo la cara al responderme.

- Bueno… pensaba que podías ponerle un nombre y dejarle aquí… y así tendrías una buena excusa para venir y estar conmigo… ¡y con el gatito! Un rato… ¿te agrada la idea?

Mire nuevamente al animal mientras respondía –si – y le buscaba un nombre pero en aquel momento no venia nada a mi mente… nunca pensé que algo tan simple… me hiciera sentir así… - ayúdame a ponerle un nombre…

Me quedé viendo como analizaba al gatito y comenzamos a decir cosas con respecto a su color… sacándole nombres como negrito o esas cosas… yo propuse ponerle zafiro porque tenia los ojos azules y en ese momento percibí que el se quedo viéndole los ojos… y sonrió de manera nostálgica…

- ¿Alguien especial? – le pregunte y se sorprendió, sin embargo después de un largo suspiro respondió…

- Si… sus ojos son muy parecidos…

- Y… ya no esta contigo…

- No, hace mucho no… - juro que por un momento había sentido celos, pero la mirada llena de tristeza que asomo en sus ojos me convenció, de que decía la verdad…

- Y… ¿puedo ponerle su nombre? – se sorprendió pero luego volvió a mirar al gatito que ya se estaba quedando dormido en mis piernas, tenia un pelaje suave y fino, totalmente acolchonadito… era lindo…

- Sí… - iba a preguntarle pero agregó… - tenemos que dejarlo dormir… o mañana KASIEL no tendrá energía…

Dicho aquello se levanto y con un movimiento se despidió para ir a su misa… y yo, quedé desconcertado… kasiel sin duda… era el nombre de un muchacho y había sido alguien especial para Horo…

Nunca había visto esa mirada en su rostro… pero tampoco me gusto verla…

Hello… en serio, otra vez pido disculpas por todo el tiempo que tarde en actualizar…

Pero en fin, al final pude y espero que les haya gustado… y vieron… ¿Quién será esa persona que fue especial para Horo¿y que habrá pasado con ella? A lo largo del fic se darán cuenta!

Y ahora una contestación rápida sus bellos, hermosos y preciosos reviews! (no tengo permiso en este instante para estar en la computadora y en poco tiempo se dan cuenta y me regañan)

Faye-BurningDeep (non me dejaste dos reviews¡¡¡Que linda! De verdad, muchas gracias por los reviews, en verdad me encantaron y ya ves, no esta muy dulce que digamos, pero Reny se esta dando cuenta de lo que siente por Horo… solo que no quiere aceptarlo… y se puso celoso, pero Hao lo hizo con motivos que después daré! Bye! P.D.: Actualiza pronto Taking y Make me true que me tienes con el alma en un hilo) Seinko (muchas gracias por el review! Y bueno, aunque en este no subí dos capis para mi esta algo largo, espero que te guste!) Hitomy miwa Akimoto (Hi Hito-chan! Espero te hay gustado el capi, aunque me disculpo porque se que me tarde una eternidad en mandarlo, pero no había tenido tiempo… ¡que linda que me dejas decirte Hito-chan (Leo llora emocionada también) bueno, actualiza pronto tu fics! Chao!) Eli Kyouyama (muchas gracias por el review! Y disculpa las demoras, a mi también me ha pasado que en ocasiones leo un fic y me doy cuenta que no esta terminado y quedo con ganas de saber que pasará… en fin, Chao!) Miguel (me alegra que te hayan gustado los capis anteriores, y espero te gusten también estos… Bye!) Ran Tao (Gracias por decir que escribo bien n/n, eso en verdad me pone feliz y sip, se que m tarde, pero espero me disculpes y te guste la actualización!) AlquimistaFlama (Hi! Bueno, como ya viste, Hao se metió en donde no lo llamaban, pero tiene motivos… y aun no puedo decirte si Horo dejara el sacerdocio y pasa algo con Ren o si nada de nada, Cuidate!) Jul-Tao (Hi! Hasta que al fin actualicé, es que en verdad el cole me tiene horrible… tanto así que ya me repitieron el examen de estudio del idioma y esta vez saque 63 y yo paso con un 70, pero en fin… me gusta mas escribir fics que estudiar XD Nos vemos!)

Bien, esa fue mi actualización fugaz a los reviews, sí que espero les haya gustado, me despido!

Leo


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! Creo que esta actualización si que llegó pronto, pero me esforcé por terminarla aunque no me convence mucho el capi, espero no se molesten n-nUU...

Bueno, la verdad no tengo mucho que contar pero... ¡viva la semana Santa! Me alegra profundamente pues gracias a eso es esta actualización.

Bien, las aclaraciones son las de siempre, así que espero les guste el capitulo y tanto si les gusta como si no, ahí me pueden dejar diciendo sus comentarios... solo pinchen donde dice review! Y aunque sea me dicen Hola!

De verdad muchísimas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews, se que mi contestaciones no son las mejores pero, los agradezco de todo corazón...

Solo hay una pequeña aclaración: Lo que esta en _cursiva _es una pequeña conversación telefónica.

ADVERTENCIA: si hay un capitulo en el que la personalidad de Ren esta cambiada es este, así que ya saben...

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Nuevo problema por una promesa…**

Es difícil cuando te das cuenta de algo… en especial cuando ese algo muy en el fondo lo sabías… y no lo deseabas aceptar...

Y yo me di cuenta de la forma mas inesperada que hubiera pensado...

Era 26 de diciembre, o sea dos días luego de aquel pequeño encuentro verbal con Hao… y la magnifica salida con Horo, pero nunca pensé que Hao fuera tan persistente...

Aun estaba en casa de Horo, y es que por ahora no tenía planes de irme, cuanto mas tiempo pudiera estar con él mejor para mí y mas si lograba estar con él en mi cumpleaños, sin embargo había estado extraño... había estado como triste…

Por otro lado yo tenia otra responsabilidad y era mi gatito... me gustaba mucho y había descubierto que Kasiel era una compañía grandiosa. Era alguien con quien podía jugar sin sentirme estúpido y hablar sabiendo que me escuchaba, y aunque sabía que nunca obtendría una respuesta de su parte me agradaba saber que al menos había alguien en quien podía confiar... sobre toso me causaba ternura, pues, aunque ese día (el que me lo regalo) no había podido notarlo, era aun un gatito pequeño y apuesto a que lo busco exclusivamente para mi, no solo lo vio por ahí... o al menos me gusta pensar eso...

Desde aquel pequeño encontrón que tuve con Hao he pensado que quizás no hay alguien en quien pueda confiar plenamente... pero no lo se bien... de una u otra forma he podido pensar que Hao tuvo sus motivos y no eran los que yo pensaba...

Realmente no había ninguno claro... al menos no para mí, pero aun quería creer que había alguien en quien podía creer… además de Kasiel claro esta...

También había estado pensando que podía haber significado aquella persona para él… traté de preguntárselo pero me cambio de forma inmediata el tema, siquiera se preocupó en ocultármelo y creo que eso lo hizo concretamente para que no le preguntara mas... para que no insistiera...

La verdad me duele pensar que pueda estar con alguien mas... no se porque pero... hace que me sienta muy mal...

Además de que me duele ver esa mirada triste en sus ojos y pensar que yo también pueda lastimarlo...

Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer porque... quiero estar con él...

'Toc, toc, toc'

Es raro que llamara a mi puerta en aquel momento, a aquella hora puesto que es la hora de su 'siesta' (acostarse en el sofá con un tazón de palomitas o papas tostadas a ver películas) y mas por el hecho, de que no es hora de comer...

Aun así me levanté y le abrí, no valla a ser que pensara que estaba molesto con él...

Cuando al fin pude mirarlo de frente me di cuenta de que tenia un mirada seria en el rostro y eso solo significaba una cosa... algo estaba pasando...

- Te habla Hao por teléfono... - me dijo y me sorprendió aquello; bajé rápido y atendí… no sabía que pasaba pero... no me agradaba que después de lo que había pasado en navidad me llamara y mas si era a casa de Horo...

¡Un momento¿Cómo consiguió el número de Horo?

Mas tarde le preguntaré a el peliazul, ahora lo primordial era saber que demonios quería.

- ¿_Diga? _– respondí solo por la cortesía típica que de debía tener, porque me hubiera encantado tirarle el teléfono, sin embargo quería saber que era lo que me quería explicar ¿contradictorio verdad?

- _¡Ren¡Mi gran amigo!_ – Me dijo con sarcasmo – _mira, pensaba decirte todo por teléfono pero creo que mejor lo hablamos de frente_ – me quedé… no se como decirlo, consternado sería una acertada palabra porque después de aquello me colgó... la verdad no sabia que demonios era lo que me quería decir, pero espero que sea una buena explicación por lo que pasó aquel día...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Habían pasado por lo menos 15 minutos desde que estaba esperando a que Hao llegara y me dijera que demonios quería… en verdad deseaba saberlo, pero sabia que su casa esta un poco lejos...

Hasta que por fin sonó como llamaban a la puerta.

No había visto a Horo desde que me dijo lo de la llamada y de alguna manera siento que algo malo va a pasar… es un presentimiento extraño que pocas veces he tenido y siempre que lo tengo... las cosas suceden.

Cunando abrí la puerta Hao no tardó nada en tomarme del brazo y llevarme a la salita de estar, curiosamente estaba Kasiel sentado en el sofá, así que me solté de su agarre y me fui a sentar donde reposaba mi gatito poniéndolo a mi lado en el sillón... no me gustaría que su Hao intenta golpearme o inicia una pelea él salga lastimado...

La verdad es que no se veía que fuese un asunto tan serio el que debía tratar, hasta sonriendo se encontraba, se podría decir que estaba... 'feliz'...

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que tratar conmigo? – le pregunté... me miró como si me analizara y acto seguido a eso habló.

- Se lo dices tú o lo hago yo. – si he de ser sincero no entendí ni un pepino de lo que intentó decirme, simplemente levanté las cejas y lo seguí mirando. Estaba claro que no iba a decirle 'no entendí' así que esperé a que el mismo me dijera...

Pero estoy empezando a creer severamente que tiene problemas de comprensión porque sigue sin decir nada...

Me refiero al 'padrecito' – aclaró y sonrió de forma cómplice - ¿sabes? Me interesa mucho mas de lo que de seguro tu crees y se, que aunque no lo aceptes a ti también te interesa.

- ¿Sabes? Si lo que venias a decirme era eso puedes irte.

- No, creo que no me entendiste... te estoy dando tiempo de que le digas lo que sientes, porque lo que soy yo pienso decirle todo. Y no me refiero a 'le gustas a Ren' me refiero a 'me gustas a mi'.

- Y desde cuando te interesa Horo - le dije lo más frío que pude pero estoy que me muero de la rabia - ¿no eras tu el que me desafió a que me le metiera? O ¿ya se te olvidó?

- No se me olvidó, pero... ya no queda ninguna apuesta así que, teóricamente… puede ser si él también quiere. - ¿Cómo era eso de 'puede ser si el quiere'? acaso estaba pensando que yo le permitiría que se le aproximara a MI Horo.

- Pues eso no tendría porque importarte, es sacerdote Hao.

- ¡Ni que eso a ti te importara!

- Yo no sigo tu religión... eso no me afecta.

- Claro... es una buena excusa Ren – Hao siendo sarcástico es lo peor que puede pasar, de verdad que detesto que se ponga sarcástico porque, entonces no podemos hablar bien, y me enfada, ya me ha sucedido. – Mira, te lo pongo así... pudiste estar mucho tiempo con él, incluso haberle robado un besito cualquiera pero bueno... él padre es libre al menos, completamente de no ser por sus credos religiosos... solo que ahora, me interesa...

Aquello me puso aun mas enfadado de lo que ya estaba... ¿le interesa¡¡¡Y yo que! Yo lo!... yo lo... yo lo aprecio mucho pero... ¿solo eso¿Solo me interesa por eso? Entonces... ¿Por qué¿Por qué me gusta tanto estar con él¿Por qué me siento tan bien a su lado¿Por... porque lo quiero tanto?

- Solo aléjate de Horo – salió de mis labio sin siquiera haberme percatado de ello, en aquel tono posesivo que no entendí porque llevaba sin que yo lo deseara una pizca de celos... como si hablara de él en una forma autoritaria, refiriéndome a algo de mi propiedad... pero no quiero... no quiero que Horo este con Hao en ningún sentido, de ninguna manera... me duelo, me lastima el solo pensarlo ¿Qué diablos me ha hecho ese idiota de Horo¿Qué demonios me hace sentir?

- No lo haré – me contesto; no podía siquiera pensar eso... no lo permitiría.

No me había percatado que Hao no dejaba de ver hacia atrás, no suyo, por supuesto, pero miraba justo detrás de mí... a pesar de ello no le preste ninguna atención, creí que solo estaba tratando de asustarme en aquel momento y, dicho sea de paso, me había colmado la paciencia...

- ¡No quiero que te acerques a él¡¡¡No dejaré que lo alejes de mí¡No eres nadie para meterte entre nosotros Hao! – me levante de donde estaba sentado, casi gritando y bastante agitado – Horo ya no es una puesta para mi, ya no lo es y desde que comencé a conocerlo mejor nunca lo fue, puede que si, me llame la atención pero nunca lo lastimaría, nunca haría lo que tu si, Horo es importante para mi, así que... - el chico de cabello largo sonrió con sarcasmo y eso hizo que me sintiera como si se estuviera burlando de lo que yo l decía… de lo en verdad sentía por Horo... de aquello que tanto miedo tenía de aceptar...

...Sentía que se estaba burlando de que me hubiera enamorado de esa forma tan estúpida de él...

¿Enamorado?... yo... ¿me enamoré?

Por un momento en mi mente pasaron todos esos momentos en los que estábamos juntos y las sensaciones que me provocaba... la forma en la que mi corazón se aceleraba...

...Y no pude más que pensar...

Que desde que esto empezó poco a poco me enamoraba de él...

Escuché como el silencio reinaba y Hao, se aclaraba la garganta de una forma bastante sonora...

- ¡Horito! Oye... ¿no estabas escuchando¿O si?

En aquel momento me volví, no pensé siquiera que podía ser una broma de Hao... e hice bien en no creerlo pues era verdad, me encontré con lo ojos consternados del muchacho de cabello celeste, que me veía de forma interrogante... ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

- ¿Una apuesta? – oh vaya, perfecto, había oído absolutamente toda la ultima frase.

- No te interesa – le dije de forma cortante mientras que le encaraba, no tenia nada que ocultarle, además, después de esto creo que no tengo muchas opciones...

- ¿Estabas hablando de mi y dices que no me interesa? – me dijo, una apelación bastante lógica si me lo preguntan pero, no por ello le iba a decir todo lo que ya antes me había atrevido, porque el me hizo prometer algo...

- Así es, porque no tenías porque estar escuchando... y en lo que a mi concierne esta discusión tanto contigo como con Hao terminó. – el quería decir algo mas, sin embargo no lo dejé y es que ¿Cómo le explicaba esa simple palabra que podían ser tantas cosas? Apuesta, no quería decirle la verdad de cómo había empezado todo esto y sabía que por alguna extraña razón, por mas que lo intentara, el me preguntaría luego... no podía huir de eso por mas de unos diez o quince minutos... lo mejor será irme y no volver a verlo jamás...

...le prometí que no iba a lastimarlo... y lo cumpliré aunque me cueste la poca felicidad que había conseguido estando a su lado...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ahora me encuentro en mi habitación, hace más o menos diez minutos que m encuentro en ella, y Horo no ha subido a verme, supongo que estará despidiendo a Hao...

Y este le estará diciendo lo mucho que le gusta...

No sabía que pensar, no podía saberlo; como podía venir y decirme eso ese idiota aun cuando sabe lo que siento... aunque no se lo haya afirmado tampoco le pude negar mucho el tema... y si lo sabe porque me hizo esto...

No sabe lo que ha ocasionado...

- 'Bueno... él padre es libre al menos, completamente de no ser por sus credos religiosos... solo que ahora, me interesa...'

Le interesa... claro que le interesa, pero solo por lo lindo que es físicamente... en verdad no debería siquiera ponerme así... menos cuando estoy empacando... menos cuando Horo nunca ha dado indicios de que yo le guste más que cualquier otra persona...

Fui un idiota al no darme cuenta antes de que me estaba enamorando... fui un tonto y no pude detenerlo...

...Y ahora tampoco puedo...

Los suaves toques en mi puerta me sacaron de aquellos pensamientos... ¿si era él? Bueno... era lo mas seguro pero no quiero, no quiero verlo... no quiero que me diga que le agrada mas ese idiota que yo... o tener que despedirme de él...

En este momento desearía no sentir nada...

Pero si no le abría posiblemente pensaría que algo malo me sucedía y a como era de dramático llama hasta a una ambulancia... tenía que abrirle a pesar que sabía que me pediría un explicación por lo que pasó abajo...

De forma lenta me levanté y abrí la puerta para, como lo supuse, encontrarme con él... me estaba mirando consternado... seguramente por todo lo que ya no pude contener...

- Tenemos que hablar – me dijo mas serio de lo que lo había visto jamás.

- No hay nada que decir. – y yo trataba de ser lo más frío que podía; aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo de forma lenta deseaba que algo de lo que quedaba de mi orgullo se mantuviera en pie.

- Dime eso junto a lo que te escuché diciendo abajo.

- No.

- ¿Por qué¿No tienes el valor? – parecía que ya me conocía demasiado, pero yo también pues de inmediato me di cuenta, que trataba de que le dijera algo... que me descontrolara y nuevamente dejara salir aquello que había dicho... pero espero que no lo logré porque no quiero que se de cuenta de que cada cosa que él hace tiene el poder de hacerme feliz... o matarme...

- No te debo explicaciones.

- Yo creo que si... ¿Por qué te vas? No te he dicho que lo hagas.

- no, pero es lo mejor. – dicho esto me di la vuelta pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a caminar...

- ¡No trates de huir de esto Ren! – sujeto mi mano y me jaló hacia su cuerpo tratando de evitar que dejáramos así la conversación.

- ¡No me toques no tienes derecho!

- No me decías eso en aquel lugar cuando te bese. – abrí lo ojos sorprendido... ¿estaba hablando de... de aquel día?

- Creí que no lo recordabas.

- Creí que querías que así fuera.

- ¡Pues no¡Debimos aclararlo! – me dolió... me dolió que me dijera aquello como si no tuviera tanta importancia... pero claro, para él fue muy fácil olvidar que yo pude haber sentido algo con ese beso... para todos es tan fácil creer que porque me comporto frío generalmente es que no tengo sentimientos... incluso él...

- ¡Ni que para ti fuera tan importante! – pero no soporto que pongan en duda cosas que no saben... que no entienden y eso estaba haciendo él en aquel momento... creyendo que sabía todo de mi cuando no ha podido siquiera ver en mis ojos... cuanto lo quiero...

- Pues si lo es... – no se porque, pero en aquel instante soltó mi mano y me miró sorprendido... claro, yo nunca digo como me siento... si estoy mal o esas cosas, nunca me permito ver débil...

Sin embargo cuando me sentí por primera vez verdaderamente mal por aquella discusión con mi padre, pensé en él y él se encargo de hacerme sentir mejor... pero ahora ni recuerda que puedo ser como cualquier persona... alguien sensible... alguien que necesita de otra persona...

- ¿Por... porque?

- No te debe importar.

- ¡Dime de una vez por todas porque Ren¡Con un demonio¡¡¡Me encantaría saber que pasa por esa cabeza!

- ¿Quieres saber que pasa por ella? Pasa la pregunta de porque eres tan importante para mi y no te das cuenta, el porque o te intereso o no te esfuerzas siquiera para que no sienta que soy un estúpido por eso... porque quiero estar contigo cuando esta mas que claro que no importo más que cualquiera... – no supe porque dije eso, solo escapó de mis labios como si por un vez quisiera que él entendiera lo que en verdad siento. Detesto ese poder que parece tener sobre mí... esa cosa que hace que confíe en él... que hace que lo ame...

Sus suaves pero fuertes manos se posaron con delicadeza en mi cintura, atrayendo mi cuerpo al suyo... yo estaba como paralizado, no sabía que hacer con ese abrazo... simplemente era tan cálido, me encanta que me abrace pero...

- Ren no te vayas... – aquella frase era totalmente algo inesperado... – dime que sientes de verdad y talvez podamos solucionar las cosas, pero tienes que confiar en mi... – decirle lo que sentía representaba muchas cosas, aun más que su frase... representaba que quizás fuera mutuo este sentimiento y por eso de aquella extraña calidez... pero... si algo pasara entre nosotros mas que hacerle un bien lo estaría dañando...

...Y no quiero eso...

- Recuerdas... – comencé despacio... esto me costaría más de lo que yo mismo pensaba – recuerdas cuando en navidad me dijiste que qué nos pasaba y yo te respondí que no sabía... pero que se sentía bien... – Horo asintió, no se porque sentía que una chispa de esperanza brillaba en su corazón... pero no era quien para juzgar que significaba – podría sentirse bien Horo-Horo pero como sea... – posé mi manos en su pecho y las deslice hacia sus mejillas... si no tenía el valor ahora no lo tendría nunca, por lo que bajé la cabeza para no perderme en sus ojos y así, poder continuar... – nos hará daño a ambos y no me permitiré seguirlo sintiendo... – pude ver como quedó consternado con mi respuesta así que sin decir nada más me alejé y tomé rápidamente la maleta que ya había terminado de hacer... – me voy... por mi bien y por el tuyo Horo...

Luego de decir aquello bajé rápidamente las escaleras y en el camino m encontré con Kasiel y lo tomé en mis brazos... después de todo será el único recuerdo que tendré de él...

* * *

Wiii! Terminé capitulo... me alegro profundamente de que estemos en semana porque así voy a poder escribir un poco más que cuando estoy regularmente en el colegio... una hermosa semana (de la cual ya cuatro días los tengo ocupados porque voy a la playa :P, pero voy a escribir, lo prometo, aunque sea para actualizar la otra semana o algo así...

Bueno, creo que lo mejor ahora será contestar reviews, así que aquí vamos!

Faye-BurningDeep: Hi! Pues no te preocupes porque lo que es semana Santa voy a tratar de escribir lo mas que pueda, pues de verdad me tienen estresada en el cole... y en cuanto a los exámenes no me ha ido muy bien, el problema es que a mi me hacen dos pruebas por día y ahí si me la ponen difícil, pero por suerte solo no pasé uno... aunque por ese me dejaron un tiempo sin el computador TToTT... por lo menos alguien me comprende en lo que sufro y ya ves... los problemas que Hao causó, sin embargo sirvió para que Ren se diera cuenta de lo que sentía verdaderamente y que se enterara que no era solo un juego... ya veremos luego que pasa. Chao!

Eli Kyouyama: Bueno... la verdad es que lo de final falta bastante aun, o al menos eso creo depende de cómo este la inspiración por capitulo, porque solo eso ayuda n0n. Muchas gracias por el review!

Armys: Hi! Gracias, y que bueno que te este gustando, espero que este capi también te guste, porque a mi no me convenció mucho (debe ser que no me gusta tenerlos enojados) y para saber quien es Kasiel... poco a poco te darás cuenta, porque no siempre es lo que parece o no parece lo que es... y creo que el 'intrigante' Kasiel será una sorpresita... Bye!

Ran Tao: Hello! Si, llevar un fic es muy entretenido y divertido pero... a veces me siento mal cuando no puedo escribir, es horrible estar castigada, sin embargo por esta semana podré escribir mucho! O eso creo UoU. Y me alegre muchísimo que te haya gustado el fic, lo que a mi concierne este capi no me hace mucho pero necesitaba algo así... jajaja... entonces ¿soñando despierta? En verdad supongo que debe ser lindo ver a Horo dando una misa pero yo lo prefiero... como decirlo en 'otras' actividades... seguramente por eso no profundicé mucho en eso de las misas pero... ya veremos luego que pasará. Chaito!

Hitomy miwa Akimoto: Hi! Si, ya se que m he tardado bastante tiempo, pero tenia motivos, además, por eso estoy mandando este capi lo mas pronto que puedo, espero que te guste Hito-Chan n-n! Aunque los dejé separaditos... y ahora ¿Qué pasar? Bueno, en el siguiente capi lo sabremos todos, porque lo que soy yo aun no se (y eso que soy yo quien escribe) pero bueno, Bye!

Seinko: Bueno... al menos Ren ya se dio cuenta, pero habrá que ver que pasa ahora porque al parecer se dio cuenta en el peor momento... espero que también te guste este capi, porque aunque esta un poco... deprimente y no me gusta mucho a mi, los que opinan son ustedes. Chao!

Hibari Usui: me alegra mucho que te guste, de verdad, aunque ya ves, volvimos los pequeños problemitas, que espero solucionar bien, porque no tengo idea de que pasará, creo que iré escribiendo a como salga... quien sabe, va y funciona n.n. Bueno nos vemos!

Alia.Asakura: Hello! Bueno, en este capi Hao salió un poquito mas, aunque causo ciertos problemitas, ya veremos luego que pasa. Que bueno que te guste el fic. Bye!

Bueno, sería todo. Muchas gracais por todos los reviews! no saben como m gustan y como me suben el animo!

Ahí nos vemos!

Leo


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! Bien, no se por donde comenzar... por lo menos no tardé tanto esta vez como había tardado en otras pero la próxima actualización si va a estar un poco lejana (a menos que reciba mas de cinco reviews porque ahí si me siento presionada de que debo actualizar) y es por el simple motivo de que empiezo con exámenes el 2 de mayo, sip, mis segundos exámenes para la nota del primer trimestre, yo creo que seria mas fácil si lo hicieran por semestres pero en fin, creo que les gusta atosigarnos de exámenes ¬¬

Bueno, por ahora espero les guste este capi, ya que las cosas comienzan a encontrar soluciones (o al menos explicaciones) mientras que otras se enredan, así que ahí me dicen.

Bueno, no creo que necesiten muchas aclaraciones, y hay bastantes capis en el fic pero por cualquier cosa tiene Yaoi, es un universo alterno, -/- así es cuando cambiamos de personaje, -/-/-/-/-/- es cuando hay un cambio de escena y... creo que eso sería.

Bien, ya no los atraso mas la lectura, así que...

El fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 13: nuevas aclaraciones.**

No se si ustedes alguna vez se han preguntado... ¿Por qué? Ya saben, como las típicas ¿Por qué vivo¿Por qué pasó esto? O cosas por el estilo...

Y ¿a que se debe que este pensado esta clase de estupideces? Que últimamente no he dejado de pensar el 'el' y entre tanto me di cuenta, que hasta que lo conocí no me había formulado tantas veces seguidas esa pequeña frase... ¿Por qué?

Y es que no pudo sacar de mi cabeza el ¿Por qué una persona como él escogió ese camino? Y ¿Por qué tuve que sentir esto por él? Lo se... yo mismo me lo busque... y fui yo quien se alejó de él... y eso me duele, me duele saber que fui yo quien se provocó este daño, todo por quererle demasiado para poder hacer algo que le dañara... todo por esa promesa de navidad que no se porque no me atrevo a romper...

Por eso me duele, como nadie sabe y, como nadie jamás entendería.

Ya hace unas semanas... para cualquier persona sería cualquier cosa, para mi... han pasado siglos, los minutos se arrastran aferrándose a la idea de no transcurrir para evitar su propia muerte en un ciclo que no termina nunca... y yo... me resigno solo a verlos... a sentirlos y vivirlos como si estuviera muriendo, aguantando las ganas de verle... y ahora que lo pienso...

- Fui un tonto... – ya es frecuente que frases de ese tipo salgan de mis labios sin yo haberlo deseado, pero me di cuenta que le dejé el camino abierto a un persona para que se acerque a su corazón y lo mas posible... le lastime... y a pesar de todo, no evité que le hiciesen daño...

Talvez en verdad no haya sido lo mejor, pero ya no podía soportar mas su cercanía... simplemente me agradaba demasiado...

- Disculpe... ¿me presta atención jovencito? – de acuerdo... era la tercera vez en la hora que me llaman la atención... ¿no puede ver que estoy pensando en otra cosa y no me interesa ponerle atención a sus absurdas lecciones?

- No. – oh no... Otra vez se me salió, pero ¿Qué hago si me cae en las puras...? emmm... olvidemos eso...

- Supongo que entonces no escuchó cuando di la lista de las personas que Irán al paseo... – es cierto... hace... semanas que tengo pago el 'paseo' ese... todo incluido, suena como anuncio televisivo pero me... gradaba la idea de ir si él iba... pero ahora...

- Pues no – respondí – pagué hace mucho, es su deber verificar que este, no mío – creo que con eso le quedó mas que claro que no me interesaba nada de lo que me estaba diciendo.

Clavo sus ojos en lo míos dándome esa desagradable sensación de estar mirando a un muerto y claro... no moví la vista, si cree que puede venir y tratar de intimidarme esta muy equivocada... y si quiere analizarme como a un proyecto de laboratorio que lo intente...

- Esta en la lista, como supone... le toca compartir en Canadá la cabaña quince – no pude evitar notar que era la ultima, pero supongo que los abran acomodado por apellido... y cabina 21 en la playa.

- Bien. – la verdad estaba pensando en no ir al paseo... por él...

No se si antes lo he mencionado pero, el susodicho paseo ha sido cambiado de fecha como cincuenta veces, hasta que al fin todos pudimos estar bien e ir, y curiosamente la fecha es el 5 de febrero... dentro de diez días...

Necesito hablar con mi padre para que me deje faltar al paseo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- VAS A IR! – si... lo intenté por todos los medio, no puede negarse eso... al menos me queda ese cosuelo... que no me quiera hacer caso es otra cosa, pero maldito el día en el que dije que quería ir al paseo de porquería ese...

- Pero no quiero¡Con un demonio papá¡No quiero ir! – un ultimo intento nunca esta de mas...

- Pagamos todo ese caprichito tuyo, así que irás.

- No fue tanto dinero! No quiero!

- Oh no fue tanto, pero irás, porque por tu culpa tuvimos que cancelar unos cuantos compromisos y otras cosas en esa fecha que habíamos preparado para ti, así que no te queda de otra. – su voz sonaba furiosa así que mejor di la vuelta antes de que nos pongamos a discutir mas de lo que deberíamos y, saliendo di un portazo.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Hace algunos minutos salí de mi casa, primero debía de darle comidita a Kasiel y jugar un ratito para que cuando crezca sea un gatito cariñoso y le guste que le haga cariñito... aunque ahora me duele verlo pues recuerdo a Horo...

En casa tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la idea de que tuviese un gato y, aunque a mi padre no le pareció la idea por una vez, a mi madre l gusto algo que yo realmente quisiera y me dejo conservarlo luego de decirle que era un regalo...

Pero hace mucho tiempo no recorro este camino... hace mucho no voy por este lugar y no quiero... no quiero verle pero no tengo otra poción.

Talvez así pueda evitar... que este a mi lado más tiempo del que debiera; llegue a la puerta de su casa y con suavidad toque el timbre poniendo la mirada mas seria que podía, lo mas firme que salía de mi porque por dentro me estaba destrozando... aunque me cueste admitir que me pasaba eso por el solo hecho de verle.

Escuche los pasos al momento de abrir la puerta... y cuando lo hizo allí estaba él, me encontraba frente a la persona que me ha causado toda esta confusión y sin embargo, junto a la cual me gustaría estar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Era obvio que hiciera aquella pregunta después de tantos días sin verlo... – creí que ya no querías verme o, mejor dicho, no tenías porque – sin embargo en aquel momento no me gusto para nada aquella frase, que quería decir, no lo sabía pero, algo me decía que no estaba bien...

- Yo... ¿podemos hablar dentro? – pregunte con suavidad, sentía que en aquel momento adoptar una posición altanera era lo menos acertado que podía hacer, pero por lo que veía, el no quería saber de mi... ¿porque?

- Tengo visitas – mentía, estaba mintiendo y lo sabía pues en cuanto la frase salio de sus labios volteo el rostro para evitar verme... ¿acaso no le he hecho falta¿no se ha sentido solo?

- Supongo... – dije pero siempre hay algo que me impide pensar bien cuando nos encontramos juntos... ese mismo algo que me dijo que me había enamorado de él... y ese mismo algo que ahora me decía, que no me expresaba la verdad, que el estaba así de frío por algún motivo que no fue mi partida, algo había pasado y tenía que saberlo... – Puedes volver a revolcarte un rato con Hao, adiós. - dicho aquello me di vuelta para irme, estaba enojado, me estaba evitando en aquel momento y era mas que obvio sin embargo sin que yo lo pudiera prever su mano sujeto mi brazo con fuerza e hizo que entrara en la casa, cerrando la puerta poniéndome contra ella.

- ¿Cómo que 'revolcarme con Hao'?

- Ups... se me salio – solté con sarcasmo y me miró fijamente para luego soltarme y darse vuelta ligeramente.

- No vuelvas a decirlo nunca más.

- ¿No es verdad acaso? – le dije... ¿aun insiste en defender a Hao¿No se da cuenta que no le interesa a él como me importa a mi?

- No – me respondió inmediatamente.

- ¿Por qué no te creo? – le dije y vi como volteo nuevamente a mirarme con el ceño fruncido y la voz muy fría.

- No se, seguro porque no quise contigo y te arde el orgu...

¡PAFF!

-/-Horo-/-

Eso dolió... de verdad me dolió mucho y no hablo de esa tremenda bofetada que acaba de darme... ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrírsele venir justo en este momento¿No se da cuenta que me lastima?

Fue el quien decidió irse, fue el quien hizo todo eso y ahora viene a decirme esas cosas... ¿Qué acaso nunca se dio cuenta de lo que siento por él?

Ren lentamente se giró y tomó la manija de la puerta, sin embargo tomé su mano y lo detuve ahora de manera más suave...

- Nunca vuelcas a decir eso... – escuché su voz salir, casi inaudible y tan hermosa como siempre, pero necesitaba explicaciones...

- ¿Acaso no es lo que querías? – le dije, aun me duele lo que me dijo y aunque se que lo que yo le respondí es diez veces peor necesito saber que lo que encontré en aquel libro tiene un motivo, que no es cierto que le importaba tan poco.

Sin embargo... no me contestó y nos quedamos así unos instantes hasta que con suavidad le tomé de la cintura y lo abrace...

-/-Ren-/-

¿Lo que quería¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Nunca hice nada que le dijera que quería que el y yo... ¿entonces?

- Por favor, perdón, no quise decir eso – susurró en mi oído suavemente... talvez no quiso pero lo hizo y eso es lo que importa... y si cree que voy a ser fácil se equivoca... puede que no le importe realmente lo que he hecho por él y siquiera este conciente de ello... pero nunca tuvo ningún derecho de decir eso...

- Suéltame – le ordené en tono frío e inmediatamente lo hizo. Entonces me voltee y yo mismo le devolví el abrazo al tiempo que susurraba en su oído.

- No vayas... no vayas al paseo del instituto. – dicho aquello sentí como colocaba sus brazos a mi alrededor empujándome lejos de él, separándonos y como me miraba a los ojos... estaba molesto podía notarlo fácilmente; me parece increíble como le llegue a conocer en tan poco tiempo...

- Voy a ir y tu no lo impedirás... lamento haber pensado que quizás podía cambiarte... no a que creyeras en Dios Ren, pero al menos que fueras una mejor persona... y fallé, desde el inicio estuve equivocado contigo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Creíste que siempre iba a ser un secreto que yo solo era para ti la forma de sentirte más orgulloso... que solo significaba el reconocimiento de que hubieses ganado una apuesta? – no pude evitar que mi rostro se volviera confundido y antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa, pensando que Hao le había contado todo, el mismo me hizo ver lo equivocado que estaba. – Encontré... una agenda del año pasado cuando estaba acomodando tu habitación unos días después de que te marchaste y, según me pareció, tenías todo bien planeado... Felicidades, ganaste la apuesta. – dicho aquello se marchó, sabía que yo me iría después de eso y eso hice, abrí la puerta y salí corriendo después de cerrarla... no pude evitarlo... la agenda... ¿Cómo lo olvidé?

-/-Horo-/-

No sabe como me lastima el hecho de solo verle aun si es a la distancia como cuando pasa frente a la iglesia y estoy allí, o cuando sin quererlo lo veo en la calle... me duele, me duele como no creí que me volvería a doler algo...

Y es que Ren me resulta irresistible, justo como Kasiel... es igual que él... hermoso... y en ocasiones in entendible...

-:-Flash Back-:-

- Oye Horo... vamos por un helado...

- Kasiel... estamos rodeados de nieve... y es tarde... ¿no tienes frío?

- Nunca siento frío cuando estoy contigo... – se acurruca en su pecho

- Deberías descansar... la competencia de mañana es importante...

- ¿Solo te interesa la competencia no? – El tono triste en su voz hizo que se sintiera mal - ¿no te intereso yo¿Cierto?

- No Kasiel no es eso... eres muy importante pero...

- ¿Entonces dime? – lo cortó de pronto - ¿Qué se supone siento por ti y que sientes tu por mi?

- Emmm...yo te... ¿gusto? – una sonrisa triste se dibujo en sus labios.

- Hasta mañana Horo – dijo suavemente – es mejor que descanse... la competencia es... importante.

- No Kasiel, espera...

- BUENAS NOCHES!

-:-End Flash Back-:-

Pero ahora, ya no es tiempo de pensar en ninguno de los dos... no después de todo...

-/-Ren-/-

Continué de aquella manera y pronto sin que me diera las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos... fui un idiota y ahora, había hecho lo que tanto dolor me había causado por tratarlo de evitar... le había hecho daño a la persona que amaba... seguí así por todo el lugar, no importaba que la gente se me quedara viendo... ya nada importaba...

Sin embargo, al tiempo de estar en eso choque contra alguien... y sin darme cuenta de quien era traté de disculparme sin embargo...

- ¿Ren?

Frente a mi se encontraba Yoh, junto a Hao y Anna que parecía iba a cenar en casa de los Asakura; observé como el chico de cabello castaño miraba a su gemelo, indicándole que lo mejor en aquel momento era que nos dejaran y volteo para dirigirle a Anna una mirada seria... ¿ellos sabían...?

Entre ambos tomaron sus cosas mientras que Yoh me tomaba del brazo... no se porque en aquel momento no puse resistencia alguna, pero dejé que me llevara a lo que parecía un parque y nos sentamos en un sitio donde se encontraba una banca...

- ¿Qué sucede Ren? – me preguntó suavemente, siempre he confiado en Yoh, no se porque siempre me ha dado esa sensación de confianza que para con nadie más (exceptuando a Hao) había tenido. Y así, lentamente comencé a contarle las cosas.

- Fui a ver a Horo... me recibió, trato de que me fuera y, me dijo... que sabía todo de la apuesta... y no me quiere volver a ver... eso no lo dijo pero es mas que obvio... - Mi respuesta sonaba triste y lo sabía, pero no podía detener todo eso... con lo que Horo me había dicho no tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara, por mas frío que pareciera me dolía demasiado... – todo es culpa de tu hermano – le dije a Yoh apretando los puños y al menos, hasta ese momento pensaba que si Hao no hubiera intervenido todo estaría aun bien, yo descubriendo lentamente y sin preocupaciones lo que sentía y Horo, aun considerándome su amigo... pero con la respuesta de Yoh todo cambio...

- Hao me contó lo que pasaba... – el Asakura respiro hondo – y déjame decirte Ren, que pensaste lo peor de él y de que fuera a ver a Horo. Hao había estado un poco deprimido, ya sabes que Lyserg quiso ir con Anna y eso fue porque Hao le había dicho lo que sentía... Hao quiere a Lyserg, y lo hace en buena ley, sin embargo en aquel momento nuestro amiguito peliverde no sabía que responder, ya sabes todo el royo de que se supone, Hao le cae mal y esas cosas, así que, rechazo la invitación de ir con mi familia de viaje y prefirió pedirle aquello de favor a Anna, por lo que Hao pensó que quizás si era verdad que lo odia... eso le dio duro en el corazón y, busco una ayuda y en ese instante lo mejor que encontró fue hablar con Horo...

- Si claro, y no pudo más que...

- Déjame hablar Ren – dijo Yoh serio y no se porque, le hice caso – tu nunca entenderías eso por más que intentaras ya que no esta en tu naturaleza pero Hao busco ayuda en Horo no como si fuera una segunda opción, sino como sacerdote que es. Estuvo frecuentando a Horo toda esa semana en las misas y luego de ellas para buscar un consejo y, encontró que Horo a pesar de sus circunstancias como padre, era mas abierto a las nuevas formas de pensar que mucha gente normal... y que en vez de darle un método para que olvidara a Lyserg, le apoyó para que le presionara un poco más cuando volviera, le dijo que los síntomas eran buenos... el día de navidad iba a agradecerle, el no sabía que tu estabas viviendo con Horo, la verdad creía que aprovechabas el tiempo libre para ir a visitarlo y pensó, que a esa hora seguramente no estabas, y se llevo la sorpresa de que estabas allí, y para su mala suerte lo interpretaste de la peor manera posible...

- Y no trató de crear una imagen diferente tampoco.

- Creía que si lo hacía, serían demasiado obvias ciertas cosas y lo que menos quería era eso, Hao te aprecia Ren y gracias a lo que siente por Lyserg podía entender que no querías que pasara eso... y fue cuando vio tus celos que se dio cuenta que lo tuyo si iba en serio con el. Es por eso que creyó, que si te presionaba un poco más le dirías todo... pero notó que no fue así y lo siente mucho, esta preocupado por ti pues, por culpa suya te encuentras en este problema cuando él ya ha solucionado el suyo.

- Quieres decir que él y Lyserg...

- Están saliendo... fuimos a comprar cosas porque llega esta noche a cenar y Hao quería tenerle algo lindo... de verdad Ren, el no lo hizo con mala intención sin embargo, acepta el que estés enojado con el.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza... todo este tiempo estuve dudando de las cosas cuando en realidad eran lo mejor, y estuve dudando de una persona que en verdad puedo considerar un amigo... no se como no vi eso antes...

- Es de humanos equivocarse Ren... ¿pero como supo lo de la apuesta?

- Yo siempre manejo una agenda, desde pequeño en la que apunto las fechas importantes o lo que tengo que hacer para ciertos días, dejando un espacio abajo, apunto si lo logré o no... En la que dejé en casa de Horo, estaba el día de la apuesta... todo lo que iba pasando y estaba apuntada la fecha límite para cumplirla... y apunte en la fecha que me beso, 'apuesta cumplida'... y la leyó...

Suspiré lentamente... y vi como el Asakura me miraba de cierta forma, apoyándome...

- Podrás cambiar todo eso en el paseo, solo procura que él sepa de todo lo que llegaste a sentir... verás que todo saldrá bien – me dijo con una gran sonrisa y levantándose me invito a comer a su casa...

Allí tuve tiempo de hacer las pases con Hao y, me enteré de algo... la persona con la que me tocaba compartir habitaciones en el paseo, era Horo... lo que me dejaba una esperanza mayor de poder solucionar las cosas debido a que habían acomodado por apellidos las cosas... y nos toco a ambos de ultimos...

Solo espero que las cosas salgan como espero... y como Hao dijo que me ayudaría...

* * *

Bien, ese es el capi, no tengo muchos comentarios... por favor! No me maten!...

Es solo que, hasta ahora mi inspiración se la llevo el viento y no me he sentido muy bien porque mi abuelita esta enferma y me preocupa... pero para el próximo prometo que va a estar mejor, además de que necesitaba aclarar el pequeño problema con Hao, pues me gusta la pareja que hace con Lyserg y con eso aprovecho n.n.

Bien, entonces mejor agradezco reviews para ver si ya terminamos y puedo comenzar a escribir el próximo capi de The One I Love porque va a estar largo... y es que además no tengo tanto dinero como para poder contestarlos, prometo que lo siguientes si los contesto totalmente y como se debe. (si es que me llegan T-T)

Entonces agradezco con todo el corazón a:

**Seinko** (no pobre Kasiel... te va a dar indigestión ToT es muy duro!) **Eli** **Kyouyama** (Tranquila que Haito no lo izo con intención... al meno no todo) **Zahia** **vlc** (la semana de querer matar a los escritores me dejó muerta X-x, pero en fin, espero te guste y si no ya me preparé con miles de almohadas! Bye!) **Faye-BurningDeep **(Nos pasa lo mismo! A mi también me preguntan y también les dejo en ascuas n.n, por cierto, me dieron remiso de darte al minino con la condición de que Ren pueda ir a visitarlo y jugar con el y bueno, Hao no fue malito pero aun así metió cizaña OuO y ya ves, ahí anda con Lyserg, bye!) **Zenobia** (muchas gracias y disculpa la demora! Espero te guste!) **Esmeli** (Hello! Muchas gracias de verdad! Y tranquila que con saber que te gusta me es suficiente n.n y ya ves, poco a poco se va descubriendo quien es Kasiel, ahí voy dando pistas de su papel en la vida pasada de Horito, Haito lo hizo sin mala intención y siento haber tardado pero... bueno, no tengo una excusa suficientemente buena, así que porfis, discúlpame y Chao!) **Yumi Yamira** (muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo! Gracias, gracias, gracias! Y no le queda tan poco... ya verás!) **Risa.Haradaa** (Muchas gracias! Espero te guste este! Y si quieres ver encuentro el próximo tiene! (Ups... creo que se me salió...)) **valeeeeeeeeeeee!** (Esa canción si que es triste ToT... yo me hubiera suicidado por hacer eso si lo hubiera escrito escuchándola T-T y bueno, espero que te guste la actualización!)

Bueno, eso sería, Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un hermoso review! y Ya saben, mas de cinco reviews de aquí al Lunes y hay actualización entre miércoles y viernes, pues serán los únicos días que pueda actualizar en mucho tiempo! Chao!

Leo.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda y cuando revise mi correo el sábado tenía cinco mensajes ya, escribí el capi n.n

Como fue rápida la actualización no tengo mucho que decir y bueno, solo agradezco a las personas que me dejaron un hermoso review non!

Bien, y como a lo que vinimos fue a leer el fic, en eso vamos!

Yaoi... HoroXRen

Y Bueno, Universo alterno... -/-/-/-/- Cambio de escena, -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: cambio de días... (No recuerdo si hay n.nU)... y eso sería.

Y ahora... El fic!

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Nueva pureza entre arena y nieve.**

Aquí vamos...

Y digo 'aquí vamos' porque aquí voy, rumbo a Canadá en un avión para el dichoso paseo ese... y adivinen al lado de quien me tocó viajar...

- Voy a vomitar o... – si... quien lo hubiera dicho... acomodaron todo en el paseo por apellidos, incluyendo, claro esta los asientos en el avión privado que MI PADRE para hacerme la vida imposible presto... ¿Qué manera mas sucia de vengarse verdad?

Pero que se le va a hacer... además que quien hubiera pensado que el peli-azul padeciera de miedo o algo así a las alturas... y de PAVOR a viajar en un avión, aunque eso no ha sido tan malo para mi...

- Ren... necesito ir al baño... o - me levante lentamente y le acompañé... la verdad todo el viaje a pasado en lo mismo, y ya ha devuelto como el triple de lo que había comido... pero por lo menos eso lo ha obligado a hablarme y aun me llama por mi nombre, aunque se que no quiere tiene que hacerlo para que le ayude, cosa que de una u otra manera me ha hecho sentir mejor...

Además claro esta de ver, que la tabla que lleva es la que le regalé en navidad... otro aspecto que me hace pensar, que ya no esta tan molesto conmigo... aunque claro, no me ha perdonado lo que le hice, además de que no se que motivos le obligaron a que viniera, eso solo el puede saberlo si me había dicho que no le agradaba para nada ese lugar al que iríamos, no se porque puesto que es donde su equipo ganó aquel torneo.

Y adivinen quien viene conmigo...

Kasiel.

No se quiso despegar de mí en toda la mañana, creo que es muy inteligente y sabía que me iría por bastante tiempo... dos semanas según lo que nos dijeron hoy. Entonces se pegó a mi y, no quiso soltarme, tuve que traerlo como parte de mi equipaje y, cuando Horo lo vio sonrió... creo que no lo he decepcionado del todo...

Además de que quiero mucho a mi gatito... no se como pero me encariñé demasiado con él... y le llevo muchas cositas para que se divierta, además de que camino aquí mi hermana me ayudó a comprarle sabanas y una canastita para que no pase frío en Canadá... ropita para animales y todas esas cosas... creo que comparando tamaños el trae mas cosas que yo para este viaje...

Pero bueno... espero que Horo no se vaya a ir por la taza del baño del avión porque, a como suena... no va a quedar mucho de él...

-/-Horo-/-

¿Por qué tenía que tocarnos viajar en avión? Y ¿Por qué tenía que tocarnos por apellidos? Y ¿Por qué de veinte alumnos Ren tiene que ser el último de la lista? Es verdad que cuando uno menos quiere ver a una persona hasta en la sopa le sale...

Bueno, también tenía la posibilidad de no venir, pero es que Ren... aun me preocupa y, aunque consideré su petición de no ir... hubo algo que cambio las cosas...

-:-Flash Back-:-

Escuché el timbre de mi casa sonar al día siguiente de aquella discusión con el minino de ojos dorados y, no se porque, cuando abrí me encontré con aquella linda señorita que solo había visto con Ren, la cual me venía a buscar. Amablemente le dije que pasara y se pusiera cómoda, le serví galletitas y té y, me senté en el sillón del frente para escuchar aquello que tenía que decirme.

Ya varias veces me había pasado con distintas personas que consideraban mejor hablar conmigo para pedirme consejos fuera de lo que eran confesiones... un ejemplo claro de esto era Hao... sin embargo, nunca había visto a aquella muchacha en ninguna misa o algo por el estilo...

Era de cabello verde y ojos azules muy profundos, muy buen cuerpo... no soy ciego y lo note pero tenía algo que me recordaba al gatito... y luego averiguaría porque...

Vi como de manera refinada tomaba su taza de té y una galleta y, después de terminar aquello sonrió de manera amable mientras se presentaba...

- Mucho gusto, es la primera vez que puedo hablar directamente con usted... soy Jun, Jun Tao; un placer... – me quedé en un pieza al escuchar aquello... ¿le abrí pasado algo malo a Ren¿Entonces esa era la hermana mayor de la que tanto me hablaba?

- Mu- mucho gusto – le dije y la miré fijamente mientras que ella borraba esa sonrisa y se ponía muy seria. Ahora que lo notaba podía parecerse mucho a Ren. – y... ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

- Bien, supongo que ya sabe por Ren que mi familia no tiene costumbres religiosas ni nada por el estilo pero... – escuché como claramente suspiro – el le estuvo frecuentando y creo, que le tomó cariño... ayer llegó muy tarde a casa y...

- El vino, pero salió de aquí temprano...

- Tuvo algún problema con usted? – pregunto directamente... cosa que me sorprendió, pero no tenía nada que ver con que Ren llegase tarde a su casa esta vez, generalmente cuando eso pasaba y se atrasaba por hablar conmigo iba a dejarlo.

- No voy a negarle, que discutimos señorita – dije calmadamente – pero no se que pasó después de eso...

- Lo supuse – susurró y luego comenzó a hablar en un tono más calmado – Ren estuvo un tiempo viniendo aquí... pero desde pasadas sus fiestas navideñas ha estado un poco mal, no quiso celebrar su cumpleaños en ningún club campestre, no ha querido salir, no desea hacer nada, solo llega y se encierra en su cuarto y ayer, llego mal a la casa, aunque trataba de aparentar que nada pasaba conozco a Ren, se que estaba mal y quisiera saber, si fue que ustedes dos tuvieron algo y lo terminaron o algo por el estilo. – la forma de hablar de esta muchacha me estaba sorprendiendo... Ren ya me había contado que era la única persona en su familia a la que podía llamar 'persona' pero nunca imaginé que ella le quisiera tanto.

- Ren y yo nunca hemos tenido nada mas allá de una amistad, mi religión y el estado que tengo impide que...

- Pero Ren le gusta.

- Perdón? – le pregunté confundido... ¿Cómo sabía...?

- Se nota en su mirada que Ren es algo mas que un amigo... y que, aunque se le impida no puede evitarlo... y créame que no le culpo, algún día alguien tenía que descubrir lo maravilloso que es mi hermano, y no porque sea mi hermanito sino, porque es la verdad... – habló pausadamente – pero el que Ren le agrade mas allá de amigo, no quiere decir que tenga derecho a hacerlo sufrir. No se como comenzó su amistad o que haya hecho tan malo Ren de que no quiera verle, pero lo esta lastimando y, como su hermana, le ruego que deje de hacerlo...

La miré confundido y a la vez asombrado de lo perceptiva que era la muchacha, pero no podía decirle que era verdad ni tampoco, los motivos por los que me había molestado con Ren

- Ahora, solo quiero decirle que trate de no alejar tanto a Ren de usted, no importa lo que hay pasado, Ren no s tan frío e insensible como aparenta querer serlo, así que por favor... intente ir al paseo con él... estoy segura que podrán aclarar todo... ahora, con su permiso – me dijo levantándose – tengo que irme, muchas gracias por su atención.

Fui a despedirla a la puerta y después de eso, pensé mejor las cosas... talvez al inicio eso era lo que Ren había buscado pero después, pudo cambiar su opinión o simplemente pudo en verdad considerarme su amigo... y no me puse a pensar eso luego de leer su agenda...

Debí haberlo dejado hablar, pero aun no logro aceptar, que solo me haya utilizado...

-:-End Flash Back-:-

Ahora solo queda ver, que vamos a hacer... como poder evitar llevarnos tan mal...

- Oye, te trago la taza? – y mas difícil será, si me sigue hablando con este tonito...

Y si volvemos a viajar en avión o...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-/-Ren-/-

Son cerca de las dos de la tarde... ya llevamos tres días en lo que va del paseo y Horo no ha salido para nada... no se porque pero me da que es porque no quiere verme o algo por el estilo. Acepto que el primer día estuviera mareado del vuelo en avión, pero dos días extras me parece exagerado...

Y ahora estoy aquí, en la 'cabaña principal' tomando chocolate caliente. La verdad es que no me sentiría mal, si no fuera porque a TODOS les ha dado el síndrome de tener novio...

Lyserg esta en una esquina con Hao... y adivinen que, esta besándolo en plena sala todo contento... e Yoh y Anna están juntitos, el primero dándole calorcito a la rubia, la verdad es que nunca había visto a Anna tan feliz en la vida, aunque bien se que no le gusta para nada que la vean, supongo que por ahora como todo el mundo esta así, no le importa...

Y así todos, solo yo estoy sentado aquí, sin nadie a la par... solo yo estoy pensando en alguien que esta molesto conmigo... y sinceramente ya no me importa tanto como antes... o al menos eso intento...

Porque si, voy a ser sincero... me he resignado a que Horo no volverá a dirigirme la palabra para más que llevarlo a vomitar en el avión... la primera noche que llegamos, acomodamos la cabaña y simplemente me pregunto ¿Dónde quieres dormir? Le dije que quería ir en la habitación junto a la chimenea, y no me dijo nada, a pesar de que esa era la mas caliente... sin embargo a veces siento que le gustaría acercarse, hablarme, lo que sea... pero las cosas se han vuelto confusas, no se que quiere o que piensa...

- Oye Ren... ¿Por qué no vas afuera? – Hao se aproximó a mi y, aun agarrado de la mano con Lyserg, me hablaba, creo que noto algo en lo distraído que estaba y en que no estaba poniendo atención a lo que pasaba alrededor. – nosotros vamos a esquiar un rato ¿no vienes?

- No me gustaría hacer mal tercio, vayan ustedes. – le dije suavemente, la verdad entre varios motivos que tengo para no querer ir, esta que de hecho no se esquiar; a mi familia la verdad es que no le gustaba venir a lugares nevados, en lo que tengo de memoria, solo unas cuantas veces había ido a montañas de ese tipo, por lo que es obvio que no tenga ese conocimiento...

Al inicio me gustaba una pequeña cosa de esto... que talvez Horo me podría enseñar a usar un snowboard pero, con lo que paso últimamente, eso quedo enterado en mis sueños...

- Oye Ren... ¿Por qué no hablas con Horo? – la voz de Lyserg me saco de mis pensamientos nuevamente... detesto perderme en mis propias cavilaciones porque me dejan pensando mas...

- No. – respondí con simpleza...

- Talvez si le dices que te enseñe a usar un snowboard puedan volver a iniciar su amistad... – Y ahora Yoh se sumó a la conversación... no se como no pude darme cuenta antes de lo buenas personas que eran todos ellos, que no eran como el resto de idiotas de mi grupo, que ellos si podían ser verdaderos amigos. Pero en fin, son demasiado optimistas, en el caso de Horo no se que haría yo, pero sin duda, de buenas a primeras no volvería a hablarle al desgraciado que me hizo eso...

- Yoh! Vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre!

- Si Annita...

- Y deja de darle falsas esperanzas a Ren!

- Pero Annita...

- Nada de pero Annita, vamos! Que Ren arregle solo ese problema.

La rubia jaló a su novio que seguía mirándome preocupado y Lyserg y Hao, se despidieron de mi... se que me quieres ayudar pero no hay nada que puedan hacer...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Desde ese instante han pasado dos desesperantes horas, cualquiera diría que nada puede pasar en tan poco tiempo... pues se equivocan...

Hace dos horas yo estaba enfuruñado adentro, pensando, hace dos horas hable con Lyserg y Hao y hace, cerca de una hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos, Horo vino a decirme si era verdad que yo no sabía NADA DE NADA que pudiera hacer en la nieve por lo que después de eso, hace una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos, me esta enseñando a usar un snowboard... y el esta usando el que le regale...

Cualquiera podría pensar ¿y eso? Pues fácil, Hao fue a pedirle que me enseñara para supuestamente hacer una carrera, pero que primero debía aprender y nadie me podía enseñar, así que lo necesitaba y 'Lyserg carita de borrego', también se lo pidió y creo, que no tuvo otra opción... y todo por eso de debes ayudar al prójimo y como sacerdote dar el ejemplo...

Y ustedes dirían... ¿Qué acaso eso no es bueno? Pero les diré una cosa... no lo era, y no lo era por el hecho de que Horo-Horo estaba allí obligado y eso no es lo que yo quería... pero no había nada mas que pudiera hacer. Además la forma en la que me habla no es la misma con la que me trataba al inicio, esta distante, frío, pareciera como si yo no le importara en lo mas mínimo...

En ocasiones he llegado a pensar que es así...

Y preferiría mil veces a que estuviera encerrado a tener que luchar con su indiferencia cuando veo a las parejitas que hay por todo el lugar, tanto si las conozco como si no... Esas parejas que están juntas, que se besan y abrazan... o que por lo menos pueden estar dos minutos sin desatar una pelea que podría bien acabar hasta los golpes, esas peleas que tienen miles de frases que nadie mas comprende pero, para nosotros son claras como el agua...

- Ya esta! Me largo! Me estoy congelando y además me tienes arto! – y bien... no aguante mas la situación... no hay nada que pudiera hacer...

Salí en dirección a la cabaña que ambos compartíamos y entre en ella, dirigiéndome a mi habitación donde, unos segundos después escuché se abría la puerta del frente y sin duda él entraba...

Voltee a ver hacia fuera y pude conservar como estaba mirándome desde la entrada a mi cuarto y, con suavidad me hablaba.

- Creí que querías aprender... – me susurró con suavidad, pero en silencio se escuchó su voz altamente y poco falto para que hasta hiciera eco... la verdad es que en aquel momento me sonó tan familiar, como si en el fondo quisiera aproximarse más pero no pudiera...

- Hao es un idiota. – le dije simplemente y le escuché claramente suspirar. Me estaba mirando aun, podía sentirlo a pesar de que había volteado la cara contra mi almohada... me estaba viendo fijamente y eso me ponía nervioso...

Me daban unas ganas terribles de gritarle que tanto me estaba mirando pero no podía, la voz no me salía y me imaginaba sus ojos oscuros analizándome fijamente como cuando nos vimos por primera vez... me encantó esa ocasión en la que toda su atención estaba fija en mi...

Me maldigo a mi mismo por aceptar que lo suyo fuera una simple apuesta si cada momento vivido fue una nueva aventura, una nueva experiencia... un nuevo sentimiento descubierto...

Y en el fondo, se que para él lo fue también...

- ¿Y la carrera? – me pregunto... su voz suena triste, distante... me encantaría no escucharla en ese tono... volver a oírla feliz, alegre... completamente de Horo...

- Le voy a decir que no la haré.

- Siempre te das tan fácil por vencido Ren?

- hay cosas por las que no vale la pena luchar.

- Y hay cosas que, si no las intentas no sabrás si valen la pena... – me dijo... esta es una de esas conversaciones, en las que sale a relucir nuestra relación... o mejor dicho nuestra amistad, en las que simples cosas hacen que pensemos en lo que paso... y yo no me di por vencido... al menos no desde mi punto de vista, el me pidió que no lo lastimara para no lastimarme y eso intento...

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – me preguntó con lentitud, es la primera vez que lo pregunta directamente o que siquiera me pide una explicación de lo que paso...

- No te interesa... o si?

- Solo lo sabré, si me lo dices... porque en caso de que no haya sido con mala intención no se, quizás pueda hacer algo para volver a empezar pero...

- Horo... me perdonarías si te dijera que todo comenzó como una apuesta, que Hao me desafió a que tenía que robarte un tonto beso y lo cumplí y, sin embargo... no me vanaglorie de ello? – pregunte, pude escuchar como suspiraba...

- Entonces fue verdad?

- Siempre lo fue... así como siempre fue verdad, que no quería lastimarte...

El silencio reinó unos momentos hasta que ya no pude mas... quería saber si podíamos volver a comenzar como amigos... sin embargo el habló antes de que yo dijera esa misma frase...

- Pero no sabes cuanto lo has hecho...

Dicho aquello sentí como se giraba y comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo hacia su habitación...

Horo-Horo... me encantaría decirte que te quiero...

Pero ya no puedo...

No me creerías...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En los siete días restantes no pasó nada importante, la verdad es que no me interesaba para nada lo que sucedía, sin embargo, aquello no podía pasar desapercibido, ese día, antes de subirnos al avión de iba a la playa todos se congregaron en ruega frente a un lugar en especifico y aquello me causo curiosidad, para cuando llegué, ya había demasiada gente y, sin embargo Yoh me tomo de la mano llevándome al centro de la rueda.

Anna estaba sonrojada, cosa que era difícil de ver y, aunque todo se lo achacaba al frío y lo demás, todo el mundo sabía que era por lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Ya llego quien faltaba – me dijo y, abrazándome por los hombros comenzó con lo que era su discurso. – la verdad es que te esperábamos Ren, porque eres un amigo muy importante para todos, al menos para Anna y para mi así lo es, por eso, queríamos dar la noticia cuando estuvieras presente.

Le miré expectante, la verdad es que pocas veces había visto tan feliz al Asakura, digo, Yoh siempre pasa sonriendo pero, en esta ocasión no podía dejar de hacerlo, la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro era tan grande que no podía cerrar la boca completamente, o al menos eso parecía...

Todos continuaron mirando y, Horo se aproximo e Yoh lo jaló del brazo y lo pudo junto a mi diciendo que él también era una persona muy importante para todos, y así dio la gran noticia que nos tenía en ascuas a todos...

- ANNITA SE CASA CONMIGO! non

Todos los presentes voltearon a mirar a la rubia y, esta le sonrió débilmente, algo que supongo, solo pocos notamos...

Pero en aquel momento, eso me alegro el día, a pesar de que luego recordara todo mis problemas el rato que estuvimos hablando con el Asakura entre felicitaciones me hizo sentir feliz... mas por el hecho de que, Horo se veía feliz también...

Es tonto eso, lo se, pero el verle feliz me hace a mi sentir bien...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bueno... al menos hace unos cuatro días fue eso y ahora... Esta es... la segunda semana. Me da gusto saber que esta lenta tortura se va a acabar pronto y voy a pedir que, cuando regrese me transfieran a alguna escuela en el extranjero, a una que haga que lo olvide o, por lo menos me impida tenerlo cerca...

Aunque eso sea escapar del problema...

Sin embargo por ahora es imposible con eso de que tenemos que compartir las habitaciones... y a mis maestro se les ocurrió la idea de hacer esto como un curso de verano, así que vamos a tener algunas pruebas y por ende obvio de que ya tenemos las parejas por habitaciones, nos tocara con la pareja...

No se que pensar parece que todo esto lo esta planeando alguien, o algo para que tengamos que estar a fuerza juntos, aunque nos duela, creo que hay alguna fuerza extraña que dicta que tengo que estar con él...

¡Que estoy diciendo¿Fuerza sobrenatural¿De donde saque yo eso?

No hay ninguna fuerza sobrenatural para eso... o al menos aquello pensé hasta este momento...

En donde la mejor opción que pude encontrar fue... destino...

Las competencias en la tarde eran de las más pesadas... la verdad es que no me desagradaron tanto después de todo pero... no habíamos ganado ni una...

No se como le hacía Horo pero en cada una se las ingeniaba para dejar ganar a los demás y, en cierta medida creo que lo hacia al propio...

¡Pero con un demonio, no es mi culpa que él sea 'sacerdote hagamos sentir bien a todos aunque quedemos como perdedor'!

- Bien muchachos... listos? – dijo el profesor... bueno, la verdad es que hasta aquel momento hemos hecho varias cosas en la mañana. Lo que estamos a punto de hacer es en el atardecer; tuvimos una carrera de obstáculos, la cual perdimos Horo y yo porque según él 'se había doblado el tobillo', claro que en medio minuto cuando todos nos habían pasado o al menos la gran mayoría si continuo bien...

O en la tarde la competencia de surf... la cual perdimos porque según él surfear 'no se le daba' sin embargo a las dos horas de acabada la competencia si tomó una tabla y, si perdió dos olas, fue mucho... sin embargo eso no me molesto en el momento pues, pocas veces había tenido la posibilidad de verlo así... con el cuerpo lleno de sudor y gotitas de agua resbalando en su piel... sin esa ridícula camiseta blanca con mangas que anda por todos lados... y su cuerpo tan bien formado... el recordarlo es una experiencia que me ocasiona muchas cosas...

Y así han sido las cosas, lo que hace que no la pasemos paleando, creí que talvez aquí podríamos hablar un poco pero resulta que se volvió peor, al menos en Canadá no se veía de ánimos, aquí sale y pelea conmigo... pero por lo menos eso me dice que no me ha dejado en el olvido del todo... darme cuenta de eso me dolería aun mas.

Por ahora me concentrare en no dejarle oportunidad para que perdamos esta competencia...

Lo de esta ocasión consiste en una carrera atados al tobillo de nuestra pareja por la misma parte y, no es como la vez anterior en la playa. La sección de cabinas en la que nos hospedamos es como una mini urbanización y esta apartada totalmente para nosotros. La parte de atrás, que sale a la playa tiene una especie de jardín con árboles y seto y todo lo demás, así que vamos a hacerla allí y dos metros en la playa que es donde se encuentra la meta...

Todos parecen ya estar preparados y se supone, yo también lo estoy, solo hay un inconveniente...

El diota que esta atado a mi tobillo esta sentado cómodamente en el piso, vestido de la manera que odio, y desesperándome al ver que no nos hemos puesto en la fila de salida...

- Podrías levantarte – le digo de forma indiferente como si no me interesara su respuesta, me analizo por unos momentos y luego...

- No... Estoy cansado, espera a que nos llamen. - dijo simplemente... ya me esta agotando la paciencia...

-/-Horo-/-

No se porque no he podido decirle que tratemos de volver a comenzar... claro ya no sería lo mismo pero al menos no estaremos tan mal como ahora.

Si de alguna manera pudiera hacer que el tiempo retrocediera y nada de eso hubiera ocurrido pero...

... es imposible...

Lo vuelvo a descubrir como lo hice hace tanto tiempo, se que en esta ocasión es aun mas complicado y, el orgullo me hace todo mas confuso...

Antes fue diferente... el orgullo no tuvo nada que ver y era mas simple, comenzando porque en ese entonces aun no era sacerdote... sin embargo me daba terror aceptar que por una vez alguien valía mas para mi que nada, mas que mi mismo... ese miedo de tener que aceptar algo que sabes no debes, pues es imposible... todo se junta y en determinado momento explota... lastima que siempre para mi el darme cuenta de ello ha sido mas tarde de lo debido...

En este momento no se que puede el sentir... o pensar... es confuso, pienso en todo lo que ha pasado y en que me he equivocado tanto con las personas que quiero...

Con él y Kasiel...

Quizás no son muy diferentes, solo que el gatito es menos demostrativo. Con Kasiel era mas sencillo saber cuando estaba triste o muy molesto, Ren es demasiado inexpresivo...

Es mil veces mas complicado...

- Ya vamos a comenzar porque esta vez no pienso perder – y con la diferencia de que Kasiel, no tenia ese espíritu de ganar ante todo... para el eran mas importantes los sentimientos...

Tengo que ver que hacer porque, fingir que tengo mal el tobillo otra vez va a hacer demasiado notorio que he estado fingiendo en todas las demás pruebas.

-/-Ren-/-

¿Qué tanto piensa? Me desespera que se ponga así porque siento que esta recordando a alguien más importante que yo... y eso me duele...

- Oye¿me escuchaste?

- Si, ya voy.

De forma lenta se levanto y ubico a mi lado, se notaba que estaba nervioso y, yo tenía una mirada decidida. No iba a dejar que por su culpa volviéramos a perder. Vi como lentamente el profesor Sylver se colocaba al frente de todos nosotros y levantaba un banderín y del otro lado el profesor Karim tiene lo que parece un cronometro en la mano... miré fijamente el banderín y, en el momento en el que bajo, acompañado del sonido de un silbato salí corriendo al mismo tiempo que Horo...

Por más que no lo parezca, pensamos muy parecido, tanto que sin decirnos nada, ya estábamos de acuerdo...

Nos adelantamos completamente al grupo y corríamos tan rápido que pronto los perdimos, y justo en la penúltima esquina antes de la playa sentí un ligero empujón hacia los arbustos...

Y, frente a la velocidad que llevaba eso logró que me precipitara contra ellos y los pasara y, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba tirado en el suelo. Mire hacia todos lados y, cuando regrese a la realidad me di cuenta que Horo estaba justo sobre mi...

- ¡QUE DEMO...! – alcancé a decir pero, un de sus manos me tapo la boca con suavidad, escuché los pasos de los demás y, las voces preocupadas de los que iban detrás de nosotros...

- ¿Están bien? – era la voz de Hao, la cual se oía agitada pero, a la vez divertida.

Y lo que menos creí fue lo que dijo Horo en aquel momento...

- Si, pero Ren se doblo el tobillo en la caída... lo voy a llevar a la cabina, ustedes sigan con el camino...

Abrí los ojos lo más que pude en aquel momento y, supongo que le miré también de una forma reprochadora. Vi como esperaba hasta que ya fueron varios los pasos que nos pasaron y, en el momento que dejaron de oírse los últimos (Manta y Tamao) que se distinguían porque estaban hablando me soltó... o mejor dicho quito su mano de mi boca.

- Se puede saber que estas pensando! – le dije y el me miró algo sonrojado...

- Se que no es un secreto para ti el que he estado fingiendo que perdemos toda la semana, pero no sabía como pedírtelo, se que cualquiera hubiera entendido pero tu no.

- Y para que demonios quieres perder¿para quedar en ridículo?

- No Ren, para que el que gane se sienta bien consigo mismo. – me respondió y no pude mas que verlo como una estupidez... ¿y yo que? No me quedé callado y se lo hice saber.

- Y por ello me haces un perdedor a mi ¿no? – su mirada se volvió en aquel momento sería y pude ver un poco de enojo en sus ojos negros que me quemaban como el fuego en ese momento... con aquella cercanía.

- Siempre ganas ¿No? Aunque tengas que lastimar a otra persona en el camino. – en aquel momento no supe que responder, se que se estaba refiriendo a nuestra situación así que voltee el rostro.

- Es diferente...

- ¿A si¿En que es diferente¿En que fue aun más divertido ver como yo caía en tu teatro de niño que necesita de alguien y no tiene amigos¿Qué fue mas divertido darte cuenta que me tenias como embobado? Es eso ¿no? Es diferente porque te divierte mas cuando las cosas en verdad logran lastimar, porque disfrutas viendo a la gente sufrir ¿no? Porque no te importa nadie mas que tu mismo...

- ¡Eso no es verdad¡Tú me importas!

- ¿A sí? Y entonces ¿porque Ren, porque hiciste eso¿Por qué me haces esto?

- Yo no hago nada y, si crees que el único que esta aquí sufriendo eres tu, estas muy equivocado, no sabes nada de eso. – le dije y, no aguante mas, le aproxime con suavidad y comencé a besarlo... y él...

Él me respondió...

Nuestros labios comenzaron a acariciarse como hace mucho no lo hacían, se encontraron llenos de deseo, de hambre... y ahora completamente conciente de lo que hacía, Horo besaba aun mejor...

Se inclinó aun mas sobre mi y, tomando mis mejillas hizo con su lengua que mis labios se abrieran dejándole entrar al interior de mi boca el cual comenzó a explorar despacio... sin prisa... dulcemente y de pronto solo...

Se separo...

Y me miró con los ojos completamente abiertos, estaba sorprendido... lo sé... y sabía que el no debió de haber hecho eso, que no debió de haberme respondido el beso como lo hizo...

- Si piensas que eres quien mas sufre, te equivocas... – dicho aquello le quite de encima y salí caminando lo mas rápido posible hacia la cabina que compartimos pero, no contaba con que después de eso el me seguiría...

Escuche como la puerta se abría con fuerza y la cerraba tras si tirándole y luego le echo llave, sin más entró en mi habitación del mismo modo solo que esta no la cerró con llave, solo empujo la puerta hasta que esta se cerró. Sin más, sentí que me tomaba del brazo y me volteaba ya que yo estaba mirando por la ventana...

Estaba atardeciendo...

- Esta vez vamos a terminar la conversación.

Su mirada estaba enojada, no se porque pero, de cierta forma creo que le disgusto que le besara o, talvez que no le explicara nada...

- No hay nada que tengamos que hablar Horo... nada.

- Entonces dime ¿Por qué dices que sufres? Se supone que no debería importarte después de todo solo soy una apuesta.

- No! Eso es lo que tu asumes! Porque piensas que lo sabes todo, pero déjame informarte que no es así¿Qué impide que en verdad te llegara a valorar! Todo es porque tu crees que eres el centro de la atención!

- ¿Y tu no¿Crees que eres el centro del universo para hacer lo que quieras con todos!

- Basta! No tengo porque escucharte!

- No, si tienes! – dijo y acto seguido me tomo con fuerza por la cintura pegándome a él – si tienes porque, por tu culpa me he estado preguntando si lo que hice al hacerme sacerdote fue correcto! Porque por tu culpa otra vez estoy deseando cosas que no puedo! Porque es tu culpa que dude! MALDICION REN ¿Qué no te das cuenta que me vuelves loco... que te deseo? – su voz se volvió por un momento diferente... una voz que me volvió loco...

No se como el me hace eso pero, pego su frente a la mía y, mientras yo sentía su respiración abanicar mi rostro continuo hablando al tiempo que caminaba conmigo hacia un lugar específico...

- Yo no se que me pasa cuando estas cerca, me dan ganas de tantas cosas, no sabes como he tenido que controlarme todo este tiempo... no desde el paseo, desde que te quedaste por primera vez mi casa... no soy de piedra Ren, siento... y no puedo evitar pensar esas cosas... no pudo evitar sentir tu cuerpo y desearlo... – me dijo de forma pausada... y, al tiempo me besaba el cuello y yo solo me dejaba hacer...

Me encantaba como me tocaba, como me besaba...

Y no aguanté mas, y por lo que dice el tampoco y, al momento que mis piernas daban contra la cama comencé a sentarme lentamente y quedé acostado en ella... besándolo...

Ya nada importa, solo quiero...

Que este conmigo...

* * *

Hi! Bien, este es el capi! Y prometí acercamiento! ¬/u/¬ aunque no de ese tipo pero... bueno, no creo que alguien le moleste y ahora, voy a hacer una pregunta...

Como voy a tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar necesito saber si alguien entre los lectores quiere... lemon... n/n... Hay que vergüenza! Pero bueno... se supone que tiene que haber (según los planes pero aun no estoy segura si ponerlo o no) y... si me dice alguien que quiere pues lo intento porque no me sale muy bien que digamos (al menos a mi parecer) así que ahí m dicen... n/n

Y bien, ahora contesto sus hermosos reviews! Muchas gracias por dejarlos a todos! Les agradezco infinitamente!

**Faye-BurningDeep**: Hi! Bueno, ya vimos que sucede en el viajecito n.n... Y creo que apoyas la idea del lemon... así que bueno, voy a ver si lo pongo, así que espero que te haya gustado este capi y gracias por desearme suerte en los exámenes... de estos depende mi primera notita de décimo año... Bueno, eso sería, Chaito! Y cuidas bien s Kasiel, que te lo presto por estos días de adelanto! Bye!

**Seinko**: Hello! Y ya viste, todo salió bien entre ellos en el pequeño paseo, la verdad es que no sabía si poner primero la playa y hacer lo otro en la nieve pero... me decidí por la playa porque se ven lindos atardeceres... de verdad eso me inspira mucho, entonces allí quedó el capi! Bueno, opina sobre si hago el lemon ¿vale! Bye!

**Miguel**: Hola! Bueno, ya viste... todo se esta solucionando (o al menos eso se aparenta) ya habrá que ver después de lo que seguro pasará n/n y yo pienso lo mismo... nadie puede evitar sentir ni un poquito, hasta las maquinas se resienten con uno (como mi compu vieja que ya no me quiere ToT y yo aun la quiero mucho, con ella inicie mi primer fic...) Bueno, Chao!

**LeoChan**: Muchas gracias! Y espero te guste la actualización que, como prometí la estoy enviando un miércoles a las nueve y treinta de la noche!

**Zahia vlc**: Hi! Espero te guste y veas que aunque sea le hice la fuercita por algo entre Yoh y Anna pero es que no me sale... la verdad es que como necesitaba solucionar lo de Horo y Ren no pude ponerle mucho pero en fin... y gracias por no matarme... ¡Ya me puedo librar de mis mil almohaditas! Bueno, Bye! Y opina sobre lo del lemon!

**Zenobia**: Hello! Muchas gracias por los elogios! Y estoy pensando lo del lemon, así que ya veremos que le hago! Lo mas probable es que si pongo no sea muy largo, pero algo es algo... Bien... Bye!

**Risa.Harada**: Hello! Bueno, no precisamente Ren se supo las pilas, sino que Horo ya no aguanto tener cerca de su gatito y no poderlo tocar n/n y por eso paso lo que va a pasar, así que ya sabes, me dices si esta bien que ponga el lemon, Chao!

**Eli Kyouyama**: Hello! Muchas gracias! De verdad me puso a pensar tu idea de si hacer eso o no, pero después se me vino a la mente la playa y, como tan recientemente fui y aun tengo vivo el recuerdo del sol escondiéndose por el mar dándole ese brillito tan lindo, se me ocurrió eso n/n. así que lo puse de esa manera pero muchas gracias! De verdad eso me activo la imaginación! Bueno, espero que te guste como quedo así y ya ves, no estaba del todo enojado, solo resentido n.n. Bueno, nos vemos! Y me dices si pongo lemon Ok! Bye! Cuídate!

Bueno, eso sería, espero les haya gustado este capi, porque si me dicen que haga el lemon al menos cuatro personitas lo hago (ya hay dos votos n.n) en fin, hasta que en el cole me dejen libre o yo misma me escape! Chao!

Leo.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello¿Cómo están!

Bueno, supongo que muchos mejor que yo porque estoy en exámenes T-T y me he pegado esta escapadita para enviar el capi porque ya no aguantaba mas... n.nU

Y lo peor es que los exámenes que me tocan mañana son los mas pesados de todos... y no he estudiado ToT... Voy a salir mal U.U...

Pero bueno, Muchas gracias por lo reviews! Y por favor, disculpen que no vaya a agradecerlos todos uno por uno pero, lo que sucede es que estoy algo escasa de tiempo así que bueno...

¡Como lo prometido es deuda! Y pidieron el lemon lo hice, aunque la verdad es que no me quedo muy diestro... allí esta! Muy cursi, muy corto, muy todo pero esta! Algo es algo... n.nU

En fin, creo que no hay más advertencias que dar, ya dije lo del lemon, así que bueno... ustedes verán como quedo. Supongo que l resto de cosas ya se las saben n.n

Y bien, ya no les retraso mas, así que vamos con...

¡El fic!

----------------------------

----------------------------

- Yo no se que me pasa cuando estas cerca, me dan ganas de tantas cosas, no sabes como he tenido que controlarme todo este tiempo... no desde el paseo, desde que te quedaste por primera vez mi casa... no soy de piedra Ren, siento... y no puedo evitar pensar esas cosas... no pudo evitar sentir tu cuerpo y desearlo... – me dijo de forma pausada... y, al tiempo me besaba el cuello y yo solo me dejaba hacer...

Me encantaba como me tocaba, como me besaba...

Y no aguanté mas, y por lo que dice el tampoco y, al momento que mis piernas daban contra la cama comencé a sentarme lentamente y quedé acostado en ella... besándolo...

Ya nada importa, solo quiero...

Que este conmigo...

**Capitulo 15: Nueva experiencia... hacer el amor...**

Con lentitud continúo acariciando mi cuerpo mientras que nos acomodábamos mejor en la cama.

Sentí sus manos recorrerme llenas de deseo... esas manos tan grandes que tiene Horo y me encantaba sentirlas tocando cada espacio de mi piel que se encontraba desnuda debido al lugar en que nos encontrábamos.

Yo solo tenía mi traje de baño mientras él aun estaba con bastante ropa... pero por una vez no sabía que hacer...

Había estado con más de una chica, claro esta, pero nunca con un hombre... sin embargo el parecía saber que quería, que haría... sabía exactamente que lugares tocar en mi para que sintiera cosas que jamás había experimentado...

Luego de unos instantes abandonó mis labios completamente para bajar por mi cuello dándole pequeños chupetes... me encantaba el sonido que hacía cuando se detenía para respirar y luego, volvía a él, provocándome...

Y no puedo más que preguntarme hace cuanto nos estaremos besando de esta manera pues para mí dicha sus besos son largos y deliciosos...

Sin embargo no me quedaría sin hacer nada...

Levante mis brazos sin que el se diera cuenta hasta dejarlos al nivel en el que comenzaba esa camisa blanca que tanto odiaba y lentamente fui metiendo mis manos bajo esta, tocando por primera vez la piel desnuda de su espalda, acción que hizo que el peliazul lanzara un pequeño gemido, sonido que hizo muy cerca de mi oído logrando que, yo también lo hiciera sintiendo como comenzaba a lamer y morder con suavidad el lóbulo de mi oreja... era excitante...

Simplemente era demasiado excitante como para evitarlo...

Su cuerpo se recargo en el mío con suavidad, quedando entre mis piernas, sus caderas ejerciendo una insinuante presión en las mías, estimulándome a mas... y de pronto comenzó a moverlas de forma que acariciaba nuestros cuerpos, en una fricción torturante que me dejaba absolutamente sin aire...

Y sin darme siquiera cuenta comencé a gemir... haciendo que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que me agradaba... de cuanto me gustaba eso... y con ello empecé a subir lentamente su camisa hasta que ya no pudo más... levanto los brazos y se la quité.

La vista era simplemente gloriosa, aquel cuerpo tan perfecto... que lentamente comenzaba a transpirar y, el sentir como los sonidos que yo le brindaba hacía que se excitara también... Horo se movió un poco mas fuerte contra mi cuerpo... era demasiado delicioso aquello, simplemente era mucho...

Y Cuando creí que ya no podía ser mejor dejo de hacerlo para, con sus besos empezar a bajar de mi cuello a mi pecho, que empezó a lamer de forma deseosa. Buscando sobre el lo que, en determinado momento encontró y así, tomó con su boca uno de mis pezones dándoles una lamida que me dejo sin aire y, me obligo a soltar un gemido aun más fuerte que los anteriores...

Su lengua empezó a acariciarlo de forma pausada, torturándome con ello, provocando que mi espalda se arqueara y, sin yo pensarlo una de sus manos empezó a acariciar el otro que al instante se endureció...

- Horo...

No podía evitarlo... era demasiada tortura para mi... y sin embargo era una que gustoso viviría por toda la eternidad... me encantaba...

Sus labios abandonaron ese lugar y acto seguido volvió a buscar deseoso mis labios en lo que aproveché para, yo también acariciar un poco su cuerpo, ahora que no tenía camisa. Puse mis manos en su pecho y comencé a pasarlas por todo aquel territorio deseando memorizar cada espacio, sabiendo que no lo lograría en ese instante pero, deseando que al menos en mi mente quedara el recuerdo de esa visión... de ese instante...

De esos suaves gemidos que me decían que le estaba gustado lo que le hacia...

Mis manos continuaron hasta que llegaron al borde de sus shorts azules que, al contrario de los míos eran sujetados por un elástico y, sin poder detenerme introduje mis manos en ellos para acariciar su trasero de forma lenta...

Sentí como ante aquello volvía a mover sus caderas contra las mías, ahora podía sentir como su miembro estaba completamente duro... al igual que el mío propio, cosa de lo que se dio cuenta en ese instante también y, aun entre el beso pude percibir como sonreía de forma pícara para, luego de unos cuantos besos mas empezar nuevamente a descender obligándome a sacar mis manos de su short... y el mismo, empezaba a abrir el botón de la única prenda que portaba...

Y en el instante en que empezaba a bajar el cierre con lentitud fue que a mi mente se le ocurrió pensar el que pasaría si, después Horo se arrepentía de lo que habíamos hecho... sin embargo no pude seguir pensando ya que, la lengua del peli-azul que hacía círculos en mi ombligo introduciéndose en él con descaro se deslizo con suavidad hasta un poco antes de mi miembro logrando que me arqueara inconcientemente pidiéndole que me lo hiciera...

Y sin mas, paso su lengua por toda mi parte intima logrando que jadeara de forma acelerada...

Mi cuerpo de arqueo una vez más y un gemido escapó de mis labios cuando con suavidad volvió a lamerle todo otra vez y en esta ocasión la punta de su lengua se quedo jugueteando con la de mi miembro... me era imposible dejar de gemir y se que a él eso le gustaba, de alguna manera le gustaba saber que me estaba haciendo sentir placer...

Los leves mordisquitos no se hicieron de esperar, aquellos que no causaban nada de dolor y, por insistencia de mis manos introdujo todo en su boca... sacándolo y metiéndolo al tiempo que su lengua le acariciaba...

- Ah! Horo!... por... por favor...!

Le rogué, le imploré con cada gemido que se diera prisa pues ya no aguantaba más... pero continuo así, lento... torturante hasta que, mientras que masajeaba con una de sus manos suavemente mis testículos empezó a succionarme salvajemente... no podía soportar mucho, era demasiado delicioso como para aguantarlo y, aunque se lo hice saber no dejó de realizar esa acción.

- Horo me... me voy a venir...

Mis palabras eran simplemente ignoradas, su boca continuaba causándome esa clase de placer y no voy a negar que, en ese punto de excitación me encantaba, era... era único, nadie había ocasionado nunca algo como eso en mi... ya no aguanté mas, no pude y sentí como el sujetaba mas fuerte esa parte tan intima y, aun masturbando un poco la base empezó a beber mi semen. No podía creerlo, simplemente había sido maravilloso, nunca había experimentado un orgasmo de aquella magnitud... nunca...

El subió hasta rozar con delicadeza mis labios; le observé fijamente y note que tenía un lindo sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas al igual que yo, se veía realmente tierno tomando en cuenta lo que había hecho hacía unos cuantos minutos...

Cuando terminamos de besarnos se levantó un poco mirándome fijamente a los ojos y, no se con que se encontró pero sonrió un poco y volvió a pegarse a mi. La verdad era que estaba sorprendido, nunca había experimentado esa faceta tan apasionada de él, talvez en aquel lugar tuve una señal pero, jamás había analizado las cosas de esa manera y algo me decía, que no todo había terminado... estaba muy conciente de que el también tenía una erección que necesitaba ser satisfecha.

De forma lenta se inclino hasta que nuestros labios se rozaban suavemente, dándome un beso rápido, regreso a esa posición y sonrió levemente contra mis labios...

- Perdón... – su susurro fue de una forma tan insinuante que me encanto y sin embargo me desconcertó el porque se disculpaba, sin embargo no me dejó mucho tiempo con la duda – no te pedí permiso pero... aun no es tarde... ¿quieres hacerlo Ren?

La verdad cuando me dijo aquello me sorprendió un poco, creí que la disculpa había sido por lo que acababa de pasar sin embargo aquello me dejo mas que claro...

... que el quería tenerme...

Así que son simpleza también le sonreí procurando que fuera de una forma pícara que le encendiera aun más y, asentí con lentitud...

Suavemente acaricio un costado de mi cuerpo desde, el suave toque en mi mejilla que lo inicio hasta que pasó por la curva de mi cintura finalizando en mi cadera la cual tomó de forma posesiva... y yo hice lo mismo solo que en la curva de su espalda hasta llegar a sus shorts azules sujetándolos de las piernas y bajándolos con un lentitud que parecía estaba desesperándole hasta que, por fin los saque teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su miembro...

...Guau... si que lo tiene... bueno... no se como decirlo...

Pero no me detuve y le sujete con mis manos acariciándolo un poco provocando que él gimiera de placer... y yo no me quedaba atrás, no podía soportar aquella sensación de su cuerpo y los movimientos que efectuaba contra mi a cada toque que le daba... cerré los ojos sintiendo su textura fuerte y a la vez sabiendo que era una parte tan... delicada...

No quería saber nada más de nada y, cuando me di cuenta el estaba lamiéndose los dedos de la mano derecha al tiempo que con la izquierda levantaba un poco mi cuerpo; termino de lamer sus dedos y guió sus manos hasta la entrada de mi cuerpo y, al momento de introducir uno de sus dedos en ella, me beso evitando así que gritara por el dolor que acababa de sentir... acallando el grito que debía proferir... y ante eso solté su parte intima y le sujete con fuerza las mejillas para sentirle conmigo...

Sin duda, para que supiera aquello era que Horo ya había estado con alguien antes... con otro muchacho antes que yo...

¡Pero que mas daba! No importaba, no ahora que solo esta conmigo... que solo me hace el amor a mi...

Porque eso espero que sea... que me este haciendo el amor...

Si ya estuvo con alguien antes no tengo porque darle importancia, eso le ha dado la experiencia que hace que me guste tanto como me acaricia... y ya después podré preguntarle pues ahora, solo deseo sentirlo conmigo...

Comenzó a mover su dedo en forma circular y poco a poco iba dejando de sentir dolor y, cuando ya había dejado de percibir tanta molestia introdujo otro intruso logrando que esta vez no aguantara y le aleje para liberar ese pequeño grito de dolor que hizo que se detuviera un momento, dándose cuenta de algo ya que su mirada cambio un momento...

- Estas bien? – su pregunta hizo que sin dudarlo asintiera, el no quería causarme dolor, lo sabía pero, aquello no evitaba que lo hiciera. Además ya me había dado cuenta que Horo sabía lo que hacía en cada movimiento – shh... relájate... – su suave voz se tornó aterciopelada...me quería dar seguridad y en ese instante me imaginé lo mucho que me hubiera dolido, si esto me incomoda, el que me hubiese penetrado de una sola vez...

Sus dedos se movieron otra vez, en esta ocasión un poco mas adentro y sin saber porque (al menos de mi parte) no pude evitar arquearme violentamente por todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Observé la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro y le abrace con fuerza; mi cadera se movía por si sola contra aquellos invasores pidiéndole mas a pesar que aun me dolía y, a cada tanto que pasaba mas me acostumbraba a ellos.

Continuó así por un momento hasta que considero que ya estaba listo retirándolos y, susurrándome con clara duda en su voz.

- ¿Aun quieres seguir? Si comienzo, no me voy a detener hasta terminar. – le miré fijamente a los ojos tratando de descubrir porque me había preguntado aquello y encontré una simple respuesta... se dio cuenta que nunca había estado con otro hombre y él era el primero en mi vida...

- No quiero que te detengas... quiero... quiero ser tuyo... – la frase solo salió de mis labios y, con lentitud sentí como se encargaba de sentarme en sus piernas al tiempo que me preguntaba algo que, no muy simplemente pude responder y lo hice formulando otra pregunta.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Acaso no quieres que sea tuyo?

Un suave sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y me sonrió pegando suavemente su frente contra la mía... y acomodándose mejor para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- Lo he deseado desde hace mucho a pesar de que no debo... – susurró y, sin mas comenzó a penetrarme de forma lenta... sus labios me besaron al momento que comenzó a hacer que bajara hasta que su miembro entró y luego, poco a poco continuaba con aquello; debo admitir que me dolía un poco, pero no era insoportable y, me sentí bien así, entre sus brazos.

De esa misma forma lenta terminamos de hacer que entrara completamente en mí y, quedándose quieto un instante continuo con aquella oración que había dejado sin concluir.

- Pero... no pude evitar Ren, llegarte a querer tanto...

No supe como reaccionar más que escondiendo mi cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello, dándole un leve beso y abrazándome a él...

Y la frase solo se salió de mis labios cuando sentí que me subía un poco para comenzar a embestirme...

- También te quiero... más que a nadie ni nada Horo... te quiero...

No me di cuenta pero, de esa manera pronto empezamos a movernos... y me di cuenta que Horo me puso en esa posición, sentado sobre su piernas para que, en caso de que no me gustara le detuviera, sin embargo era delicioso; no por el hecho en si, claro esta sino, porque era la primera vez en mi vida que una persona que hacia algo no por interés o porque le agradaba mi apariencia física a esa persona, sino que se mezclaba este ultimo punto con los sentimientos...

Y con cada movimiento mi corazón se abría para dejar salir todo aquello que sentía, dándole todo de mí...

Enterándome que eso era, al menos para mi, hacer el amor... no solo era tener sexo sino, estaba haciendo el amor con el peliazul... a pesar de que no se si el me este haciendo lo mismo hay algo que me dice que nunca había sido uno con alguien como lo estoy siendo con él en este instante... puede que él... me quiera mas que solo un poco... al menos ese pensamiento hace que me sienta bien...

Hacer el amor...

Por eso todo se incrementa, por eso cada sensación es mas fuerte... el placer mas intenso...

- Ho-Horo...

- Mmmm... Ren...

Por eso mi voz se quiebra diciendo su nombre, llamándolo para poder distinguir cual es su cuerpo y cual el mío... eso es lo que hace tan especial este momento... que es él con quien lo comparto...

Para este punto sus penetraciones se han vuelto violentas al punto que siento pronto llegaré a otro orgasmo, quizás mas fuerte que el anterior; su mano en la parte interna de mis muslos, justo en mi parte intima tocándola, me dice que el también se siente cerca. Busca que lleguemos a un tiempo, que el máximo punto culmínate lo tengamos ambos... y lo logrará, pues con cada movimiento hacia adentro toca ese punto tan sensible en mi interior que ocasiona grite del placer...

Cada vez mas rápido, mas fuerte... ya no aguanto mas y creo el tampoco lo hace, así que sin mas solo dejé que el mundo desapareciera quedando únicamente nosotros dos... nada mas...

Y justo unos instantes luego puedo sentir como el también, transcurridas unas dos o tres penetraciones mas se viene en mi interior... ambos lo hacemos con un gemido que llena la habitación...

Nuestro clímax... la culminación de este fascinante acto de placer motivado por nuestros sentimientos...

- Horo...

Mi voz aun esta quebrada y, el sale con cuidado de mi interior... no puedo mas que caer rendido en la cama... al tiempo que el me tapa con una de las sábanas entrando también conmigo a ellas... es tan calido lo que siento y me encuentro tan agotado... que dije algo y no se que fue... pero inmediatamente después caí dormido...

-/-Horo-/-

Su cuerpo es tan hermoso... y se vía tan frágil entre mis brazos que no pude mas que sonreír...

No debí... lo se... se que no debí haberlo hecho mío de esa forma pero no aguante mas... y ahora sus hermosos ojos me están mirando fijamente al tiempo que me acomodo a su lado en la cama... por primera vez puedo verlos llenos de ternura... de algo que no se que es...

Al tiempo que, se va quedando profundamente dormido y antes de hacerlo sus suaves labios aun sonrojados se abrieron levemente... lo único que espero es que no me reproche... sin embargo...

- Te amo... Horo...

Un momento... ¿Qué dijo? Me... me ama...

Bueno... eso explicaría muchas cosas como que lo haya hecho conmigo cuando se notaba nunca había estado con una persona de su mismo sexo... pero... ¿me ama¿Por qué¿Desde cuando?

Si antes estaba un poco confundido ahora con esto me ha dejado peor... yo lo amo, por supuesto, de lo contrario no habría tomado su cuerpo pero... el a mi... ¿Cómo es posible?

Con suavidad su cuerpo se aproximo inconcientemente al mío y se acurrucó contra mi pecho por lo que no pude más que abrazarlo... y en ese instante el gatito que le regale sube a la cama mirándome con lo que parece aprobación... o ya estoy viendo cosas de lo cansado que quedé...

Kasiel...

Creo que ya va siendo hora... de que le diga a Ren porque tomé este camino... si me ama y yo a él... no deben haber secretos entre nosotros...

- Tranquilo... – dije al gatito cuando este llego y lamió ligeramente el rostro de Ren... y sin mas le acaricie la cabeza – bajo ninguna circunstancia pienso hacerle daño – me incline y suavemente le di un besito a Ren en la boca susurrándole una respuesta a su ultima frase... – También te amo...

Necesito que hablemos pero... mientras pueda retrasar eso... mejor será para mi... o al menos esperaré hasta mañana...

----------------------------------

Wiii! O/O... ¿Cómo hice eso? n/n hay pero que vergüenza aun me sigue dando vergüenza eso de hacer un lemon n/n pero en fin, espero que les haya agradado.

Bueno, como ya dije antes no tengo mucho tiempo (ya me están mandando a estudiar ToT) así que muchas gracias a: **_Zahia vlc, HinataHana, Eli Kyouyama, Seinko, Itsuki, Chikiro, Risa.Haradaa, horitazoldick, leoChan._**

Por dejarme un bello review! Y hasta la próxima actualización! (que espero pueda ser pronto)

Leo


	16. Chapter 16

Hi! Bueno, creo que esta vez actualice pronto pero de verdad querían enviar capi, sus reviews me subieron muchísimo el ánimo n.n

Muchas gracias por sus reviews de todo corazón! Y hoy si respondo como se debe! (aunque las reglas digan que no, serían una falta de respeto no agradecer ya sea en la historia como enviando mensajes a los lectores de forma individual) y ya saben, al final del capi...

Bueno, como estoy contenta creo que mejor no suelto la lengua (o mejor dicho dedos) y me pongo a poner barrabasadas, así que las aclaraciones se las saben.

Este capi trata casi únicamente de la historia de mi Hori-chan, aquella historia que no se sabe pero que tanto le duele... así que plis, suena traumada y todo lo demás pero así es la historia...

Bueno, entonces sin más explicaciones que sean necesarias dar les dejo con el capi n.n

Y ahora con ustedes!

El fic!

(Una vez Pao (mi amiga) me dijo que eso sonaba como si presentara un bicho raro de un circo ¬¬ pero a mi me gusta ToT)

--------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 16: Nuevo despertar de recuerdos dolorosos.**

Un suave rayo de sol me despertó esa mañana...

Aun me sentía un poco cansado después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior sin embargo, cuando moví mi brazo para abrazar al peliazul me di cuenta que este no se encontraba a mi lado... eran como las ocho del día en ese momento y me sentí extraño al ver que no estaba... me sentí como vacío...

Sin embargo de pronto escuché la puerta de entrada abrirse y luego, la de mi habitación dándome así cuenta que era él...

Se veía feliz y a la vez... preocupado... dos cosas muy opuestas.

- Hola... – me dijo con suavidad y después de eso fue a sentarse a mi lado en la cama, una vez a mi lado comenzó a acariciar mi cabello mirándome de forma tierna... - ¿Cómo estas? – Obviamente aquello no se refería a nivel general, sino mas bien me preguntaba por lo ocurrido anoche, quería saber si me dolía... algo... - ¿amaneciste bien?

- Si.

Por mi respuesta algo fría me miró un poco mas serio... sin duda quería hablar de ello pero no sabía por donde empezar... y de pronto...

GGRRRRR!

- Jajá jajá... ¿tienes hambre? – Me preguntó y asentí levemente sonrojado y acto seguido me dijo – hace rato que prepare comida, si quieres te caliento un poco.

No se porque pero en aquel momento sonreí... entonces por aquello se había levantado y me había dejado solito... bueno, por esta vez se lo perdono...

Rápidamente se levanto y salió de la habitación y, unos cuantos momentos después me trajo un buen desayuno que gustoso comí, la verdad es que siempre me ha gustado mucho la forma en la que cocina, le da un sabor exquisito a la comida... y gracias a ello el ambiente se relajo un poco...

- Bueno... quería... hablar contigo fue por eso que salí para decirles a los demás que anoche tu gatito se enfermó y no dormiste bien por eso... – sonrió de manera culpable y yo también lo hice, la verdad no muchas veces había visto a Horo mentir de aquella manera pero por suerte, lo estaba haciendo por mi... – la verdad es que necesito hablar de lo que ocurrió ayer cuando... ya sabes... lo hicimos... – su rostro de tiño de un lino tono rojizo y, por lo que pude observar no se arrepentía. – Ren ¿nunca habías estado con otro hombre, cierto?

Su pregunta fue directa y de cierta manera me agrado que lo fuera, detesto que la gente se ande con rodeos para decir las cosas que necesita.

- ¿Tu si?

Pero también era típico que, si yo no quería responder tan directamente una pregunta de esa índole lo haría encubriéndola con otra pregunta, en este caso, afirme y pregunte al mismo tiempo.

- Si... no voy a mentirte, pero solo ha sido con una persona.

- ¿Y que pasó con esa persona?

- Es... complicado... en ocasiones creo que no fue real, pero es por eso que decidí volverme sacerdote Ren y, cuando estuve anoche contigo, mientras que te observaba dormir me di cuenta el error que cometí... y me di cuenta que te quiero demasiado como para resignarme a no tenerte...

- Entonces no te resignes... si no querías tomar este camino no tienes porque seguirlo... – acaricie levemente su rostro y le miré infundiéndole toda la ternura que podía...

- El problema es que si quería... o al menos eso pensaba hasta que te conocí y viniste para otra vez despertarme a lo que era vivir... igual que él...

- ¿Quién es él?

- Kasiel... el chico que le dio nombre a tu gatito...

- Horo… ¿porque te volviste sacerdote? No debías… no… no es para ti…

No sabia que pensar, la verdad es que nunca había visto esa mirada tan triste en Horo-Horo… cambio en cuestión de segundos en cuanto aquel nombre salió de sus labios... justo como l noche de navidad en la que supe que existía por primera vez.

Escuche un suspiro largo que salio de sus labios mientras sus ojos, que de todos modos ya estaban tristes se llenaron lentamente de lágrimas… y limpiándose estas comenzó a contar algo que no sabía… algo que me dejo pensativo durante un buen rato a cada momento que las palabras salían de sus labios…

-/-Horo-/-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.Flash Back-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Fue hace… cuatro años, en el torneo que te había dicho… aunque la historia empieza antes…

Para ese entonces tenia diecisiete años, era estudiante regular de un colegio público, era un bello lugar y a pesar de ser público tenia varias opciones para los estudiantes.

Entre ellas estaba el snowboard, deporte el cual podíamos practicar mientras que estábamos en invierno, desde que entre en el colegio me gusto y cuando inicie el último año, decidí que era bueno entrar en el equipo…

Y sin mucho esfuerzo, logre que me aceptaran, aunque era solo uno mas del grupo, sin embargo… siempre me decían que era soberbia la forma en la que podía moverme sobre la nieve, que no tenía comparación…

Pero eso no fue todo lo que paso durante ese año… en esa época… conocí a una muchacha que llego nueva al colegio solo por ese año… sería mentirte si te digo que desde el inicio me gusto, pero conforme el tiempo avanzaba comencé a sentir un cariño especial por ella, era algo que nunca había sentido por mas nadie… creía que me estaba enamorando perdidamente de ella…

Y no me iba a quedar callado, con solo un mes de conocerla, decidí que era el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sentía, y estaba seguro que ella también sentía algo parecido por mi…

- Bueno… te cite aquí porque tengo algo importante que decirte Metzely – ella sonrió y no evito el sonrojo que asomo por sus mejillas, me mantenía a una distancia prudente de ella pues no quería que se sintiera acosada, ni incomoda con mi cercanía y mas por lo que le iba a decir, pero en aquel momento se mostraba ansiosa… y el que mas nervioso estaba era yo. – Bien… aquí voy – susurré para mi mismo con el objetivo de darme valor, y ella sonrió aun mas, de una forma tierna… - me gustas mucho… Metzely…

Le vi sonreír emocionada y al momento siguiente lo único que sabía era que la besaba… creo que antes de eso ella había dicho… 'Te amo' pero no estaba seguro… la verdad nunca lo estuve…

El torneo fue anunciado unos quince días después… la verdad es que ella no era la primer novia que tenia, pero con ninguna me había sentido tan cómodo ni en tanta confianza… era como si ante todo fuera mi amiga y lo demás venia después… y fue ella la primera persona a la que le comente lo del torneo e inmediatamente me dijo, que haría lo posible para que pudiera pagar el pasaje y todo lo demás y por supuesto, iría conmigo…

Metzely era una linda muchacha, tenia el cabello negro y los ojo grises… y era un poco enfermiza, por lo que piel se mantenía blanca, sin embargo, era hermosa…

Una vez que comenzamos a entrenar debidamente con el equipo conocí a varias personas… Cimeries, Kali… Naoko… y entre otros a Kasiel… era un muchacho… y no hay forma de describirlo mas que era bello, no se podía negar eso, tenia rasgos finos en su rostro, su cabello era rojo y algo largo, por lo que lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta… era como fuego y sus ojos celestes como el agua cristalina, llenos de pureza… tengo que aceptar… que era algo único…

Y tengo que decir que a Metzely, por alguna razón que yo no comprendía no le caía nada bien… a pesar que a mi me caía muy bien...

Demasiado me dijo una vez ella.

Y así, poco a poco fueron recolectando el dinero para que yo viajara… y Metzely se notaba visiblemente cabreada pues, de todos, Kasiel era quien mas había aportado a la causa, la verdad yo no lo comprendía bien, creía que era porque nosotros dos éramos los mejores de nuestro equipo y por eso quería que yo fuese sobre todas las cosas… mas tarde me enteré de otra cosa…

Mas de la mitad del pasaje que me faltaba él lo había pagado… y bueno… cuando llegamos a Canadá, a inicios de diciembre nos habíamos vuelto buenos amigos, yo me sentía agradecido por su apoyo y solidaridad… no comprendía nada hasta ese instante…

El torneo duraba alrededor de quince o veintidós días… y como participantes dormíamos en cabañas separadas, todos y cada uno; Metzely y mi familia se quedaban en un hotel de buenos precios que habían encontrado y que quedaba algo alejado de las cabañas… en esos días me di cuenta que Kasiel era hijo de una familia de buen estatus social, pero que por alguna razón extraña, le habían enviado a ese colegio… creo que era como castigo por alguna cosa…

Se suponía que para ese entonces Metzely había sido la chica con la que mas había durado en un noviazgo, sin embargo… algo extraño me pasaba, no era como si ya no me gustara, aun la quería mucho pero…

Pero esa noche, en la que llegamos y fuimos a unos baños públicos solo por experimentar de qué se trataba… tuvimos que meternos a bañar juntos los chicos de mi equipo… y lastimosamente éramos solo Cimeries, Kasiel y yo…

…Y al final Cimeries se hecho para atrás por lo que tuve que entrar solo con Kasiel…

Recuerdo que yo entre primero y un rato después llego Kasiel… se veía un poco sonrojado y por lo que sabía acababa de tener una conversación con Cimeries, aunque no sabía sobre que…

Vi como me miraba y acto seguido a esto… al ver que le prestaba atención se quito la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo y entro en el agua… y no pude quitarle la mirada de encima, era como una fuerza magnética que me impedía dejar de verlo… y tampoco me esforzaba mucho por hacerlo… sin darme cuenta que él sabia que lo miraba y todo eso lo había hecho al propio…

No comprendía muy bien que era lo que había pasado por mi mente esa noche, pero seré sincero… no fueron buenas, ni santas ni nada por el estilo… y me confundía, porque nunca había pensado en esas cosas con otro muchacho…

Al día siguiente competimos normal, dando inicio al torneo y no podía dejar de mirarlo… las sonrisas que me dirigía solo a mi eran algo especial y siquiera me detuve para hablar con la que era mi novia en aquel momento… aunque yo ni lo noté, ella se dio cuenta de algo…

Los días que siguieron fueron un total calvario ya que parecía que a él le había agradado ir a ese lugar, y a pesar de que a mi no me molestaba… me ponía nervioso cada vez que tenia la oportunidad de ver su cuerpo desnudo bajo la cristalina agua… no sabia que me sucedía, pero deseaba ante todas las cosas tenerlo… a ese cuerpo tan perfecto… no podía dejar de imaginarlo entre mis brazos… gimiendo… era aterrador que pensara eso… si yo también era hombre y no era… homosexual…

Pero a cada momento que pasaba Kasiel me llamaba más la atención y mis hormonas funcionaban más con él… Con su simple cercanía… cabe destacar que hacia mucho que no estaba con Metzely en ese sentido, no negaré que ya lo habíamos hecho, después de todo éramos adolescentes con las hormonas al borde… sin embargo esa semana, después del viaje a los baños públicos, era Kasiel quien estaba presente en mis sueños y en cada una de mis masturbaciones… no podía dejar de pensar en él… y serle infiel mentalmente a Metzely…

Y el sábado, cuando terminamos de ayudar con los preparativos para al día siguiente dar fin a la primera semana de competencias en la cual íbamos invictos y con calificaciones casi perfectas, Kasiel me acompaño a mi cabaña…

Eran sitios pequeños los cuales solo tenían un baño y la habitación para que durmiéramos… el me acompaño con el pretexto de que el baño en su habitación estaba malo y que si yo sería tan amable de prestarle el mío… que no tardaría mucho. No pude decirle que no a esos ojo suyos, que me gustaban tanto y entramos en mi cabaña, ya serían como las ocho o nueve de la noche y Metzely ese día no había salido del hotel porque no estaba muy bien…

Confiadamente entre con él en la cabaña y le indique donde estaba la puerta del baño, ya que mi cabaña tenia un pequeño corredor… entre a mi habitación tranquilamente, me cambie de ropa y me recosté en la cama, comenzando a quedarme dormido, confiaba en que Kasiel cerrara la puerta cuando saliera… sin embargo poco después pude percibir como la puerta de la habitación se abría y antes de que abriera los ojos… alguien se sentó encima de mi…

Me asuste y abrí los ojos, para encontrarme con lo suyos, algo pícaros y divertidos mirándome… la verdad es que pocas veces lo había visto así y pude sentir como con suavidad movía sus caderas contra las mías… rozándose de una forma algo descarada… no pude evitar que mi cuerpo reaccionara ante esto y, tomándolo por la cadera traté de detenerlo, pero el se agachó un poco y me susurró con suavidad…

- No me digas que no te gusta… - no pude negarle aquello… sabia que si me estaba más que gustando, me estaba despertando todo… así que cuando comenzó con un nuevo movimiento sin soltar mis manos deje que lo hiciera… lo disfrute y… no me detuve.

- Kasiel… ¿Por qué?...

- Shhh… tranquilo… he visto como me miras Horo… y yo… también me he atrevido a verte de la misma manera… - rozo con suavidad sus labios contra mi lóbulo – quiero… que me hagas tuyo…

Cuando me di cuenta estaba besándolo con la mas grande pasión que podía, tocando su cuerpo, acariciando las partes que sabia eran mas erógenas… me encantaba sentir su suave piel bajo mis manos… comencé a desnudarle de forma lenta… sin medir consecuencias, quería recordar todo lo que hiciera esa noche… pronto me di cuenta que yo estaba sobre él, ahora mis besos se extendían por su cuerpo y el no me detenía, me incitaba a seguir, soltando también mi ropa… creo que no hace falta explicar mucho para decir, que esa noche, todo lo que había deseado desde el inicio del torneo se completo y, a pesar de que nunca antes había estado con otro muchacho… lo hice mío, y lo disfrute como nunca…

A partir de ese día me fui alejando un poco mas de Metzely… y todas las noches las pasaba con Kasiel… tomándolo… sentía algo por él… no sabia que, si solo era el deseo que me provocaba verle gimiendo entre mis brazos o algo mas… pero era mas fuerte que lo que sentía por la muchacha y lo sabia…

Y así pasaron las noches, discutí una o dos veces con Metzely por eso, pero sin embargo siempre le decía que no pasaba nada, aun no estaba listo para decirle que la había cambiado por un muchacho… por mi compañero de quipo… por Kasiel…

Pero parecía que él no pensaba igual… o al meno creía que cuando empecé a hacerlo mío había terminado con Metzely…

En ocasiones, cuando me decían sus padres, que Metzely no se encontraba muy bien de salud salía con el pelirrojo y disfrutaba de su compañía como la de nadie mas, siquiera la de la que se suponía era mi novia me llenaba tanto como la suya; tampoco voy a negarte que a veces no lograba comprender los actos de Kasiel... era tierno cariñoso, aun mas que como era antes y, sin embargo había veces en que podía notar su mirada triste... viéndome... nunca comprendí que era una forma desesperada de pedirme alguna frase cariñosa... un simple te quiero...

Que él deseaba escuchar de mis labios la palabra te amo...

La ultima competencia del torneo fue muy reñida… dicen que fui yo quien hizo que ganáramos porque fue en la competencia final, la carrera de snowboard en la que llegue con mucho tiempo de ventaja… y lo celebramos en grande, sin darme cuenta había tomado a Kasiel de la mano mientras que esperábamos la copa y cuando nos la llevaron la levantamos en nuestras manos… nadie supo, ni porque, justo en el momento en el que yo la levante, Kasiel me jaló, Yo estaba en el medio y él se encontraba justo a mi lado…

Y sin mas me beso… no pude mas que responderle, me había vuelto un adicto al sabor de sus labios y lo hice sin medir las consecuencias… pero cuando me soltó pude ver en la pantalla grande como nos habían tomado a ambos juntos en pleno beso y voltee a mirar el lugar donde estaba mi familia mirándome sorprendida y el lugar donde, corriendo, rápidamente se alejaba Metzely…

Intenté hablar con ella, justo esa misma noche mientras estábamos en la fiesta de cierre que curiosamente coincidía con el 24 de diciembre… y no pude aclarar nada…

- ¡Sabia que el tenia algo que no me agradaba¡¿Cómo pudiste Horo¿Cómo si yo te amaba tanto?

- Metzely, no lo entiendes yo no…

- Creí que lo nuestro era en serio, que por una vez había encontrado a alguien diferente…

- Pero… - no pude encontrar ninguna explicación, ninguna clase de disculpa para lo que acababa de hacer… me sentía la peor basura del mundo…

- No hay nada que decir… - su voz salió un poco mas calmada… no podía decir a ciencia cierta porque… en ese momento pensé que se había dado cuenta que no me quería tanto como ella creía… - Talvez algún día no muy lejano Horo… pagues por esto y nos volvamos a ver…

No hablamos más durante esa noche y la pasé toda con Kasiel…

Al día siguiente regresábamos al país, con Pilika alabándome por mi triunfo y repitiendo que esa seria mi época de gloria eternamente… pero al llegar al aeropuerto nos dimos cuenta de que Metzely no estaba con nosotros… y Kasiel tampoco y sin saberlo, en ese momento… me di cuenta de la forma mas estúpida que me había… enamorado de Kasiel… me preocupaba el hecho de que algo le hubiera pasado…

Los padres de Metzely iban con nosotros y aunque no me hablaban por lo ocurrido la tarde anterior parecían sinceramente preocupados por el hecho de que Kasiel no estaba con nosotros tampoco… y eso me daba mala espina… éramos tanta gente que no habíamos notado el momento en el que ambos habían desaparecido y en lo personal, desde la noche anterior, yo no había visto a Kasiel… eso me estaba haciendo sospechar que algo malo le había ocurrido…

Comenzamos a buscarlos por todos los lugares posibles… los padres de Metzely no decían nada… la verdad era que en aquel instante lo único que me importaba era encontrar a Kasiel, nada mas… tenia miedo, miedo de no volverlo a ver… pero las cosas no fueron tan fáciles… regresamos al pueblo y los buscamos por todos los lugares posibles… y recordé que la noche anterior había dejado a Kasiel en su cabaña… así que sin decir nada a nadie mas que a Pilika salí corriendo rumbo al lugar…

Y camino a el lugar recordé que la noche anterior habíamos prometido no hacernos nunca daño… él me dijo que era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado hacer en navidad… y quería que tuviéramos ese pacto para nunca separarnos, en aquel momento no entendía lo que aquello significaba, pero conforme me acercaba a la cabaña me iba dando cuenta de lo importante que era el para mi.

Y al llegar abrí la puerta… y me adentre hasta su habitación… y abrí la puerta…

- ¡HORO VETE¡POR FAVOR VETE¡HORO!

La siguiente visión que tuve fue a Metzely apuntando a Kasiel con un arma y quedé paralizado… no sabía que hacer, el muchacho estaba amarrado a uno de los postes de su cama, con los brazos hacia atrás, se notaba que tenia las muñecas maltratadas… supuse que hacia mucho estaban así…

- ¡Vete!

No decía otra palabra, supongo que se preocupaba por lo que pudiera pasarme pero justo en ese instante Metzely volteo el arma hacia mi, Kasiel cerro los ojos con fuerza, llorando y la muchacha, con una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto en sus ojos me hablo…

- Parece que la venganza va a llegar más antes de lo que pensaba… - Volvió a girar su arma hacia Kasiel y esta vez se dirigió a él – dile lo que tienes que decirle Kasiel…

Advertí que el muchacho me miraba desesperado, sin saber que hacer… y después miró a Metzely nuevamente… aun recuerdo aquellas palabras… que nunca pensé me hicieran sentir tanto daño… no por lo que expresaban… sino por el momento… por lo que sucedió.

- No.

- ¡Dile, con un demonio! – grito la muchacha y Kasiel tembló ligeramente…

- Ella quiere que te diga que no importas nada para mi Horo… que no me interesas, que solo buscaba sexo – la sonrisa complacida en la boca de la muchacha me decían que había algo mal en aquello, se formo un incomodo silencio por algunos minutos, la verdad era que no me atrevía a hablar… no sabia que decir, después de todo lo que me estaba dando cuenta sentía por él… sin embargo la sonrisa triste que se formo después me devolvió la esperanza, esperanza que se fue en cuanto sus labios terminaron la frase… - pero es mentira, te quiero, Horo, te amo… no quiero separarme de ti, pero tanto si lo hago como si no ella te lastimara… prefiero que sea a mi a quien mate a que te haga daño a ti… perdóname, por favor, pero te amo…

La noticia hizo que mi corazón saltara sin embargo, en aquel momento el sonido de un gatillo siendo jalado me saco de mi ensoñación… y lo siguiente que distinguí, fue el cuerpo muerto del muchacho resbalar lentamente hasta el piso donde quedó tendido, mostrándome un gran agujero en medio de sus cejas… el disparo fue certero… y no pude responderle a él lo que sentía…

Voltee la vista hacia Metzely que sonreía como desquiciada… - se lo merecía – murmuró apenas audible, pero después miro sus manos y se asusto bastante, como si estuviera viendo algo en ellas… vio el arma nuevamente y aun con esa mirada puso esta justo sobre su sien… y disparó…

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba solo en la habitación… llorando por todo lo que había pasado… con los cuerpos de esas dos personas muertas junto a mi… pudieron pasar solo minutos o horas, la verdad es que no lo se… cuando llegaron los demás ya la sangre en el suelo que había salido de sus cuerpos inertes estaba seca… no sabia que hacer…

Todos estaban aterrados… y creo que alguien dijo que fue mi culpa, sin embargo el arma, aun reposaba en los dedos de la chica y no podían culparme de nada, no la había siquiera tocado…

Luego me di cuenta que ella padecía no solo de ser una persona enfermiza, que esos momentos, en los que aquello pasaba era que estaba perdiendo el control… sus papás me aclararon, sintiendo lo ocurrido, que tenia cáncer Terminal desde hacia mucho… y que el impacto al haber recibido la noticia la volvió loca… por lo que le diagnosticaron esquizofrenia… sin embargo ellos nunca quisieron hacer caso a ello, a pesar del comportamiento de su hija… y también se negó a recibir tratamiento para el cáncer… lo de la esquizofrenia lo controlaba pero, en ocasiones, se le salía de control como cuando se encontraba bajo mucha presión...

Y a mi… ¿Quién me devolvía la felicidad que se llevo consigo cuando mato a Kasiel? Nadie…

Mi familia se preocupó bastante… la verdad era que no tenia ganas de seguir viviendo… ya nada valía la pena, pero ellos se empeñaron en que visitara a un psicólogo, de allí fue donde nació la profesión que mi hermana sigue ahora, siempre le gusto… yo no cambie… y justo cuando estaba por salir del colegio ingresé a una universidad, aunque nunca estudie nada en concreto… y unos amigos me metieron en una iglesia… al inicio iba solo por acompañarlos, pero después me agradó… fue así como pronto comencé con todo lo que necesitaba para ser sacerdote… sin saber como encontré un poco de refugio en la fe… aunque nunca he podido olvidar eso… aun ahora…

Nunca podré olvidar sus ojos y la forma en la que yo no entendí todo lo que me decía al momento de hacerlo… y todo lo que dijo al momento de morir…

Ellos dos… Kasiel y Metzely, son las dos personas más importantes en mi vida… esa vida que quería olvidar.

Con uno conocí por algunos momentos lo que era el amor… con la otra lo que es el dolor… y el odio… y el miedo a volver a querer a alguien como sin darme cuenta lo quise a él…

Entre en esto como un refugio y ahora veo lo equivocado que estaba…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-End Flash Back-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.

-/-Ren-/-

No podía creerlo… no podía creer todo el sufrimiento que había pasado Horo y aun así… aun así era capaz de mostrar una sonrisa a todas las personas…

- No fue tu culpa… no podías ni puedes culparte por eso…

- Lo sé… pero quería huir del sufrimiento si me enamoraba otra vez… tal vez no fue lo mejor… y en el fondo no sirvió de nada… porque no han evitado que comience a quererte… mas de lo que me gustaría...

Acaricio con suavidad mi mejilla y acto seguido a esto me besó con suavidad...

- Pero ahora Ren... es riesgoso seguir lo que mi corazón me dicta... pero prométeme que estarás conmigo... no se que hacer, pero buscare la forma de dejar de ser lo que se supone soy... por ti... porque te quiero...

Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse una vez mas cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse...

-------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

Bueno, ese es el capi!

Espero que les haya gustado porque me esforcé mucho haciéndolo... ¿Quién habrá entrado¿Qué ira a pasar?... ni yo lo se aun... ToT

Y bueno, ahora mejor les contesto sus bellos mensajes que sin ellos y sin ustedes yo no sería nada!

Comenzamos con...

**Faye-BurningDeep**: Hello! Sabes, a mi me paso algo parecido, cuando entre a la pagina nunca nadie actualizaba... fueron lo peores dos días de mi vida ToT. (Hasta donde entiendo eso duro) pero después el ultimo día me devolví al inicio y como pude leí el mensajito que ponen ahí... y allí estaba que no serviría por dos días n.nU. ¡Wi... fuiste la primera en dejar review¡Que linda! Me pude muy feliz cuando lo vi... y ya ves... si hicieron cositas ¬/u/¬ tanto Horo con Ren, como Horo con Kasiel XD pero fue lucrativo ¬/u/¬... Y muchas gracias por el apoyo con los exámenes, de verdad creo que esta vez si me fue bien, aunque sigo mal en Estudio del idioma... ToT ¡Odio la Sintaxis! Pero en fin... muchas gracias!

**Risa.Haradaa**: Bueno, en este capi aun siguen juntitos pero los otros aun no se, es que creo que todavía falta un poco para el final del fic... pero en fin... y que bueno que te gusto! Me hace feliz saber eso! Gracias por el review! Bye!

**Sei August9**: Sip, al fin! (ya hacia falta) bueno, que dicha que te gustara, me alegra muchísimo que te agradara y lo otro... aun no te puedo contestar porque aun no se como dejarlos n.nU es que de hecho podría hacer que todo saliera de lo mas mal que se pudiese pero son ustedes los que opinan así que ¿Cómo quieren ese final? Dependerá mucho de los reviews de este capi eso, porque lo que soy yo no lo se... y espero que ningún religioso extremo lea esto... me rastrea hasta el fin del mundo y me mata XD; bueno, gracias por el review!

**Ran Tao**: Hi! Hi! Gracias por el review! y no importa, con solo saber que aun te gusta es suficiente para mi, así que espero e guste este también, aunque la historia del pobre Horito esta muy triste ToT... no quería hacerlo sufrir tanto pero bueno... así salió. ¡Y muchas gracias por desearme suerte! De verdad te lo agradezco! Bueno, nos vemos al siguiente capi! Chao!

**Miguel**: Bien¡Muchas gracias! Espero también te guste este capi en el que se ve porque Horo decidió eso, y se da cuenta que no fueron lo mejores motivos, y que bueno que te agradara ese lemon, ciertamente no sabia si ponerlo pro como lo solicitaron me decidí n/n y bueno, aun no se como será el final, pero depende de ustedes. Bye!

**AlquimistaFlama**: Hi¡ToT yo se lo que se siente la muerte de tu computadora¡Es horrible! En especial porque en ese tiempo no podía casi escribir ya que se trababa a cada ratito y en ocasiones se borraba lo que llevaba pero ya solucioné el problema con computadora nueva n.n. bueno, aquí esta la actualización y ya veremos como avanzan las cosas, solo hay que esperar. Gracias por el review! y espero que te siga gustando!

**Zahia-vlc**: Hello! Que bueno que no te haya disgustado n.n! y sip, estudie mucho, creo que merezco por una vez salir bien en mi pruebas n.n y espero este capi también te guste! Bien, nos vemos! Bye, Bye!

**Eli Kyouyama**: Gracias por desearme suerte! Creo que gracias a la gente que me la esta deseando voy a salir bien esta vez n.n¡Muchísimas gracias! Y ya ves, pude sacar el tiempo para escribir n.n... Te compadezco, son horribles, pero a es que a mi me hacen una serie de pruebas cada mes, mes y medio o así, no entiendo mucho como las planean pero son horribles... y mas porque le quitan tiempo a uno para hacer cosas que le gustan pero en fin, que se hace... Bien, espero te gustara de verdad! Chao!

**Hitomi Miwa**: Hi!... ¡Hito-chan¡TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO!.. ejem... bueno... paso momento emotivo ¿Cómo estas? Bien, espero que bien y no como yo con exámenes recién hechos... solo espero los resultados y que me haya ido bien n.n. que bueno que te gustara el capi, de verdad me alegra y espero no sufras mucho con tu computadora... yo sufrí ToT y bien, aquí esta la actualización que espero le guste! Bueno, no vemos y mil besitos para ti también! Bye!

**Hibari Usui**: Hi! Muchas gracias por desearme suerte y que bueno que te gusto el capi! Espero este también te guste! Y creo que m fue bien, por eso estoy de tan buen humor n.n y entonces me dio porque quería escribir y actualizar pronto, así que aquí esta... es que no me puedo resistir, mas que la computadora esta en mi habitación y entonces puedo encenderla y hasta el rato se dan cuenta, pero eso me valió mas de una serie de regaños (leo imita voz de su mama) '¡Que hace ahí¡Vaya estudie o va a salir peor que la vez pasada!' y tenia que apagar la computadora... pero aun así pude escribir n.n y así estuve pero en fin... la veo en la próxima Bye!

**Leo-chan**: Hello! que bien que te gusto el lemon, de verdad me alegra y sip, estudie mucho (exceptuando algunas escapaditas a la computadora, aun así me esforcé mas de lo normal) así que yo también espero haber salido bien... y que bien que te guste como escribo de verdad, me hace muy feliz. Bueno, aquí esta la actualización que espero también te guste! Chao!

**RiYu-chan**: Hi!... O.O Dos días?... guau... que bien que te gusto! n.n de verdad me pone feliz... y estuvo muy divertida la escena que protagonizaste XD me divertí muchísimo, de veras pero... creo que va a ser un poco diferente n.n mas después de este capi que ya viste, se fue mas que nada en la historia del pequeño Hotin n.n, y bueno, aquí esta la actualización que espero también te agrade n.n por lo pronto aun no se que va a pasar concretamente pero mi mente ya esta ordenando los hechos, solo hay que esperar n.n, Bueno, nos vemos!

**Tania**: Hi! Espero te guste este capi, de verdad que me costo un poquito hacerlo pero, las ideas fluyeron solas así que espero te agrade y por lo ponto, no se que va a suceder, de verdad; me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon. Ah! Antes que lo olvide recibí tu mensaje y tranquila, manda los que quieras, me pone feliz recibir correos! El problema es que tengo nuevo correo... cualquier cosa en la pagina de profile, esta! Así que si no te llega un mensajito mío puede verla allí n.n! Bueno, nos estamos viendo!

**Aika Asakura**: Hi! ... me pusiste rojita con los halagos... no sabes lo bien que me hiciste sentir n.n muchas gracias, de verdad! Y bueno, la verdad es que ese era el asunto... que quedara pasable pero dulce... es que me gustan las cosas dulces, de verdad me llaman la atención n.n y bien, Lencito no se molesto... bueno, nadie podría reprocharle por todas las cosas malas que le pasaron al menos, yo no podría, menos dándome cuenta de todo eso... y bien, espero t guste este capi también, así que nos estamos viendo! Chao!

**Naomi Kobayashi**: Hi! Que bueno que pienses eso, de verdad me alegra, muchas gracias por pensar que tiene una trama interesante n.n! y bueno, espero que te guste también este capi, por lo pronto te dejo! Bye!

**Armys**: Hello! Actualicé n.n! y me pone feliz que te haya gustado, en verdad que eso me pone realmente feliz n.n y sip, Horito y habló de Kasiel y viste que montón de cosas le pasaron al pobre... no tiene culpa en quedar medio traumado y buscar apoyo... pero en fin, espero te siga gustando así que besos, no vemos!

**Itsuki**: Hi! Que bueno que te haya gustado, ya me temía haberte decepcionado, en serio, me alegra muchísimo que te agradara el lemon ya que trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible n/n y no hubo peleita, solo que Horo sintió que debía hablarle a Ren acerca de su pasado y ya viste que este se lo tomo... como decirlo... digamos que bien n.n y muchísimas gracias por desearme suerte en los exámenes en serio... espero que me haya ido bien y, aunque no tuve que recurrir al medio de copia lo tendré presente... de verdad, la gente no entiende que los alumnos buenos no es que copian, sino que solo piden ayuda espiritual y mental a sus demás compañeros para socorrer a su mentalidad n.nU. Bueno, entonces muchas gracias por el review y nos estamos viendo n.n Bye!

Bueno, eso no más sería... ¡Que montón de reviews! Me hicieron de verdad muy feliz! Ahora, solo hay que esperar a ver que hace esta bella mentecita n.n (bella! Aja... eso ni yo me lo creo... ¬¬) pero en fin... Nos vemos!

Leo.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi!... emm... que puedo decir... ¡Fue culpa del f.f!

De verdad yo siempre los reviso antes de enviarlos pero tengo la mala costumbre de no leer como quedan.

Así que pido disculpas a las personas que lo leyeron cuando TODOS se llamaban 'Horo' porque de verdad que era un lío.

Entonces bueno, creo que con esto ya queda bien, así que si lo desean para que puedan entenderlo mejor, lo vuelven a leer, y si lo entendieron, pido disculpas de todo corazón (y severamente avergonzada) en si, el capi es el mismo pero ahora si tiene nombres bien n.ñ

Y gracias a las personas amables que me avisaron n.n, es una suerte que estuviera aun conectada, chateando y me enviaron un mensaje al correo n.n

Así que ahora si, esta bien y ya saben.

Advertencias: Yaoi, Universo Alterno, personalidades bastante (demasiado) cambiadas... en fin.

Shaman King no me pertenece.

Ahora si... ¡El fic!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 17: Nuevas dificultades...**

- PERDON! NO QUERÍA INTERRUMPIR!

Oh vaya... que sorpresa... ¡¡¡Porque demonios Hao tiene que tener esa maldita costumbre de interrumpir en lo mejores momentos! Y como entro? La puerta... Horo... ¿la dejó abierta? ¡Es un descuidado!

- Em... este... Hao yo... – se notaba que Horo estaba preocupado de lo que pensara el pelilargo y no sabía como reaccionar así que, poco a poco la mirada de Hao fue poniéndose más y mas divertida... Yo conocía mucho a Hao como para pensar que encontrarme prácticamente (de nos ser por las sábanas) desnudo en la cama con Horo besándome le iba a importar en algo pero, por si acaso.

- No hay nada que ocultar, después de todo hace mucho Hao y yo arreglamos el pequeño problemita que tuvimos. – le aclaré a Horo aunque dudo que haya entendido.

- Ya te estabas tardando. – esta vez fue Hao quien hablo. – y ¿desde cuando? – me pregunto... no digo que no este siendo un poco... metido, pero tampoco puedo negarle nada en la situación en la que me encuentro...

- Es personal Hao...

- Un momento ustedes dos... ¿me podrías explicar? – dijo Horo con el ceño fruncido y lo que parecía un poco molesto dirigiéndose a mi, espero que no este pensando mal después de todo, sin embargo no niego que se merezca una explicación...

-/-Horo-/-

OK... me gustaría saber de que demonios estaban hablando Ren y Hao! Espero que no sea otra de esas apuestitas que se ponen a hacer porque esta vez si que no...

- Hao sabe que tu me gustabas mucho Horo... – la voz de Ren salió suave y algo avergonzada y la verdad es que por la mirada de Hao, absolutamente segura de si mismo, Ren estaba diciendo una verdad que antes no había aceptado. - ¿algo mas? – pregunto en su frío y monótono tono de voz que hace que en ocasiones me exaspere...

- Creo que no.

- Pero oye Horo... ¿Cómo le vas a hacer? Ya sabes, con todo eso de que eres... sacerdote... – baje unos instantes la mirada, no sabía que estaba pensando Ren pero, inmediatamente después respondió.

- Ya le encontraremos una solución.

Pude ver como Hao le miraba y Ren, con seguridad le devolvía aquella al tiempo que, lentamente empezaba a sonreír. Después de unos cuantos instantes el pelilargo se decidió dejándonos nuevamente solos; hablamos un rato y además lo bese despacio y suavemente... sus labios me respondían cada pequeña caricia que les daba y así, paso un rato hasta que pensamos que era mejor que saliéramos y, por si acaso lleváramos a Kasiel con nosotros...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Son ya como las tres de la tarde y estamos sentados bajo una palmera admirando el mar... hace bastante rato que salimos del agua y le prometí a Ren que en el momento que atardeciera íbamos a caminar alrededor de la playa. Pensé que talvez Ren pensaría mal de lo que lo relate esta mañana pero, al parecer que haya tenido esa clase de confianza con el, solo ha hecho que nos volvamos muchísimo mas unidos increíblemente a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado...

- Horo... ¿me quieres? – su suave voz interrumpió mis pensamientos al tiempo que, por motivo de que no podamos expresarnos mas libremente estando aquí solo me tomaba la mano... los ojos del gatito se veían un poco tristes, y, su mirada pérdida en el horizonte se mantenía un poco cristalina... me extrañaba que Ren se pusiera así pero, la verdad es que en ocasiones es bueno que deje salir su tristeza... sus sentimientos ya que mantenerlos encerrados solo logran lastimarlo y que se aleje de la gente al no sentirse comprendido...

Al menos eso pienso del gatito...

- Horo? – repitió con urgencia mientras volteaba a verme...

- Con todo el corazón... te quiero mi gatito bello... siempre vas a ser mi minino precioso.

- Y... ¿me perdonas? – su voz se quebró momentáneamente... ¿le sucedía algo malo a Ren o le había pasado algo y no me lo había dicho?

- No hay nada que perdonar Ren... en cambio, perdóname tú a mí por desconfiar de esa manera de ti, fui un idiota pero ya todo esta solucionado... tranquilo. – con suavidad le acerque hasta que se recostó en mi hombro y pase uno de mis brazos por los suyos... no tenia porque verse como nada mas que no fuera un par de amigos dándose apoyo... aun cuando las cosas eran distintas...

- Pero... te hice daño y no quería...

- No trates de buscarle algo malo a una cosa que no tiene esas cualidades, solo déjame ahora quererte mucho Ren... ya veremos como se van dando las cosas...

- Si...

Me gustaba saber que Ren me tenía la confianza suficiente como para dejar que yo lo reconfortara, para dejar que le quisiera, que le abrazara e incluso... que le hubiese tenido... apreté un poco mas nuestro abrazo y le escuche suspirar... ahora nada podía salir mal...

Sin embargo... no sabía como explicarle esas cosas a mi hermana, a mi familia e incluso, a la suya, porque, si íbamos a enfrentar esto tendría que ser ambos juntos en la discusión... no sabía que estaba pensando Ren, pero espero que sea en una manera de salir de esto bien y poder mantenernos juntos... sin embargo hay algo que nos simplificaba el asunto...

Ren, ya era mayor de edad.

Si, por más increíble que parezca eso hace todo mucho mas sencillo... porque nada de lo que hizo fue porque no lo deseara. Y con ello pude decidir su futuro.

Observé como claramente se sonrojaba al tiempo que escondía su cabeza entre mi hombro... creo que quiere preguntarme algo pero no haya las palabras así que, de forma que no se estrese le pregunté si quería ir a tomar algo antes de que nos fuéramos a caminar y asintió.

Pedimos algo de comida para llevar y así, el gatito y yo fuimos hasta la que era nuestra cabina. Nos sentamos en la que era, desde que lo acordamos esa mañana, (o mejor dicho yo lo acordé) nuestra habitación y nos sentamos en la cama a beber esas cosas. El gatito se notaba algo nervioso por lo que iba a decir pero, de alguna manera me decía que era sumamente importante y, cuando abrió sus labios...

'Toc, toc, toc'

No soy partidario de querer echar a la gente pero no se como ni porque no se dan cuenta que estoy ocupado...

- Deberías ir a abrir... deben estar buscando al Padre Horokeu... – me dijo tristemente y, sin decirle nada le robé un beso levantándome para ir a abrir la puerta encontrándome con cierta muchacha de cabellos rosas frente a ella. Desde hacía unos días que iba a buscarme mas seguido, curiosamente fue, al mismo tiempo que Ren se fue de mi casa. Cuando volvieron a comenzar las clases ella iba a mi casa a visitarme...

No me caía de las mil maravillas pero ¿Quién era yo para juzgar a la gente?

La verdad es que la muchacha tenia algo que me desagradaba un poco, no sabía que era pero tenia una extraña manía con la religión y hablar continuamente de ella, además de que se sonrojaba por todo y, en varias ocasiones habló mal del gatito, cosa que aunque estuviera molesto con él, también me incomodaba... casi ni su nombre recuerdo, la verdad es que era algo como Ta... Ta...

- Horo!

- Emm... – dije de forma nerviosa no queriendo sonar descortés – este... ¿se te ofrece algo?

- ¿Puedo pasar? – la chica trataba de mirar dentro del lugar, me dio la impresión de que buscaba a alguien dentro pero, a pesar de ello no lo encontraba... hasta que la voz de Ren resonó a mis espaldas...

- ¿Qué sucede Horo?

Pude ver como la muchacha le miraba y, algo sorprendida me miraba también... me pareció que ella y Ren no se agradaban del todo y, si antes me había parecido eso me iba a comprobar todo... aunque no entendiera ni cinco palabras de la conversación y solo pudiera ver sus rostros irradiando enojo, cosa muy rara en la chica de cabello rosa.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Ren le dijo lo que parecía molesto... bueno, no solo lo parecía...

- Lo mismo pregunto... además ¿Horo?

- Siempre le he tratado así, no veo que te extrañe...

- Creí que ustedes...

- Pues ya ves, arregle todo, no tenias porque llegar y tratar que las cosas empeoraran.

- Solo buscaba ayudarle a no caer en la tentación.

- ¿Tentación? ¿Qué tentación?

- La que estabas tratando de hacerle.

- Era su vida Tamamura.

- Y tu la querías destrozar por supuesto, con tu crueldad y tus mentiras, con esa manía tuya de no creer en Dios cuando es un ser poderoso.

- Claro, un ser poderoso que hace sufrir a la gente no? O al menos su iglesia... ¿no te das cuenta que si existe un Dios es en el en quien hay que creer y no en una manifestación supuestamente edificada? ¿Qué demonios es la iglesia con sus miles de cuadros valiosos, esculturas de Oro y demás mientras que la gente muere de hambre en el mundo?

- Podrías dejar de decir esas cosas Tao? Palabras como esas solo podrían salir de una mente enferma!

- Emmm... Ren, no me malinterpretes pero tiene razón... no deberías hablar así... – traté de intervenir en la conversación pero, solamente me miró unos instantes y, después de eso continuo.

- Lo hago porque Horito me lo esta pidiendo atentamente... no por ti. – Dijo – además ¿Qué diablos quieres?

- Venia a hablar con Horo. Eso no te importa.

- Y te atreves a hablar de mi... – soltó sarcástico... tampoco entendí bien pero Tamao se sonrojo un poco y, acto seguido a ello salio del lugar susurrando un 'acompáñame' al ojidorado que, me miró uno instantes y la siguió... y yo me quedé ahí... era una conversación privada y no tenía porque intervenir en ella... algo me lo decía.

-/-Ren-/-

Demonios... justo cuando iba a hablar con Horo seriamente de mis sentimientos hacia él tiene que venir esta e interrumpir... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo decirle lo que siento? ¿Qué es lo que impide que lo haga siempre?

La rosadita me llevo hasta un sitio apartado tanto de la playa como de las cabañas que estaba rodeado de árboles y, curiosamente reconocí como el sitio en el que habíamos hecho las carreras de obstáculos el día anterior. Se dio la vuelta encarándome y yo solo la mire de la forma mas fría que pude.

- ¿Cómo hiciste para que te perdonara? – me preguntó indignada. Sin lugar a dudas por el tono de voz que utilizaba antes y el que utiliza ahora ella había intentado manipular a Horo en mi contra... y tan santita que se ve la maldita esta...

- No te importa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te hincaste pidiéndole perdón?

- No. – respondí fríamente sus ojos me analizaban fijamente; no podía creer que estaba entablando una conversación, sería, coherente y sin sonrojos por parte de ella. – ya te lo dije, no te importa, eso es asunto nuestro. Además, no puedes hablar mucho de mi... crees que no me acabo de dar cuenta.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Mira, podrás engañar a todos con esa fachada de que eres la mujer devota, santa y demás, pero no lo creo y menos por lo que acabo de ver...

- No lo negaré – me respondió con descaro y después reviso atentamente el lugar – pero que te quede muy claro que no tenía ninguna intención de hacer lo que tú hiciste. – no pude mas que fruncir el ceño frente a esta declaración por parte de la peli-rosa... siempre pensé que Yoh le gustaba pero como es posible que Horo llegara gustarle y además, con lo creyente que es como puede hablar de eso de esta manera.

- ¿Solo para eso me trajiste aquí?

- No, aléjate de Horo.

- No lo haré ¿estas loca? ¿Piensas que le dejare solo porque a ti te gusta?

- Escúchame claro Tao... casualmente me enteré que ayer pasaron cosas entre ustedes dos. – dijo con el ceño fruncido y poniendo los ojos ligeramente llorosos – y que te quede muy claro que no permitiré que hagas esas _cosas_ con él. No permitiré que juegues con él.

- No estoy jugando.

- Mírame bien, Tao, puede que todos ustedes piensen que soy una idiota pero no lo soy, así que si no lo dejas en paz, prefiero que terminé en la cárcel a que continúe contigo. – juro que no me gustaron sus palabras y logró que por unos instantes me asustara levemente a pesar que no se lo demostré. Sin embargo sonrió un poco... ¿amenazante? Y continuó hablando – si me doy cuenta que le estas rondando como un murciélago cuando volvamos a la ciudad... voy a decirle a tus padres lo que estas haciendo y veremos... si a ellos les parece el hecho de que tengas esa clase de relación, no con un sacerdote, sino lo que piensen de tus preferencias sexuales. – Dicho aquello volvió a colocar esa sonrisa que ahora claramente era solo un medio para manipular – piénsalo... sabes lo que podrían hacer – simplemente me quedé callado mirando como ella se alejaba de mi; pasado un tiempo solo me senté en el pasto...

La verdad, yo no pensaba decirles a mis padres hasta que saliera del colegio y así pudiera hacer mi vida con Horo... si lo hacia ahora... no sabía como reaccionarían...

Horo... ¿Qué hago?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok! Ya cambie los nombres!

Bien, las notas al final no las cambio así que gracias! Y espero me disculpen n.n

Se que no me quedo muy diestro que digamos pero ya saben, el problema de la falta de tiempo, por eso vuelvo a pedir perdón a todas aquellas personas que lo leyeron y esperaban su continuación, porque en este momento estoy en una parte muy difícil en el cole, así que por favor, discúlpenme.

Ese es otro motivo por el cual no podré responder a sus reviews, pero por supuesto, se sobreentiende que los agradezco de manera infinita, en verdad sin ustedes, no sería nada, así que gracias a:

**Faye-BurningDeep, Sei August9, Itsuki, LeoChan, HoritaZoldick, Risa.Haradaa, Eli Kyouyama, Armys, AlquimistaFlama, RiYu-Chan, Midori, Tamy Tamamure, Miguel, Dark Vivi, Jul- Tao y Nicky.**

O a cualquier persona que lo haya leído. Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima!

Leo


	18. Chapter 18

Hi!

Lo se, me tarde demasiado en enviar el capi y aun así esta malísimo... pero de verdad, el colegio me absorbe; dichosamente ya cuento el tiempo para las vacaciones de medio curso que son del 30 de junio al 17 de julio...

Pero en fin, en una o dos semanas tengo nuevamente pruebas y como quinientos mil trabajos y tareas, así que si me tardo discúlpenme, procuraré enviar el capi lo mas pronto posible, si es que puedo.

Y bueno, muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review!

Se que a algunos el que Tamao hiciera eso no les agradó pero lo necesitaba y me puse a analizar a cada uno y di con que ella era la mas indicada, cosa que no significa que tome protagonismo, solo la usaré para ese problemita y nada mas.

Bueno, ahora si, espero que les agrade el capi, porque después de este no se que mas poner, aunque ya tengo una idea.

Shaman King no me pertenece (obviamente) y las advertencias están mas que hechas en todos los capis anteriores igual que las aclaraciones.

Y ahora si... El fic!

-------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

**Capitulo 18: Nuevos regresos...**

La verdad no todo el paseo resulto como quería... o al menos como esperaba.

Después de esa conversación con Tamao no tuve el valor de decirle lo que siento... no se que vaya a pasar a partir de ahora pero sea lo que sea, dependiendo de mis decisiones, no serán buenas...

Me ha estado mimando todo el camino... parece que hablando se le quita el mareo y ha estado contándome muchas cosas de las que pasaron mientras que estuvimos enojados... como que su hermana se calló cuando iba bajando de uno de los aviones, se quebró la pierna y tuvieron que enyesarla.

Y yo claro, le pongo la máxima atención que tengo ya que no tengo esa atención para nada más, solo para admirar su lindo rostro... aunque finja claramente no escucharlo.

Bueno, lo cierto es que me gustaría aclararle las cosas, decirle cuanto lo quiero pero... si algo pasa y es mi culpa jamás me perdonaré... y sin embargo no he tenido el valor de decirle con lo que la rosadita me amenazo y menos, alejarme de él... no se que hacer...

Estos últimos dos días que estuvimos allá estuvo realmente cariñoso... adoro esa parte suya, me enternece saber como es y que todo ese cariño es solo mío, que nadie mas lo tiene pero me duele ver, que si algo llegase a salirse de control... el sería quien lo pagaría todo...

Bueno, espero recuerden como comenzaba esta pequeña historia ¿cierto? Lo que había pasado con el párroco anterior, sin embargo esto es diferente... no pueden juzgar dos cosas tan distintas como la lujuria y el amor...

Si es que el verdaderamente me ama...

En ocasiones he llegado casi a estar seguro de ello cuando me habla, cuando me toca, cuando me besa y cuando lo hacemos... no lo voy a negar, hemos estado ya dos veces juntos... 'esa' vez y anoche y cada toque de sus labios en mi piel me dicen que es muy fuerte lo que siente por mi, a veces pienso que, si habláramos del hecho el decidiría enfrentar a mi familia...

Pero no se como decírselo.

Antes, tenía una respuesta para todo, ahora ya no...

Lo se, una persona sin creencias religiosas, vestigios de fe y esperanza y todas esas cosas... ¿diciendo que ya no tiene una explicación para todo? Es como si un científico creyera más en los asuntos religiosos que en sus mismas teorías... ilógico que trate de transmitir algo en lo que realmente no cree.

No se si les ha pasado pero, el simple hecho de que por ningún motivo me rehusara a este viaje fue una clara prueba de ello... y que después no me permitieran desistir de él aun cuando mi familia podía hacer planes de viaje en esa época a sitios muy importantes...

Cuando el encontró la libreta... fue como una prueba a nuestros sentimientos...

Y cuando le conocí es lo mas inexplicable, aun no lo entiendo...

Aun no entiendo como una persona puede entrar a tu vida así de simple con una frase, con una mirada, con un paso... como pudo hacerse dueño de mi corazón con una caricia...

...y de mi alma con un beso...

- ¿En que piensas? – escucho su suave voz llamándome... desde hace unos minutos me esta hablando y no le respondo y, aunque seguramente al inicio le molesto ahora me esta acariciando el cabello con una de sus manos... jugando con él, mirándome como solo lo hace cuando estamos solos...

Todos están dormidos, el viaje es muy largo...

- En todo lo que ha pasado... – le respondí suavemente con el afán de no despertar a nadie, vi como se levanto ligeramente mirando los alrededores y sin mas... al ver que nadie miraba me beso suave... de manera pausada solo como para que me diera cuenta que el aun estaba allí, conmigo... y que nada nos separaría...

Aunque yo no estuviese tan seguro de ello.

Y no pude mas que sonreír al verle cerrar los ojos, sin duda alguna el silencio del avión le estaba dando mucho sueño... lentamente quedo dormido aun con una mano muy cerca mío... sobre la mía propia en una caricia de unión inimaginable...

Al menos yo, le sentía de esa manera. Era inexplicable, como todo había iniciado, pero sin duda, lo que tenemos es una de las cosas mas importantes que me han pasado en la vida.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Últimamente hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, me encanta que tengamos esa cercanía porque de hecho siempre habíamos sido así, aun entre discusiones y demás.

Ya va una semana desde que volvimos de allí y, he de aceptar que he tenido algunos problemas para poder verle.

Como por ejemplo, por culpa de la amenaza de Tamao, le visito a escondidas; no como suena, claro esta, solamente me tomo mas tiempo en llegar a su casa por los distintos caminos que suelo tomar. Si me ve, tampoco me incomodaría mucho, después de todo, si llega la hora enfrentaré las cosas; claro que siempre y cuando el este conmigo.

Y que últimamente mi papá esta como... 'sensible' le molesta todo aquello que yo haga y, de cierta manera, hace que yo también me moleste; lo que pasa es que mi madre ha estado distante de él, y esas cosas, de esos problemas por los que a veces pasan los matrimonios...

Y mi hermana, dichosamente, estará en casa durante dos o tres meses ya que se dará un descanso de su carrera, por supuesto ello no me molesta.

- Ren. – y hablando de ella, aquí esta, esa es otra de las cosas que últimamente pasan; como esta en casa, me esta ayudando a que vea a Horo; viene a recogerme cuando salgo de la escuela y me lleva a su casa. De alguna manera conoce al peliazul y creo que le agrada. - ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? – me pregunta dulcemente al tiempo que quita los seguros en las puertas para que pueda entrar y así lo hago, sentándome a su lado.

- bien. – respondo al igual que siempre mientras que a lo lejos Anna, Lyserg y los gemelos Asakura se despiden alegremente de mi. De cierta manera últimamente están apartando más a Tamao. Creo que algo dijo que les molesto.

- Y ¿vamos a casa de Horo?

- Como quieras.

- Vamos Ren, se que no es 'como quieras' – me habló de forma pícara al tiempo que de repente su mirada se tornaba suspicaz; conozco esos cambios en ella y son, porque esta segura de lo que va a decir. – quiero decirte, conozco a Horo ya... y lo mejor te conozco a ti, así que porque no le cuentas a tu hermanita que te traes con él.

- Nada – supe que en aquel instante un pequeño sonrojo subió por mis mejillas cubriéndoles levemente, casi de manera imperceptible pero, lastimosamente ella sabe que significa eso.

- Ya están saliendo – afirmo dándome una sonrisa.

- es sacerdote. – le dije y, me sorprendió lo que contesto después.

- ¿Cuando eso ha sido un impedimento para ti?

Me quedé en silencio por el resto del camino a casa de Horo, la verdad es que últimamente mi hermana hasta se queda en la casa del peliazul, esperándome para que así podamos regresar juntos a casa, o en ocasiones 'sale a dar un paseo' pero, sospecho que es para dejarnos solos un buen rato. Sin duda ella sabe lo que hace.

Sin embargo, aunque comprendo lo arriesgado que es, me gustaría decirle todo.

Horo me ha contado, que ya esta en tramites pata que podamos estar bien, sin nada que nos lo impida; me dijo que el papeleo y algunas cosas son difíciles, pues después de todo, el había estado ejerciendo en la ciudad aun sin ser totalmente sacerdote, pero confío en que todo salga bien. Al menos eso espero.

Llegamos rápidamente a su casa, es una mala costumbre de jun (aunque a mi me agrada) pero maneja como animal, a velocidades sumamente altas, sin embargo en ciertas ocasiones me da miedo que algo pueda pasarle.

Nos bajamos del auto y, toque el timbre mientras que ella aseguraba todas las puertas del coche. Al instante Horo salio sonriéndome igual que siempre.

- ¡Hola! – Me dijo de forma efusiva, le alegra verme y eso me hace sentir bien – hice algunas cosas de comer, supongo que no comiste n el colegio.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Lunes, siempre les dan alguna clase de comida cien por ciento vegetariana y estoy conciente de que no te gustan así que... espero que te agrade lo que te hice.

Esperé unos momentos a Jun y después entré mientras que ella saludaba al peliazul.

Para no alargar mucho el asunto, pasamos una tarde genial, me encanta cuando esas cosas ocurren, me siento completo. Jun y Horo conversan mucho y mis intervenciones son mínimas, aun así lo disfruto... igual que su comida y después viene el postre, igual que siempre...

Generalmente son helados o gelatina, pero aun así es delicioso... hoy hizo pastel de chocolate para variar.

Es un goloso!

- Bueno... ¿me prestas el baño? – Pregunto mi hermana rápidamente, luego de que hubo comido un poco – es que se me corre el maquillaje – Horo sonrió asintiendo y ella se levanto rápidamente rumbo a ese lugar, lo cual aprovecho el ojinegro para levantarse y, aun con ese delicioso sabor a chocolate en la boca, robarme un beso.

Fue lento, sensual al igual que muchos de los que últimamente nos damos; siempre tienen un matiz especial de acuerdo a la situación en que estemos... como esta en la que solo compartimos unos momentos juntos, así como en las que es completamente apasionado, ya saben para 'eso'.

- Me sorprendió que trajeras a tu hermana hoy también. – su comentario me sorprendió pero, supongo que es porque últimamente ella va siempre conmigo. – ¿sabes? No he podido dejar de pensar en todo el fin de semana en ti, me haces una falta enorme...

- ¿si? – le pregunté mientras que le devolvía el beso, no es que sea muy demostrativo pero, me gusta muchísimo sentir sus labios sobre los míos y entonces no puedo resistirme.

- Si... la verdad es que... – se acerco de pronto a mi oído y, después de jalar un momento con sus dientes el lóbulo continuo su frase – te quiero...

Continuamos besándonos de forma lenta. La verdad es que hay momentos en los que olvido completamente todo...

Es imposible contar las vueltas que da la vida, casi tan extraño como poder acariciar una estrella y sin embargo, es maravilloso a lo que estas pueden llevarnos.

Creo que el también olvida todo cuando me da un beso porque, de cierta manera, se le olvido, al igual que a mi, que mi hermana estaba y, cuando nos separamos ella ya estaba mirando desde una de las esquinas de la casa. Una forma algo tonta a mi parecer para que se enterara de lo que teníamos y, sin embargo, a pesar de que Horo se sonrojo al extremo y comenzó a balbucear incoherencias supe, por su mirada que lo aprobaba...

No se, supongo que es algo así como suerte que, las dos personas que se han enterado de lo nuestro, ya lo hubiesen aprobado sin que lo supiéramos, habló primeramente por Hao y ahora mi hermana...

Pero me asusta porque la vida, lo que un día te da al otro te lo arrebata y me da algo de miedo, pensar que tendremos problemas mas adelante... espero que si llegan en verdad, los podamos solucionar.

- Bueno... te dejo Ren y vuelvo por ti en la noche, tengo que ir donde 'ya sabes quien' y aprovecho que papá y mamá piensan que estoy contigo. Cuídate! – sin mas simplemente la acompañé hasta la puerta y me despedí de ella... ella me entiende de cierta manera ya que nuestros padres no aceptan a su novio por que no es de clase alta, así que me apoya ante todo... por eso la quiero tanto.

Volví con Horo que me miraba incrédulo frente a aquella situación tan inusual.

- ¿Ya sabía? – me preguntó mirándome fijamente y negué con la cabeza de la misma forma seria con la que el me pregunto las cosas; se que confía en mi y por ello, me cree. – bien, es solo que me sorprende que se tome tan bien las cosas... por cierto, no m has contado como te fue hoy.

- Bien – respondí mientras que volví a tomar asiento y, así continuamos hablando por mucho rato... después hicimos otras cosas, ninguna que tuviera referencia al sexo claro esta, ya que nuestra relación de pareja no solo se resume a eso.

Me siento bien al pensar que no es necesario para nosotros mantener relaciones de ese tipo para poder llevarnos bien, solamente nos sentamos juntos en el sillón a ver una película, que finalmente termino siendo un asco, pero lo importante era sentir sus brazos en mi cintura abrazándome de forma tierna...

Espero que todo siga igual de bien como hasta ahora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ya estamos mediando Marzo (miércoles 15 para ser mas exacto)... cerca también de los exámenes finales que son en mayo y los de admisión a la universidad, justo en la ultima semana de Junio... las clases terminan justo el treinta de junio, así que no falta tanto para poder dejar mi casa, o al menos si Horo logra solucionar lo de su sacerdocio.

Pero claro que todo estaba saliendo muy bien para ser cierto.

Acaba de salir del colegio cuando Hao, con el rostro alarmado llegó hasta donde estaba, caminado esta vez, por mi reciente ruta a casa de Horo. No sabia que pasaba pero pude ver a Lyserg corriendo detrás de él, al inicio pensé, que estaban jugando, después que se habían peleado pero me pareció raro la reacción de correr hacia mi de Hao, por lo que esperé y, se detuvo a mi lado jadeando.

- Tamao... – jadeo recuperando el aire perdido anteriormente, la cosa parecía seria y el que nombrara a la muchacha no me io buena espina – Tamao acaba de salir...

- me parece obvio, todos acabamos de salir – le dije sarcástico a lo que me miró de forma molesta justo cuando Lyserg, caminando mas tranquilo ahora se poso a nuestro lado.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿te vas a quedar ahí de pie sin hacer nada?

- Estoy esperando a que tu amorcito me diga que pasa – dije con ironía al ver que el chico de ojos verdes asumía que ya me habían dicho todo. Este simplemente frunció el ceño preocupado y tomándome de la mano arrastrándome de regreso comenzó a hablar apresuradamente.

- Tamao acaba de decirnos que va a ir a tu casa a decirle a tus padres de la relación que mantienes con Horo.

- ¿¡Que? – Dije comenzando a caminar por mi mismo al tiempo que Hao volvía a alcanzarnos aun sin aliento - ¿Cómo...?

- Ella le dijo a todos Ren, a Yoh, a Anna, a Manta... y como nadie le presto atención hace tanto tiempo ahora decidió que, por su cuenta propia tomaría cartas en el asunto.

- Por eso – pudo al fin decir Hao – nos lo dijo hora, cuando íbamos saliendo de la clase.

- Sus palabras exactas fueron 'si nadie me apoya lo haré yo sola, no tiene derecho a hacer eso y Horo esta faltando a su deber, es necesario que lo padres de Tao sepan lo que esta pasando, ellos podrán controlarlo seguramente.' – Lyserg imito incluso la voz de Tamao y, comencé a correr rumbo a mi casa acompañado de ellos dos...

Nunca había llegado tan pronto, por ningún motivo a ese sitio pero, siempre hay una primera vez y esta fue una de esas, en el camino incluso, pude sacar las llaves de la mochila sin complicaciones y sin embargo cuando llegué...

Ya la pelirosada iba saliendo con un rostro, aunque no lleno de frustración, tampoco triunfal y después me daría cuanta el porque... pues ella tampoco deseaba eso.

Justo en la puerta se encontraba mi padre. Su rostro demostraba enojo máximo, nunca le había visto así y, sin importarle que iba acompañado me tomó por el cuello de la camisa pegándome a la pared con una sola mano al tiempo que me metía a la casa susurrando un peligroso...

- Tenemos que hablar seriamente.

-------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

Si, lo se, el capi esta muy corto, pero ya saben, falta de tiempo; espero me disculpen por ello y... ¿Qué irá a pasar ahora? Bueno, eso será hasta la próxima, así que agradeceré de manera rápida a las personas que dejaron review; me disculpo por no contestarlos pero no tengo mucho tiempo, así que ruego me perdonen.

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!

**Risa.Harada, Faye-BurningDeep, Sei August9,** **Miguel, Eli Kyouyama, Dark Vivi, MiDoRi, Nicky, Armys, Bwoo, Tamy Tamamure, Caro Jaganshi y AlquimistaFlama.**

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, y a todos los que lo leyeron y no dejaron review también por tomar parte de su tiempo, en verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo, así que nos estamos viendo!

Chao!

Leo...


	19. Chapter 19

Hello! Me disculpo con todos los que leen por la tardanza, pero he estado súper ocupada además, este capi me costó horrores escribirlo y para lo que me quedó no me convence del todo, pero en fin, no se que mas hacerle n.n

Bueno, las advertencias ya las saben y se que muchas me querrán matar por lo que hice pero en fin, ya estaba planeado en el pequeño borrador de la historia y... ahí les va ToT

Bien, entonces sin mas...

El fic!

----------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 19:**

**Nueva trágica discusión...**

La verdad era que mi padre nunca me había tomado con tal fuerza del brazo, eso me pareció hasta cierto punto malo, debo aceptar, que nunca le había visto tan enfadado y, aunque se que nunca se guiaba por los chismes que la demás gente le dijera, en esta ocasión me parecía...

...que a Tamao le había creído...

- ¡que demonios te crees! – le grite soltándome de su agarre, cosa que solo ocasiono que, estando ya en la sala de estar me lanzara contra el sofá.

Mire a mi alrededor y pude ver a mi hermana preocupada por esa reacción, y a mi madre con el rostro entre sus manos, no llorando claro esta pero, si decepcionada.

- Eso – me dijo peligrosamente En Tao cuando se hubo puesto justo frente a mí – es lo que TU deberías aclararme.

- No te entiendo – traté de disimular pero, de cierta forma que hubiese llegado corriendo y estuviese sudando en aquel instante no ayudaba mucho a dar credibilidad a mis palabras. Era mas que notorio que habíamos estado corriendo para llegar a casa (se que determino a Hao y Lyserg a pesar que no dijo nada) y por eso, me tomo para llevarme dentro.

- Soy yo Ren, quien no entiende que motivos tuviste para hacer 'eso'

- Reitero, no te entiendo.

- Sabes a lo que vino la muchacha ¿no? – la voz de mi padre bordaba en lo peligroso y sabía, que el hacerme el desentendido no estaba ayudando en nada... era hora de decir las cosas tal como eran.

Solo desearía que en este momento Horo estuviera a mi lado, lo deseo con toda el alma.

- Hay muchos motivos padre... no negare algo si es verdad, pero no entiendo lo que quieres decir. Tamao, esa víbora pudo haber venido a muchas cosas. Para nadie es un secreto que me odia por eso Hao y Lyserg m dijeron que venia a MI casa, tenia derecho a saber que quería.

Fueron frases cuidadosamente medidas para dar pie, a la conversación que seguiría, lo que no sabia eran muchas de las cosas que ya habían pasado.

Mi padre se quedo de pie, dándome a entender que deseaba que me sentara para hablar. Así lo hice, tome asiento aunque aun estaba bastante tenso y claro, lo estaría por la conversación... mi padre volvió a analizarme una vez mas y comenzó, aun de pie, cual si fuese policía o criminalista a interrogarme.

- Entonces no dudaras en contestarme porque vas tanto a la casa del sacerdote de la ciudad ¿vedad?

- Por supuesto que no. – Hable con seguridad – me agrada, tengo derecho a escoger quien me simpatiza ¿no?

- Si, pero ¿porque él?

- Ya te dije, me agrada. – su mirada suspicaz me analizo nuevamente y luego de unos instantes en los que pareció analizar las cosas mejor volvió a formular otra pregunta.

- Y ¿solo te agrada? – lo dijo con evidente sarcasmo impreso en cada silaba, no supe que hacer en ese momento ya que era una pregunta directa y eso, me dejaba posibilidades casi nulas de evitar contestar a la pregunta.

Voltee a mirar hacia donde se encontraba mi hermana, que con una sola mirada me dio a entender que había hecho lo posible por ayudarme, pero debido a las circunstancias, no había podido.

- ¿Y bien? – me insistió mi padre al tiempo que Ran, mi madre, levantaba la cara mirándome fijamente a los ojos y observe como susurraba mi nombre...

- No te voy a negar que le tengo... algo mas que cariño y que me interesa como mas que uno también. – la verdad no supe que mas contestar y, si era la hora de aclarar todo debía decir las cosas tal como eran, aun cuando a mis progenitores no les fueran agradables.

Mi hermana me miro sorprendida seriamente, seguro que pensó que lo negaría, al igual que mi madre, a la que sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas; por otra parte los de mi padre no podían disimular menos su enojo... sentía que en cualquier momento me daría un golpe o, sacaría un arma seguramente para volarme la cabeza por lo que dije.

Sin embargo, solo respiro hondo intentando tranquilizarse y continuo con su vista fija en mi, mirada la cual le devolví fijamente, desafiándole a sabiendas de lo mucho que le molesta eso, lo mucho que odiaba ese comportamiento que solo yo tengo con él.

- ¿Es todo? – le pregunté ya cansado de ese silencio.

- No, aun hay mucho por discutir pero, por el momento te voy a hacer una sola pregunta mas. – volvió su mirada mucho mas sombría de lo que ya estaba. - ¿es cierto que te acostaste con él?

Dude, por un momento dude de lo que iba a decirle... no sabia que clase de reacción tendría, no podía prever lo que haría y, tampoco pensé que fuera tan directo.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- ¡Solo limítate a responderme!

- No, hasta que no me digas ¿en que te preocupa si así fuera? – me miró con algo de asco al tiempo que se paseaba por todo el lugar, hasta llegar nuevamente frente a mi y, sin mas me dio una bofetada.

- Me causas repulsión. – habló luego de que voltee a mirarle en un susurro silbante producto del enojo que tenia – me das asco Ren.

- No hice nada de lo que ahora me arrepiento – dicho aquello me levante – y no sabes nada en concreto.

- ¡¡No hemos terminado de hablar, ahora siéntate! – Volvió a empujarme hasta el sofá – y no digas que no se nada ¡porque ya me diste con eso la seguridad de todo! ¿¡Crees que soy idiota? ¡¡No me quieres responder porque todo es verdad!

- ¿Y para ti que es verdad? ¡Ya estoy harto de ti!

- ¿Sabes que es verdad? ¡Que te arrastraste solo para que el estuviera entre tus piernas! ¡Eso es verdad! ¿No? Pero claro... ¡a ti no te interesa lo que se diga de la familia!

- ¡No! ¡No me importa por tu maldito concepto de 'familia', en el que lo que piensan de la familia, es lo que opinan de ti!

- ¡Eres un insolente!

- ¡Y tu un desgraciado que no permite que yo tenga mi vida! ¡Que no deja que haga con mi vida, lo que crea mejor para ella! ¡Eres un monstruo que intenta hasta manipular a su propia familia para sus intereses! ¡Y dices que yo te doy asco cuando eres tú el repulsivo!

- ¿Repulsivo? ¡Repulsivo es saber que tu hijo, es un asqueroso homosexual! ¡Que se anda abriendo de piernas al primer imbécil que encuentre! ¡Que se mete en la cama con cualquiera! ¡Eso, Ren es repulsivo! ¡Repulsivo, es que una chica de tu instituto venga a decirnos que te le sometiste al punto de acabar en la cama con ese hombre!

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- ¿¡No? ¿¡Entonces no es verdad que te metiste con él a la cama?

- ¡Si es verdad! – en aquel momento, no estaba pensando, solo quería que se callara... no comprendía como podía ver lo mío con Horo como algo tan sucio y ya, me había cansado - ¡Y si! ¡Aunque no es tan sucio como lo ves, me le abrí de piernas a él! – ya no sabia que estaba diciendo, que estaba confesando y de hecho solo quería que se callara... y no medí las consecuencias, sobretodo cuando termine la frase. - ...Y lo disfrute.

Totalmente fuera de si me tomo del brazo, levantándome de golpe y sin que yo pudiera proveerlo arrojándome contra la pared más cercana donde, del impacto caí al piso, me levantó y, tomándome por el cuello comenzó a apretar el agarre ahogándome.

Ya no sabia que estaba haciendo, incluso ahora, solo acataba a reírme como un histérico...

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando y no quería tampoco que pasara.

Lentamente comencé a perder la conciencia, no aguantaba mas la falta de aire, podía oír a mi madre y mi hermana tratando de detener a mi padre...

Y no puedo creer que lo único que se me viene a la mente en este momento, sea Horo...

Y que lo amo, y necesito que este conmigo ahora...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Escucho un sonido a mi lado, es como un llamado suave, un sollozo... los ojos me pesan, no quiero abrirlos para ver que ha pasado...

Debidamente me siento conciente, que perdí el conocimiento hace unas horas o mas, no se que pasó o que hora es y no quiero saberlo...

Pero aquel llanto que suena distante no se calma y comienzan a invadirme las sensaciones... es un mano sujetando la mía de forma cálida; y una pregunta comienza a tomar lugar en mi estado semi-inconsciente.

"¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué?"

Desearía saber a que se refiere esa voz, trato de cobrar conciencia una vez más y solo puedo escuchar otra pregunta...

"¿En que falle?"

No entiendo porque me duele tanto todo, o incluso porque me cuesta tanto abrir los ojos... debe ser por la falta de aire que tuve sin embargo, a cada momento que pasa estoy mas vivo.

Puedo escuchar como la puerta se abre, todo llega a cámara lenta, como si nada fuera real, pero se que debo despertar.

Hice el esfuerzo mas grande que pude y logre visualizar algo... es una sala blanca... miré a mi lado y vi suero, agujas y otras cosas incluyendo una maquina de monitoreo (de esas que marcan el pulso del corazón).

Un Hospital...

Volví a analizar la que era mi habitación y me encontré con lo ojos de mi madre, Jun y Lyserg, seguramente este ultimo esperando también a Hao... y me di cuenta que era mi madre quien sollozaba tomándome de la mano, sus lagrimas caían de manera incontenible y, en el momento en que enfoque mejor, vi como su rostro cambiaba inmediatamente a uno alegre.

No me moleste siquiera en preguntar que había pasado, no tenía la necesidad, recordaba perfectamente todo lo ocurrido ese día, todo lo que ocurrió antes de que despertara aquí, por lo pronto... pensaba que aun era miércoles.

- ¿Por qué tienen esas caras? – de pronto, Lyserg se había puesto preocupado al igual que lo mostraban lo ojos azules de mi hermana y fue ella, quien hablo.

- Creímos que no despertarías... – le miré consternado, afilando la mirada tratando de entender, aun cuando no podía – llevas así una semana... ya es veintidós de marzo... nos preocupaste Ren... – eso en parte me explicaba el porque de las ojeras en los ojos de mi mamá y también lo hinchados que estaban por las lágrimas, todas esas que seguramente había derramado por una larga semana.

Y ahora, ahora si que me era necesario saber que había ocurrido después de eso, que había pasado con Horo, con mi padre y con la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, la situación en la que le dejé, porque se bien que mi padre no se quedaría tan tranquilo sabiendo lo que ocurrió; sin embargo no me faltó preguntarlo pues en aquel momento Hao entro en la habitación.

- ¡Despertaste! – gritó como si fuera una maravilla de la naturaleza o incluso algún fenómeno – Jun nos contó lo que pasó pero, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – miré a mi hermana y sin la necesidad de palabras esta comenzó a contarme lo ocurrido.

- Papá casi te mata... estuviste en el borde de la muerte por mucho tiempo y muerto casi oficialmente por treinta segundos, debatiéndote entre la vida y la muerte dos minutos. – comenzó, aun parecía bastante choqueada de lo que había pasado, así que le costaba un poco soltar ciertas frases...

Como si no quisiese pensarlas o recordarlas.

- En casa perdiste el conocimiento, la verdad era que no parecía tan grave en ese momento pero, como no reaccionabas te trajimos de emergencias cuando papá estaba haciendo 'llamadas' sin que se diese cuenta.

Mi hermana agachó la mirada cuidadosamente lo que me indicaba que eso no era todo lo que había pasado... aun faltaba y por su expresión era mucho.

- No pensamos que fuera tan grave pero, en cuanto llegamos, te pasaron de inmediato... dijeron que estabas en estado de coma... tu cuerpo no respondía por la falta de aire de antes y poco a poco dejaba de llegarte este completamente hasta que tus pulmones se cerraron... te estaba dando algo como un ataque de asma y... eso hizo que tu corazón se detuviera por momentos lentamente dejando de circularte sangre... – para este punto mi hermana ya estaba llorando fuertemente – por suerte pudieron regresarte... – ya no pudo hablar mas, su voz se quebró y sin más se dejó caer al suelo con ambas manos en su rostro; supongo que sentía algo de impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada.

- El cerebro experimenta fallas después de que alguien tiene una perdida de aire tan grande, de hecho muere a los tres minutos de no recibirlo. – Aclaró Hao – por eso estuviste en coma, podría decirse que es algo lógico y también la preocupación de tu familia – con ello solo se refería a mi hermana y mi mamá, se que papá siquiera se debe haber aparecido a menos que le obligaran.

- Nos interrogaron acerca de lo que paso – mi madre por fin abrió la boca, luciendo un poco culpable – Por favor hijo, no juzgues mal a tu padre... no hagas un escándalo...

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté consternado.

- Prométeme que no harás nada... por favor... – casi me suplico, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, en verdad mi madre lo amaba; no podía negarme al ver como estaba y sabía, que darse cuenta de lo mió con Horo fue muy fuerte para ella... demasiado fuerte de hecho pero, ¿para que madre, darse cuenta que su hijo esta con otro hombre, no sería algo fuerte? – hijo...

- Te lo prometo – accedí en el momento en que una lágrima cayó con suavidad por su mejilla... mi hermana suspiro y miró a otro lado, seguramente ella también había hecho lo mismo.

- Papá dijo que trataste de suicidarte – abrí los ojos sorprendido, mi hermana solo me miró y continuo hablando, con la voz algo fría, molesta – alegó que era por un trauma que le confesaste de forma reciente pero que te había ocurrido hacía un tiempo...

- También dijo que las marcas de tu cuello fueron por tratar de salvarte, que te tragaste algo que sabías que no pasaba por tu garganta... y al no haber testigos o pruebas de lo contrario tuvieron que creerle...

- ¿Qué trauma alegó? – pregunte con la voz sombría... ya casi sabía cual era la respuesta y era lo que menos quería.

- Horo está en la cárcel – habló Hao.

- Papá lo acuso de abuso sexual contra un menor de edad... alegó que fue hace meses... y no se de donde, pero tiene pruebas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Siete horas...

Siete horas desde que desperté y no le encuentro solución al problema. No comprendo como pudo hacer eso y, peor aun, encontrar las pruebas necesarias para comenzar un juicio inmediato... ¿Qué demonios hizo?

O mejor dicho, como las compró...

Y lo peor es que el juicio (gracias a la velocidad con que mi padre pudo hacer tramites y acusaciones directas) es pasado mañana y posiblemente... le encuentren culpable y no puedo salir del hospital hasta que me den de alta lo que puede tomar desde una semana hasta un mes para hacerme las pruebas 'necesarias' que dicten que estoy bien por 'cuestiones de salud'.

Seguro también le pago a los médicos

En este instante son como las ocho de la noche y el castaño aun esta conmigo, aunque no hablamos mucho, solo me acompaña y eso me hace sentir bien; pero por momentos me hace sentir que quiere decirme algo mas de lo que mi madre dijo (o de lo que permitió que me contaran)... y por lo que veo en su mirada decidida, lo va a hacer en este momento.

- Hay... algo mas que tengo que decirte. – soltó de forma dudosa.

- Dilo – hablé secamente, sin expresión alguna.

- Mi padre, es el que lleva el caso; le conté todo lo que en realidad había pasado y acepto el caso, sin embargo y a pesar de que sabes que es el mejor me dijo que a menos que tú vayas a la corte y desmientas todo va a perder.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero porque?

- Es solo que Horo... el no quiere tener... bueno, no ha querido defenderse; hablé con él y me dijo que a menos que seas tu quien le diga las cosas y lo aclares todo con él, no va a hacer ni decir nada. Me dijo que en el caso que tú le dijeses que no tenias culpa te creería pero de lo contrario, no haría nada.

- ¿¡Y como quiere que hable con él si estoy en un hospital porque mi papá casi me mata ahogándome?

- Bueno, no se... pero solo eso quiere.

- O sea, ¿que prefiere ir a la cárcel?

- No lo prefiere... pero solo te cree a ti y después de lo de la apuesta creo que solo si le miras a los ojos creerá lo que dices.

- ¡Es un idiota!

- ¡¡Pero un idiota que te ama y que solo a ti te cree!

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio... lo que Hao dijo... la verdad es que fue fuerte y seguro que así salió de los mismos labios de Horo...

- Mi padre dice, que es la única manera si dictan una sentencia; puede presentar un recurso y n él, tu tendrías que apoyarlo en el caso que no puedas atestiguar antes del juicio... sin embargo por seguridad deberías dejar tu casa. – continuo – mira lo que pasó con solo que le dijiste a tu padre que lo hiciste con él, imagínate ahora si hechas todo su trabajo de comprar pruebas falsas...

No sabía que decir... en todo caso la única manera era que él... además de aceptar las cosas como son este dispuesto a dejar todo por mi como yo lo haría por él...

Aunque suene cursi, lo único sería que me ame.

No le veo otra salida, es algo que no comprendo a plenitud, algo que me indica que no hay otro modo, que debo hablar con él...

- Mi padre dijo que bajo cualquier circunstancia podías quedarte en nuestra casa.

- Y como quieres que hable con él estando aquí.

- Bueno... – respondió mirando hacia la puerta – primero tendrías que salir.

- ¿Cómo? Saltando por la ventana desde el décimo piso – hablé con sarcasmo, la verdad es que no tenía muchas formas de como escapar en aquel instante; por mi cabeza las ideas se atascaban, una mas estúpidamente descabellada que la otra...

- No, pero piénsalo, aun puedes hacer algo.

Dicho aquello Hao salio de mi habitación para que pudiera pensar. Yo quería ayudarle, no quería que por mi culpa acabara en la cárcel y por algo que no hizo, por algo que en realidad yo deseaba mas que nada...

Por estar con él...

Pero tenía, sin duda, que hacer algo y aunque por un minuto pensé en una carta en verdad, eso era mejor hablarlo de frente...

Solo necesito un poco mas de tiempo...

------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

Lo se... quedo súper dramático pero no me salía nada mas, así que mejor lo puse así, no sabia que corregirle, en fin, ahí me dicen lo que piensan...

En fin, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que mejor me voy despidiendo, les agradezco mucho sus reviews aunque en este momento no pueda contestarlos como se debe y también me disculpo por eso, aun así les doy las gracias infinitas a:

Horitazoldick, Faye-BurningDeep, MiDoRi, Eli Kyouyama, Inuyashaluchi, Dark Vivi, Risa.Haradaa, SeiAugust9, Nicky, Bwoo, Itsuki, Lady Tao, Yuuna Hisakawa, Princesa Nausicaa.

Que me dejaron un bello review! así que nos estamos viendo n.n.

Leo


	20. Chapter 20

Hi! Me estoy dando prisa para actualizar porque ya casi entro a clases y viene el tiempo mas duro para mi, por lo que no podré actualizar muy seguido de aqueí en adelante, ahora, sin mas preámbulos que agradecer sus reviews, los dejo con el fic.

Espero que les guste el capi.

Y ahora... El fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 20: **

**Nuevas formas... de escapar...**

Dadas las circunstancias no he podido salir del hospital para aclarar todo de una vez por todas.

Lo odio, odio a mi padre más que a nadie en la tierra, más que a cualquier cosa, él no tenia derecho a hacerme esas cosas.

Hao llego el sábado a contarme como había ido el juicio y, solo me corroboró lo que ya pensaba; de alguna manera mi padre tenia todas las pruebas necesarias para hundir a Horo en la cárcel y este, sin mi ayuda no podrá salir de ahí, mas que nada porque no quiere aportar nada.

Aunque en parte me da algo el tener que decir que lo hice todo por voluntad propia sabiendo que eso puede llevar a muchas cosas, incluyendo explicar frente a toda esa gente los motivos iniciales por los cuales me había aproximado a Horo.

Pero, alargaron el juicio para esta semana, este viernes será su última y definitiva parte.

Y hoy es lunes.

Lunes veintisiete, un lunes como tantos otros, un lunes, que quizás fuera definitivo... porque según mi hermana, mi padre viene a 'verme' hoy.

La verdad es que no se que quiera decirme y tampoco es que me interese mucho, a menos que me diga que tengo que atestiguar algo, supongo que no se puede todo por su cuenta...

Aunque a como es él, ya se abra inventado algo para que no tengan que meterme y así poder decir las cosas tal y como son. Otra de las cosas que me tiene pensando es el como hacer para que Horo salga del lugar, después de todo supuestamente cuando pasó eso (según las confesiones de mi padre) yo era menor de edad aun, y no tengo pruebas (aparte de mi palabra) que digan lo contrario.

No me cabe en la cabeza imaginarme frente decenas de personas diciendo 'era mayor de edad y estaba en pleno uso de todas mis facultades mentales, hice lo que hice porque quise'.

También parece que todo esta empeorando porque, la iglesia no ha querido decir que Horo aun no era sacerdote completamente. Hacerlo significaría romper leyes igualmente y no les sirve bajo ninguna circunstancia que eso se sepa.

Además, Hao me ha venido contando todos estos días como están las cosas en el colegio, dice que no son malas, al menos no de parte de todos, hay gente que no se la cree, hay gente que, por ser Horo no le importa mucho y otros que se lo tomaron muy a pecho.

En pocas palabras hay de todo un poco y, para ser sincero me cae bastante bien lo que me contó le ha pasado a Tamao con aquellas personas que me apoyan, de hecho me lo contó el día del juicio para que me tranquilizara un poco.

No podía aguantar mas el silencio en mi habitación, hacía unos minutos que, según lo que me habían dicho el juicio había comenzado y era frustrante saber que no podía hacer nada.

Así paso la primera media hora hasta que Hao, aun con el uniforme del colegio fue a visitarme, para contarme cosas que había sucedido, entre ellas la forma en la que Tamao había sido humillada públicamente por ciertas personitas.

Según sus palabras, estaban el recreo del almuerzo, ese en el que el parque se llena como si no hubiera nada mas interesante que sentarse a recibir el sol cuando la peli-rosa muy 'amablemente' se sentó con los muchachos (léase Yoh, Anna, Manta, Chocolove, Hao y Lyserg)

Últimamente ella no era la persona mas popular del lugar debido a que por ciertas razones (dígase Hao fue de chismoso) todos sabían que el hecho de que estuviera en el hospital era mucho su culpa. Jamás pensé que a las personas no les agradara esa clase de cosas pero en especial esa clase de personas tal y como había demostrado ella que podía ser.

Pero en fin, simplemente se sentó y algo que nunca hubiera creído paso.

-+-+- Flash Back (Hao POV) -+-+-+

Estábamos sentados 'felizmente' en el pasto, en el parque de la escuela cuando de pronto llego a sentarse a nuestro lado. Verdaderamente no había perdido tiempo para decirles a los chicos lo que había ocurrido ese día y lo que presumía había ocurrido después.

Nadie es tonto, todos en el fondo pensábamos que Tamao no podía ser tan buena como quería aparentar. Es por eso que, dejé que Yoh, ante la cara que me hizo fuera quien hablara... claro no porque le tenga miedo a Yoh pero para mi no hay nada mas gracioso que verlo molesto, molesto no enojado como luego me di cuenta estaba.

- Que se supone haces aquí.

Era difícil ver a mi hermano enojado, ya saben siempre es muy tranquilo pero tampoco le agradan las personas tan falsas como ella; su voz sonaba dura y, no dude ni un solo segundo en que no le quería cerca.

- Se supone que somos amigos joven Yoh.

- ¿Y que significa para ti ser amigos? – la pelirosada abrió los ojos sorprendida de las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Yoh. – no sabes lo es ser verdaderos amigos. Hasta Hao lo sabe mejor que tu.

- ¡Oye! – OK, fue imposible no quejarme, tampoco tenía que decir eso tan así, esta bien que estuviera molesto pero que no se metiera conmigo.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso fue un elogio.

- Si claro, y por eso ocasiona apuestas que dañan a la gente.

- Yo que viera, Horo y Ren estaban muy bien por el momento, no le hice daño a nadie. – me defendí.

- Creía que eras una mejor persona – continuo Yoh con esa mirada seria, costaba en verdad mucho hacerlo enojar, y no es que lo haya intentado nunca...

- Lo soy, por eso...

- Por eso vas a divulgar cosas que de hecho no te conciernen.

- Pero ellos eran...

- Lo que sea, era su vida Tamao, ninguno hacia nada que no quisieran.

- Y ahora soy yo la mala ¿no!

Todos nos miramos mientras que Yoh le dirigía las frases mas duras que podía. Pero de pronto y, cuando y teníamos mas de la mitad de la atención del instituto fue Anna quien comenzó a hablar.

- No queremos tenerte mas cerca ¿entiendes? Es una decisión unánime.

- Pero señorita Anna...

- Entiende que, no queremos una persona como tu cerca de nosotros, así que solo limítate a evitarnos. No vale la pena tener cerca de alguien que nos puede traicionar en cualquier momento y por la primera estupidez que ocurra. Simplemente no vale la pena que estés con nosotros, vete. – Anna fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Sin más la pelirosada se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo del lugar como solo ella podía. Y a nadie en verdad le importo mucho, la verdad a mi parecer se merecía eso.

-+-+- End Flash Back (Fin Hao POV)-+-+-+

Treinta minutos...

Treinta minutos y estaría a punto de hablar sobre las cosas que recientemente habían pasado con la persona que las había ocasionado. Le odiaba con toda mi alma y lo peor era que enojado no podía pensar con claridad (anteriormente demostrado).

Pero en fin, tenía que hacerlo. Así que por si acaso estaría dormido.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La verdad era frustrante intentar dormir al menos cinco minutos y no poder lograrlo por la cantidad de tensión acumulada. Al menos en eso me pasé la siguiente media hora, ahora, mi padre se esta retrasando y eso si he de ser sincero me molesta.

Quiero saber que se supone tiene que decirme después de lo que ha pasado.

Escuche como la puerta se abría fuertemente, sin duda y, aunque tenga los ojos absolutamente cerrados se que al fin llego. No se confunde la forma en la que trata las cosas como si fuesen basura.

- Se que estas despierto. – igual que siempre, su voz sonó sin ninguna clase de sentimiento aparente mas, sin embargo, pude percibir como el enojo reinaba o al menos, esta molesto.

Es algo tonto, esta enojado sin que haya dicho una sola palabra. Abrí los ojos con cuidado encontrándomelo frente a mi así que me incorporé.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Supuse ya sabias, quería terminar nuestra pequeña 'conversación'.

- Que bueno porque desde ese momento, tengo algunas cosas que decirte.

- No... Seré yo quien hable en esta ocasión. Vine porque voy a advertirte que no pienses siquiera en interrumpir el juicio o hacer algo tan estúpido como eso, porque no te van a dejar salir de aquí.

- ¿Y quien me lo va a impedir?

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo a varios enfermeros a tu cargo, ninguno va a dejarte solo por tu 'estabilidad mental' que según parece esta bastante afectada con todo lo ocurrido – dicho aquello guardo silencio, la verdad es que no se que quiso decir con eso pero, me acaba de dar una muy buena idea sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Generalmente hubiera respondido con algo pero por el momento, estoy muy ocupado analizando las cosas... no me van a dejar salir a mi pero, si salgo diferente...

¡Eso es!

- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas decir algo o no?

- Sabes, me tienes cansado y, si no te he acusado por intento de homicidio y MUCHAS otras cosas es solo porque mamá me lo pidió. Con respecto a lo otro, no se si voy a hacer algo o no, después de todo parece que él no quiere mi ayuda ni la de nadie.

- ¡Que lindo! – Soltó con sarcasmo - ¡Respetar las decisiones de tu pareja!

- Si ¿verdad? – Devolví en el mismo tono – casi tan lindo como respetar las decisiones de tu hijo y sus preferencias sexuales... – dicho aquello se quedo en silencio y se borro la sonrisa satisfecha y triunfal que tenia.

- ¡Si vuelves a repetir eso Ren voy a!...

- A que, vas a volver a intentar matarme... que miedo. – Miré hacia la puerta donde estaban unas enfermeras hablando placidamente – y no subas mucho el tono, las amenazas no se verían bien con tu papel de 'padre amoroso y preocupado'.

- Hago lo que...

- No, a mamá le ha costado mucho encubrir todo lo que pasó y supongo que a ti también... mejor solo vete antes que te descontroles y te vuelvas la bestia que eres.

- No hables de 'bestias' porque tu te descontrolas con mucha facilidad, Ren, así que mejor cállate.

- Si pero yo no tengo la cara de una, eso me ayuda – solté nuevamente con sarcasmo.

- Quiero que entiendas algo, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer él se va a hundir y no podrás hacer nada por ello.

- Si, claro.

- Y que tu mamá tampoco esta muy feliz con lo que descubrimos acerca de ti... aunque no lo demuestre tan abiertamente como yo, ella tiene muchas cosas que decirte pero, solo por lastima, no lo hace.

- Mejor cállate y lárgate. Además ¿según tu como demostraras todo de lo que le acusas?

- Tengo pruebas y testigos – soltó – gente que te veía entrar a su casa en la tarde y salir por la noche bastante entrada o incluso cuando él te iba a dejar, no será difícil mas con tu 'intento se suicidio'. – Ante aquello sonrió – ya veremos si puedes hacer algo.

Dicho aquello salió, pensé que querría hablar de algo mas sin embargo no tuvo mucha conversación, mas a mi eso me ayudó...

- Si... ya lo veremos...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ya es miércoles... veintinueve claro esta y estoy esperando a que me den una respuesta concreta; se que es un poco tonto el plan pero nadie se esperará algo como ello de mi parte; seguramente mi padre pensó en sobornos o cosas así por el estilo pero en el momento que habló me dejo mas que claro que nada de eso serviría y, entre mas estúpido el plan, mas funcionaría, así de sencillo; el ha pensado en todas las cosas que puedo hacer menos en esas que por mi mente nunca se hubieran pasado...

Al menos no antes de conocerle.

Afuera están Lyserg y Hao discutiendo mi plan, creo que ninguno tiene objeciones pero en todo, tenían que discutirlo porque... ¿con quien sería mas fácil cambiar? Primero que nada, habría que conseguirse lentes de contacto... peluca... ropa...

Y aunque sea humillante algo que me haga un poquilito mas alto, así que en todo caso, son varias cosas; lo bueno es que por el dinero no me preocupo se que después se los recompensaré.

Hay cosas que 'ciertas' personas no saben y yo tengo un futuro asegurado...

La puerta nuevamente se abrió, la verdad es que cansa bastante eso de que solo cuando la gente quiere entrar se abre y el resto del tiempo se mantiene cerrado, me hace sentir como si estuviera en una cárcel o algo así. Pero en fin...

- ¿Y bien? – pregunte sin mas. En cierta forma me pone nervioso lo que me vayan a decir.

- Bueno, lo estuvimos pensando y... – comenzó el castaño mas de pronto fue interrumpido por el otro.

- Es el plan mas idiota que hemos visto hasta el momento de todos los que hemos pensado y, en el caso de realizarlo debería ser el mismo viernes para que llegases en pleno juicio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no tardaran mas de una hora o a lo mucho dos en descubrir lo que hicimos, además así aseguraríamos que podrás terminar con todo ante varios testigos... pero ante todo caso deberás decir la verdad de lo que pasó en tu casa si es necesario. – aclaró nuevamente el peliverde, la verdad es que es bastante inteligente, así que por eso escogí que fueran el Y Hao quienes me ayudaran.

- Pero prometí que...

- Mira, si no lo haces no hay manera, deberás explicar todo lo que ocurrió así que ya sabes, va a tener que hacerlo además, tu madre quiere que le protejas cuando el solo te ha dañado... es egoísta. – me dijo un poco tenso el castaño.

- Pero bueno... creo que sería más fácil que cambiases con Hao.

- ¿porque?

- Por motivo de adaptación de lentes de contacto, después te lo explicaremos...

Luego de aquello solo seguimos hablando de temas relevantes, después de todo, nada es mas importante para mi que esto y de alguna manera es importante para ellos también. Horo los había ayudado mucho a ambos, al menos desde mi punto de vista si el no hubiese dado consejos o al menos animado a alguno de los dos estarían igual ahora que antes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ya es viernes... y debo aceptarlo, justo en este momento he comenzado a analizar una cosita...

ESTE es el plan mas estúpidamente descabellado que he tenido en toda mi vida; hasta llevar a Horo a un bar pasaba pero esto de salir fingiendo ser otra persona es... simplemente idiota.

Y hasta ahora me estoy dando por enterado de ello pero no me quedaba otra opción.

Con la vigilancia que me tienen que mas podría hacer, nada.

- Bueno, ya estas listo o ¿Qué? ¿Esperas a que el lobo feroz venga a sacarte? – igual que siempre, la voz de Hao cuando esta realmente estresado resulta sumamente molesta, y no es para menos, comprendo perfectamente el que este estresado, después de todo a él le tocará quedarse supuestamente cuidándome mientras duermo hasta que a alguien se le ocurra venir a ver que tal sigo o algo por el estilo.

Si, mi plan es cambiar con alguien para poder salir de aquí y ya tengo todo, desde los zapatos con una ligera plataforma para verme más alto hasta los lentes de contacto, anteojos oscuros y ropa idéntica a la que Hao traía...

¿Por qué Hao?

Porque tiene el cabello largo y era mas fácil encontrar una peluca con su color de cabello, sus ojos son oscuros, los lentes de contacto se adaptan mejor y, en todo caso se que al dejar a Lyserg aquí él no podría inventar una excusa lo suficientemente buena para que duren mas tiempo en notar que falto...

Y no es que Hao sea mentiroso, pero tiene un muy útil (en este momento y para mi) don.

- ¡Con un demonio Ren, apresúrate!

- ¡Que no ves que eso intento, pero ponerse estas cosas es molesto!

Los lentes de contacto me estaban prácticamente partiendo los ojos, no podía ponerlo sin que se cayera al suelo y eso me estaba desesperando. Ardían y no paraban de lagrimearme los malditos ojos...

- ¡Dame acá! – de un momento a otro Lyserg me quitó el lente que me faltaba y con cuidado lo coloco de forma que resbalo perfectamente en mi ojos. Me seguía molestando pero ya no tanto como antes, creo que el tiene experiencia en el uso de estas cosas.

- Oye, como pudiste ponérselo. – pregunto Hao consternado al tiempo que yo parpadeaba unos momentos.

- Antes del instituto usaba lentes de contacto correctivos por un poco de perdida de visión, luego mis padres se cansaron y pagaron operaron con láser...

- Ahh...

- Oigan tórtolos – llamé tratando que me prestaran atención – dejen de estar en esas cursilerías de recordar viejos momentos y contárselos como confianza de pareja y ayúdenme a ponerme la maldita peluca.

- Ya voy. – Hao rápidamente llegó justo a mi lado en el espejo y comenzó a acomodarme la cosa esa de cabellos castaño largo hasta que quedó bien puesta.

Y luego, no muy extrañamente comenzó a peinarlo, según él, si iba a fingir tener su cabello debía ser perfecto como el verdadero, ya casi estaba todo completo...

- Hao, como aremos, Ren tiene la piel mas pálida que tu...

- No te preocupes, le dices que Ren tenía el aire acondicionado muy fuerte y por eso estaba casi congelándome. – respondió el castaño acomodando las sábanas para poder simular perfectamente que alguien dormía pacíficamente...

Además claro de la peluca de cabellos negros con destellos violetas que mandaron exclusivamente a hacer... es increíble lo que hace el dinero.

- No creo que...

- Además, dudo que pregunten... eso si, nada de demostraciones amorosas para comprobar que soy yo, si algo pasa a la mierda el plan OK – aclaró mirándome fijamente, sabía que en realidad no lo decía en serio, él sabía que jamás haría nada, solo quería aligerar el ambiente.

Lyserg le sonrió y respiramos profundamente, faltaban menos de quince minutos para que saliéramos de la habitación Lyserg y yo, o mejor dicho Lyserg y Hao.

- Vaya, me enorgullezco de mi mismo.

- Si claro, como si tú hubieras hecho tanto... – le respondió Lyserg al pelilargo mirando como se sentaba tranquilamente.

Había sido un tanto difícil todo eso de buscar las cosas en tan poco tiempo, por eso digo...

Es increíble lo que hace el dinero.

- Como soportas estar con el cabello así todo el día, es horrible el calor que hace. – Hao sonrió ante mi queja y miro a Lyserg.

Este parecía estarle rezando a todos los santos que conocía o, estaba demasiado shockeado de lo que estaba haciendo para poder hablar mucho...

- Saben que el suplantar la identidad de otra persona es delito aun cuando se esta bajo sus mismos deseos. – comento después de un rato.

- ¡Lyserg! – reclamó Hao.

- Es en serio, es delito Hao y lo sabes, sabes bien que conozco de leyes... además estamos violentando la seguridad de un hospital privado...

- Bien, si lo hacemos no importa, una vez que salga de este lugar voy a demandarlos por corrupción... o aunque sea hundiré a los enfermeros que mi padre paga para que me cuiden y digan que aun no puedo salir... veremos quien tiene la razón.

- Bueno... si ya están listos muchachos, creo que pueden salir... recuerda colocarte bien los anteojos oscuros, una mirada por encima de ellos para que comprueben que tienes ojos oscuros y sin mas salen caminando de forma normal... – comenzó a dictar ordenes Hao, en ocasiones me parece que le hubiese gustado mas ser el quien me acompañase que quedarse aquí.

- Ya lo sabemos Hao.

- Y Ren... procura acomodarte de ves en cuando la boina... tengo esa costumbre y quizás alguien ya lo haya notado...

- Tranquilo – Lyserg intento calmarle – por ahora solo piensa en que le vas a decir a los enfermeros que te vieron salir en cuanto ellos entren.

- Lo haré... ahora salgan y ya saben, normal.

Lyserg y yo abrimos la puerta con cuidado, aun me molestaban algo los lentes de contacto pero podía soportarlo jurando que NUNCA volvería a utilizar unos de esos otra vez en mi vida.

Faltaban solo una hora y cuarenta minutos para que comenzara el juicio y, según lo que me dijeron los tribunales en donde se llevan a cabo estas cosas están a una hora cincuenta o dos horas...

Tendré que hacer lo que no quería...

Interrumpir en el juicio y aclarar las cosas de una ves por todas...

Lo siento mamá pero romperé mi promesa si es necesario...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------

Bien, ese fue el capi y tengo un pequeño anuncio que hacer...

¡En dos capítulos acaba el fic!

Ya tengo casi listo el otro capi pero no lo podré mandar muy pronto por la razón de que el lunes entro a clases nuevamente, ya se acabaron mis quince días libres...

Por suerte pude pasear bastante y estuve feliz además de que me dio tiempo para escribir un poco que hacia mucho no podía pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi n.n

Y gracias al tiempo libre... ¡voy a contestar reviews!

Y comenzamos con...

**Faye-BurningDeep**: Actualicé pronto! (con respecto a las anteriores actualizaciones) y ya ves... ¡Ren rumbo a salvar a Hotito n0n! y claro ayudado por Hao y Lyserg, ¿sabes? Me he dado cuenta últimamente que me gusta bastante la pareja que hacen n.n, por suerte pude ponerlos a interactuar un porquito mas en este capi. Bueno, espero que te guste este capi, Chao!

**Tomoka**: Hi! Gracias por el review! y me alegro que te guste el fic; tu tranquila que aunque me dejases hasta ahora review estoy contenta porque lo hiciste y me alegra saber que a la gente le gusta n.n! Bueno, esperó también te guste la actualización, Besos!

**MiDoRi**: Hi! ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Y bueno, viven en un mundo normal... verdaderamente muchos padres reaccionan de manera violenta al enterarse de cosas como esas de sus hijos (demostrado en encuestas y demás) y me basé en eso. Bueno, espero te haya gustado el capi, Bye!

**Sei August9**: Bueno, aun no lo arreglo pero ya veremos que hago porque voy a tener que leer un poquito para que no me salga irreal, no puedo simplemente después de eso hacer que el papi de Ren se arrepienta de lo que esta haciendo ¿verdad? Bueno, espero no te desesperes mucho y te siga gustando porque esto pronto se acaba!

**Ran Tao**: Actualicé! Y espero que te guste este capi, la verdad es que me costo un poco escribirlo por aquello de que en ocasiones no sabia que poner (es que de hecho lo escribí en la playa y se me olvidaban algunas cositas n.n) pero creo que quedó al nos aceptable, y bueno, nos vemos porque se acerca el final n.n

**Darkvivi**: Espero no haber tardado mucho para ti! De verdad hice mi mejor esfuerzo (y aun lo estoy haciendo) para poder actualizar rápido, mas que contando situaciones me acabo de dar cuenta que me quedan dos capis y terminó... o/o me sonroje con tus elogios, la verdad es que no estoy muy acostumbrada, pero muchas gracias me hiciste sentir muy bien, bueno, nus vemos!

**Alquimista Flama**: Hi! Espero te guste la actualización y si, no se como hacerle para sacarlo de la cárcel, lo bueno es que para eso voy a tener que leer un poquito sobre ciertas cosas (leyes T0T) y a ver que se me ocurre, bien, espero te guste este capi, Bye!

**Mydory-Asakura**: ¡Gracias por el review! y me alegra mucho que te guste, espero aun te siga gustando aunque este capi este un poco aburrido. Bueno, Chao!

**Rockergirl-sk**: Bueno, algo le concedió tiempo y eso es bueno ¿verdad? (autora con ganas de darles tiempo) y bien, al menos una de sus discusiones con papi le dio una gran idea a Reny (aunque para esa idea) ahora veremos que sucederá, bueno, Bye!

**Yuuna hisakawua**: Hi! Tranquila, si puedes llamarme leo-chan n.n. no me molesta mas bien me puso muy feliz tu review, me encantan los mensajitos sean cortos o largos, así que muchas gracias por dejarlo y espero que te siga gustando el fic porque ya pronto viene el final! Besos!

**Tamy Tamamure**: Hi! Espero que te guste la actualizacion y la verdad, no se si sacarlo o no y en el caso de que decida sacarlo... no se como, aun tengo que informarme n.n, así que espero no te moelste si me tardo un poco; ¡Muchas gracias por el review! ¡nos vemos!

Bueno, hasta la próxima actualización entonces, porque no se cuando será, ya saben, entró al cole y eso es horrible nuevamente después de vacaciones. Bueno nos vemos, adiós a todos!

Leo n.n


	21. Chapter 21

Hi!

Bueno, lamento haberme tardado de esa manera pero tuve trabajo extra en el colegio...

Pero bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo que es el que se encuentra justo antes del final, el final es mas tierno o cursi que fuerte o al menos eso pienso, así que espero que les guste.

Y bueno, ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Gracias! Gracias! Me hacen sentir muy bien cada vez que llegan así que se los agradezco de todo corazón T0T.

Bien, y ahora para no retrasarlos mas con la lectura...

¡El Fic!

--------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 21:**

**Nuevo momento crucial...**

Salimos de la habitación al pasillo lentamente, conversábamos de cualquier cosa que se nos viniera a la cabeza, en mi caso, en que debería optar por un corte de cabello y mientras comentaba esto tocaba las puntas 'maltratadas' de mi peluca para así cubrir mejor las facciones de mi rostro de los enfermeros que iban en el ascensor al primer piso con nosotros...

Liserg lo notó, fue por esto que a los pocos instantes dejó salir un murmullo suave como si de verdad hablara con Hao de cortarse el pelo...

- La verdad es que a mi me agrada como se te ve, si no te verías igual a Horo.

- Pero, después se abren y terminaré viéndome obligado a raparme la cabeza.

- Bueno, yo solo pienso que un corte ligero no te vendría nada mal, pero no mucho o si no me enojaré contigo...

Ambos enfermeros y dos muchachas que subieron dos pisos después ya parecían estar cansados con nuestra conversación acerca del cabello; así que trataban de ignorarnos lo mas que podían.

Lyserg estaba haciendo un buen papel con respecto a eso, por lo que no levantamos sospechas, después de eso cambiamos de tema acerca de distintos grupos de música que parecían a Lyserg le gustaban pero Hao detestaba, por lo que mejor le pedí que dejáramos de lado la conversación y así los pocos segundos que se duraban desde mi piso hasta la planta baja...

- Buenas tardes, necesito ir a la habitación de Ren Tao ¿podría decirme cual es su número?

Esa voz era de mi hermana, lo sabía perfectamente, y de cierta forma me hizo asustar por unos momentos pero ¿Por qué preguntaba por mi habitación? Se suponía que sabía de sobra cual era...

- Camina HAO. – Lyserg me susurró bajo para que dejara de mirar a Jun la cual volteo a mirar el lugar unos momentos y en cuanto vio a Lyserg le sonrió... ¿ella sabía algo?

- Lyserg...

- No podíamos hacer esto solos, necesitábamos la ayuda de tu hermana...

- Pero ella...

- Tranquilo – me dijo como si no tuviera importancia el asunto – nos ayudará con Hao para ganar mas tiempo, si hay un familiar los enfermeros no pueden entrar a menos que sea necesario, son reglas del hospital. – el peliverde parecía seguro de sus palabras y en cuanto pasamos al lado de Jun le sonrió y le saludo levemente con la mano, la enfermera miró esto como algo de lo mas normal tomando en cuenta que se suponía ya debían conocerse por el sitio al que Lyserg y Hao siempre iban.

Llegamos a la salida casi en tiempo record, siempre hablando o en ocasiones dejando de hacerlo solo para respirar y mirar unos momentos a nuestro alrededor. Mucha plática también sería sospechosa.

¡Con un demonio! ¿Había reunión de personas 'impidamos el paso'?

- 'Se le solicita a los doctores de cirugías permanecer en sus puestos, se presenta una situación de emergencia, hay pacientes graves entrando al hospital.'

Luego de aquel anuncio por los altoparlantes del piso principal hubo cierta movilización a nuestro lado, lo cual hizo mas sencillo el desalojo del edificio... los guardias de seguridad estaban ayudando a transportar camillas que según algunos familiares de las victimas fue el choque de un autobús escolar contra un camión, no parecían haber muertos por ahora pero al ser el hospital mas cercano debieron transportarlos ahí.

Seguimos avanzando a paso seguro hasta estar fuera y una vez allí, al llegar a la esquina...

- Vamos...

Comenzamos a caminar mas rápido, no corriendo claro esta pero lo mas deprisa que pudiéramos.

- En dos cuadras se encuentra la parada de autobús, debemos tomarla y después otros tres... espero que lleguemos a tiempo.

- Porque lo dices? – pregunte.

- Por qué si Horo en verdad no quiere defensa... no necesitan más que unos momentos para analizar las cosas y el tiempo que lleven dictando la sentencia... prácticamente el solo se esta condenando.

- Es un idiota...

Con una mano tome 'mi cabello' pasándolo por la parte delantera de mis hombros sujetándolo para poder caminar mas deprisa y sin que me imposibilitara la visibilidad... íbamos llegando a la parada cuando...

- Ren... ¡Corre! – casi grito Lyserg y al instante siguiente Horo como el autobús acababa de parar en el sitio. Empezamos a correr a todo lo que nos daban las piernas y justo cuando íbamos a llegar el autobús comenzó a partir.

Apresuramos el paso lo más que podíamos y cuando este iba a cerrar las puertas al doblar la esquina le alcanzamos...

Por suerte se detuvo.

- Cuanto dinero andas?

- La verdad lo justo para mi pasaje en los tres autobuses... – el conductor se nos quedó mirando ante la respuesta de Lyserg y, antes de que pudiera decir algo me subí y saque un billete de veinte dólares, la verdad andaba dinero pero no menos de esa denominación... y nada que no fuera extranjero.

- Quédese con el cambio, pago por mi amigo y yo.

Nos sentamos suavemente en el lugar y Lyserg me miró fijamente.

- ¿De donde sacaste dinero?

- Nunca pienses que estoy con las manos vacías Lyserg... por más mal que este tengo una carta bajo la manga y en este caso, ando bastante dinero encima como para llegar hasta en una limusina que pase por la calle. – Lyserg me miró atónito y luego centro su vista en el paisaje, a mí por otra parte me estaban molestando cada vez más esas cosas en los ojos.

- ¿podrías dejar de rascarte? Los irritaras más...

- Me los quitaré.

- Oye, es dinero perdido sabes.

- Ni que me importara mucho el dinero, ahora dime como me los quito. – en aquel instante me sentía lo bastante seguro como para poder quitarme aquellas cosas, de todos modos estaba con los lentes oscuros, no se vería absolutamente nada...

Lentamente me los quite con ayuda del peliverde para así dejar al descubierto mis ojos, era molesta aquella sensación además de que ya no los necesitaba y cuando me di cuenta ya debíamos bajarnos del autobús.

Subimos al siguiente con buen tiempo y para el tercero debimos esperar un poco más...

- ¿Te has puesto a pensar que en cuanto se den cuanta de que te escapaste reforzaran la vigilancia en los tribunales?

- Si, pero no me conocerán... con el cabello es suficiente.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

No tenía idea de que hacer en aquel momento, estábamos a punto de intentar ingresar en un recinto privado donde se celebraba un juicio por violación al hijo de un Gran empresario por parte de una persona en supuesto estado clerical.

Creo que era algo polémico ¿no?

La vigilancia era absolutamente impresionante, había varios guardias en ciertos lugares esperando por 'quien sabe que cosa' pero el señor Tao les había advertido que debían vigilar bien el lugar.

Claro, como a él le sobraba dinero hasta personas extrañas había contratado, todo un servicio privado de vigilancia...

¡Me llevan mil y un demonios!

- Solo sígueme el juego Ren, y no te quites los lentes oscuros... – Lyserg comenzó a caminar por el frente rumbo a la entrada donde habían varios guardias también y uno de ellos le detuvo mirándole sonriente.

- Disculpe, pero no puede ingresar en el lugar. – escuché que le decía aquel sujeto claramente al momento que yo llegaba a su lado.

- Disculpe, pero tengo todo el derecho, es un recinto privado, lo se, pero la persona que me acompaña es el hijo del abogado de la defensa. – si he de ser sincero, no sabia que demonios tenia eso que ver con el caso que nos dejaran entrar.

- Aun así creo que...

- Es un importante testigo en la defensa que a ultima hora decidió acudir, al igual que yo, ambos somos compañeros de Ren Tao y creo, que podemos ayudar a Horokeu Usui a salir del problema en el que lo ha metido ese arrogante mentiroso, ahora si me disculpa el señor Hao Asakura y yo debemos de entrar, mi nombre es Lyserg Diethel así que supongo conocen a mi padre, si digo algo falso háganselo saber de inmediato.

No se como pero ante aquellas palabras todos se apartaron dejándonos pasar adentrándonos por los pasillos y cuando estuvimos en uno casi desierto comencé a hablar en susurros con el ojiverde.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que te dejasen entrar así de sencillo?

- Mi papá es un gran investigador privado, o detective como quieras llamarlo y es muy famoso, ninguno de ellos tiene el rango para hacer algo en contra suya y al ser su hijo y tu ser el hijo del abogado defensor...

- Ya entendí... ¿ahora por donde?

- Según se... – diciendo aquello sacó un papel que claramente tenia la letra de Hao – es en el tercer piso, pasillo cuatro, ala 3, habitación de juzgado 7.

- Como diablos vamos a saber donde...

- Ya se donde queda, he entrado varias veces desde niño aquí, solo sígueme... – por primera vez agradecí que fuera con Lyserg con quien iba, seguramente Hao se hubiera perdido.

Los pasillos se enredaban y el peliverde parecía saber exactamente donde ir hasta que llegamos en unos diez minutos de caminata a unas puertas...

Nos miramos fijamente...

- ¿Estas seguro que es aquí?

- Completamente... ¿estas seguro de entrar? – me devolvió la pregunta.

- Si, lo haré por él...

- Entonces vamos y entró contigo... papá me va a matar después de esto.

Sin mirarnos mas yo abrí ligeramente la puerta y pude ver a varias personas reunidas en el lugar, bastantes de hecho, una baranda separando todas esas bancas bueno, supongo que todos ya saben como son las salas de los tribunales de justicia.

Y justo estaba hablando el hombre que reconocí como el padre de Yoh, estaba interrogando lo que parecía a Horo y este no parecía estar colaborando mucho en el asunto.

- Una de las reglas básicas del sacerdocio es el celibato ¿me equivoco?

- No.

- Y... ¿lo practicaba? – vi como Horo suspiraba ya cansado de que el padre de Hao e Yoh quisiera ayudarlo, talvez pensando en que cosa sin mas respondió.

- No me interesa que me defienda, si lo que quieren saber todos aquí es si me acosté con él, si lo hice, ya terminen con esto...

Me hizo hervir la sangre... ¿Cómo que 'me acosté con él'? ¿Cómo que 'terminen con esto'?

- Ren cálmate... – escuché como Horo me intentaba tranquilizar pero ese idiota no sabia que decía... ¿'no me interesa que me defienda'?

¡Yo le enseñaré que significa que le defiendan en verdad!

No medí mi fuerza y abrí ambas puertas de un solo empujón ocasionando que estas pegaran contra las paredes produciendo un gran estruendo, Lyserg solo cerró los ojos al tiempo que murmuraba un 'ahí vamos'.

Entre en la sala sin medir consecuencias y sin darme cuenta de que todo el mundo se me quedo mirando incluso el padre de Yoh por lo que de camino hasta el estrado me quite la boina y la peluca...

Varia gente se me quedó mirando preguntándose quien era yo, la mayoría del jurado volteo a verme fijamente y, entre esas personas que si sabían quien era...

Mi padre parecía sorprendido.

Sin duda no se esperaba que pudiera burlar toda la seguridad que había puesto en el lugar para evitar que entrara.

Y Horo, el simplemente estaba completamente atónito de verme llegar así como así, ahora que se atenga a las consecuencias; avancé hasta donde se encontraba y le propiné la bofetada mas grande que pude haciendo así a mas de uno contándole a él, volver a la realidad.

- ¿Qué demonios te esta pasando por la cabeza? – le pregunte y el volteo a mirarme como si fuera una aparición o algo así. – anda, dime algo.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – pregunto, como si no fuera obvio.

- Tratando de hacer que tu pequeña cabecita vacía empiece a funcionar.

- Si claro, como si eso fuera... momento, ¿Qué estas insinuando? – dijo mirándome un poco enfadado, sin embargo ya podía empezar a ver a las personas reaccionar juntas y se empezó a escuchar como si un hormiguero se alborotara...

La gran mayoría intercambiaba palabras sobre quien era yo y cuando se enteraban se preguntaban que hacía allí.

- ¡Ren! – aquella era la voz de mi padre así que voltee a verle, vamos a ver si se atreve a intentar hacerme algo con toda esta gente mirándole y frente a guardias y jueces. - ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo aquí?

- Solucionando lo que TU te empeñaste en hacer... – justo cuando mi padre iba a responder algo el juez sonó esa cosa que todos tienen pidiendo silencio y seguido a esto me miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

- Debo suponer, que es usted el señor Ren Tao perjudicado en todo este caso. – en ese momento no asimilaba muy bien, deseaba tener una especie de traductor de palabras par comprender que era lo que me quería dar a entender, fue cuando Lyserg llegó a mi lado.

- Se refiere a que si eres tu quien demando a Horo. – me aclaró, susurrándome las palabras para que no se escucharan como un grito entre todo ese silencio.

- No.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – volvió a preguntar y suspiré tomando aire... ese sería el momento mas vergonzoso seguramente de toda mi vida.

- Me refiero a que en ningún momento pedí que Horokeu fuese acusado de nada. – dije y Horo me miró ¿era solo eso lo que quería oír? ¿Saber que no fui yo por mis propios labios?... o ¿había algo más?

¡Pudo haberse ido a la cárcel por infantil!

- ¿Se debió esto en parte por miedo, por amenazas del acusado o algún motivo similar?

- No, yo nunca pedí demandar a Horo porque la realidad es que nada de lo que paso fue sin mi pleno uso de razón y consentimiento.

- ¿Entonces que sucedió? Porque el delito del que se le acusa en su estado es muy grave. – el juez me miró seriamente al tiempo que los del jurado murmuraban cosas entre si, quien sabe diciendo que cosas pero en mas de una ocasión observe como miraban a mi padre... era hora.

- Comenzaré por aclarar algo que quizás quite peso de encima en este caso; Horo no es sacerdote completamente... – ahora si que se estaba armando la grande contra muchas cosas, varia gente se puso de pie para mirarme mejor y hasta Horo volteo a verme asombrado...

Bueno, promesa es promesa y nunca le había dicho a nadie que Horo realmente no fuera párroco... pero ahora creo que era necesario y espero que este idiota me agradezca por lo que estoy haciendo por él.

- La verdad es que el deberá explicar eso mejor porque yo no comprendo mucho de ello, como sabrán seguramente, soy ateo; mi relación con Horo nunca había sido como de un párroco y alguien que quiere convertirse o que tiene miedo de quemarse en el infierno, la verdad éramos simples amigos, después de todo.

- ¿Cómo se conocieron entonces?

- Bueno, fue desde que él llegó al pueblo, me obligaron a ir a la iglesia y aposte con unos amigos a que podría hacer que él me besara, era algo simple, si lo tomamos de cierta forma hasta podía tomarse como una cosa inocente y en su punto... infantil; nunca pensé quedar tan involucrado en ello. Empecé a sentir cosas por él y llegue a un punto que no aguante, intenté alejarme pero no pude.

- ¿Debo suponer que eso recae en abuso de confianza por parte del señor aquí presente?

- No, la verdad es que...

- Mejor planteado, ¿tuvo relaciones con usted? – ya me estaba desesperando, no sabía a donde quería llegar pero respondí sinceramente.

- Sí, tuvimos relaciones...

- Es todo lo que necesitaba saber. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que seguir con...

- Pero no bajo las circunstancias que cree – le corte de pronto tomando fuerzas de quien sabe donde – ya... ya era mayor de edad cuando pasó eso. – el señor, que dicho era de paso era bastante mayor, me miró pidiéndome que continuara pero estaba tan avergonzado que no podía.

- Según su padre, no.

- El esta mintiendo. – aseguré mirándolo por primera vez desde que comencé con el grado de confesión en el que estaba; se notaba que su furia estaba por los aires y, si no era mas que eso, quería matarme.

- ¿Cómo creer en su palabra y no en la de su padre, señor Tao?

- La primera vez que me acosté con Horo, fue el dieciséis del mes pasado, si consta en mi certificado de nacimiento nací el primero de enero, ya era mayor de edad para cuando eso ocurrió.

- No es suficiente prueba su palabra. – el juez me dijo al tiempo que miraba hacia donde se encontraba mi padre como tratando de descubrir algo y fue cuando lo decidí... en verdad era necesario acusar a mi padre para salvar a Horo...

Después de todo, quien era él sino la persona que mas problemas y sufrimiento me había causado en mi vida...

Solo necesitaba una forma de hacerle sentir en peligro, una manera de que explotara todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza desde el instante en que entre a la sala de juicio.

- Mi padre, En Tao trato de matarme en cuanto se enteró de mis... preferencias... intentó asfixiarme y me mantuvo internado en el hospital, allí le pueden constatar que llegue con marcas en el cuello que aunque supo explicar, no eran creíbles los motivos que suponían habérmelas ocasionado. Después de eso acuso a Horo e inventó no se que pruebas en su contra... Horo es inocente, no hay nada que el haya hecho, que no quisiera y no pudiera hacer, nada a lo que no haya dado mi consentimiento.

Todos miraron a mi padre al momento que terminó de hablar y entonces me acorde de algo...

- Tengo pruebas... – dicho aquello desate la camisa de Hao dejando ver una ligera pero perceptible aun marca alrededor de la parte derecha de mi cuello... esa marca no me había sanado bien porque dormía hacia ese lado y me la lastimaba, además de que cuando supuestamente 'estaba muerto' en esos treinta segundos la parte afectada hizo que al no bombear sangre esta coagulara mas rápido... al menos eso me había dicho mi hermana cuando veía que no sanaba.

De pronto un médico (del juzgado) avanzó hasta donde yo esta y me reviso frente al escándalo de las personas.

- Señor Tao, venga acá. – el hombre que me atendía le llamó pero mi padre se negó a levantarse. – Sea amable y por favor coopere, debemos corroborar que no es cierto y las huellas no son al menos del tamaño de su mano físicamente, de lo contrario deberemos iniciar una investigación.

Aun después de aquello mi padre continuo sentado mirándome con profundo desprecio por lo que varios de los guardias le rodearon y le trajeron aunque fuese a la 'fuerza' (cuando les vio rodeándolo se levanto) hacia mi.

El doctor puso las manos de mi padre como si me estuviera ahorcando y comenzó a analizarlas... y cuando iba a llegar a una conclusión...

- ¡Maldito y asqueroso homosexual! – casi gritó propinándome un golpe con una de sus manos haciendo que me estrellara contra el sitio en el cual estaba sentado Horo para después acercarse a mi y golpearme nuevamente...

La gente estaba escandalizada con aquel espectáculo que montamos.

Sentí como un ligero hilo de sangre resbalaba por mi boca después de unos cinco golpes que, aunque ninguno dio directo al rostro pasaron rozándome peligrosamente...

Y yo si había acertado la mayoría de patadas, golpes y (aunque suene ridículo) arañazos que le había dado.

Ahora si que había logrado lo que necesitaba, con eso no ocuparía mas pruebas, había miles de testigos de que todo podía haber sido una trampa montada por él...

Fue en aquel momento cuando sentí que me lo quitaban de encima, Horo le empujo lejos de mí y empezó a revisarme cuidadosamente al momento que llamaba un doctor para que me atendiera. Sin embargo no lo esperé y me levante, aun con el hilo de sangre brotando de mis labios...

- Quiero que se levanten todas las acusaciones hechas falsamente a mi nombre y que perjudican a Horokeu Usui – le dije fijamente al juez – y que se levante una acusación por abuso físico contra mi padre; por lo pronto decir que todas las pruebas que presento eran falsas o las personas que testificaron ciertamente que iba a su casa, no sabían en concreto nada, ni tiempo ocurrido ni situaciones presentadas... no hay suficientes pruebas para que dejen a Horo aquí... contra mi padre si las hay.

El juez asintió levemente aun consternado por el hecho y con cuidado Horo me ayudo a llegar para que pudieran atenderme...

Entre tanto jaleo se me olvidaron muchas cosas, en especial que seguramente la hermana de Horo estaba por allí presenciando el juicio y de improviso llego a mi lado.

- Gracias... – me susurró sobresaltándome, en verdad no me esperaba que nadie me hablara y menos ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ayudar a Horo, pensé que en verdad el no te importaba... – dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo lo que acababa de pasar.

- Ya ves que no es así.

- Bien, esperaré afuera con la demás gente... confió en ti para cuides de Horito estos minutos. Acepto que me equivoque contigo. – se que no le caería bien por eso pero al menos, ya no tiene un motivo para hacer que Horo dude de mi.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Otra vez estoy en un hospital, grandioso, salgo de uno para tener que meterme en otro, pero en esta ocasión me están revisando para ver si no tengo ninguna fractura grave.

Algo totalmente ilógico teniendo en cuenta que además de que me muevo y siento perfectamente no tengo marcas de nada.

Claro que tampoco me disgusta del todo porque Horo-Horo esta aquí conmigo, después de todo eso hace ya unas cuantas horas que mi padre esta detenido por armar escándalo además de la acusación que hice...

En la cual es más que obvio con tantos testigos será hallado culpable.

Fue gracioso porque en cuanto llegue a la comisaría antes de ser transferido al hospital mí hermana y Hao estaban allí, con mi madre que intentaba sacarlos del lugar porque me 'desaparecieron' y ella alegaba que esos dos no tuvieron nada que ver...

Ya estoy pensando en tomar represalias en contra del hospital ese también, aunque talvez solo eran órdenes, tengo que pensarlo mejor...

Por ahora no quiero saber de nada, ni nadie, solo que Horo esta a mi lado, justo ahora.

Aunque aun tenemos que aclarar cosas que quedan inconclusas entre nosotros y quiero saber; pero se que aun no es el momento.

- Ya estas bien, solo quédate unos momentos que vamos a desinfectarte ese...

- Doctor – le llamó de pronto una enfermera – se le solicita en urgencias.

- Ya voy – dicho aquello el hombre me miró y dijo – ya vuelvo, no hagas nada mientras que regreso – y luego salió de la habitación.

Horo y yo nos quedamos en silencio, más que nada por lo que había ocurrido en el juzgado y que mi madre se encontraba en este momento a mi lado. No sabía realmente como reaccionar después de todo lo que había pasado y además porque rompí mi promesa.

Pero en aquel instante entendí que ella, a pesar de amar mucho a mi padre, siente que Jun y yo somos lo mas grande que tiene porque en lugar de tocar directamente el tema comenzó a hablar de cosas que realmente no venían al caso.

- Es la primera vez que veo al señor Horokeu.

- Eh? Ah! Disculpe mis modales – se disculpo Horo mirándola avergonzado – soy Horokeu Usui... – en aquel momento se quedo callado, supe que fue porque no supo que mas decir.

- Lamento todo lo ocurrido, por favor disculpe a mi familia por lo que pasó.

- Eh?

- Si, bueno... – nunca había visto a mi mamá tan nerviosa, supongo que es por eso de disculparse, no es una muy amada costumbre dentro de mi familia y supongo que tampoco le agrada mucho, pero por esta vez debió hacerlo – espero que por favor sepa disculparnos.

- No hay cuidado – respondió Horo al tiempo que me miraba, se que no esta muy feliz con eso pero, cuando me vio me dedico una enorme sonrisa.

Nuevamente reino el silencio pero, ya sabía lo que tenia que hacer, aunque a mamá no le gustara...

- Madre, pienso seguir con Horo. – Ella busco mis ojos y no le negué el hecho de que les mirara, lo que iba a decir era serio – si Horo me lo permite... quiero seguir siendo su pareja, y si no te parece lo siento mucho.

- Ren, creo que no es el mejor momento para... – empezó a hablar el peliazul sin embargo mi madre le silencio con sus palabras.

- No hay cuidado, lo supuse.

- Y me voy a ir de casa. – agregué una vez que hubiésemos quedado otra vez en silencio. Luego de algunos segundos susurro un 'con permiso' y salió de la habitación, por lo que pude ver llorando.

- ¿Estas seguro? No me gustaría que te precipitaras Ren...

- ¿Hay algún problema?

- No, solo quiero que estés seguro.

- Horo... – le dije suavemente – ¿crees que si no estuviera seguro de lo que hago y de lo que siento te estaría diciendo esto? ¿Crees que hubiera hecho lo que hice?

- No... Pero yo ya no puedo estar en esa casa, después de todo no es mía.

- No importa. – después de eso no hubieron mas conversaciones puesto que el doctor nuevamente llegó, falta mucho entre nosotros por aclarar y lo se, mejor que nadie pero, bajo ciertas circunstancias es mejor dejar que el silencio siga reinando.

----------------------------------------------

---------------------------------

Bien, ese es el pequeño capi... ¿Cómo quedo? ¿Demasiado irreal? ¿Demasiado corto? ¿Demasiado mal fundamentado? ¿Demasiado malo? O en el mejor de los casos...

...T0T ¿Gustó?...

Espero que si, porque casi no pude dormir en estos días por culpa de estar leyendo leyes y estudiando...

Además de que la mayor parte de la culpa de que no actualizara es porque (no se si ustedes también tiene que hacerlo) debo realizar mi trabajo comunal, y son exactamente treinta horas haciendo un hermoso mural del sistema solar, así que no he podido escribir hasta este fin de semana (me enferme y no tuve que ir al colegio)

Bueno, espero no haberles cansado con tanta palabrería, pero estoy feliz porque pude actualizar, aun así...

T0T no puedo contestar reviews!

Porque en una hora se me acaba el plazo de utilización del computador y otra vez a estudiar así que bueno, agradezco a:

**Faye-BurningDeep, Sei August9, MiDoRi, Rockergirl-sk, Itsuki, Jul-Tao, Nicky, Tamy Tamamure, Risa.Haradaa, Ran Tao, Tomoka, Yuna Hisakawa, AlquimistaFlama, Aska y Hoto-Hoto.**

Que fueron las amables personas que me dejaron un bello, hermoso, precioso, encantador y demás review!

Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima, espero actualizara pronto!

Leo


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22: **

**Mi dulce Tentación...**

El tiempo pasa...

No hay nada mas cierto, el tiempo pasa y aunque no queramos las cosas llegan. Desde aquel día no hemos hablado mas de problemas, de hecho estamos viviendo en un departamento bajo ciertas circunstancias...

-/-Flash Back-/-

- Vamos, será justo por todo lo que pasó.

- Ren, sabes que no será bien visto. – objeto el frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, no era exactamente una pelea, solo teníamos una diferencia de opiniones.

- Y a mi ¿me debe importar? – bueno, no exactamente una pequeña 'diferencia' pero tampoco era como si nos estuviéramos matando...

- Bueno, no se... pero me sentiría mal viviendo de arrimado a ti. – lo bueno es que ahora nos era mas fácil controlar esos pequeños problemas, desde que aquello había pasado había una palabra suelta flotando en el aire que aun ahora no hemos dicho, pero estoy seguro que en algún momento... cuando sea justo...

- Tranquilo, pronto conseguirás un trabajo y lo pagaremos entre los dos, mientras que tanto puedo... cobrármelo de otra manera.

La voz insinuante en la que dije eso, seguido porque estábamos terminando de desalojar de sus cosas la habitación acabaron el algo que seguramente todos saben... además de una aceptación por parte del peliazul de irnos a vivir juntos.

En un departamento que por el momento yo pagaría.

-/-End Flash Back-/-

La verdad es que el departamento no era la gran cosa, solo abarcaba dos pisos y claro, había que compartir los demás pisos con la demás gente.

Pero creo que Horo más bien lo veía como algo excesivo.

Bueno... creo que ahora que lo pienso si es bastante grande para solo dos personas pero estoy acostumbrado a vivir así.

Se que Horo pronto se buscara un trabajo, algo que yo estoy intentando retrasar, la verdad me gusta mas pasarme todo el día con él pero yo también estoy a punto de ingresar a la universidad.

Si es que paso los exámenes de admisión que son en menos de un mes.

Estoy intentando entrar a una universidad de mucho prestigio que, además de ser publica me facilitaría horarios. Verdaderamente aun no se que carrera quiera estudiar.

Lo que se es que Horo además de buscar un empleo de medio tiempo (algo de lo que le convencí para que este mas rato conmigo) va a estudiar, pagándose el también los estudios en otra universidad; aun es joven y creo que es lo mejor, antes de que todo pasase, estaba estudiando... claro que el dijo que nada en concreto...

...Si a estudiar biología marina y botánica le puedes llamar nada en concreto y ya casi había terminado las primeras materias para el bachillerato en las dos...

En fin, nadie ha dicho que por algo como eso una persona sea muy inteligente y Horo no es la excepción pero piensa retomar las cosas y con eso talvez en algún momento nos tengamos que ir a vivir cerca de la playa.

En verdad me gustaría mucho eso... así podría quedar muy lejos de todo lo que había pasado aquí, solo me dolería por ciertas cosas.

- ¡Ren!

Como esa de dejar a las personas que hasta este año comencé a tomar como mis amigos, después de tanto tiempo de estar juntos.

- Oye, podrías haberme esperado ¿sabes?

- Creí que esperarías a Lyserg. – el castaño me miró y sonrió levemente al tiempo que se acomodaba la pequeña mochila que había llevado para hoy; hoy exactamente terminaban las pruebas finales a nivel institucional y podíamos irnos a casa sin necesidad de recibir clases, eso es lo que mas me gustó siempre de este instituto...

- Bueno, la verdad es que si – me respondió – pero pensaba que podrías acompañarme por mientras... ya sabes que el verdecito es maniático de revisar su examen para asegurarse que paso...

- Mientras que tu lo dejas a como lo pusiste en un inicio. – terminé, el sonrió. Así habían sido siempre, mientras que Lyserg era un poco inseguro en algunas cosas Hao siempre estaba seguro de todo aun cuando él sabía, que se equivocaba.

- Bien, pero al menos siempre me va bien.

- Si, claro. – respondí continuando con mi camino, supongo que Lyserg sabrá que estaremos en el parque porque no hay otro lugar, así que no habrá problemas.

Caminamos el resto del camino hasta la mesita debajo del árbol en silencio; a Hao siempre le había gustado así que mejor decidí no contradecirle por esta vez, parecía seriamente preocupado por alguna razón y, seguramente quería hablarme de ello. La verdad desde que estoy con Horo me he vuelto un poco más comprensivo en algunas cosas...

Supongo que es lo que sucede.

- Y ¿Cómo esta Horo? – me pregunto tratando de romper el silencio.

- Bien. – pero bueno... no creo que tampoco esperase mucha conversación por mi parte.

- Desde hace mucho que no lo vemos ¿sabes? Me preguntaba si hoy podría ir a su casa... si no incomoda claro esta.

- No, si quieres vienes. – Hao suspiró, casi nunca hacía aquello y supongo, que es por lo que me quiere decir. – Ya dime Hao, para que me trajiste aquí ¿Qué quieres en verdad?

Ciertamente, no era partidario de aquel tipo de conversaciones, se que en muchas circunstancias se hubiera escuchado mal pero, sabiendo como estamos Horo y yo dudo que sea algo conmigo, mas bien tiene que ver con Lyserg todo el asunto. Lo se, suena soberbio y todo pero de alguna manera lo se.

- Mira... es solo que pensábamos decirle hoy a nuestros padres lo que tenemos...

- ¿Y?

- No se como resulte, la verdad es que quiero retrasar el día lo más que pueda. – en parte entendí todo aquello; sabía como se sentía ese temor de las reacciones aunque no creo que, bajo ninguna circunstancia sus padres reaccionen como el mío.

Hao si he de ser sincero en ocasiones duda de algunas cosas, aunque trate de lucir siempre igual de altanero, todos sabemos que no siempre se puede ser así... siquiera yo puedo, o al menos eso aprendí.

- Se que en parte a mi papá no le importa, ya sabes, no le molesta del todo pero tampoco es que le vaya a caer como un dulce; mi madre me va a dejar de hablar por unos días, lo se y luego tratará de convencerme de que no es correcto por una semana para después darse cuenta que terminaré haciendo igual que siempre lo que me da la gana.

- Entonces no veo problema...

- Pero no se como reaccionará su familia. – le vi mirar al horizonte unos instantes; supongo que no le cuenta a Yoh porque su hermano no entiende la situación, después de todo Anna es... mujer. – ya sabes, no se como decirles que soy el novio de su hijo.

- Bien, seguramente no se lo tomaran muy bien tampoco.

- Lo se.

- Pero si lo que quieres es hablar con Horo, puedes hacerlo... después de todo él les ayudo a meterse en este problema. – Hao sonrió un poco y me tendió su celular, al inicio no entendí las cosas pero luego de unos instantes me dijo.

- Llámale y dile que tendrán visitas... hace mucho no como algo tan delicioso como su comida, desde que Anna de mudo a casa por un tiempo Yoh es quien cocina – me aclaró sonriendo – no se tu pero la comida quemada o con sabor a insecticida no me gusta...

- Aprovechado – dije por lo bajo mientras marcaba el número de el celular de Horo.

En el departamento están muchas cosas que eran de Horo, como los cuadros, las maquinas de ejercicios que su hermana le compró y eso...

Y aunque yo no sabía el auto.

La verdad me alegro en cierta manera saber que el auto se lo podía quedar ya que siempre me gusto pero Horo, como siempre es demasiado amable y simpático y todo lo demás y...

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Que le esperáramos, ya viene por nosotros.

- Mmm... Creo que vamos a interrumpir. – me dijo algo divertido Hao al momento que entornaba los ojos con un matiz pervertido.

- Pues yo no creo – le dije sin tono aparente en la voz – después de todo nuestra relación no se resume a eso.

Hao me sonrió un poco, creo que le dije las cosas con las palabras adecuadas porque luego de aquello se quedo callado. En cierta manera se que le agrada que Horo y yo estemos juntos, de lo contrario no hubiera ayudado tanto.

- Hola, ¿Qué tal les fue? – nos preguntó el peliverde que venía acompañado por Yoh hablando de quien sabe que cosa.

- Bien – respondió Hao y miró a Yoh que se excuso y se fue por su lado... – Horo nos invito a comer ¿te parece?

- Si. – dijo el peliverde con simpleza... se notaba que el también estaba nervioso.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-Horo Pov-/-

La felicidad llega, talvez no como siempre pensaste que lo haría pero al final siempre llega. Y comprendí eso en cuanto nos mudamos juntos.

Cada momento transcurrido con Ren es como...

La verdad no tengo palabras para describirlo. Me di cuenta mientras que estaba en aquel sitio, en cuanto me llegaron a buscar y me dijeron las cosas, que Ren ha llegado a significar todo para mi. Y se que el siente algo similar por mi. Quizás no me lo diga con palabras pero sus acciones son mas que suficientes para mi.

Su dulzura y su calidez, aquella que trata de ocultar bajo un rostro frío. Su hermosura, su todo...

A cada momento que pasa me doy mas cuenta que desde hace mucho tiempo me he enamorado de Ren, quizás sea un poco fantasioso pero el llego muy pronto a representar demasiado en mi vida.

Es aquella persona que llego a sanar mi alma, a curar todas aquellas heridas que me fueron infringidas en el pasado. A pesar de lo que intenta aparentar o aquello que las demás personas puedan pensar se que es así.

Talvez Ren no crea en Dios, pero comprendo que no es un motivo para que no podamos estar juntos...

El que crea en el amor es mas que suficiente para que estemos uno con el otro, y se que él cree en el amor aunque ciertamente no lo exprese... se que Ren es así pero nunca olvidaré que él...

... ya me ha dicho que me ama...

Si, y lo hizo en el momento justo, en el instante mas necesario y en uno en el cual, aunque no me escucho tuve el suficiente valor para responderle, un momento que no cambiaría por nada en la tierra...

Un momento que significo mucho para mi, el que haya sido mío a pesar de las circunstancias ha sido una de las cosas que mas me demuestran lo que siente; no pretendo entender completamente a Ren, se que nunca lo haré pero en cada instante solo quiero...

... estar con él...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-Ren Pov-/-

Ya terminé los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad y logré ingresar con calificaciones casi perfectas (los adelantaron por motivos de tiempo). En el instituto no me fue tan mal con la gente como hubiera pensado por todo el escándalo ocasionado; siendo sincero, las personas que me indujeron a hacer eso fueron también las que me importaba como se lo tomarían, y se lo tomaron muy bien.

Muchos me preguntaron como le hacía o le iba a hacer para pagarme las cosas de lo que estudiaría (medicina, me decidí por eso) pero investigando me di cuenta que mi padre, o lo que sea que maneje ahora su dinero (seguramente mi madre) tiene el deber de mantenerme al menos hasta los 25 años. Se que a mi madre además no le importa.

Y en todo caso tampoco era idiota, sabía que en algún momento algo ocurriría y, del dinero que me daban por semana para mis gastos personales siempre guardaba; teóricamente podría mantenerme toda la vida sin necesidad de trabajar, así que no necesitaré de ellos...

Pero no me conformo con eso, sería mediocre y nunca me he considerado alguien débil, así que voy a trabajar.

A Tamao la transfirieron de instituto por lo que quedaba del año, ahora no se que esta haciendo ni nada por el estilo pero tampoco me importa. Hao y Lyserg ya hablaron con sus familias respectivas de su relación y estas se lo tomaron bien, bueno, al menos la del Asakura lo acepto como el me había dicho con algunos problemas y trabas, pero al final igual como lo predijo le aceptaron todo... solo parece que la madre de Lyserg aun tiene algunos 'problemas' con eso.

Anna e Yoh tienen un compromiso formal normal y yo...

Yo y Horo estamos juntos, me encanta repetir eso... juntos.

Cuando dije que Horo no era sacerdote, la iglesia tuvo que responder y ahora esta pasando algunas investigaciones. Horo oficialmente ya no es sacerdote ni tiene nada que ver con eso.

Tampoco hemos hablado mucho de lo ocurrido entre nosotros pero no es como si fuera necesario, de hecho me parece que no lo es... al menos no hasta que ya no aguante más esto y lo cierto es que posiblemente ya se me estén acabando las ganas de esperar.

Lo se por como me siento.

Por cierto, mi hermana se fue del país con su novio por un contrato de trabajo el cual acepto; nuestras vidas en verdad han mejorado mucho y Horo...

El hoy se iba a matricular en la universidad.

Lo único que me pregunto es ¿Por qué no ha llegado?

Se supone que debería estar aquí, pero es el momento y aun no aparece, no es que me preocupe demasiado claro esta pero si me consterna bastante que no me haya avisado nada y ya esta atardeciendo. Desde el departamento el atardecer se ve hermoso puesto que escogimos los dos últimos pisos; todo se ilumina en las tardes con tonos naranjas y parece como si las paredes blancas cambiaran de color.

En lo personal al inicio no me gustaba el hecho de que la pared fuera blanca pero cuando observe esto, me encanto ya que es igual que el amanecer.

Es como si la vida naciera de nuevo...

Me quedé mirando hacia el horizonte y, a los pocos segundos me di cuenta que en el piso de abajo se escuchaban las llaves, le voy a dejar que llegue aquí, prefiero eso a ir a buscarlo como si no confiase en él.

Si he de ser sincero, no he reconocido creer en la religión sin embargo, se respetar lo que Horo cree.

-/-Horo Pov -/-

Supongo que Ren estará arriba, viendo el atardecer.

Siempre le ha gustado eso, no se porque pero me dice que le agrada... o no me lo dice pero así lo siento.

Cada cosa que Ren hace es un nuevo descubrimiento porque expresa muy poco sus emociones, pero procuro poner todo mi empeño en notarlo, en hacerle sentir bien.

Cosa que me he dado cuenta no es tan complicada como parece.

Ren es... Ren es la persona que amo y como tal para mi, aunque demuestre lo contrario es un dulce bombón de chocolate... lo que me hace recordar que aunque lo niegue le encantan los postres, aunque me diga que no, le fascina el helado y aunque después me lo reproche le gusta que...

Emmm... u/u

Que comamos cosas dulces antes de hacer cositas... o incluso mientras que las hacemos...

¡Y no daré detalles!

Bueno, la verdad lo mejor sería que subiera y me sentara a su lado y, le enseñara la sorpresa que le traje para devolvérselo; mira que el muy ingrato olvidarse del pobrecito...

O quizás no quería ir realmente a su casa, talvez le trae tan malos recuerdos que prefiere mantenerse alejado del lugar; no lo sé, la verdad es que no entiendo muy bien sus motivos...

Puede ser también a causa de su padre...

Pero no importa... como supuse esta allí, sentado frente a la ventana; todo se ve realmente hermoso mas con él en medio...

Me estoy poniendo cursi, mejor voy a hablarle.

-/-Ren Pov -/-

Hace unos momentos que subió, ciertamente estoy tan acostumbrado a su simple presencia que lo distingo, puedo notarlo, percibir su compañía.

- ¿Mirando de nuevo por la ventana? – los suaves susurros en mi oído hicieron que soltara un suspiro, ligero pero aun así perceptible y sentí como los músculos de su rostro se ensanchaban en una sonrisa.

- Ni que a ti no te gustara.

- Tienes razón. – yo estaba sentado en un sofá muy amplio que tenemos y el dio la vuelta para sentarse a mi lado, así que no pude dejar de notar que traía una canasta y un maletín que, obviamente al salir no llevaba.

- ¿Y eso? – cuando pregunte aquello volteo a ver a que me refería y al notarlo sonrió bastante.

- Creí que te alegraría recuperarle.

- ¿Mh? – el dejó con suavidad el maletín (que era enorme) en el suelo y tomando la canasta la abrió sacando algo de ella, dejándome ver en sus manos a alguien que si he de ser sincero me ha hecho una falta terrible... - ¿Kasiel?

- Bueno... me acordé de él el día que viniste a vivir conmigo pero, me pareció que mejor no te preguntaba para que no fueras a tu casa a armar alboroto...

- ¡Horo-Horo! – el me sonrió de forma cómplice y me entregó a mi gatito suavemente, había crecido bastante en todo este tiempo, claro esta no era un gato adulto del todo pero obviamente el tiempo hizo lo suyo.

Sin embargo Kasiel seguía siendo el mismo gatito cariñoso y por lo visto, mi madre había cuidado de él. Tenía un buen motivo para no ir por él, la verdad es que lo habían pensado miles de veces pero quería evitar problemas...

Sin embargo no se como Horo hizo para traerlo aquí...

- Horo... ¿Cómo?...

- La verdad solo se lo pedí a tu mamá. – me dijo con suavidad acariciando el pelaje del ahora, acurrucado en mis piernas, gatito. – me daba miedo como lo estuvieran tratando o que le hubiera pasado así que me decidí cuando terminé de presentar las cosas para la inscripción. Pero por lo visto tu madre ya se esperaba que fueras por él hace algún tiempo y tenía todo listo.

- Ciertamente cuando me fui de casa le prometí que me lo traería a vivir con nosotros, pero primero necesitaba encontrar un lugar... ¿y no lo?...

- No, no lo vi, supongo que fue lo mejor Ren, además tampoco es como si quisiera haberle visto. – en aquel momento Kasiel se levanto y comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá conociendo el lugar.

Talvez la conversación sonó un tanto extraña pero él sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando...

... lo que hace el dinero... y el amor.

Después de una semana bajo investigaciones y todo lo demás se inicio un caso contra mi padre pero mi madre no soportaba verlo en la cárcel como cualquier otro, aun cuando estaba ahí bajo las consecuencias de sus mismos actos.

Fue por eso que pago una fianza y saco a mi padre de allí, cuando habían suficientes pruebas en contra suya...

Pidió que le dieran el beneficio de arresto domiciliario. Mi padre esta en el lugar donde antes vivíamos... porque a eso, sin Jun presente y con mi padre en casa nunca le pude llamar verdaderamente hogar.

-/-Horo Pov-/-

El gatito (y me refiero a Ren) nuevamente como tantas otras veces se nota distraído, seguramente esta pensando en las cosas que sucedieron.

En ocasiones, cuando me encuentro solo me duele pensar que pueda arrepentirse de todo lo que ha pasado, de todo lo que hizo por mi; que pueda llegar a dudar de lo que siento por él o lo que el siente por mi. Ciertamente se que hay algo necesario que aun no hemos dicho, algo de lo que aun no hemos hablado...

Esa frase que aun queda en el aire y cuando estoy a punto de soltarla se la lleva el viento.

Aquello que no soy completamente capaz de decirle y he de decir.

Que me da miedo.

Me da miedo la reacción que pueda tomar, la reacción que tenga al decirle eso... me aterra el pensar que por algo tan grande pero tan simple, me deje.

Se, que pronto si no digo nada él se cansara pero mientras que no me diga nada, prefiero no hacerlo, mientras que no me mencione nada de lo ocurrido se que puedo estar tranquilo...

O por lo menos parcialmente.

Por el momento solo quiero acariciarlo, besarlo, quererlo... y que el me permita hacerlo, que me deje mimarle un poco...

-/- Ren Pov-/-

Horo dejó en el suelo el maletín y se pego al extremo del sofá opuesto al que yo me encontraba. No por alejarse de mi claro esta, al contrario sabe lo que me gusta que haga esto y se que a él le gusta que lo haga.

Con suavidad me recosté en sus piernas quedando de paso, acostado en el sofá viendo hacia la ventana aun contemplando los últimos rayos de sol de ese día, aunque ahora que él esta conmigo las noches se han vuelto menos oscuras. A los pocos segundos el empezó a acariciar mi cabello y mi rostro de forma suave.

Solo que aun me duele que a estas alturas ninguno de los dos haya sido capas de decir un te amo.

Yo... la verdad es que decidí desde el día del juicio esperar a que el mismo me dijera eso; siempre que yo lo intentaba algo malo ocurría así que preferí esperar pero, a cada momento la espera es mas larga, mas dura; no se puede estar completamente seguro de algo y aunque se que el me quiere mucho, no se aun si me ama.

- Horo... ¿Por qué no querías defenderte en el juicio? – inmediatamente las caricias en mi cabello cesaron... quería alguna respuesta, aquella pregunta me estaba carcomiendo las entrañas mas que ninguna otra... ¿Por qué?

-/- Horo Pov-/-

Aquello había llegado, era el momento de decirle todo, de confesarle lo que había ocasionado en mi.

Era el tiempo de que aquella frase saliera de mis labios, aquellas dos palabras que no podían resumir todo lo que sentía por él...

Pero era el momento, así lo quería mi gatito y así lo haría... espero que todo salga como lo deseo.

-/- Ren Pov-/-

Le escuche suspirar y me incorporé, quedando sentado a su lado, quizás un poco separado de él para mirarle el rostro directamente.

Estaba apenado, podía sentirlo, le daba algo de vergüenza explicarme los motivos por los cuales había decidido no hacer nada al respecto. Sin embargo después de unos minutos y con una simple frase me dijo tantas cosas...

- Solo... no quería lastimarte ni que te lastimaran por mi culpa. – guarde silencio y el supo que necesitaba que continuara, que requería una explicación mayor...

... que el tiempo de espera para que me dijera lo que sentía tenía que acabar ya...

- Sabía que si hacía algo, quien sufriría las consecuencias serías tú, Ren; sabía que en todo caso de que algo pasase y las cosas no salieran como tu padre quería sería a ti a quien dañaría... prefería cualquier cosa antes que eso, incluso el dañarme a mi mismo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Acaso no es muy obvio... se que no eres muy demostrativo y sin embargo, yo puedo sentir lo que tu sientes, puedo sentir aquello que me expresas y comprendo que talvez tu no puedas sentir lo que yo te expreso en su totalidad pero muy en el fondo lo sabes.

- No comprendo que quieres darme a entender. – mis palabras eran ciertas aunque mi corazón vibraba con cada una de sus palabras, con cada frase salida de sus labios... aunque no lo quisiera demostrar, aunque de hecho no le demostrara nada... muy dentro de mi esperaba que me dijera algo...

- Solo algo tan sencillo y tan grande Ren, como lo que tu me dijiste la primera vez que estuvimos juntos...

- ¿Yo?

- Ren... Te amo...

No supe que sentir en aquel instante pero solo me preocupe por dejar, una vez en mi vida que las emociones buenas, aquellas que no eran enojo, odio o rencor... aquellas que no demostraban burla y desprecio... aquellas que no me permitía a mi mismo expresar se apoderaran de mi...

Y le abrace...

No se como pero no pude contenerme, me lancé a sus brazos con fuerza y en ese momento el me beso, comenzó a besarme de forma lenta cariñosa... de la forma en la que a él le gustaba probar mis labios una y otra vez...

Los recorrió con suavidad, con ternura, con cariño...

... con amor...

No sabía como. No sabía porque pero nos habíamos enamorado, siendo dos personas tan diferentes habíamos encontrado el amor en el otro... y era lo mas bello saberse netamente correspondido.

Luego de unos momentos nos separamos del beso y el me miro a los ojos, yo sabía que faltaba algo muy importante y, aunque el me dijo que ya lo hice una vez, aun en estado de semi-inconciencia.

- Te amo... también.

Respondí a su frase, sin ningún sentimiento en la voz pero ¿Cómo saber demostrarlo en plenitud? Además, se que él sabe perfectamente que es cierto... el me entiende aunque yo no diga una sola palabra.

No comprendo, como comenzamos esto, en que momento netamente empecé a sentir mas que deseo por él en que instante de este juego fui yo quien se terminó enamorando solo se que eso quedo en el pasado y ahora...

Es con él con quien quiero estar, y el siente lo mismo por mi.

- Sinceramente Ren, no supe como ni porque, pero viniste a sanar las heridas que aun tenía y espero ser capaz yo también de cuidarte a ti.

Nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo más mirando como había anochecido de pronto dejándonos ver claramente las estrellas esparcidas por el cielo, como puestas con un pincel mágico, lleno de brillo.

- Sabes... nunca me di cuenta como ni cuando me enamoré de ti; se que me gustabas muchísimo desde siempre pero no se cuando me enamoré de ti... solo se una cosa.

- ¿Y que es lo que sabías?

- Que siempre fuiste... mi dulce tentación.

No le respondí a aquello sin embargo me sonroje. Lentamente me abrazo atrayéndome hacia él y entre besos me recostó en el sofá... no me negué después de todo no me disgustaba y sabía que si no daba pie a continuar el no seguiría con avances... pero por una vez...

- Quiero dormir aquí, mirando las estrellas contigo Ren... salgamos a comer algo y dormimos aquí ¿bien?

- Bien.

Había cosas que nunca cambiaría, o que quizás costaría alterar, como por ejemplo, yo nunca sería un cubito de azúcar abrazándole y dándole besos pero...

Le seguiría si el así lo quería.

Se que aun ahora, las personas no ven bien la clase de relación que tenemos, que con su pasado tampoco nunca lo harán; que la mente de nuestra sociedad esta enfrascada por ideas que no vienen exactamente al caso, ideas cerradas a un cambio, ideas que costará dejar en el pasado.

Ideas que ya no forman parte de nuestras barreras.

- Ya estas listo?

- Si.

Salimos del departamento, no se a que restaurante a cenar, solo me di cuenta que el quería pasar un tiempo conmigo y me doy cuenta que hace unos meses cerré una puerta de mi vida, una en la que sufría aun sin darme cuanta, una que no deseaba tener para encontrar la llave y abrir otra... esa en la que estoy con quien me quiere... con quien me ama.

- Horo... ¿damos una vuelta hacia 'aquel' lugar?

- Quieres?

- Si... me traería MUY buenos recuerdos...

- Bien.

El peliazul tomo la rueda del auto con fuerza tomando otro camino dimos la vuelta... por si acaso vamos a cierto bar-discoteque que visitamos hace tiempo. Eso es algo que siempre me gustara de nuestra relación...

No se vuelve aburrida, a cada momento es más interesante.

- solo no quiero de lo que tome aquella ves...

Y mantiene su toque de locura.

- Tranquilo... tomaras otra cosa, además que posibilidades hay de que ocurra algo como la vez pasada con el concurso.

- Ni lo menciones.

- No me digas que no te gustó ese día.

- No lo negaré... – me sonrió y continuó manejando mientras yo encendía la radio.

Después de todo, este mundo esta lleno de eso...

De Dulces tentaciones que cada uno ve en el otro... lo que me acaba de dar una buena idea con algo dulce...

- Ren... no me gusta esa sonrisa...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fin

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno, se que para ser el ultimo capi esta bastante flojo, pero el caso es que he estado corta de tiempo, como supongo que ya habrán notado, así que eso fue lo mejor que pude hacer; no ha quedado como quería pero creo que a mi, en lo personal me agrada.

Y sip, ese es el final, ahora, cualquier duda me preguntan y muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han ido acompañando a lo largo de este fic, se los agradezco de todo corazón porque son el motivo de que siga escribiendo n.n

Bueno, aunque no pueda agradecer reviews, ya saben que los valoro mucho y hasta otro fic.

Leo. n-n

P.D.: si me dejan review en este capi, se los respondo luego y por aparte, así que gracias n-n.


End file.
